The Devil's ride
by long night of solace
Summary: After the events of DMC2, Dante tries to escape hell and go to Earth. But his journey takes an unexpected turn and he lands in a strange new world, The world of Aen seidhe. From there, he once again works to save the worlds from a powerful enemy and he will receive...help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello folks! This is my fanfic crossover with devil may cry and witcher. This had been lingering in my head for a long time after i played witcher 3 and decided to let it loose. I'm already engaged in a Halo/Mass effect crossover and this is my 2nd fanfic.**

 **Before going into the story, i would like to mention what are all the things i'm gonna include in this story.**

 **This story is a pure fiction and the characters are not limited to witcher and DMC franchise. It also includes other video game character(s) but still a witcher-DMC crossover. I'm doing this only to make the story line interesting. Character(s) apart from Witcher and DMC doesn't acknowledge their universe's story.**

 **Also I'm gonna make changes in the character's attributes in both Witcher and DMC franchises.**

 **The story takes place 28 years after witcher 3 wild hunt, blood and wine and after events of DMC 2. The story strictly follows the crossover storyline from here and not adapted from sapkowski's novels or already existing future story lines.**

 **And finally, this crossover story line doesn't involve political conflicts. Only that involves witchers, sorcerers, vampires, demons and anything that constitutes magic.**

 **...**

 **Prologue:**

Hell is divided into 7 realms. Each realm is ruled by the most powerful of the demons called 'Hell lords'. The seven hell lords are Argosax, Abigail, Belial, Lucifer, Mephistopheles, Seth and Samael. These hell lords are led by a sole leader, the true prince of darkness, the demon emperor...Mundus.

Several thousand years ago, There occurred a phenomenon called the conjunction of spheres where the gateway between hell and all the other worlds became opened. Following that was the great war between the forces of hell and all the other worlds of humans, elves, dwarves and the other worldly creatures. The demons were led by the hell lords and the dark prince Mundus himself. The hellish forces were overwhelming such that the other worlds suffered a great loss and were no match for the hordes of demons.

This is when a sole demon general rose up to justice after witnessing the mass slaughter of innocents and raised his sword against his own brethren. His will to protect the innocents unleashed his fullest potential and solely defeated the hell lords, higher demons, lesser demons and the armies of 7 realms and finally the dark prince Mundus himself. He then used his powers to seal the gateway and trapped all the demons in hell itself. Thus becoming the savior and earning the title of treachery. The demon was none other than the Legendary Dark knight - **Sparda.**

Earth was the only world suffered greater destruction. Seeing the threat of extinction of human race, he transported some of the humans to another world of different space and time for safety that had the same topography of earth. But the world was already occupied by a race of elves call the Aen Seidhe. After saving all the worlds from the demons, sparda set his journey to earth to rebuild it from the ashes.

He viewed that earth is the world that needs more protection because humans evolved and advanced so fast than most of the worlds and the main fact that it's the only world that has a lots of gateway to hell. The oldest being the 'Temeni-gru'.

As for the hell, Mundus is infuriated with sparda's treachery. Meanwhile the hell lord samael plans to dethrone mundus and take his place. In fact, samael is the most powerful of the 7 and next in line to the throne. Samael may be many things but he follows his own code of conduct. But that doesn't mean he is good guy. Even mundus considers him a threat. Other hell lords often suggest mundus in keeping samael in a short liege. If samael gets an opportunity, he might even become unstoppable. During the time of service to mundus, even sparda mentioned that samael must be kept on check than all the other hellish forces combined.

After several centuries, in the modern day of earth, sparda fell in love of a human woman named Eva. The both married and Eva was impregnated with twin sons. She named the younger one as **Dante** and the elder one **Vergil**. Before sparda's death, he gave Eva and his sons a momento for their safe keep. His Amulet, yamato and rebellion. He then finally perished from the world.

When Dante and vergil were 8 years old, Mundus sent demons to kill the three. Eva managed to save her sons, but they watched her die getting torn to shreds before fleeing. Dante swore that one day he would avenge their mother's death.

...

 **Then...**

Story of DMC manga, DMC 3, DMC 1, DMCseries, DMC 4 and DMC 2.

...

 **Now...**

Dante was trapped in the realm of Argosax. After killing him, he decided to find a way out by going deeper into hell. The throttles raised, the engines roar,

"Alright. Let's go all the way into hell!" said dante and rode his motorcycle at high speed in to the unknown.

Suddenly a swarm of basilisk demons appeared in front of him. He stops his bike applying a sudden brake and jumped out. The bike skid and flew over the demons thrashing them at high speed. He then immediately used his legs to skate on foot using the momentum he gained and swung his rebellion at lightning speed.

"Hoo..-hooooo!..." yelled dante in amusement cutting down the basilisk demons to shreds using his sword. The demons roared in pain while dying. Dante used exaggerated air somersaults and shot his favorite guns, Ebony and ivory at them. The bullet pierced the demon's body and in few seconds, Dante killed all 50 basilisk demons, standing amidst their pile. He holstered his guns, sheathed his swords and gave a smirk.

"Hah...Looks like someone's really pissed off!..." He gazed the surroundings which was filled with fire and brimstone and talked.

"Now to get off this place that stinks like rotten shit..." said dante and ran forward. The bike he came was destroyed when he threw it at the demons.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry. So far, he haven't encountered any demons. In the front at a distance, he saw a black void and stopped.

"Finally a ticket to home it seems!" said dante with smile and ran towards the portal.

...

 **In samael's realm - The Black stone.**

"My lord. The son of sparda defeated Argosax. Now he's about to escape this place. Don't you think this is the opportunity to finish him off?" asked a demon minion.

Samael, The blood prince, the red demon with upside down wings kept his fingers on his chin and grinned.

"Hmhmhm...Perhaps, but he should live until my plans are done"

"But what if he stands in your way. He'll jeopardize your plans" said the minion.

"No..." He stood up from his throne and walked forward slowly.

"2 down...5 to go. Argosax and Abigail will need several decades to gain their strength and form. But that's enough time for me"

"But he proved himself by sealing away the dark prince himself, just like sparda did"

Samael got irritated and used a fire blast to incinerate the minion to dust. Other lesser and higher demons slightly feared his anger.

"Shut up filth! He may, but when i come to power, he wont stand a chance...hahahaha! He thinks, he's safe. I'll prove him wrong. As for his departure, he will not be going home" grinned Samael.

...

 **World of Aen Seidhe...**

 **Events after the defeat of wild hunt and white frost...**

Geralt found Ciri and together with everyone's help, defeated the wild hunt and also she stopped the white frost from consuming the world. Then she and geralt faked her death after ciri chose the life of witcher. Geralt taught her everything he knew and soon ciri became a well known witcher from yaruga to blue mountains. Emhyr learned of ciri's existence and both had a rough conversation. Ciri downright preferred the life of adventure instead of life of politics. Emhyr wanted to stop her but he knew he cant. Ciri's currently in zerrikania.

Then geralt accepted a contract on hunting down a higher vampire named 'Dettlaff' in toussaint. It is in this mission, he met his long time friend Regis, another higher vampire. Regis was resurrected by dettlaff after he was killed in stygga castle. But fate gave a sad end to dettlaff at the hands of geralt, who was then killed by the one who owed his life. On the other hand, duchess Anna henrietta rejoined with her sister syanna. Atleast a happy ending for them. Geralt decided to take rest in the carvo bianco vineyard. Regis decided to move east.

Geralt and yennefer spend their days happily ever after free from politics and bureaucracies in toussaint. He also take on witcher jobs regularly. On his journey to ofier for a contract to hunt down a manticore, he met a paranormal sage who taught geralt the art of psychics that helped geralt to see through the paranormal memories. Also in the mean time, he learned minor level sorcery using spells from yennefer which was helpful in many of his contracts.

Triss became advisor to king of kovir. Dandelion and Priscilla settled in with the rosemary and thyme, accompanying him are Dudu and Zoltan.

Eskel went to lormak and then who knows where. Lambert and Keira, young couple set on a voyage to god knows where. Letho also sets sail towards east after the battle at kaer morhen.

As for the war, Nilfgaard won the 3rd northern war. After Radovid V's assassination, the banner of golden sun flew everywhere. Temeria is freed of nilfgaard's control and given sovereignty. The Skellige isles bloom under Cerys an craite's rule where she prefers pen instead of sword.

As for the current lodge of sorceresses members not much is known about their current location.

 **Now (Year 1300...), 28 years after defeat of wildhunt**

So far, geralt had taken up around 80 contracts in 28 years all of which paid him a lot. The most notable ones are manticore in ofier, a slyzard in kovir, A higher vampire in toussaint, A shape shifting demon that was prowling the city of vengerberg which he himself found it as a pain in the ass, A powerful curse that was threatening the entire town of flotsam which geralt found it had been cast by a powerful sage centuries ago which is the reason it suffered a lot in the recent times.

Such was the life for geralt, he became addicted to monster hunting than earning coins out of it.

"Geralt! You should take some rest" said yennefer. Both were now in carvo bianco, a well flourished vineyard estate.

"I will...after hunting down a few more monsters" replied geralt with a smirk. Yennefer chuckled at that.

"Looks like you are more than enough to clean the world of all monsters, no need for conjunction, white frost...eh?" said yennefer in a mocking tone. Geralt raised his eyebrow at that. Yennefer was packing some of her belongings.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes. To Ellander"

"Wha-?..Why there?"

"To meet with nenneke. It's been a long time...since..." yennefer dragged her words

"Since you and nenneke trained ciri at the temple" finished geralt. Yennefer nodded.

"Fine. Anyhow i'll be staying here for a couple of days and planning to go to novigrad to see dandelion. Before that, I'll drop on to velen too" said geralt.

"Right. Then see you after someday" replied yennefer and shared a kiss with geralt. She then took off in a horse. Geralt decided to roam the lands of beauclair.

...

 **In the unknown realm of hell...**

Dante stands in front of a black spiraling portal. He was gazing at it for quite sometime.

"'SIGH'...Where this's gonna take me?" dante asked himself in doubt lokking down and then lifted his head straight as he made a decision.

"Well...One way to find out". Dante enters the black void and is vanished.

In a few seconds, he comes out of the portal in joy thinking that he had come home only to meet disappointment.

"What the hell is this!?" yelled dante. The place he was now looked too weird. There were destroyed buildings some burning places, floating stairs, platforms even upside down structures and stairs. Dante slowly took his dual guns out and looking here and there.

"Huh...Didn't imagine my day like this!" said dante to himself. He could also hear distant screams of human voices. The place was dark as full moon night. He slowly walked forward. Suddenly black horned demons in spectral form with bright crimson red eyes charged towards dante.

"Alright bitches! let's rock!" said dante and he charged at blinding speed towards them and started using gunslinger.

The demons lunged towards him but dante fired bullets filled with demonic energy that incinerated the spectres. More and more ran towards him. He used damaged and floating structures to kick jump into the air and storm them with bullets in hurricane attack that burned the black spectres. Then he run towards the hordes of spectres and unsheathed his rebellion. He started swinging his sword that cut the spectres clean to halves. Dante's movement was fluidic that he connected the sword from one demon to another in a stylish manner. Then suddenly from floating pillars, the spectres lunged towards him. He readied his stance and snapped the finger of his left hand. Suddenly everything slowed down around him. Then he leaped and started slashing the demons in a consecutive streak and landed to the ground. Everything reverted back to normal. But the spectres simply fell down and vanished.

Dante then stood on his feet, holstering his guns and sheathed his sword. Then he knocked the dust out from his body.

"Wonder how many surprises i got. Never seen anyplace like this before" said dante. He then started walking forward only to feel an earthquake, but the ground was fine. In the distance, he saw a big centuarian-minotaur like creature running fast towards him roaring. But it stopped after seeing dante. It was also black in color but it's body was visible. Black smoke coming out of it's nostrils. Dante was staring at it for some time and suddenly started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA...! It's been a long time since i last saw an ox!" said dante. The demon snored.

"You may jest, son of treacherous sparda. But when i get my 4 legs up your ass, there will not be a bone left to even stand" grunted the demon. Dante then folded his hands and then spoke.

"Oookaaayy! I was starting to get bored. Why don't we play 'El Toro'?" asked dante in a jest. Then he raised his red coat to his right like an el toro mocking it with a smirk.

"AAAAAHHHH...you will DIE!" yelled the demon and charged towards him at great speed.

Dante gave a faint smile and took the stance of the royal guard. He channeled all his rage in his hands and when the demon closed the gap, dante performed a royal release that caused a blast in the demon's body knocking it back with a great force and speed to a greater distance. The demon roared in pain and grunted before getting back on its feet.

"You may carry the blood of that traitor, but here i'm the absolute power!...RRHHAAAAAHHHH!"

Again the demon charged in front. Dante unsheathed his sword, ready to counter, but what happened suddenly next was even blinding for dante. A sharp flash that cut the demon into two. The demon halted all of a sudden. Suddenly blood was gripping out, and the demon fell split into two. Dante was tracing as to where it came from.

He then suddenly saw a green and black armored humanoid figure that stood with it's sword in a posture. Then it casually walked towards dante. As it came closer, it was clear for him to see. Dante's face slightly turned serious at the sight. He can never forget the green and black cladded armored being. It was on mallet island he first fought him and released him from mundus's slavery. He's none other than his twin brother **vergil**. The being's armor slowly faded away and revealed a man in a blue warrior's jacket.

"No way!"

"Why dante? After all...i'm dead" said as the man walked towards him.

"Vergil! What the hell are you doin in this rotten place". He then looks up. "Strange. This place doesn't look like hell"

"Coz it's not" replied vergil. Dante immediately looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean it's not?"

"This is neither the place for the dead or the damned, but for hatred". Dante looked at his brother frustrated.

"Huh...I can clearly see that you are in the mood for petty riddles but i'm not. I just burned up my ass fighting argosax and thought the portal i came through would take me home. Instead it dropped me into who knows where" said dante in a cool yet annoyed tone.

Vergil nodded his head in disappointment.

"You haven't changed a bit. Same arrogance and impulsive". Dante chuckled at that.

"What does it matter?" asked mockingly which he didn't care.

"This place is called the 'Limbo' "

"A what?.." asked dante

"A place very much isolated from everywhere" replied vergil. There was a slight pause. Dante's thought went somewhere.

Dante and vergil fought each other even to death, but for a moment, it was joyous moment for him to see his brother again at least as a dead man after so many years.

"Wait! We fought 3 times on mallet island and the last thing i remember is you were brainwashed by mundus and i killed you...regretfully" said dante with a slight frown in his face.

"I'm thankful to that..." he then turned away walked a few steps and then started talking. Dante was confused.

"After you killed me the 3rd time, i was freed from mundus control. But..." he again turned towards dante "I was dead already and all i felt was wrath for my failures"

"How did you get here then?"

"I was expecting the void for eternity, but i woke up here and even i don't know how...But i know how to leave, but the only thing is...i couldn't"

"You mean you are trapped here?" asked dante to which he nodded.

"Looks like i'm trapped here too. But i need to get back to earth"

Dante and Vergil disliked each other to the core, but only in their opinions. In fact they deeply cared for one another like any brothers would. Vergil really didn't want dante to be trapped here so he decided to help.

"Yes, you don't belong here...You are not dead...are you?" said vergil with a chuckle.

"You can do that?" asked dante.

"Yes. Like i said, I know how to get out of here. At present there's one portal that stays open for quite sometime. You can get out of here through that"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked dante. There was a slight pause.

"Follow me" said vergil. Both dante and vergil moved deep in to the limbo. On the way they a lot of mysterious flying creatures and wandering souls. The place looked very much like death's lair.

Finally they reached a place where they saw a black portal similar to the one dante saw in argosax's realm. The portal was spinning between two pedestals.

'This is it. This portal should take you back to earth". Dante looked at his brother confusingly.

"Should? You are not sure?"

"I told you i know this portal will lead you out of the limbo, but not where". Dante was annoyed with this, but he had to try something. No matter the differences, he always trusted his brother.

"Great!..." gritted dante.

"I'm helping you dante. This portal would get you out of this limbo. You will be safe"

Dante was staring down for quite sometime.

"What are you looking at?"

"Thanks for your help...brother and sorry for what happened to you"

"I dont need your gratitude or condolence. Now go!" said vergil out cold hiding his emotions. He always considered human emotions as weak. After his death, he regretted for failing to understand what it means to be human when he was alive. Dante gave a chuckling smile at that and then walked towards the portal, but suddenly stopped and turned.

"I'll find a way to get you out of this place. I promise" assured dante to which vergil stood reaction less.

He enters the portal and gets vanished. No one knows where his journey will take him, but one thing is for sure. He's far from the end of his path.

 **...**

 **Information:**

In this story, Dante is 65 years old, but looks same as in DMC4 with same costume. His styles are Gunslinger, Swordmaster, Royalguard with dreadnought, Trickster and Quicksilver(Full time damping). His arsenals are Rebellion(DMC4), Gilgamesh, Ebony&Ivory and Alastor. As for Alastor, he does not carry the sword seperately, but instead summon the almighty alastor lightning powers from the Rebellion itself. His devil trigger is based on DMC4 and also possess Majin form.

 **As for samael, if you all wonder the character's from darksiders franchise, then it's true. He will be the main antagonist.**

Regarding witcher franchise, the primary characters will be Geralt, Yennefer, Ciri and other characters. Also Geralt's old friends will join the ride.

The world of Aen seidhe is in different space and time. Temporal flow is completely inconsistent and non-relative between the 2 worlds. But still, the time moves faster in Aen seidhe than on earth.

 **The future chapters deal with how the witcher world greets the devil hunter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher.**

 **Character Attributes:** This is for the one who asked me about the power comparison between Dante, Geralt and Ciri. Before reading the contents below, keep in mind that game play is not entirely same as a story.

 **Geralt:** After the additional witcher mutations he gained from Moreau's lab in toussaint, His physical strength and reflex, stamina and endurance has increased several times such that now he can block a rushing fiend or even a powerful punch from a giant or elementals. This also granted him additional abilities such as piercing cold, magic sensabilities, euphoria, toxic blood, conductors of magic, cat eyes. Other abilities are suitable for gameplay but not a real time practicality. Unlike gameplay, geralt can use all the 16 different sign abilities to fullest potential. Geralt also now possess some abilities of sorcery. In the 28 years, geralt learned spells that will be helpful in his line of work. One such example is, he no longer uses blade oils, instead enchant a sword with spell to target the particular being. He uses 'IRIS' steel sword and 'Aerondight' silver sword and wears grandmaster ursine armor set. His reflexes are now fast enough to even counter an insanely fast alp or a powerful higher vampire easily. Also Geralt is now a psychic. He can concentrate his mind in accessing paranormal memories. In this story, geralt fights even powerful higher demons.

 **Ciri:** As you all know that ciri is the child of the elder blood, possess greater control over space-time itself. But physically, she's no match for geralt who is now the strongest of the witchers. But geralt trained ciri hard in heavy to very heavy weapons like maces and axes with greater speed. She now possess also better physical abilities unlike before. She can fight an enraged chort, fiend, draconids or even higher demons with both speed and strength. As for her true abilities. She can warp around enemies and hit them at their blind spot. Though not on his league, Ciri is the witcher world's version of 'Vergil'. Her elder blood allows her to age very slowly, but her appearance has matured in the 28 years. Her costume is based on the black and red 'alternative' one.

 **Dante:** What can i say? No matter how powerful geralt and ciri are, They are overpowered by Dante in powers, skills and abilities. Sorry, but fact is fact. As for his appearance, equipments, powers and abilities, Everything i mentioned in the 1st chapter holds through out, but also add Agni & Rudra to his arsenal. His appearance even though from DMC4, his physical strength is greater than that. He's still flippant, foul mouthed and possess a laid back demeanor and does witty taunt, but 49 years of experience alone has granted him lots of worldly knowledge. He's well verse in hell lore and demonology and possess a great vigilant mind.

Apart from everything in my story, the knights, soldiers and witchers use a hybrid flintlock revolver pistols which can shoot 7 metal projectiles just like a normal modern revolver which are newly invented in Aen seidhe in the 28 years gap. Witchers like ciri and geralt use dual pistols. You will certainly understand why i included this in my story.

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome party**

"I will find a way to get you out of here...That's a promise" said dante before entering the portal in front of him. Vergil stood reactionless as if he didn't hear what dante said.

Then dante enters the portal and gets vanished.

 **Aen Seidhe...**

Geralt went to see captain guillaume who now serves as the leader of the knights errant in duchess's court after damien de la tour retired from his military life. Guillaume married Vivienne de tabris, the lady in waiting to duchess Henrietta who now serves as the ducal lady advisor. Guillaume after becoming the leader, has successfully repelled many raids, invasions and even planned lots of ambush for the enemy those who would enter the beauclair lands. For his service, he is one of the most respected individuals in the continent.

Currently, he's in discussion with his knights about a siege they were about to lay in an abandoned castle seized by redanian bandits few years back outside the duchy borders. Geralt entered the camp that was located east of vermentino vineyard.

"Those bandits guard the castle heavily at night than they do at the day time, which means we have to attack them at night so that we can make sure almost everyone's dead and no one escaped. We need -..." Guillaume was interrupted by geralt's presence.

"Ah! Geralt!...Uh gentlemen? Let's have this discussion in an hour. Now disband" finished guillaume. Then geralt walked towards him giving a big arm shake.

"Ha ha...Long time no see, friend" greeted guillaume.

"You been busy. Sieges, war, capture the flag...what not?" replied geralt with a jest.

"You can say that again. After the wars been over for a long time, common thugs had started to show up. Now they had grown more dangerous...Where have you been?" asked guillaume.

"Travelling the world!...Ofier, Vengerberg, flotsam...Name every place in the map. I've been here for past 2 weeks" replied geralt.

"Why didn't you come see me earlier?"

"Said so...You are a busy man. And in 2 days, i'm planning to move to velen"

"I dunno what that swamp has to offer you...Huh...Fine that's your choice. But what about your estate?"

"My majordomo Basil will take care of that in the mean time"

"Ah! your butler. You know geralt? You always manage to get the best for yourself. Duchess's offer is no different"

"Speaking of which, how are Annarietta and Syanna?" asked geralt.

"They are doing fine, the same charisma despite their age"

"Yeah...Sometimes i forget people around me stays the same" replied geralt keeping his head slightly down. Sure, it's was a long since geralt been to toussaint. By then, duchess and syanna were middle aged, but 28 years is a long time for an ordinary human.

"You wish see them?" asked guilluame

"No. Just asked, That's all...*SIGH*...Fine, see you then"

"Take care friend" Geralt and guillaume shaked hands one last time and then geralt left the camp.

Geralt's still got one more day to stay here before moving north. Also he's got no contract to tend to, so he could stay and spend the rest of the time at carvo bianco. The estate is well flourished with floras and buildings with rich colors. It covers a greater portion of the land.

"Geralt rode his horse to his vineyard. His majordomo was standing outside overseeing the routine cleanup.

"Greetings B.B. How's the cleaning coming up?" asked geralt.

"Splendid sir. The workers here are doing a great job in maintaining this place"

"Day after tomorrow, i'm moving north and it'll be quite sometime before i get here"

"And i'll make sure your estate is clean as it is today"

"You know B.B. You been serving me for decades. Why dont you take rest? You look old and tired" said geralt with a smile.

"It is my duty to serve you no matter my age. It's something i sworn when her grace handed over you this vineyard" replied basil.

"Ptha!...Never expected this. Anyway, thank you B.B. I'm gonna take rest" said geralt to which basil nodded.

Then geralt went inside unsheathed his swords, pistols and removed his armor set and placed it in the stand and went to bed. No beasts, no monsters, so no work for quite sometime. But who knows, maybe he would find it somewhere else.

...

 **In Zerrikania...**

It was night time around 8:00 pm. Ciri accepted a contract to hunt down a strange monster that's attacking people who enters the desert forest. The attacks have become more aggressive only recently. People need to go to the forest for fruits for their meals everyday.

She always covers herself with a hood and brown cloth to cloak herself when amongst the crowd. It was lucky for the zerrikanians that ciri was in the place. She originally came here only to pass time. But one day she overheard folks talking about loud screaming and growl in the forest also that people mysteriously vanish when they enter the woods.

She decided to look into this for a price. The people accepted and she set off to venture. Ciri tracked the prints. torn bodies and blood trails deep in the woods. There she found a blood stain mixed with with a poison. She identified the poison belonged to an arachas. But the search wasn't over. The poison had extreme levels of mandrake essence. She found this odd and realized that the arachas was in fact a queen trying to protect it's lair. She also found that the queen has laid eggs which was the reason for its increased attacks.

She knew she cannot fight the queen in it's lair with several workers and soldiers protecting her, even with her powers. So she needed a bait. She went back into the village and mentioned of the arachas queen.

"The monster trouble you have..."

"So, find anything?" asked an elder.

"Yes. it's an arachas queen" replied Ciri.

"By the dragons of the sky! A queen? Then its highly dangerous...Can you still help?" asked the elder frightened.

"Yes, but...You should know that i'll be fighting a dangerous thing. Sooo..."

"Don't worry about the reward my lady. You risk your hide for us. You will be rewarded generously" replied the elder with some relief. He doesn't knew the woman, but was blindly confident in her.

"Then it's high time i set off. I cannot fight it in it's lair. So i've to lure it out. I'll see you after getting the job done" said ciri to which the elder nodded. Then she went back into the forest.

She prepared a mandrake extract form the roots and then mixed it with the human blood from the victims and spread it in the woods. She knew it's scent would draw the queen out even from 5 miles.

After doing her thing, she patiently waited for it to come. Ciri was surprised as the queen answered the call just in 10 minutes. She watched the queen turning here and there confused with the scent. Ciri calculated how to engage the queen. The arachas was bigger than a venomous arachas and looked more ugly. It had lots of external poison pouches to release it as a cloud surrounding her as a shield. Ciri realized that prolonged close encounter was out of the question. But she saw a weak spot in the side abdomen and above the mandibles near it's sternum. She had to move quick and hit the weak spots repeatedly and after weakening it, finally pierce the sternum region.

The queen constantly made growling noise. Ciri enchanted her sword to target the insectoid and readied her dual pistols. She immediately threw herself in front of the queen.

The queen immediately turned and roared at ciri and leaped towards her. Ciri warped around the queen and tried to hit the sides, but she was only 50% lucky. The body was hard and it would take both timed and strong blow to pierce the body. She waited for another attack. When the queen ran towards her, she dodged and swiftly tore the queen's side abdomen with strong blow. The queen roared in pain and struggled to move fast. Ciri used this opportunity to warp around the queen blindingly and repeatedly slashed the side to permanently weaken it. But suddenly the queen bowed down and when ciri attacked, the sword ricocheted back that caused her to stun. She infact hit the hard region. She used her reflex to slowly observe what the queen was about to do. It stood back to normal posture, but the poison pouches started to glow. She understood that the queen is about to spit venom gas around it. Ciri immediately teleported to a safe distance and in split second the gases spread. But the gas level was only half the height of the queen. Ciri wasted no time and teleported above the queen itself. The queen started to tremble to force her down. Ciri used her sword and impaled it in the sternum for grip. The queen roared in pain and was trembling violently. Ciri barely had the grip, and was grunting in response. Finally, she used her strength to force the sword deep inside and green boiling blood started to ooze out. The queen slowed down knowing it couldn't take more. Ciri used this opportunity and removed the sword and gave one fatal death blow to its head. The head flew and queen ultimately fell down with blood flowing out of where it's head previously was. Ciri jumped off the arachas and walked towards the head and collected it for bounty. Then she cast a fire spell from her hand that burned the queen to prevent the unwanted attention of other beasts.

Ciri came out of the forest with the arachas trophy and met with the elder. They were stunned to see the young girl with a big ugly head in her hand.

"Hooh!...This ugly thing was the one that's been on a killing spree in the forest for quite some time" said ciri after letting out a sigh. The elder and another man beside him were still staring at it.

"S..So...Did you find what happened to those who previously wen-..." the elder stumbled with words.

"They were all dead. Became a feast to the arachas...Sorry" said ciri.

"You don't have be...Do you know how much of a relief it is to us!?" said the other man.

"Here girl, Your reward. And thanks for tending to our problem" said the elder and gave a pouch of 600 crowns. It was worth the trouble because the monster was a deadly one and if there's someone who could kill it, then they must be well rewarded.

"Thanks. Ugh...Time i was on my way. It gonna take sometime to cross the mountains"

"Before you go, Why don't you come to my house and have dinner? Consider it as a vote of thanks." asked the elder. Ciri thought for a second and then she accepted, she was indeed tired and hungry.

"Sure. I'm tired and hungry"

"Then come and lets have a feast" said the elder.

He and ciri walked the road towards his house.

"You took on a witcher's job, but you don't look like one. Did you train some where?" asked the elder.

"Yes. I was trained to be a witcher at kaer morhen though i didn't undergo their mutation"

"The school of the wolf?" asked the elder

"Yes. You know?" asked ciri with her eyebrow raised.

"I know this 2 witchers who came together years before. One was very old, named...Vesemir and the other one younger that him but he was unusually white..."

"Hah! That's Geralt of Rivia. You met two of those who made me the one i am today" said ciri with a smile.

"I clearly saw that today...I should have asked you before, what's your name?" asked the elder. Ciri wished to maintain discretion for the time being, so instead of her full name, she only gave her short name.

"You can call me Ciri" replied ciri and by the time they reached the house.

"Then young Ciri? Welcome to my home" said the elder and the two entered his house. It was good inside with furniture, a hearth, an oven and lanterns.

"Nice house!" said ciri.

"Indeed, my son Larkin is in the southern continent. I live here alone" said the elder bringing a bowl of dried fruits, sandwiches, and chicken legs.

Ciri and the elder had a good dinner. Mean while they talked about the village, people and other places. After finishing, Ciri took her things and bid him goodbye one last time.

"Thank you very much for the lunch. I'll never forget this day. Its time i set off on my path"

"Fare thee well young lady" said the elder to which she nodded with a smile. Then she whistled for her horse, Kelpie- a black mare. The horse came running towards her.

She mounted on its back and waved her hand to the elder and then rode her horse towards the blue mountains. She was riding her horse along a single road way and there were barren lands on both sides of the road.

"I think its time went back to the continent, kelpie. Where should we go now? Hm...Why dont we go to vengerberg to see yennefer, that is if she's there" said ciri. The horse gave a nickering sound.

"Right, to vengerberg then." said ciri and galloped the horse to full speed. Kelpie is ciri's special horse that runs like a demon.

In 2 and a half days, she would have reached the blue mountains through the korath desert and the Aidern continent border, Dol blathanna on the other side, taking periodic rests into account during the journey. She has to move between the fiery mountains and tir tochair.

For two whole days she traveled on a horse back. On the way she found lot of palm type trees. She ate its dried fruits for hunger as there were nothing, no inn, no tavern not even a soul other than predatory birds. Luckily, she had a good reserve of apple juice she bought from zerrikania. She drank it for thirst. It was worst in the day. The temperature is high in the korath desert. It brought her memories of her magic training and it was this same place where she accidentally teleported and suffered a lot. She also managed to find little water in the god forsaken desert for her horse.

2 days has passed on. It's the 2nd night 8:30 pm. Ciri reached the blue mountains. She was delighted to see the mountain trees and water stream lines. She unmounted from the horse and the two walked instead towards the mountain passage just a 500mts in front. It was night and the temperature near the mountain was low, hence it was pleasant and they didn't feel tired or dehydrated.

Ciri and kelpie walked along the pathway and suddenly she started to feel uneasy. Her horse started to lift its front body in to air in response to fear rising a frightening scream.

"Whoa!...WHOA!...Easy girl! What is it?" Ciri suddenly started to feel more uneasy, as if the air around her has gone heavy.

"**BOOOMMM**! a loud explosive sound about 20mts in front to her left and the next thing she saw shocked her.

...

 **In Samael's realm, the black stone...**

 **"** Hahaha...Dante's running straight into a trap. Looks like my plan has succeeded. Now to move on to the next one" said samael with a laugh.

A huge winged muscular demon belonging to the fallen class came in front of samael and spoke in a deep grunted voice. He was the 'fallen' general that leads the pack of 'traumas'. His name is 'Waiboch'.

"My lord, The tome you asked me for, your humble servant has brought this forth" The fallen said bowing. Samael walked up front taking the tome in his hand giving a faint grin.

"Waiboch, were is so difficult or problematic?" asked samael.

"Keeping up the lesser form was slightly troublesome but nothing i couldn't manage. The thing is, I had to fight the eternal guardian to retrieve the tome in the end"

"Ah! The guardian, yes...During the war, Sparda asked the guardian to protect the tome at all cost in the human world. When humans on earth were threatened with extinction, sparda managed to bring some humans to the world of Aen Elle and Aen seidhe. But fate was cruel to both. The elves in Aen elle slaughtered the humans and they slaughtered the migrated elves in Aen seidhe...What a pity! hmhmhmhm..." explained samael.

"But my lord, forgive me if i said anything wrong. The spells in this tome are dangerous enough to threaten the very fabric of reality and what if the king and other hell lords learn your plan"

Samael kept a patient facial expression and talked.

"I am well aware of the risks. That is why i'm gonna recite the required spell by swapping some words to cause the desired effect. As for my plans, no one will be able to know. And when they know...they wont be living to tell the tale just like dante's brother" said samael with a grin.

"Is Dante a part of your plan?" asked Waiboch

"He is, but he doesn't know that. Without his knowledge, he will be doing me a favor"

"But why Aen Seidhe? He could have landed on earth"

"He needed distraction. He might have proven himself against mundus, abigail or argosax. But with my power, i could crush him. But, He can easily become a significant annoyance, one that could even put an end to my plans"

"My lord, i dont understand. The other hell lords are your brethren. This would become an act of treason"

"So what? You are gonna turn your back on me?" asked samael with a slight anger in his face. Waiboch swore his utmost loyalty to samael than even the devil king. Samael never talk much, but waiboch is an exception. No one would dare to aid him in his plan of madness. But he did, thus samael considers him close to a friend.

"Never my lord. I swore that-..."

"Dont panic waiboch. I know you. I'm about to teach a lesson. A lesson about what happens when someone wrong me. When sparda turned against us, i respected his motives. This is a quest for revenge and revenge i'll have" said the blood prince with eyes burning with fire in anger.

"Now time to pay the king a visit" said samael and took a deep yellow paper cloth and inscribed a modified spell after reading from the tome. Then he left his realm to see Mundus.

...

 **In Lucifer's realm...**

A Phantom general walked towards lucifer and bowed

"Hail, Lucifer!" said the general.

"What is it?" asked Lucifer.

"I have a troubling information that may need your attention my lord"

"Really, What's it about?"

"I saw samael's general leave hell a few days back. He paid a visit to the human world in their disguise"

Lucifer was infuriated and stood for a while. Then he walked slowly towards the phantom and talked

"Are you sure what you saw?" asked lucifer with a slight frustration.

"Yes my lord. I'm never wrong" replied the general.

Lucifer grunted loud, turned back and walked towards his throne. He kept his fingers on his chin and gave a thought.

"What is he scheming this time?" murmured lucifer.

"What about mephisto, seth, belial? Do they know of this?"

"I don't know my lord. But they must have" replied the phantom.

"What of that son of sparda?"

"He was in argosax's realm, but then everyone lost his track"

"We need to see this through " said lucifer soaking in his thoughts.

...

 **Aen Seidhe, near the blue mountains...**

Ciri and kelpie walked along the pathway with the mountains just 500 mts in front. But suddenly they saw a bright flash with an explosive noise 20mts in front to her left. Ciri recognized the flash to be a portal. She was shocked to see a portal here.

"What the-..." stunned ciri immediately drew her sword.

But what see saw coming out of the portal was even more shocking. She saw a man in a red suit flew out of the portal yelling out of balance. She also saw a big object that flew besides him and to ciri it resembled a giant sword of unknown craftsmanship.

"Woooohhhh!...Ugh!...Ugh!" yelled the man in the red suit and bumped the ground twice that made him grunt each time. Then he fianlly stopped moving after some distance and was lying on the ground. Ciri watched everything and was concerned with this mysterious person.

"Uh-Oh!..." Ciri dismayed at the sight and ran towards the red costumed man to check on him though she was cautious at the same time. She sheathed her sword and ran towards the mystery man.

Ciri saw the man lying on the ground gritting his teeth in pain. Ciri saw his face clealy, milk white hair and a face of a man in his thirties. Ciri slightly raised her eyebrows at the sight of his face for he was attractive and handsome and also muscular. But she kept aside those thoughts and knelt down to help him.

"Uh...Excuse me! Wake up!" said ciri shaking the man to wake him up.

The man slowly opened his eyes and

"Woh!..." exclaimed the man and immediately got to his feet with a back roll. Ciri stood immediately trying to calm him down.

"Wait, I'm just trying to help" Said ciri. She got to see him full. His costume was different to her. It looked both strange and familiar but stylish. She got see a demonic skull emblem in his belt. She was outright confused with him. She had never seen a man like him before.

The red suited man didn't notice her completely. He checked for his guns and they were where it should be. Then he took the left arm to his right shoulder to check for his sword, but it wasn't there. He turned his face here and there looking for his sword in tense and finally noticed it a metre distance behind him.

"Hah! here it is" He immediately walked towards it and lifted the sword and sheathed it on his back.

Ciri got to see his sword and even she had her jaws slightly dropped at the sight. It was a behemoth and was almost the same height of the man himself. Ciri can never forget this day.

Then the man finally got to his sense, turned and saw the woman standing before him.

"Oh!..Hello!" said the man looking at ciri.

"Uh..Hi!..Who are you?" asked ciri. The man noticed her british accent, so he assumed he was somewhere in Europe. But he was confused with the woman's attire and a sword on her back.

"Huh! I never thought people still use to wear old school dress with a sword on their back. I thought that culture was dead centuries ago" said the man. But he noticed a revolver type gun on her thigh holsters. He was confused as to where he was.

"What are you talking about. Who are you?" Ciri pressed him with questions.

"First i need to know where am i. Which continent is this? Europe? Africa? Asia?..."

Ciri kept her face confused and disgusted as she couldn't figure out what the man was talking about.

"There are no such places here" replied ciri.

"What!?" asked the man in shock.

"You are in the continent but no place goes by those names" replied ciri.

"What do you mean no place-..." The man struggled to speak as he was shocked to hear what the woman said. The man's face turned serious. He was tensed as to what mess he had got himself into. He got that feeling when saw the strange woman herself.

"Listen, so far you haven't even told your name and how the hell did you come out of a portal? Are you a sorcerer?" asked Ciri.

The man looked at her with doubts, confusion, frustration. Above all, annoyance. Slowly he's getting the doubt if he's truly in his world, but he didn't want to take on that possibility because the woman in front of him was a human. But he decided to talk to that woman to get some sensible answers.

"My name's...Dante. I came through that portal from li-...from a far off place" said dante finally telling about himself.

"Listen, i need to know what place is this. If you could help me"

"Ssh...Sure...But not here. We'll set up a campfire nearby the mountain and then we'll talk"

"*SIGH*...Fine". Dante, Ciri and kelpie walked towards the mountain passage. It was night time.

"Never seen anyone like you before" said ciri

"Even i can say that to you" replied dante.

"Are you a sorcerer?" curiously asked ciri.

"What? No...Do i look like one?" asked dante.

"I dont know for sure. But only sorcerers can use a portal" said ciri

"Ha!...Sorcerers!? Who else lives here? Tooth fairies and pixies?" asked dante with a jest. Ciri gave a shrug in confusion.

"Here. We'll set up a fire here, sit and talk. Maybe you could get some answers" said ciri. Kelpie walked herself to a nearby tree for shelter. The two set up a campfire near the passage way.

Ciri collected some sticks and then cast the fire spell that raised the fire in the sticks. Dante raised his eyebrows at that.

"Hah! No human i know so far can actually do that" said dante in astonishment. The two sat down positioned themselves with the campfire like a triangle. Then they started talking.

"Now allow me introduce myself. My name's Cirilla, but call me ciri for short"

"Ciri, fine" dante nodded.

"Now about the continent, it is split into several kingdoms" started ciri which threw dante back.

"Wait! What? Kingdoms? You mean to say this place is ruled by kings!?" asked dante in shock.

"Yeesss! What's so odd about that?" asked ciri in confusion. Dante was silent for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Just tell me what year is this" said dante in a rush

"Why?...it's the year 1300" replied ciri that stunned dante. He nodded his head in disappointment for he never expected this.

"Fucking Shit! looks like i just traveled back in time" said dante loud.

"What? You mean to say that...you are from future?" asked ciri in tense.

"Looks like it. Because i belong to 21st century". This turned ciri's face pale. Though she's not shocked for she herself is the lady of space and time. But even she never traveled through time and no mages had ever accomplished that. She only had two things in her mind. Either this man is telling the truth or lying, just that.

"That's impossible. No mage ever achieved time travel" said ciri to which dante couldn't answer.

"Listen, even if it's 1300, there were no sorcerers or mages or witches. There were only different human kings and queens and jackasses in all the continents and you say that this world has people using magic. No...No...Something's entirely wrong" said dante with seriousness in his voice.

"Then how did you manage to get a portal, if you dont have magics?" asked ciri hitting the logic. Dante got stuck with ciri's logic. The fact is, dante was confused whether to tell her the truth or not.

"Aaah!...You got the point. But i dont know if you would believe me if i told you the truth"

"Huh! There are things i have seen in my life that even this world's mages wouldn't believe. So i don't think nothing would surprise me" said ciri.

"Maybe...But i cannot tell you everything. i came from a far off place beyond anyone's grasp" said dante to which ciri stared and raised her eyebrows. Dante wasn't amused.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me".

"Listen Ciri, What i tell you is the truth. Does this world have a name?" asked dante

"Yes. It's called Aen Seidhe"

"An what!?" asked dante in confusion.

"A-E-N S-E-I-D-H-E" said ciri slowly for him catch up.

"I don't remember humans calling our world 'Earth' with that kinda name" said dante. Ciri now started to get some doubts after he said 'Earth'. She finally got to the right question this time.

"Earth? you mean that's your world...So... Are you from another world?" asked ciri on a hunch

"What!? Where did you pull that kinda crap?" asked dante with jest.

"That's not crap!...*SIGH*...fine. Every mage in this world have unique abilities. My ability is the most powerful of them. I can travel through space and time. On the other words, i can travel between different worlds. Years ago, i have been to several worlds. Some destroyed, some with primitive life and some with civilization"

"And how can i believe that?" asked dante. Ciri immediately teleported herself near her horse and again near the camp fire.

"Is that enough? Imagine this with traveling between worlds" asked ciri. Dante was stunned for a moment.

"Hah! That's cool!" exclaimed dante. Now he started to show some signs of trust after seeing what ciri could do. Now there's only one thing in his mind.

"Could it be true?" thought dante. He may excited as he found a new world but not exactly thrilled as he sees it as a new kind of problem.

"Right. So i can now clearly understand that i am on a different planet. But that brings me my next question. How can there be humans on two different worlds?"

"I'm sorry, but-..." talked ciri but cut off by dante.

"It's clear that this is another world from the fact that our pasts and present doesn't converge. But humans live in this world. They are originally from my world which we call it as 'EARTH'. Then how can you explain this bullshit. I won't say humans from my world traveled here coz even our timelines are not same" said dante.

Ciri couldn't help but simply to keep quiet. She don't know how to answer his question.

"In that case, i had never been to any other world full of humans as you claim"

"And i'm telling you the truth. But if are asking me for a proof, Sorry lady. I don't have one. Maybe you gotta bring someone to read my mind to confirm" said dante plainly.

"Exactly!" exclaimed ciri.

"Listen, i know a sorceress who's now within our reach. She know spells to see through a person's memories. if you are willing to-..." said ciri

"What the hell are we waiting for then? If our assumptions are true, then i need to find a way to get back to my world as soon as possible. But still...I'm intrigued with this discovery" said dante with a faint smile.

"Wait! You said you have the abilities to-..." dante tried to ask ciri for help

"I know what you are getting to dante and it's not easy. I may be able to travel between worlds but still i'll be running blind. I won't be able to know where i'll land. And in the past, I had never been to your world 'Earth'. This means, i haven't simply seen it yet or..."

"Or?"

"Or your world is out of my reach. That is, very far far away. Either way, First we'll meet the sorceress and then let's figure things out" said ciri.

"Yeah. Sooner i get off this mess, the better. On the way, you tell everything about this world. Who inhabits here, those sort of things" said dante to which ciri nodded. Then they packed up and went into the mountain passage.

Dante expected a good welcome party on earth. Now it seems he's simply stuck here and it's gonna be a long time to reach his home.

 **...**

 **In Mundus's lair...**

The prince of darkness was sitting in his throne irritated by the fact that dante killed the 2nd hell lord.

"I'll soon have his blood on my hands!" said mundus gritting his teeth in anger.

"For that, you will need power, master" came a voice which grabbed mundus's attention. It was samael. But mundus was not pleased to see him.

"What do you want samael?"

"To help you master. I know you wanted to kill the son of sparda. I can help you with that"

Mundus started to find this conversation interesting.

"Alright. let me hear it"

"Thank you. I have managed to recover the tome- 'Warped Ledger' from the human world"

Mundus was intrigued as to how samael managed to get the tome. The spells in the tome can allow one to manipulate reality itself. But Mundus started to lose interest because he himself was powerful enough to manipulate reality and create pocket universes at will.

"Samael, You are wasting my time. I don't need those spells to control reality. I can do it even without that. Now begone!" said Mundus with frustration.

"Yes master, but still you need to open the hell gates to have absolute control over the 3 planes of existence" said samael. Now mundus got hit by the curiosity. He could see where samael is trying to get to.

"I can see where this is going. But the tome doesn't have spells that can open the gates. You will need the blood of sparda"

"That's not entirely true master. There are certain pathways by which you can cross the dimensional barriers with out the help of gates. Of course, there are no such spell to do that in this tome. But...It can be done by swaping words from the other spells to achieve the effects"

Mundus himself was shocked to hear this. He never thought samael would attempt such foolishness.

"WHAT! Samael, what you propose is madness! One wrong word and you will destroy the whole universe! NO! I cannot do that!" yelled Mundus.

"Master, I'm fully aware of what i'm doing and i do know the consequences. I've done thorough research in to the spells and even managed to write it down" replied samael showing him the paper cloth.

Mundus took the paper cloth from samael's hand. The he unwrapped the paper to see the spell inscribed in it.

"What effect with this spell bring?"

"The son of sparda is currently trapped in the world of Aen Seidhe. This spell will take you to that place directly with out the gates" replied samael.

Mundus kept his fingers on his chin thinking about what samael said. But one thing that doesn't make sense is that his resolve to help him. Even mundus doesn't trust samael considers him a threat and to be kept in short leash.

"Samael, Why are helping me?" asked mundus.

"Sooner or later, Dante will become a significant threat to everyone. You saw what he did to Argosax and Abigail...To you. Two of the seven hellords are dead and it will be decades before they could regenerate back. Don't get me wrong, But he'll come for us next and we...tsk tsk..I will not allow him to do that"

Mundus was convinced with samael's explanation. Those words were true. Even he, the supreme ruler of the entire dimension of hell failed to kill dante. If this spell could help him achieve that, He was ready to take up this fool's errand.

"Alright samael. Then we dont have to waste the time. I'll cast the spell right now" said mundus. Samael gave a faint grin which mundus didn't notice.

He got up from his throne and stood in the plain ground and had the paper cloth float in front of him. Samael secretly used his powers to conceal the events that will happen here from everywhere in the hell, so that no one would know what heappened here.

Mundus summoned the ancient glyphs in a circle around his position. It started to glow. Then he recited the spell. The fact is mundus could have easlily understood the original spell, even it's meaning. But as the words are swaped, he knows to read but cannot know the meaning, the reason being no one has ever tried it before.

Mundus used his growling voice to say the words. The words were in Enochian, the celestial speech.

Something started to happen after finishing the spell and he didn't feel right. Suddenly a rift started to appear above him and the glyphic seal bound him to that place. Mundus started to feel something breaking inside of him.

"SAMAEL! What is happening? I...I..cc...can't move!" yelled mundus struggling to speak.

"Hmhmhm! Sometimes to get things done right, you'll have to take risks. Risks that could cost you even your life. I just did that" said samael his face and voice becoming sinistrical.

"You BASTARD!" yelled mundus

"Tsk tsk tsk...No...You are not in the position to threaten me. It is time to say good bye, master" said samael, calm and cool with a smile.

"EAAAAHHHH!" shouted Mundus as the life force and powers left his body like a glowing ball and entered the rift that was opened above his head.

Immediately after that, Mundus's physical body was turned to stone by the glyphic seal around him. The rift was closed and the seal vanished with just the lifeless statue of mundus standing on the ground.

"HAH! Mundus's powers and lifeforce are now trapped in the inter-dimensional rift and only the reverse incitation of the spell can bring him back...But who knows that except me...ha ha ha!" said samael and he slowly walked around mundus's statue.

"3 down...4 to go" said samael keeping his fingers in the chin giving a grin.

 **...**

 **A/N: In the future chapters, We'll see how dante gets accustomed to the new world until he gets back to earth. Dante will fight a war with hordes of hellish legions and the hell lords in the new world with his new friends in Aen Seidhe which makes others to see dante as a force to be reckoned with. Also samael will continue with his plans before his final show off with the legendary devil hunter. It will be revealed that the fate of every world and every plane of existence are intertwined.  
**

 **And also vergil's mystery about getting trapped in limbo will be solved. Gaunter O' dimm will have minor roles in the future chapters. All in all, these incidents were never an accident.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher games or novels. This story follows only some events of games.**

 **Chapter 3: Something new begins**

Dante and Ciri were walking along the passages of the blue mountains. It was midnight and there were trees and rocks in their pathway. They could even hear owl's hoot. Thoughts were spinning in both of their heads.

Dante thought after using the portal in the limbo would take him home, but after learning that he had landed onto another world, he felt shit's really gone crazy. But what was more shocking is that this world also has humans but in different timeline. He don't fully understand what has really happened. Another fact was that half the population of this world knew sorcery. Dante is not repulsive to the concept of magic as he had his fair share of run with demon magic. But even then, only one in million, even billion knew sorcery on earth in his time.

To get clear answer he decided to trust this woman. After all, she proved her abilities, so he thought she could help him in this matter. If this world had lot of sorcerers and sorceresses, Dante could easily get help from them.

On the other hand, Ciri was thinking about this mystery man who haven't clearly explained anything about himself. From what he said, ciri was convinced that he was from another world. But that wasn't a surprise for the girl who had seen several different worlds in her life. The disturbing fact was that he was from the world filled with humans and also from a different timeline. This was way too much even for the child of elder blood. She won't fully trust him until she get a powerful sorcerer to see through him and tell that he's telling the truth. He never revealed anything about him to gain her trust. So until then, this animosity will prevail.

"If you need help, you need to gain the trust and for that you must tell everything about yourself" said ciri.

"I will, but not now. I had never been in a bat shit crazy situation like this and the same goes for you. So talking wont get us much. I'm the one who accidentally got here, so i need to know how neck deep i got myself into" replied dante. Ciri can understand the sense in his words.

"Right, but for the sorceress to help you, she must need all the information" said ciri.

"Like i said, I will. But i wanted to ask you something. You said you have the ability to travel between worlds. If my case is somehow related to your abilities, how would the other mages could actually help me?" asked dante.

"You are right. Other mages lack my abilities. But they possess more knowledge than even i do. That's where I'm gonna take you" replied ciri. Dante gave a short sigh and a nod. This is when ciri wanted to ask something to him.

"Actually...You sword!"

"Yeah!? What about it?"

"I've never seen any sword this big or even the design. The whole craftsmanship is strange. I can clearly see that you are a fighter or some warrior of sort...but!?"

"But?"

"But still strange. I get a feeling that you may look human but not one actually...ughugh...No offense...But your sword seems so heavy and it would take a lot of strength to swing it. That's just something in my mind" said ciri trying hard not to make him angry. Dante gave a smirk at that and a short brief look at ciri. But he didn't say anything.

"Yes, Actually I'm a fighter of a sort. This sword?...Was given to me as a momento a long time ago" replied dante.

"Huh! Who would present a sword as a gift?" thought ciri chuckling for what he said.

For Dante, Though the magic was not a surprise to him as he himself a half demon and possess quite a level of magic and even he got used to the fact that he's in another world, but couldn't accept that this world is again occupied by same humans. He's till now confused how humans can be in two different worlds and also two different timeline. But he knew he won't get the answers until he meets with the sorceress.

Dante, Ciri and kelpie were walking along the mountain passage ways. There are both trees and flat grounds on their way. The temperature was good and it was 2:00AM. Everything was peaceful, but suddenly dante felt something odd. He smelled the foulness in the atmosphere. He had this feelings before and he knew what it was. He then suddenly stopped which ciri didn't notice. Dante's face turned serious. He immediately ran towards ciri and spoke.

"Ciri, wait!"

"What is it?" asked ciri. She noticed his face. She could say that something was not right.

"Looks like we got trouble" said dante.

"Hm, What?, There's nothing here." said ciri casually.

"There is, be ready" said dante and rushed up to unsheathe his rebellion.

Ciri was confused, but suddenly both heard multiple noises of scream and growl. Ciri's nerves jerked at the sound and immediately drew her sword too. Kelpie was getting restless, so ciri clapped on its back to move away. The noises were getting intense.

Then dante and ciri saw lots of shadow like creatures leaping form one place to another. Their eyes were glowing in crimson red color. In this dark, only their eyes were brightly visible as their bodies were black as night. The problem is dante can see them clearly, but ciri can't see their bodies.

"What are those things!?" asked ciri in tense.

"Shadow demons" replied dante. Actually, he faced them first after entering the limbo.

"Wha-...How do you know?" asked ciri in suspicion.

"Listen, there is no time to explain. Go hide yourself, I can take care of this"

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself" said ciri pressing her voice. Dante was slightly irritated but didn't have the time to argue.

"*Uhrr*...Fine, but they are fast as lightning, be caref-..." said dante and before he could finish, a demon leaped towards him and dante immediately drew his ivory and shot five quick rounds with demonic energy as they are shadow creatures, normal rounds don't affect them. The demon was incinerated.

Ciri was stunned when dante killed the demon with his gun easily. Moments ago, she thought him only as some sword fighter. But even then she had her doubts when she saw him coming out of a portal. Still she never expected this from him.

Soon the other demons ran at the two. Dante thrusted towards the demons at blinding speed and started swinging his sword, cutting and incinerating them down. Dante leaped at the demons and used their body for air hike and used his gunslinger style and rained down the bullets towards them. The demons died one by one. Then dante used the tree branches to do acrobatics and lunge towards the demons and fluidically connected his sword strikes one by one. The demons screamed in pain before dying. He then used his trickster 'Air trick' ability to teleport dash towards each demons and cut them down with his sword in brute force.

Ciri was flabbergasted with his fighting abilities. She looked at dante as if he himself was something else. Of course, she had seen a great many swordsmanship in her life but never anything like this. His fight was inhuman in nature. He was fast as well as strong. Doubts fill her head, because only someone very much associated with magics can indeed fight like this.

Dante managed to draw the attention of all the demons towards him and left ciri safe. Ciri was not attacked so far. But that's not true.

Suddenly 9 shadow demons emerged from the ground, surrounding her. Ciri enchanted her sword to target a specter as they looked more like specters. Suddenly a demon lunged towards her. She immediately teleported aside and appeared to its side and slashed its body with great force. The demon growled in pain and was incinerated. The other demons lunged towards her at light speed. Being shadow creatures, ciri couldn't track their body movements clearly as they seemed to move along with the air. Ciri used her powers to alternatively teleport and strike the demons and even then she only had half a luck in hitting them, as they were equally fast and slippery bastards.

Ciri was managing while dante was performing his acrobatic feats and killing the demons one by one effortlessly with his sword. 5 demons ran towards dante and he noticed that. He ran and used a tree's stem to do a vertical run and performed the 'The Rain Storm' that incinerated the 5 demons quickly. He then landed onto the ground. He saw around 10 demons in front making a growling sound. He holstered his guns and took his sword in his hands.

"Alright whims! Let's finish this" said dante

He again performed his 'Air trick' trickster move towards the demons and unleashed the 'Dance macabre' sword master style. 3 quick slashes with a round body trip, followed by a million stab and 3 power slashes that staggered the demons. The he held his swords in both of his hands and charged it with demonic energy and gave an earth shattering blow that sent all the demons torn from the space itself. Also the blow even took down few trees to the ground and the sound felt like an explosion and powerful enough to be heard throughout the mountains. That was the last for dante.

"*SIGH*...That's the last of em" said dante sheathing his sword.

"How the hell did shadow demons got here? Last time, I faced them on my world and recently in the limbo" said dante to himself in surprise and confusion. The demon's presence was not something he took lightly. But now he had something to tend to. He left ciri alone so he decided to tend to her and walked off.

On the other hand, ciri finished off the demons on her own and was already watching dante fighting them to the last bit. She saw him walking towards her casually knocking the dust of his palms. Ciri was indeed waiting for him to storm him with questions. She thought, someone who can fight entities like these with ease cannot simply be an ordinary human. Dante's dress, the emblems, his sword and his appearance after summing it up all, she assumed him that he wasn't some ordinary human who lost his way.

Dante on the other hand found ciri to be alright.

"You alright?" he asked

"Had to kill some on my own while you were...busy. Other than that, I'm fine" ciri replied with her hands in her hips.

"Huh! Looks like its not safe here, not anymore. We need to hurry and find this sorceress" said dante turning and started walking only to be stopped by her.

"I'm not finished!" said ciri keeping her face serious. He turned in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop fooling me and answer my question! Who ar-...tsk tsk tsk...WHAT are you?" asked ciri folding her hands demanding a reply. Dante raised his eyebrow, keeping his hands in the hips and gave a smirk.

"Listen charming young lady! I told you where i came from and that i need help to get back. Also i said that i will play you enough questions once you get me to the one who can solve my problem. Yet, you insist..."

"You didn't answer my question! Fine, Then i'm gonna take back my words. Not about to help you. Still you can walk your way in this continent, but you will find no one to help you without my interference" said ciri making sure he got it clear.

There was a moment of silence. Dante lifted his head, closed his eyes for 2 seconds and then opened it and looked at ciri.

"I shouldn't have used that fuckin portal!" thought dante, his face slightly turning irritated. But he didn't have much choice. He is a man of many talents, but he is no miracle worker or a magician. He need the help of the mages here to get back to his world.

"*SIGH*...Fine. I will tell you but no time to be brief, but just enough for you to trust me. Deal?" asked dante.

"Deal" replied ciri. Dante was relieved in hearing that.

"Then let's get this over with" said dante and ciri gave a posture as if listening to him.

"You know my name. But as for what i do, I'm a devil hunter in my world" replied dante. Ciri's eyes slightly widened at that and gave a confused look.

"Devil hunter?" asked ciri

"Yes. That's my job. You see, Demons or the darklings live in a dimension called 'Hell', i hope you know this. There are gateways in our world through which they get into our place. Thus the demons entering our domain starts tormenting and physically hurt our people. My job is to send them where ever they came from or send them with a bang forever. And i do it for a decent pay" said dante and gave a faint smile when he mentioned pay. Ciri was quite shocked to here this but not to the level of getting thrown back. But somehow he reminded her of the witchers as they too hunted down monsters for coin. She was surprised to see some similarities between them.

"So that's how you knew the creatures we faced as...shadow demons? You have faced them before?" asked ciri

"Exactly" replied dante but ciri knew he wasn't telling everything.

"But you have only given half the answer. I saw how you fought those creatures. Some of them are similar to human acrobatics, i get it. But i also saw you doing strange moves. Two for example, you teleported towards the enemy and the other? Stabbing your sword blindingly fast, that's inhuman, something which makes me doubt if you are even a human at all!" said ciri pressing her tone.

Dante was stunned with her that she noticed his each and every move during the fight. He felt like he was in a deadlock situation where there is no other way but to give up. After all this, he decided to tell her the truth, but again not everything.

"You are right lady. You win! Like you noticed, i can indeed perform those feats and yet you still have only seen a short glimpse of what i'm truly capable of, coz...*Sigh*...coz i'm only a half human" said dante hesitatingly, his face slightly frowned. Dante couldn't believe he was talking about it again. Ofcourse, long ago dante made peace with his demonic side but still he always considered himself more as human. When demons call him non-human, he doesn't give a shit. But always socialize with common people as a human and truly forget his other side.

Ciri was stunned to hear this. She was surprised but also noticed the hesitation and disgust in his face as if he didn't like to talk about that and still did only because she forced him. She was eager to learn what his other half was, but decided to let it go for then. Somehow she respected his privacy and not to prowl too much into his personal affairs until circumstances called for. As she herself being an half elf(The descendant of Lara Dorren), she knew how it would be embarassing for oneself to say that he/she is a freak.

"Fine. Think i have heard enough for now. Now let's get going" said ciri putting on her hood and whistled to her horse. Dante gave a nod and then both set themselves on the path.

 **...**

It's been 2 and a half days and in the mean time yennefer after leaving geralt's estate in toussaint, made it to halfway between Reidbrune and Scala in the Angren border. It's going to take another 4 days to reach Ellander. She could have used a portal to get there, but she's got some unfinished business in the mid way. Actually, she agreed to meet with Philippa Ealhart in Rivia on her way and after all, she cannot carry all her luggage through a portal. From her position, she will reach Rivia in 4 hours.

 **...**

Meanwhile Geralt, after spending his days in his estate already left Toussaint and it's already been 12 hrs. It's going to take 2 weeks for him to reach Velen. For that, he would have to take a route into Vizima at Temeria.

 **...**

Meanwhile dante and ciri were walking along the pathway. Suddenly they heard rustling of leaves. It wasn't usual rustling through winds. Ciri was the one who got it's attention than dante. He heard the sound but felt it was normal, but ciri knew someone or something's watching them.

"Huh, looks like we are not alone. We're being watched" said ciri.

"Could be the animals" replied dante.

"No. This is unusual!" said ciri, now all the three walking very slowly and turning their heads all around to see if anyone was there.

Suddenly, Dante felt a piercing effect in the air heading towards him. He almost managed to see it.

"Whoa!" dante exclaimed in jerk immediately maneuvering his head to his left and catching an arrow with his left hand that was about to pass through the right side of his head.

Ciri was astonished with his reflex but also wondering where did it came from. She quickly drew her sword. Another arrow was about to hit ciri, but she striked it with her sword which made dante raise his eyebrow with a faint smirk. She shrugged her shoulders at his expression.

All of a sudden, more arrows started to charge and both jumped off from their position. Ciri managed to hit as many arrows as she can and used the woods for cover. Dante used his guns to break the arrows and managed to shoot in the dark side from where the arrows came.

But the arrows stopped and rustling of leaves became more intense. Suddenly, a lots of human soldiers jumped from the tree to the ground raising their bows and arrows towards him and ciri as dante was pointing his guns towards them. Ciri was also pointed her flintlocks towards them.

They had red tribal markings in their faces and had eyes like emerald although not bright like ciri. At first dante thought them to be forest human tribal clan, but he found their ears telling a different story.

"I don't recall humans having ears unusually long like that!?" said Dante in confusion.

"What? They are Elves! Never seen an elf before" asked ciri surprised, slightly turning her head to look at him. Dante was stunned to here that. His face expression turned stale. It's not something he expected. Indeed, this day was becoming more interesting for him.

"Actually, they are fairy tale creatures in our world. Does this place also have dwarves and giants?" asked Dante only as a jest. But the reply was again stunning.

"Ahye...Yes. We do!" said Ciri.

"Shit! I gonna need a lot of catching up to do. But what shall we do about them now?" asked Dante. Before Ciri could answer, One of the elf yelled at them who was seeing their conversation.

"Stop! Put your weapons down and keep your hands above your head" yelled the elf.

"That's not gonna happen!" said dante and ciri interrupted.

"Uh...Wait! It's me" said ciri removing her hood to reveal her face. The elves were shocked to see her. Ofcourse, they knew ciri with her acquaintance with Francesca and other mages.

"Ciri?" asked the elf in shock. He then immediately asked the others to lower their bows.

"How are you doing, Emlac?" asked ciri.

"Fine. Never expected to see you here!" said emlac, the leader of the current scoi'atel group. This is when dante interrupted as he was outright confused.

"Ahem! Excuse me? I'm lost in this little show of yours!" said dante. Emlac looked at him with a mix of disgust and confusion.

"Uhh...Who is this ciri? Never seen a human like him before. Is that a sword he's carrying on his back?" asked emlac staring at him.

"So how do humans looks like according to you? Long nose, busted lips and no ears?" asked dante plain and simple which earned some chuckle from emlac's soldiers and from ciri herself. Emlac turned and gave a cold stare which silenced everyone.

"Actually, heeeee...Is a lost...traveler from a far off place and he needs help to get back" replied ciri exchanging looks between dante and emlac. Dante gave a wry face expression and nodded his head as if selling the same story. But emlac felt real hard to believe it. The human looked so strange, milk white hair, deep blue-gray eyes and strange weapons, sword and dress.

"I'm helping him" finished ciri.

"Alright, that's your business. But we actually came here because we heard a loud explosive noise in forest a while ago. Never heard of the beast or anything that raise sound like that" said emlac. Dante and Ciri were exchanging a cunning look. But they cannot tell them about that.

"We don't know what it is. Even we heard that noise on our way. Was too scary, you know!" said Ciri sarcastically. But suddenly a thought struck her mind.

"Wait! Actually, we were about to meet the sorceress Yennefer in vengerberg. But seeing you, i think it's better to consider the option at hand" said Ciri with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked dante.

"Is Francesca still in the Dol blathana castle?" asked ciri

"Yes. Where would else she would be?" said emlac.

"Dante? This sorceress Francesca? She's an elven mage and she's here in a place just outside the mountain passage called 'Dol blathana'. We can seek her help and the closest one we can get" said ciri.

"I don't really care where or who! Sooner we get this done, the better" replied dante.

"So, Emlac? lead the way. We need to meet her" said ciri. There was a pause.

"Uhh...Sure you want to bring this man?" emlac asked.

"At this point, she's the only one who can help him. So, lead the way" said ciri.

"Fine then...Okay brothers and sisters! we are leaving" said emlac and everyone holstered their bows.

Ciri, Dante, Kelpie and all the other elves left the place.

 **...**

 **In Dol blathana castle, 2 hours later...**

Ida emean, an Aen Saevherne and Francesca were having a conversation in the castle.

"Why are you moving to Ban ard?" asked Francesca.

"Well, The academy was started back years ago with the surviving mages" replied Ida.

"But, the academy grounds is really not a great idea" said francesca.

"Look, after radovid's death, mage hunters were disbanded. Nilfgaard is different in their opinion. They need the mages help, so they don't interfere in our business. Besides, i'm planning to join the academy as a rector, I'm bored of playing with politics and bureaucracies" replied Ida.

"Very well then, looks like you made up your mind. Good luck in Kaedwen" said francesca to which ida simply shrugged.

"I always wanted to ask you. Don't get me wrong, but ever thought about going back to Aen Elle. You are a sage, an Aen saevherne and after all, that's your home" said francesca. Ida was not offended by that as she was speaking the truth. Aen Elle is her home.

"Yes, you are right. But i've been here for a long time to ever think about going back. But sure one day, I may" replied Ida.

During their conversation, an elven scout came running towards them in a hurry.

"Your Highness!"

"What is it?" asked francesca keeping her face serious and irritated.

"Emlac and his units have returned and are waiting by the castle's gate. Looks like they have brought guests" said the scout.

"Guests!? Hm, I wonder who it is. Alright, let them in" said francesca. The scout gave a nod and went to bring them here.

"Looks like we got a work to do. Care to join me Ida?" asked francesca

"Sure. I have nothing to do now" replied Ida.

"Fine... *SIGH*...A hunting party went to the east of castle, but haven't yet arrived. Could they be in trouble" said francesca.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with that once we get this done" said Ida. Francesca nodded with a smile and went to the large room that leads straight to the outside gate. Ida and francesca managed to see the crowd outside.

...

Dante and Ciri with Emlac's unit reached the castle gate after 2 hours. Emlac was talking with the guard near the gate. Dante was glancing over castle and was quite intrigued with the fortifications and similar human architecture. This reminded him of his world's early days when people used similar things.

"Hah! Castle's pretty great. Lots of defense. Catapults, ballistics...What better tools for the medival warfare you could ask for!" dante said so calm and surprised.

"Were these in your world too?" asked ciri

"Yeah. These were used till the 15th century such as the ones here. Then came siege towers with mortars and cannons. It's also interesting to note that you people use flintlocks so early in 13th century"

"Why do you say that?" asked ciri

"Actually, the first flintlock was introduced in our world during the early 17th century and attained peak popularity during the golden age of piracy" said dante.

Ciri was stunned to here that there were piracy even in their world.

"Piracy?"

"Yes. Governments of different countries wage a private war with pirates almost everyday. In the mid 18th century, golden age sucked up!" said dante which made ciri to look at him giving a surprised smile.

"After all, we're humans. No matter the place, we think alike" finished dante giving a shrug.

"I still can't believe your world belongs in 21st century. Well, one day we'll sure find out" said ciri. This is when emlac finished talking and the guards opened the door.

Then everyone walked inside. Dante looked at the castle walls with quite an admiration. He kept his face calm and cool.

Then they reached the big main hall where Ciri and Dante saw two woman. Dante's eyes immediately locked on the two beautiful woman. One was a long red haired blonde with partially visible ears wearing a black and crimson red attire with coral and amber jewellery. Another was a golden haired with grey-green dress. With their ears, dante assumed them to be elves and one of them to be the francesca they mentioned.

Francesca clapped her hands twice which lit the bowls with fire placed above the pedestals arranged in the room's edges at definite intervals. The room became so bright. Dante raised his eyebrow, intrigued with the sight of the magic she used.

Francesca and Ida were surprised to see ciri after a long time, but was short lived after they saw a young man in red costume, having a mik white hair and bluish-gray eyes, with a giant sword on his back. Francesca and Ida shared a look of confusion. But even amidst the confusion, both found him intimidating and more attractive. Also strange as they had never seen a human looking like him before. They assumed him to be from far off land.

"All hail the queen!" the elves chanted in unison and bowed before francesca.

"Ciri! my dear swallow! it's been a long time" exclaimed francesca.

"Caedmil Francesca, Ida!" said ciri with a smile.

"And...Who is this?" asked Ida looking at him in confusion. Dante decided to talk and impress them but, he knew his luck with women.

"Well, my name is Dante and i come fr-..."

"Actually, i think we should talk alone!" interrupted ciri. Others were confused with what she said. But her stubborn look made francesca to send her guards away.

"Everyone leave" ordered francesca and the guards left the hall. Now the hall is left only with francesca, Ida, ciri and dante.

"Alright...Uhh...What did you say your name was?" asked francesca

"*SIGH*...Dante!"

"Hm...and where do you hail from?" asked Ida having her eyes fixed on him. This is when ciri decided to speak.

"Ahem!...Well, I'll tell you. Ofcourse, it won't be a much shock to you. But...He's not from our world" said ciri trying not to stun them with the reply.

The two elven women were quite surprised with the fact but not shocked as all the mages and sages in the world knew that there are so many worlds with different life forms in the universe apart from the one they live. After all, the monsters in the Aen seidhe hail from the other worlds brought upon by the conjunction of spheres several millennia ago.

"Well, that's quite interesting!" said francesca keeping her fingers in her chin, keeping her face still quite surprised.

"That's it! I thought you would be shocked to hear this" said dante who is truly surprised by their take.

"Do you think that there is only one world in this universe. Trust me, even i have seen quite a few worlds" replied Ida.

"This woman, ciri claimed that she has the ability to travel between worlds just as she wished" said dante and ciri turned towards him.

"Yes and only she has the ability to move without portals while we need to look for portals to go to another world" replied francesca.

Dante was finally relieved that whatever he heard so far were indeed true. Now a glimmer of hope sprouted in his mind to get back to his place.

"While that you are from another world is not quite surprising, but the fact you being a human from another world is totally confusing. How's that even possible?" asked Ida with doubt.

"You know? I'm wondering the same. That's one thing that i cannot figure it out" replied dante.

"Not only that, but also he belongs to another world and timeline" said ciri which shocked them both.

"WHAT? Another timeline!? You mean to say that he's time traveler?" asked francesca shocked.

"I don't know. The timeline in his world is currently the 21st century" said ciri

"But that's impossible! Ciri, even you can't do that" said Ida equally stunned.

"Actually, i met him on my way from zerrikania. Just near the mountains, i saw him blasting out of a portal. He said he came here by accident" explained ciri.

"A human from different world and different timeline!? This is something i never heard of!" said francesca.

"If you came through a portal, Then does your world possess magic?" asked Ida

"To a degree, yes" replied dante.

"Ok, then why are you here?" asked Ida getting to the point.

"Listen, i didn't come here for a tour. Like ciri said, I came here by an accident. Now i need to get back. Ciri told me that she can't help with her abilities and said that she would be jumping blind and who knows if it ends up in a volcano. I'm not about to loose my dress. It cost me a lot" said dante with a slight smirk. Other three raised their eyebrows at his jest.

"Actually, she tells the truth. She may be able to jump instantly, but even she won't know her destination if she hadn't visited that already"

"I have also never seen a sword that big in my life. Who are you actually? What do you do?" asked francesca.

Both the elves and ciri found something odd about this man. Something's not right about him or something's entirely new and different with him. Dante looked at ciri for a moment and she gave a nod. Then dante cleared up his mind and started to talk.

"Well, as for what i do, I'm a-..." started dante when everyone suddenly heard lots of men and women outside the castle screaming in terror. The four got serious about the situation.

"What's going on out there?" asked ciri

"Don't know, something's happened!" said francesca. Then they heard explosive sounds and heavy thuds and cracking sounds.

"What is that?" asked Ida.

Suddenly an elf came running with lots of wounds in his body,

"Ma-..Madame francesca!...huh...It's...it's the golem!...it's...huh...It's attacking the town"

Francesca and Ida's face frowned in worry.

"What's this golem?" asked dante.

"Imagine a rock monster statue coming to life with the help of magic" said Ciri.

"And this one's a brute!" said the wounded soldier.

"My god! I didn't know it was a brute. Now i see how it had the guts to enter the town and attack" said francesca shocked.

"How are our units holding?"

"Some of us have managed to evacuate the people. But our units could barely distract it. Even then, 10 soldiers died during evacuation" replied the elf which severely frowned her face.

"Wait, if you people have magic, can't you just blow it pieces just like that?" asked dante.

"A golem brute is a rarest of the monsters and with rarity lies its potential. It's incredibly resistant to sorcery. It's the highly evolved of the golems and is at least a thousand years old. Fighting a brute is highly dangerous even for the mightiest of the witchers and sorcerers. Only a physical death blow can kill truly kill it" said Ida.

"I can kill a golem. But even with my elder blood abilities, i can only evade a brute's attack" said ciri.

Dante gave a thought into this. From what they said, it appeared to him that this brute is something worse. But demons, monsters doesn't make a difference to him. So he decided to take care of this for them.

"Right, i can take care of this" said dante which stunned everyone and were staring at him in shock. It's truly a daring attempt or a fool's errand.

"You crazy! Fighting a brute is not like fighting a wild hog!" yelled ciri.

Dante gave a smirk to that,

"Listen, why don't you let me out there and see it for yourself? The more time we waste here, more innocents die out there!" said dante. Everyone became speechless.

"I appreciate your concern. But having a sword on your back doesn't mean you can do everything. Like I said, It's too dangerous" said Ida.

"Listen woman, I've seen worst things in my life. Do you think some rock's gonna scare me away? HELL NO!" said dante stubbornly which made francesca and Ida to feel astonished.

When dante said this, ciri was surprised by his determination. Something deep inside her told her to trust him. After all, she had seen him in action against the demons in the forest.

"No! Tha-..."

"Let him go" said ciri.

"What!? You want me trust this human with the situation whom we met just minutes ago?" asked francesca in frustrated tone.

"No, I'm asking you to trust me!" argued ciri. Francesca and Ida became speechless. Ciri wasted no time.

"Dante, are you ready to face this?" asked ciri. Dante cracked his fingers with a smirk

"I was born ready!" said dante. Francesca and Ida couldn't say anything but kept their fingers crossed for both the best and worst outcome.

The golem brute was already tearing the town apart. As ciri insisted, the 2 elven sorceress decided to trust him.

"Ok. Let him deal with this. And i pray not to regert this" said francesca.

"Fine then. If this brute is dangerous as you say, then better stay out of it" said dante to the 2 sorceress and ciri. "And you? Ask your soldiers to fall back and focus completely on evacuation. I don't want any casualties" said dante. The elven soldier looked at francesca in doubt.

"Just do what this man says" ordered francesca and the soldier immediately went away.

"Ciri, myself and Ida will help others to get away to a safe distance" said francesca.

"Okay then. Let's get going. There's no reason to waste time here" said dante and the three nodded. Then everyone left the palace to take control of the situation.

"Time for a rock 'n' roll!" thought dante giving a faint smile.

...

 **A/N: Next chapter, dante vs the brute. The sorceress and ciri will get to see his true nature and powers. As for the brute, It is a fictional monster and don't think that ciri and the 2 elven sages are weak. In my fictional bestiary, The brutes are very very rare and dangerous and is at least a millennia old, powerful and intelligent. So only someone like dante with unique demonic abilities can defeat it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is something I need to make clear for everyone. First of all, This story is a work of pure fiction. It picks up 28 years after the end of witcher 3 game. Again, The game has multiple endings and choices and I don't expect everyone to have made the same choices as I did. If an explanation in a chapter is bland and dreary, then it means it will be explained word by word in the future chapters. Like most of the fanfic, the backstory won't be explained directly by me(Author), instead it will be explained through the characters in the story. Until they show up and talk, you gotta be patient.  
**

 **Another thing, the reason the elven mages weren't astonished about Dante's origin was the fact that mages and witchers in the witcher universe knows that there are so many different worlds and lifeforms. Dante being an other worldly being is not a surprise, but he being a human from another world is the surprise. Again like I said before, it will be explained later.**

 **I'll keep everything as original as possible. But this is a fanfic, so brace yourself for both character and story improvisation.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own DMC or Witcher series, novels or games.**

 **Chapter 4: First sign of friendship**

Dante and Ciri made it to the Dol blathana castle. Dante was surprised to see the elves in this world as they were just fairy tale creatures in his world. After seeing the elven sorceress use her magic and also their take on his situation, he was convinced that these people can help him get back to his place. But now it looks like these people are in serious trouble.

"Ciri, You sure we can trust him with this. Alright! he looks different, he carries that big sword of his on his back. But still-..." asked Ida

"I need to tell you something about him, but that's a story for another time. You can take my word for it" replied Ciri giving them assurance. Both Francesca and Ida were confused. They were thinking what could possibly Ciri meant about him. But they decided not to prowl on this subject in the middle of this chaos.

Ciri, Francesca and Ida ran out of the castle to see the people screaming in terror and running for their lives. It was chaos out there. The elven soldiers were evacuating people from their homes as much and far as they can. The three were looking for Dante, but was found to be nowhere.

Several rocks were flying all over the town and hit the ground with brutal force knocking people out. They managed to see the big rocky monster with wings and a face unlike anything seen before with horns and spikes. It was carrying a spiked club and also had a rocky tail. Actually it looked more frightening than all the elemental and golems and was very big. The three couldn't figure out why it suddenly started attacking the town.

"Wow! That's HUGE!" said Ciri almost emotionless at the sight of the brute.

"Now where did that human go?" asked Francesca looking for him in this chaos.

Suddenly they all saw Dante running among the screaming people. He finally took a look at the sight of brute. He stopped moving and was looking at it.

"There he is!" said Ida. Then Everyone turned to look at him. But Ciri's face suddenly turned pale. It wasn't Dante, but to her right, a small elven boy was crying. Before she could walk towards him, a huge rock was flying headed straight towards the kid.

"Oh No!" she yelled and immediately teleported and caught the boy and teleported back to a safer side. The next moment, the rock crushed the nearby small house to rubble.

"Hey kid! Where are your parents?" asked Ciri. The boy was weeping and answered her.

" *CRYING*...I don't know! I wan't to go to my father!..." said the kid.

"Don't cry boy. But it's not safe out here, so hide within the castle walls" said Francesca. The boy nodded and ran into the castle.

"Now what do we do? Magics don't work on it. So basically, we have to rely on that human who I believe won't be able help us truly" said Ida.

Ciri frowned at what Ida said, but they had no choice because when they lost hope, he told he would help them. Ciri being the lady of space and time has nothing to do with this. Unimaginable strength is needed to shatter the brute, but still grants you only a 50% chance of success. A golem brute lives even for a millennia and is intelligent and more vulnerable to become insane and when it does, nothing can stop it until finishes it's rampage.

"Let us hope!" said Ciri not knowing what to say.

...

Dante on the other hand, was staring at the brute. Actually, he was fascinated. This is the first time, he has seen a monster apart from demons and devils.

"My My! Rocky's pretty big!" muttered Dante with a smirk. He can engage, but he was waiting for the people to get to a safe distance. He turned back to watch Ciri, Ida and Francesca helping the people along with the soldiers. He also saw Ciri saving a kid from a rock slide. He reminded himself about the monster. It was resistant to magic. So he was wondering if demon magic would do any harm. So he decided to keep the fight physical as much as he could.

In few minutes, the people were evacuated. Now it's just the four and the brute. Ida, Francesca and Ciri went to Dante. The brute was tearing the place apart.

"Huh! Last time we faced this years ago, it took an effort of almost 5 witchers and 3 powerful mages to bring it down" said Ciri.

"What's a witcher?" asked Dante.

"Not now!" yelled Ida.

"Okay listen, I need to confine it to a particular place. I don't want it to wreck havoc in this whole town" said Dante.

"We can do something for that" said Francesca.

"You know the spell Ciri?" asked Ida.

"How could I forget?" replied Ciri.

Then the 3 ladies lifted their hands up with their palms open and chanted the spell... _ **"Ith estivas vimi suh xaquin!"**_ the 3 said in unison. Suddenly, a big shield was created like a dome that covered a particular area.

"This will confine it's influence. Now GO!" said ciri. Dante nodded and turned towards the brute with a smirk. The brute was swinging its tail and hands and roared at him.

Dante took a moment and then started sprinting towards the brute. The 3 ladies were looking at him with tense.

After getting close, Dante performed a powerful jump kick on it's body. But to his utter surprise, it had no effect. Instead he thrusted backward with a back flip. The brute once again swinged its arm and roared at him.

"Woah! This son of a bitch is not just any rock!" thought Dante. Of course he can break even bigger rocks with his fists. But this was something else. He unsheathed his rebellion and again charged at it with great speed.

The brute swung it's right arm holding a spiked rocky spear towards him. He bent his body backward while skating on his feet front. The spear flew in air above him. Immediately after regaining his posture, Dante swung his sword in his 2 hands with a great force and striked its abdomen. It raised a loud thud, but still had no effects. The brute immediately wagged the spear backwards towards him. Dante instantly dodged its attack by rolling to the right side. The brute then raised the spear to smash Dante on his head. Once again Dante did a back flip and the spear hit the ground very hard where he stood. The next moment Dante ran towards the brute climbing over it's spear which's now struck on the ground. Then he jumped high and impaled the sword on it's shoulder cup.

The next thing Dante saw stunned him. The brute's right hand started to shape shift through realignment of rock pieces. Now Dante's sword appears to be impaled at the brute's fist. After noticing the change, he tried to remove the sword, but before he could do that, the brute once again wagged its right hand violently which made him swing in the air with great force and barely having a grip on his sword. Dante grunted in response and his face turned serious. But suddenly, the sword lost it's grip on the brute's hand and came out. Dante was now flying freely in the air, but he countered it by doing the air dodge followed by a full body spin and then landed on his feet to the ground. He then slowly regained his posture. The brute once again roared at him.

Meanwhile, Ida, Francesca and Ciri were watching Dante and the brute fight while holding the magical barrier. The two elven mages were truly fascinated and surprised to see the human solely faring good against the brute. This was something they never expected. But all the three were worried that the brute was giving him a hard fight. He may be faring good, but still they can clearly see the truth that the brute is playing with him.

Dante after regaining his posture was calculating at lightning speed on how to tackle this monster. He then gripped his sword in his right hand in an inverted position i.e., the tip facing the ground. The rebellion was then doublecharged with demonic energy while he raised a slight grunting tone and then Dante performed a horizontal 'overdrive' technique that sent a powerful red shockwave that hit the golem with a great force.

Actually, the shock wave did a great job as the brute was shattered. But it wasn't enough to do permanent damage. Before the shattered rocks fell to the ground, the rocks flew back to its original place thus getting resurrected instantly. This started to annoy him.

"Huh! looks like I'm fighting a mini 'Savior' " muttered Dante. Savior was a humongous stone demon he faced 25 years ago at fortuna town. But suddenly recalled how it was defeated. The savior was immune to both rebellion and yamato. Dante only managed to evade and block its attacks. But his nephew, Nero was able to break its face using the devil bringer arm. This brute was no different from the savior. So he just knew what to use against this monster and it took only 3 seconds for him to do the brainstorm.

"Hm! Looks like I got some fist work to do" said Dante, kept the rebellion standing impaled on the ground.

He then lifted his two hands with his palms open and the forearms facing him. Suddenly the arms, lower legs and ankles to toes, his upper back started glowing brightly. Then the next second, they were covered with a red and purple metal like structures shining with deep yellow and red light. The ankles had some sort of cutting saw. The upper back had a small wing like structure. Dante had infact summoned the 'Gilgamesh'.

He now gave a smirk and dusted off his hands that created mild sparks. The brute started charging towards Dante with it's spear raised in the air. Dante sprinted towards it. The ankle saw started to roll at high speed with fire exhaust. After getting close, Dante leapt and spun his body and then charged his left greaves forward and hit the brute's body with a devastating blow. Dante then dropped to the ground on his feet posing a fighting stance. The resulting collision raised a sound of heavy explosion as if 20 bombs went off at the same time.

The brute for the first time was repelled back by a great force. The golem skated back with speed, but hit the magical barrier created by Ciri and the 2 elven mages. The brute after hitting the barrier, slipped to the ground and floundered. It was grunting in intense pain.

But when the brute hit the barrier, Ciri was weakened from the impact for a moment and caused her to stagger as she's not physically capable of higher level sorcery.

The brute got to it's feet and clapped it's rocky fists and was snoring the air from what appears to be it's nostrils.

"Come on rocky!" dante taunted the golem by clapping his hands.

Both started to charge towards one another. After closing the gap, the golem swung its spear again towards him. Dante dodged above it. Instantly, the brute wagged the spear backward towards him. Dante released the thrusters on the left gauntlet, charged it one time and then hit the spear with great force. This time, the spear shattered to pieces beyond repair. The brute permanently lost its spear for good. The brute was stunned for a moment after losing its entire forearm. Now it cannot regenerate as it will consume some of the rock chunks from its own body.

The golem immediately swung it's left arm towards him. Dante did a spin kick with the charged ankle saws. The saw shattered the left arm also, again leaving the golem staggered. Dante moved a certain distance from the brute waiting for it to recover and get a clean shot. But something unexpected happen. The golem started to use the ground to absorb the rock and heal itself. Dante watched as the brute not only healed its lost limbs but also grew almost double the size. Now it stood the height of almost the false hell gates Dante destroyed in the fortuna.

Dante mockingly whistled and talked.

"Hah! No matter how big and ugly you get, It's pointless...jackass!" said Dante with a smirk.

The golem again clapped it's fist and ran towards him. Dante decided to finish it off once and for all. Dante doublecharged the right gauntlet and the mask covered his face. When the brute closed the gap, Dante unleashed the 'Divine dragon' move to it's lower abdomen, piercing and shattering the brute completely. The rocks flew even more higher and dante fluidically connected the move with series of upside down kicks to the bigger chunks of rocks with the charged greave saws. The rocks turned to smaller pieces in the air and started to pile up on the ground. Dante got back to his feet on the ground waiting for the rocks to finish pile up. Once done, he again jumped high and doublecharged the right gauntlet with the face mask on, he punched the ground to cause a powerful shockwave that blew the entire pile of rocks with a powerful explosion to nothing but dust. The golem brute has been defeated and has gone forever. The fight between Dante and the brute lasted only 12 minutes.

Ciri, Ida and Francesca were flabbergasted with what they saw till now. It was a jaw dropping and eye popping moment for the three. Never in their life had seen any man fighting like a monster himself. The way he fought the brute was exaggerated and over the top. They couldn't believe that the brute that lived for a millennia and stayed undefeated was decimated by a human from a distant world, A 1000 year old brute fell in 12 minutes.

The 3 ladies were staring at the dust cloud in shock where Dante punched the ground. The view was opaque. But suddenly they saw the dust scattering and out came the red suited man in his gauntlet and greaves weapon. The dust slowly dispersed and the view became clear and they were both surprised and happy to see the brute was destroyed without trace. Dante walked towards the 3 ladies casually. The masked opened up and revealed his face. He made the gilgamesh to vanish and then picked up his sword and sheathed it on his back.

Ciri, Ida and Francesca dropped their barrier and all the elven men, women, soldiers and children of the town walked slowly towards their homes. Peace was restored though it will take sometime to rebuild the lost. The entire town watched the strange human in astonishment and were murmuring among themselves about him.

The 3 ladies looked at Dante as he was approaching them calm and cool. He didn't show any signs of tiredness or injuries. They were staring at him as if they had seen a ghost.

"Is he truly a human?... _Ach feach ae aura an d'yaebl!_ " were the words in Ida's mind.

Ida saw something, a red aura around Dante during the fight that went unnoticed to the others. To her, Dante was not only very attractive but also powerful and something between a human and an inhuman. But she decided to keep silent about this.

"Thank you very much human! When the brute attacked the city, We thought we were done for. We don't know each other and yet you saved us and thus we all are in your debt" said Francesca, her words coming from the heart.

"Ughh...Don't sweat it, it was nothing. But still, he wasn't a pushover. He threw me a good fight! And by the way, you can call me Dante" replied dante.

Elves always hated humans for their violence and their ill-mindedness. But Dante's action mildly deviated Francesca's point of view about the humans.

Francesca then turned towards her people and talked in her elder tongue.

" _Pobl na Dol blathana! Mae'r dh'oine marbhadh an 'n Ysgrubleidd A daeth ein gwaredwr"_ Francesca told her people that the human slain the brute and became their savior.

" _Lig se ddewrddr a bheith ar eolas i ngach cearn den byd!"_ Francesca told that his valor be known in all corners of the world. After this, the people of the town raised loud cheers to dante.

Dante was confused with the language francesca used.

Ciri came near Dante to speak to him privately.

"Actually what was that she spit it off?" asked Dante before she could talk.

"That's the elder speech. Ancient language used by the elves from which the other languages are derived" explained Ciri. Dante simply shrugged.

"She said that you kicked the golem's arse all over the town and that you are a hero now" said Ciri sarcastically.

"Pth ha ha! Well, party crashing is my strongest suite!" replied Dante.

"But still, the way you fought and those strange magical weapons you carry? That's...flamboyant! But still you really need to explain this" said Ciri with a smile. After killing the brute, Dante truly got her attention. She's very much curious to learn his origins.

"Sure, why don't we have our conversation inside the castle.?" replied Dante.

Then Francesca and Ida turned to face Dante and went near him.

"You helped us and it is only fair if we returned the favor" said Francesca.

"So, you think you can help me?" asked Dante

"Let us go inside and talk. You explain yourself and we'll help you with your case" replied Ida.

The soldiers then helped the civilians post-havoc while Ciri, Dante, Francesca and Ida went inside the castle. They reached the queen's chambers. The hall was so grand in appearance with several taxidermy, swords and shields hanging over the walls, Chandeliers, ornamental lanterns etcetera...Dante whistled after seeing the exquisite appearance of the hall.

"Seriously you people have the time of your lives!" said Dante.

"Well, Comfort is an important part of our life. Staying comfortable, keeps you strong" said Francesca.

"Or maybe end up like a rat in a net" muttered Dante to which they didn't respond.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Francesca Findabair, elven mage, queen of this region, 'Dol blathana' "

"And I am Ida emean, an elven sage"

"And you already know Ciri" said Francesca. Dante smiled a bit.

"Well, glad to meet you, your...majesty? As I said before, My name is Dante" said Dante with a slight chuckle, also bowed before the queen ( **Just like he did in DMC4, 'The rest is Silence').**

The three were quite surprised to see the Dante's gesture although they didn't know he was in fact mocking them slightly. But were actually surprised to see this human do the exact same gesture like what the people of this world do. This quite convinced them that he was a human from another world. But this is hardly an evidence. They need to learn a lot. So they decided to ask him about himself. Also as a favor for killing the brute, they decided to help him.

"So, Dante? Care to explain about yourself? So that we could help you" asked Francesca. Dante folded his hands and tilted his head slightly to his left and stayed silent. Ciri decided to speak first.

"At first when I saw him, he explained his origins. He said he belongs to another world but it's a human world" said Ciri.

"That is an inconceivable fact for sure, but from what I saw today? I can't place my opinion. Humans existing in two different worlds is something i had never heard of!" said Francesca in surprise.

"You know? Actually I too was shocked to see humans in this world and the same question rised in my mind"

"But I won't call you a human. Because a human cannot defeat that golem brute. Its the rarest sight to see a and that is why it's one of the deadliest beings in the world. Also we saw you use magical weapons and the way you fought, it's not some ordinary human thing" said Francesca.

"Then you just underestimate the humans! We are a lot more than you think" Dante quipped. But Ida and Francesca don't believe his story. Ciri already knew that he was a half breed, but never knew what he truly inherited.

"But what really I couldn't get off my head was, Why would that golem even bother us? They always stay isolated from us" said Ciri. That was true. Usually golem brutes stay the hell away from everyone. Looks like something caused the golem to go on a rampage.

"I too have the same doubt. But I'll find what happened" replied Francesca.

"Right, but let's get back to the topic at hand" said Ida.

"Does your world have a name?" Ida asked Dante.

"Yeah, It's called 'Earth' " replied Dante.

"Earth? Your world is named after one of the fundamental elements of nature?" asked Francesca.

"Yep! And Ciri also said that this world too has a name, what's that?...Ughh...AAA...An sheidh?" asked Dante keeping his face confused.

"It's Aen Seidhe" said Francesca.

"Yeah! Whatever...And even your language, the one you used to speak with your people? I have never heard of that too" said Dante.

"That's the elder speech. Our ancient language. So you don't know that language. But for someone from other world, you seem to know the common language" said Ida.

"Actually, It's English in our world and apart from that, we too have a lot of different languages varying from locations" replied Dante.

"Then there is indeed something common between your world and this world" said Ida.

"Except one thing. Actually, in his world, elves, dwarves, gnomes, giants are creatures of fairy tales" said Ciri as a jest.

"That's true. When I heard, that this world was also inhabited by elves and giants, For a moment i thought i was dreaming. But here i am! seeing everything what our people just throw shit into" replied Dante sniggering.

Francesca and Ida were confused with what he said. They became even more curious to learn from Dante. On one end, there was bloody fight between humans and non-humans. But on the other end, in another world, There lives a human race who thinks that elves and dwarves are myths.

"But I think, we have talked enough about the worlds. Let's talk about you, Dante" said Ciri.

"Yes. Listen, Ciri mentioned that you came to this world by an accident. But we need to know how you got into that accident. What did you do? And what your world look like?" Francesca asked a series of question.

"We are asking this because manipulating space and time involve high level magic. So if you came here in a portal, then surely you have associated with magic and you cannot deny that" said Ida keeping her face serious.

Ciri, Francesca and Ida were looking at him for an answer eagerly. Dante decided to tell them but not everything. He prepared himself, clearing his throat.

"Actually, you are right. What I did was magic and I ain't new to it. I am a human, but those powers I possess? comes from the very weapons I carry" said Dante.

"You mean, like the sword you have on your back and that guantlets you used?" asked Ciri her face showing the curiousness.

"Yes" replied Dante with his eyebrow raised.

"Did you get those weapons in your own world?" asked Francesca.

"Yes. This sword I carry on my back, is called 'Rebellion'. This is the first weapon I obtained and unlocked it's power when I was...19. It granted me a lot of abilities" said Dante.

"But how did you get it? Who was it's true owner?"

"Actually, this belonged to my father. But other than that, I don't know a thing about it or how he found it" replied Dante. **(What a lie!)**

"What the necessity to even have a magical weapon in your world?" asked Ciri. Ciri thought Dante was telling the truth. When he told that he gained powers through the sword, she suddenly got reminded of herself, the powers she inherited through the elder blood and evry ups and downs in her life. She had been on the run since the day she matured from everyone who seeks to steal her power.

"You should know that while I was surprised to see the elves, I was never surprised to see that golem. You know why? Because evil is everywhere. There are always some base bastards in the other side who wanted to enslave the innocents. My world had been a target for so many monsters. My...father used his powers and fought the evil. Now I'm doing it" replied Dante keeping his face wry. **(Father? When did dante cared about his father?)**

"So, were those shadow demons we fought in the mountains last night among the evil you already know? Actually, you were the one who named it" asked Ciri with her face showing a mocking demeanour. Dante was looking at her annoyingly. He didn't expect her to bring that now.

"Dammit woman!" thought Dante.

"Shadow demons?" asked Ida in confusion. Dante didn't express any tension in the face. He kept his head calm and cool and answered.

"Actually, we don't know what it was. Their appearance looked more like shadow. Me and Ciri fought them before your guards escorted us here" replied Dante.

"Must be the hyms or some other specters" said Francesca. Dante simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Then how did you get into our world?" asked Ida.

Dante was silent for a moment. He cannot tell that he was in hell and then got to limbo and from a mysterious portal to here. Besides, he didn't wish to let unknown people to know about him. It's not that he's afraid, but it becomes an annoyance. Also he don't like to talk about his heritage often, even though he made peace with his blood and respected his old man. He took his time to prepare the explanation. He then noticed the three were eager for his reply. Anyway, after all he had done, he expected this.

"You see, I was fighting this powerful monster in my world which was threatening the city. I don't wish to say it's name. The day I fought that monster was in due of a solar eclipse. And at the time of the eclipse, the monster managed to open the gateway to an unknown realm"

"Wow! Interesting" asked Ciri.

"Definitely that monster is powerful and even intelligent. Who else could play with portals?" said Francesca. Dante though he was manipulating, he accepted her statement. Arius, the CEO of Uroburos was intelligent and able enough to summon the hell lord Argosax.

"Then the monster managed to drag me through the portal. At first, I was in a strange place. It was dark but burning with fire"

"Did you kill the monster?" asked Francesca.

"I did. But after that, I didn't know where to go. I was lost. So I wandered aimlessly until I found another portal. I thought that portal would lead me back to earth. But..."

"It brought you here" finished Ida now getting the clear picture. Ciri and Francesca were were now cleared of doubts. But littele did they know about Dante. In fact, he partially lied to them.

"How did monsters get into your world?" asked Ciri in confusion.

"Just like how it had been here. 'The conjunction of spheres' " replied Ida.

"What's that?" asked Dante raising his eyebrow.

"It's a phenomena that occurs once in several thousand years. The gateway between the worlds will be opened. This causes the living beings to travel between the worlds. It's something similar to a planetary alignment" relied Francesca.

"So, That's how the monsters must have got to their world too" said Ciri. Dante was totally confused with this concept. He never heard of this conjunction stuff. He thought he was outwitting them, but it looks like he found himself in the dark once more.

"So are there many monsters here?" asked Dante.

"Yes and all came here during the conjunction" replied Francesca.

"They cause trouble to normal folks, so witchers like me are hired to hunt it down for a good pay" said Ciri. Dante was stunned to here this. He thought he was the only one doing an odd job in his world and that too left with lots of debts to his partner, Lady. But he was confused with this witcher. He found the word, odd.

"You mentioned this before. What's a witcher?" asked Dante.

"Actually they are humans, but subjected to powerful mutations that grant them superhuman strength, stamina and agility and even has basic magic abilities. They possess cat like eyes that helps them to see even in the dark. They also have extended life spans like living more than a century. They always carry 2 swords. One silver sword and one steel sword" replied Ciri. Dante was fascinated with this witcher thing but didn't the full horrors.

"The silver one must be for the monsters I guess?" asked Dante.

"What? How do you know?" asked Ciri.

"C'mon, no matter where. Monsters are always weak against silver" replied Dante. Ciri raised eyebrow to that with a faint smile.

"But, talkin about mutations. There's always gotta be side effects" said Dante.

"Yes, it does. Those mutations will strip them off their emotions though it's still under debate. But this one's permanent. They become sterile"

"Meaning?"

"They won't be able have children" replied Ciri. Dante was shocked to hear this. He thought who would willingly accept this.

"And the other, Sometimes the mutation process can fail and lead to the subject's painful death" said Francesca. Dante was even more disgusted with this.

"And the people knew this and still willingly go for it?" asked Dante his face turning serious.

"That's why they are trained when they were children, shape their mind to tolerate anything. But still only some succeeds" said Ida as if it was nothing. Dante was horrified with the fact. He was glowered as it was very much similar the concept of child soldiers. Dante may be a lot of things, but even there things he hated that were against morality.

"Heh, I don't think children would accept becoming witchers. Shit! This whole witcher thing robs one's own humanity" said Dante with his voice slightly raised in disgust.

"You talk as if witchers are monsters themselves. Witcher represents more as a mere profession, not an individual. Besides, who would save folks from entities for which they are no match. I have even seen children getting killed mercilessly by beasts that shows no remorse. And witchers possess more knowledge on these monsters, they are like experts" said Ciri raising her tone for justification.

Dante was disgusted with this whole thing, but it's hard to debate when innocent people's safety and their lives are put on front as a justification. He was quite convinced with Ciri's statement. Dante found himself to be in someway similar to the witchers, hunting demons instead of fairy tale monsters. But even though he he gets his hands dirty for pay, still he does it only if he feels it right. Else he'll outright reject the job no matter how much it pays.

"You also said that you were from 21st century. But this world belongs in 1300 according to the human calendar. Care to explain that?" asked Ida.

"Actually, I'm outright confused with this crap. You are not gonna get any answers from me anymore. I have told you everything" said Dante who's impatient. Ciri, Francesca and Ida agreed with him.

"Right. We have had enough of our stories" said Ciri.

"You can say that again" replied Dante to Ciri. Now turned to Francesca and Ida,

"You said you could help me. I just need to get back to my world. Is there a way out?" asked Dante.

"There is. But the problem is no one has seen your world before" said Ida.

"Which means?"

"Which means, even someone with the abilities like Ciri can't teleport you without knowing your world's location from here" replied Ida. Dante was quite annoyed. He felt like all doors were getting closed for him.

"Is there any other way?" asked Dante.

"Listen, I can see you are growing impatient. You should know that even the mages who mastered the art of finding and using portals to travel between worlds cannot do that instantly. Sometimes their journey would even take years to reach their destination" explained Ida.

"But I don't have years to do that!" replied Dante.

"Then you must find the right portal that would take you to your world in a single jump" said Francesca.

"Then what ar-..."

"Which...Is possible only in your dreams" Francesca said without minding the interruption. Dante nodded in disappointment.

"You know, Ever since day one magic stepped in this world, No mage has succeeded in accomplishing that" said Ida.

"But Ciri can do it" said Dante.

"I can, but like I said, I should have known that place before hand. Or else still I can get you off this world. But who knows how many different worlds we'll be forced to cross before getting to yours" explained Ciri. Dante realized he's in a deadlock situation.

"So technically, I'm trapped here" said Dante keeping his face emotionless.

"All you have to do is wait" said Francesca.

"And do what?" asked Dante in frustration.

"Well, If you would like, I can help you in acclimatizing yourself with this world" said Ciri with a chuckle.

"Woah!, Listen lady, I'm not here to-...*SIGH*...Fine, looks like I don't have any choice" said Dante frowned.

"Wait, I don't know if it helps or not, but I had been hearing about this new navigator in the world of Aen elle" said Ida suddenly after giving some thought. This got everyone's attention and were blinking at what she said.

"What did you say?" asked Francesca raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Actually, there was a rumor about a new navigator that surfaced in my world" said Ida.

"What's a navigator?" asked Dante curiously.

"Navigators are powerful mages who mastered the art of traveling between worlds. They have the ability to create, find and even sense portals whenever and wherever" said Ciri,

"But Ida, the only navigator I know was dead 28 years ago" said Ciri

"I am not talking about Caranthir. There is a new one and I had been hearing about him for the past 3 years. I haven't been to my world for a long time, so I don't know him" said Ida.

"Can we get to this world you spoke about and talk to that navigator?" asked Dante with a ray of hope.

"And what if he's not there? Navigators don't stay in one place" said Francesca.

"Ah c'mon! There's gotta be some way" Dante yelled slightly in annoyance.

"But there's one person who can easily get you to him" said Ida once again giving Dante a pinch of hope.

"Who's that?" asked Ciri.

"Oh Ciri...You know him very well. Perhaps he was the one who helped you escape Eredin and his dearg ruadhri" replied Ida. Ciri instantly caught who Ida referred to. She was a bit surprised and hesitant to talk about him.

"Avallac'h!" said Ciri her face turning disappointed.

Indeed, that elven sage helped Ciri escape Eredin and his hunting party several years back although he and Eredin once plotted against Ciri to have exploited by their then king Auberon. Till this date, it is unknown what led Avallac'h to turn against his own people and help her. But it was a mixed feeling for Ciri during her travels with the elven sage. She's quite hesitant about meeting him again but still knew it doesn't always have to end up bad.

"Who's he?" asked Dante keeping his face serious and confused.

"Actually that's a long story and I'll tell you another time if you have time" said Ciri.

"Ida, is he the only one who can help us?" asked Ciri.

"He's the only one I know of who can get you to that navigator quick" replied Ida. Dante though had hope about getting help from this unknown mage, just one question lingers in his mind.

"What makes you think that this navigator can help me?" asked Dante.

"It increases your chance to go back to your world" replied Ciri.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that". Dante was quite convinced that at least he got some lead instead of standing blind.

"So do you know where Avallac'h is?" asked Ciri.

"I don't know. But if I am right, He must certainly in Aen elle. But it is also likely for him to be here" replied Francesca.

"He owns a laboratory in skellige" said Ciri.

"I think Yennefer knows. Few weeks before going to Toussaint, She met Avallac'h at Aedd gynvael" said Ida.

"Did she ever say where she would be going?" asked Ciri.

"Hm, She told that after her visit to toussaint, she'll be heading to Rivia and Ellander. You must check those places" replied Francesca.

"Rivia and Ellander, Got it" said Ciri now turning to Dante "I think it's time we moved. It's early morning now. We need to check those 2 places" said Ciri.

"I don't know anything about this place, so I'm counting on you" replied Dante who has now got a new lead and a new job in finding this Avallac'h with Ciri.

" *SIGH*...Thank you very much. This actually means a lot to me" said Dante with a smile.

"No problem. We were just returning the favor" replied Francesca.

"But It will take long time if we go by a horse. So we'll teleport to Rivia somewhere in the woods so that no one would find out" said Ciri.

"Like I said, You lead, I'll follow" said Dante to which she gave a smile and a nod.

"Francesca, Ida... _Va Fail_!" said Ciri. Dante then nodded to the two elven ladies in respect and prepared to leave with Ciri. Ciri decided to teleport from the outside the castle as it might cause some after effects. Their journey to Rivia begins.

Ida and Francesca were watching Dante and Ciri leaving the castle. Then Ida turned to Francesca. Ida let out a sigh and then talked.

"I never imagined this day would end like this" said Ida.

"Like what? fighting a rarest and the strongest of a creature or..." Francesca dragged her words in sarcasm.

"Or?" Ida asked raising her eyebrow.

"Or meeting a handsome human from another world who is also a lot powerful than we thought possible" said Francesca with a smirk.

"Actually you too were infatuated with him the moment you saw him, weren't you?" said Ida mocking Francesca back.

"You know, Let's change the subject" said Francesca after getting slightly embarrassed. But Ida's face turned serious then,

"I don't know about you, but during the fight, I saw a strange red aura around that human Dante"

"Aura?"

"I don't know. But that kind of aura are associated with something more than just being inhuman" said Ida.

"Your point being?" asked Francesca.

"Something tells me that he either lied or concealed much about himself from us" said Ida. Francesca's face turned serious too.

"Actually, it's even strange for me too. We have seen monsters from other worlds or the Alder folks. But this human?...i don't know what to say" said Francesca.

"We will take care of this later sister. It's already time, I need to get to Ban Ard" said Ida.

"Fine, we will meet later, _Va fail Aen Saevherne_!"

" _Va fail Findabair_!" said Ida and then she opened a portal and teleported away.

 **...**

 **Hell, Mephistopheles's realm (A few human hours back)...**

Samael, the blood prince after finishing his work in Mundus's lair, he went to see Mephistopheles in his realm.

Samael and Mephistopheles were having a conversation in his realm. Mephistopheles is a red humanoid demonic entity. One of the powerful hell lords. His coercion very much lies in subduing people to make contract with him and force them to commit sins and finally steals their soul once the deal's done.

"What is that you wish to say, Samael?" asked Mephisto.

"Dante is trapped in the world of Aen seidhe. He is confused and there lies his weakness. I think now is the time to take him down." replied Samael.

"I know. I have already devised some plans for him" said Mephisto.

"Then don't wait, It will only be a matter of time before he realizes what is happening" warned Samael

"We are dealing with a Son of Sparda, not some rookie, Samael. We need careful planning. He already finished of Abigail and Argosax. We cannot let him slip under our nose" said Mephisto.

"You say as if you are afraid of him" said Samael with a smirk which provoked Mephisto.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mephisto with his eyes flaring in bright red.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, my friend" said Samael.

"I am well aware of his strength. But what does he know about me?...Hm hm hm" said Mephisto with a laugh.

"He has a lot of surprises waiting for him in that new world" said Mephisto before giving a smirk. Samael was watching him from his back giving his villainous smile.

"I waiting for that, Mephisto" thought Samael.

 **...**

 **A/N: Dante and will find lots of adventures in this world and also meet with all the witcher characters. The golem brute mystery will be solved in the future chapters. Also there is one character in this Witchers's universe who actually know Dante well. Dante is next targeted by Mephisto will throw a bloody fight to Dante in the future. As for Samael, his scheming continues. Also Dante will find what truly happened to his brother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher novels or games.**

 **Chapter 5: The strange 12 hours.**

Dante and Ciri left the Dol blathana castle together to get to Rivia. But as the distance was great, she offered to teleport to Rivian forest from which they proceed on foot.

"Dammit, Another portal? I hate portals!" gritted Dante. Ciri was surprised to hear that as there's one other person who passionately hated portals, her adoptive father Geralt.

"Looks like I'm seeing another Geralt" muttered Ciri.

"What was that?" asked Dante turning to her

"Nothing!...nothing" replied Ciri in a dismissive tone. Dante smirked at that.

"So, What's this place you are gonna take me?" asked Dante.

"It's called Rivia. A dominion shared with another kingdom called 'Lyria' " explained Ciri.

"Why do I even care?" thought Dante with a chuckle.

"Huh, I thought getting away's gonna be a walk in a park. Now it looks like I'm gonna get my blood dried up" said Dante with a smirk though a slight irritation in voice. Ciri started to lose her patience. She lost count of Dante's whining.

"You know, I think you should quit whining. You have started to become an annoyance!" said Ciri with a hint of anger in her voice. Dante was stunned when she said that. He gave a glance at her face in surprise.

"You ever been in a shitstorm like this?" asked Dante.

"It's not like you have lost your head. And yes, I have been in situations, losing my own track for several years! So you just shut your trap!" said Ciri in anger. Dante couldn't believe he was silenced like this by a woman. The only other person who chastised him like this was his partner Lady. But Dante started to like Ciri's attitude. He started to laugh much to her surprise. Ciri was puzzled.

"What?" asked Ciri raising her eyebrow.

"No..uh...Nothing. Let's go" said Dante. Then Dante and Ciri walked into the wood adjacent to the castle. Ciri decided to leave kelpie here as she didn't want her mare to be terrified during teleportation.

"Alright, this is it. Now hold on to my hands. I'm gonna teleport us to Rivia" said Ciri. Dante stood by her left and hold on to her left palm with his right hand.

"Will it hurt?" asked Dante with a jest.

"No. But it might tickle a bit" said Ciri with a chuckle. Then she concentrated and a bluish green energy field surrounded them and the next instant, they got vanished in a blink of an eye.

...

 **In Rivia...**

Yennefer finally reached Rivia after a long ride on a horse back. She arrived at the Rivian gate and slowly rid her horse into the city. It was morning around 7:30 am. She was looking everywhere from buildings to the people walking in the streets. She didn't carry much luggage with her.

She then reached a 2 storey building. She left the horse in a near by stable and took the bag she carried with her and went near the building's doorstep. She then knocked the door. No response, so she knocked again. After a few seconds, finally the door was opened and a woman with twin hair plaits and with appearance in her 30's appeared. But her eyes were fully covered.

"Hello Yennefer, It's been many years since I last saw you"

"Yes Philippa and thanks that you still remember me"

Philippa Ealhart is one of the founding members of the lodge of sorceresses and the one behind solely destabilizing the north years ago by assassinating kings. The most notable being assassination of king Vizimir, father of Radovid V. Her actions had the worst ramifications, execution of mages, pellars, herbalists, alchemists. Not only that, but also she lost her vision as a punishment and is uncured till this day.

"Sorry, I have been busy for quite sometime" replied Philippa.

"Won't you ask your friend to come inside out of courtesy?" asked Yennefer in a jest.

"You came a long way to see me, so why would I send you back" replied Philippa sarcastically and went inside waving her to come in. Yennefer simply smirked.

"Hm, after all these years not even changed a bit" muttered Yennefer and took her bag went inside. She could see the lanterns lit. with tables fresh with fruits. Phillipa went upstairs and yennefer followed. There yennefer saw alchemy sets, some herbs and distillery. She also noticed Philippa working with her megascope. Yennefer could see Philippa was quite restless.

Yennefer put her bag in the nearby bed and went near Philippa.

"So, it's true you are indeed busy. Planning to contact someone?" asked Yennefer.

"Not just one, but to any of our sisters available"

"Why? Is it some emergency?" asked Yennefer seriously.

"Well, it looks like obviously you didn't notice" said Philippa which puzzled Yennefer.

"Please, make some sense" said Yennefer folding her hands. Philippa was silent for a moment looking at her. Then she talked.

"Few hours ago, I picked up a powerful magical resonance"

"Where?"

"You wouldn't believe, but I shouldn't be able feel it here."

"You mean to say you picked it up beyond your range?" asked Yennefer.

"Yes. It means it's powerful and dangerous. If I can sense a magic here, then the source should be within city's limits. But I checked it, and there was no magical presence even deep in the Rivian forests"

"So, is it too far? My my! This is intriguing. What magical essence could it be?" said Yennefer who's now puzzled with this incident. Yennefer is one of the powerful sorceresses. She has also mastered the arts of black magic. But even then, She doesn't have Philippa's ability to sense magic at a range like she does.

"But I will deal with that later. Surely you must be here on some business" said Philippa.

"Actually yes. I came here to give you this letter" said Yennefer taking a yellow letter from her bag. She then handed over it to her.

"A letter? Let me see" said Philippa. Though she lost her eyes, She can magically simulate visions by tracing her fingers over the texts. She cast a spell and golden light shone over the letter from her palm. She then traced her finger over the text as it appeared in her mind.

"Hm...Oh!...Ok" muttered Philippa while going through the text. After reading the letter, she folded her hands and looked at yennefer tilting her head to her left slightly.

"So, you want me to do this?" asked Philippa.

"It's just an invitation. You can accept or decline right away" said Yennefer. Philippa kept her right palm at her fore head.

"So they have reopened the school at both Ban Ard and Aretuza. Rita want me join either school as a teacher?" asked Philippa.

"I would say it's difficult for someone with a dark reputation like you. But still, this is a good change. You can consider this" said Yennefer.

"I know you would say that"

"And it's also a surprise you haven't involved yourself in conspiracies for 2 decades. 'Teacher' would have a nice ring to it" said Yennefer.

There was an absolute silence. Philippa was giving a thought to this request. On one end, Yennefer's right, she indeed have a dark past. But on the other side, it's a nice change.

"Well, Tell Rita I need sometime to decide" said Philippa.

"No problem for me, for her. Take your time" said Yennefer.

"What are you going to do with this magic you sensed?" asked Yennefer

"I have no way but to ask the other mages I know of" replied Philippa.

"Then I think it's time I went" said Yennefer.

"You could stay here, if you want"

"No, I am off to Ellander. So, until next time. Farewell" said Yennefer to which Philippa nodded. She then took her bag in her hand and prepared to leave. She opened the door and got out.

...

 **A while ago...**

Just a few meters into the Rivian woods, A bluish green energy surge occurred and suddenly outta nowhere came Dante and Ciri with a slight force. They both were staring at the trees for a moment. Several thoughts were spinning in Dante's head.

"Hah!...You know? I really love this!" said Dante in over-excitement. Ciri was smiling back.

"Wish I had this kinda power" said Dante then, "Huh, Vergil? Looks like there's someone like you here" thought Dante with a smirk.

"And bring trouble at your door step" said Ciri.

"What was that about?" asked Dante confused. Ciri looked down and sighed.

"Nothing, Now let us get inside the city" said Ciri.

"Whoa whoa!...Gimme a break" said Dante with his hands in hips. Ciri tilted her head right and gave a puzzled look.

"Now what?" asked Ciri.

"Listen, I don't know how long I've been outta my world. But now I'm feeling hungry and I'll get tired soon" said Dante. Ciri sighed a bit but she knew he was telling the truth coz even she feels tired and hungry.

"Actually, even I too feel hungry. We'll get to the nearest inn" said Ciri.

"Good" said Dante, "Shit, I ain't got a buck in my name to buy anything" said Dante his face frowned a bit. Dante always had a terrible luck with money. He had a huge debt to be repaid to his friend Lady, but fortunately he settled everything. After that for quite some years, he was seeing some good money from the contracts he took before fighting Argosax. But it's not like he carries money everywhere he goes, definitely not to hell.

"Buck? You mean money?" asked Ciri on a hunch raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't carry it everywhere. Besides, I don't even know what you people call your currency" said Dante.

"Crowns, that's what we call it. And don't fret, I've got enough. I'll buy you" said Ciri. Dante was stunned. He was a stranger here and never expected to be helped by someone this much. There was a slight pause.

"Wow, I didn't expect this generosity" said Dante, his face quite serious.

"Consider it as a vote of thanks for helping with the golem. It might have been a hard time for us, were it not for you" said Ciri with a smile. Dante was convinced with that. He then shrugged his shoulder in acceptance.

"Alright. That's good. So, shall we?" asked Dante. Ciri gave a nod.

Then both Dante and Ciri walked past the trees, towards the roadway. They crossed only few tree rows and reached the road in few seconds. Then both walked along the road towards the city gate. Some people were starring at Dante in bewilderment for his odd appearance and a big sword on his back and even he noticed a few.

"Huh, I used to carry my sword in a case to hide it from the public, not to drag unwanted attention" said Dante.

"Don't worry, It's common here. Though...It's still odd in your case" chuckled Ciri. Dante didn't say anything other than giving a simple smug.

They both reached the city gate which was kept open. There were 2 guards standing with sheathed Rivian steel sword and large battle axe in their hands kept standing on the ground and both had a flintlock revolvers in their left hip holster. They wore an armor that had a crest of 4 alternate blue and white colors with a condor's insignia in the middle and diamond and manticore symbols in the colored sections. The guards saw Dante and Ciri coming and both had swords on their backs. The man in red coat had a bigger sword on his back. They found him suspicious.

"Halt! Who are you two?" asked one guard "And you! Your are not from around here, aren't you? and I assume you're not here to seek trouble despite having that big blade on your back" he said turning towards Dante. Dante folded his hands and smirked. But the other guard's face changed suddenly after seeing the woman with him.

"You pompous fool! Don't you recognize her? That's Cirilla!" yelled another guard. Dante wondered what's happening. That guard's face was terrified. He realized his mistake.

"My goodness! I-..I-...I'm sorry princess" said the guard staggering in guilt.

"No problem. And this man is a traveler hailing from a far off land across the seas and I am his guide" said Ciri.

"But that sword on his bac-..."

"That sword, he uses to protect himself. He's a warrior in his place" said Ciri in a commanding tone. Dante was surprised with the whole act. He realized that calling Ciri a princess meant that she was some king's daughter.

"So, you're gonna stop us, now? asked Dante.

"No Sire! Sorry for the trouble" said the other guard and both went to their respective places to let them in. Dante and Ciri then entered the city.

"Princess, huh? asked Dante with a quizzical smile. Ciri mischievously shrugged her shoulder. They started walking again.

"Well, I am wondering what influenced a king's daughter to choose a life of witcher" asked Dante in a surprised tone.

"Simple, I prefer adventure over politics" replied Ciri.

"And not every adventure is admirable. It's only a matter of time before it turns into a pain in the ass" said Dante.

"Please, I have had my own share of adventures for more than 30 years. I have been on the road for a long time" said Ciri. Dante was stunned and awestrucked.

"30?! You look like some 25 year old kid!" exclaimed Dante. Ciri felt offended, but blushed a bit at his reference.

"Actually, I am 48 years old" said Ciri. Dante's face turned dead panned in surprise. He became speechless and Ciri talked. **(Assuming Ciri was 20 during W3, taking her birth year as 1252 and age 48 as of 1300)**

"My powers severely slowed my aging the day it got manifested, but it's not like I'm immortal." explained Ciri. Dante chuckled a bit thinking about himself.

"Wait, Did you call me...Kid? A man who himself looks like in his 30s?" asked Ciri mocking him. But little did she know about him. He is 65 years old, but the time itself is different between the two worlds.

"I'm just like you. I'm 65 and my powers did the same thing to me" said Dante much to her astonishment.

"You're 65?! So you are 17 older than me" Ciri astonished to which he mocked by shrugging his shoulder, giving a mischievous smile.

"*SIGH*...Fine, let us get to an inn, have our breakfast and find the sorceress" said Ciri. Dante simply nodded 'yes'.

They both walked through the city streets. As Ciri walked, she was glancing through the past memories of Rivia. The Rivian massacre where her adopted parents, Geralt and Yennefer died. Geralt was killed by an angry human mob where as yennefer died trying to revive him. Ciri came to their aid teleporting them to a pocket universe called the 'Isle of Avalon' under an apple tree where they healed slowly.

Dante was quite intrigued with the city's infrastructure and the people living. He found the city so alive even in the early morning. Though lacking the technology his world had, still out of honesty he found this medieval city beautiful. But it will only stay that way until he doesn't learn the dark history of the continents. Some of the people were looking at Dante bizarre like an 'odd one out'. But he didn't mind them.

They reached a market area where their road goes straight as it is. The market was in the left side where a separate street goes from the market's far end. But Ciri suddenly saw something, someone more precisely nearby a far off building located along their street. Ciri immediately identified a woman dressed in black. She inwardly thanked god for they had just arrived in time to meet the one they had been looking for.

"Dante! There, look!" said Ciri loud, pointing her right index finger to the far away place where the woman in black was standing. Dante managed to take a look at the woman. He too could see her.

"The woman in black dress?" asked Dante.

"Yes! She is the one we are looking for" said Ciri in excitement.

"You mean, she's the one who will help us find the one who knows the navigator?" asked Dante raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. We need to hurry. Come!" said Ciri loud and started running. Dante joined her. They both jogged towards her and finally slowed down a couple meters from her position.

The woman in black was having a bag in her right hand and someone closed the house's door which she exited. Dante and Ciri couldn't see who the person was. The woman went to a nearby stable to get her horse, then Ciri called her name out loud for her hear.

"Yen!" yelled Ciri. The woman turned back to see who called her name. The moment she saw who it was, her face blossomed in happiness. Ciri again jogged towards her.

"Ciri! It's been a long time!" cheered the woman. They both hugged for a few seconds and released the hold.

Dante was watching it a few feet away. Then the woman and Ciri watched Dante walking slowly towards them.

The woman's face expressed both curiosity and bewilderness at the sight of him. A white haired man wearing a long deep crimson coat with its sleeve folded in his forearms and gloves that shows his knckles and the index finger, a black inner suit with 3 belts, A pair of black pants with red and golden lining in the lower limb **(This is for the narration sake, for you readers, simply DMC4 Dante)**. The strangest thing was a gigantic sword on his back. But his face was handsome and attractive standing 6'3" and was muscular.

"Well, it's quite a sight for your reconciliation" said Dante now turning towards Ciri, "But care to introduce me?" asked Dante.

"Ciri? Who is this strange companion of yours?" asked the woman in confusion. Ciri gave a faint smile and then spoke.

"Yen, His name is Dante and we both came to see you because, he needs help from someone like you" said Ciri without a break. Yennefer couldn't make any sense out of this dry response. She was wary of this human standing before her.

"Ciri, I can't help with this bland reply" said Yennefer. Ciri sighed a bit as she too know she didn't make any sense.

"Listen, we are tired and haven't eaten anything for a long time. Let us go to an inn. There, I will explain everything" said Ciri. Yennefer could see the weight in her words though confused. So she decided to take them to a nearby inn.

"Alright, there's an inn nearby" pointing to a street adjacent to them. "That corner, at the end of that street? That's the inn. Let us go" said Yennefer. Ciri nodded. Dante smirked inside regarding his diet. All he use to eat was pizzas and strawberry sundaes.

"Hah, Sure as hell, I'm not gonna get pizzas and strawberry sundaes here" thought Dante.

Then Dante, Ciri and Yennefer walked their way to the inn. They took the street and turned left at the end to see the inn. It had a board hung at the entrance with the Inn's name 'Silver side' written on it. Dante couldn't identify the language it was written yet it was strangely familiar to him.

They all entered the inn to see lots of people in the tables having beer, meat, sandwiches etc., having a laughable conversations, playing cards. It was very active in the early morning. Dante was intrigued with the inn. He could see a lot of people having a good time.

"No matter where, somethings never change!" exclaimed Dante. Yennefer raised her eyebrow in confusion. Ciri smiled a bit at his reference.

"There" Ciri pointed out an empty table. "We can sit there" said Ciri. Then the three walked towards the table.

Some people seated, were distracted by Dante's presence. Some of them were staring at him like they have seen something else. They were murmuring among themselves. The main reason Dante stands as an odd one out was his costume, appearance and the big sword of his. Dante didn't mind them as he expected this kind of reaction from people coz he was from another world despite being a human.

Ciri, Yennefer and Dante reached the unoccupied table and they three sat. Yennefer and Ciri took one seat and Dante sat opposite to them. He took his sword and kept by his right side resting on the seat. The inn keeper came near them. She was an old woman in her sixties.

"What would the ladies aaaannnnd...gentleman...would like me to serve?" asked the lady showing a blinking face expression at Dante. She also glanced warily at the sword near by.

"A nice breakfast would do" replied Yennefer.

"Well then, a ham sandwich and goat's milk would do good" said the old woman.

"Works well for me" said Dante with a smirk.

"Me too" replied Ciri. Yennefer then ordered 3 for them.

"I'll be back in a minute" said the woman and went away.

"So, Dante right?" asked Yennefer to which he nodded.

"Ciri said you need help? But first, who are you?" asked Yennefer. Before Dante could answer, Ciri answered for him.

"Yen, he's not from around here" said Ciri.

"You mean, from a far off continent across the seas?" asked Yennefer.

"No. He's not...from this world" staggered Ciri.

Yennefer was stunned and her eyes widened and her jaws slightly dropped. Her face expressed a mix of surprise and peer. She was speechless. She didn't expect to hear or see anything like this, especially in an inn. She once again looked at Dante with suspicion, then turned to Ciri.

"Ciri? you serious?" asked Yennefer.

"What she said is true. I am from another world" casually replied Dante.

"How's that even possible? Or is this some trick?" asked Yennefer dismissively.

"No. I found him on my way from Zerrikania near the blue mountains just 12 hours ago. Accidentally, he arrived here through a portal" replied Ciri.

Yennefer didn't know what to say or ask. She's a sorceress and much familiar with traveling between worlds. Of course Ciri, who as the ability to do that is her adopted daughter. But she didn't expect someone from another world to be here sitting with them having a breakfast. To add fuel to the flames, he was without a doubt, a human which itself raises a lot of questions and suspicion.

"A human from another world!? Is that even possible? Wow, my life is full of surprises" Yennefer exclaimed.

"I need to get back to my world and Ciri said you could help us in a way" said Dante.

"Maybe or maybe not. But not here. We will go to my house at Vengerberg. There you can explain yourself with details" said Yennefer.

"And where is that?" asked Dante feeling disgusted for taking a long ride again.

"It's far from here. But...I always have my way" said Yennefer looking at Ciri with a smirk.

"Yen, I think you have rounded a bit. You should start walking instead of roaming around with portals" said Ciri with a sarcastic smile. Dante couldn't help but smile in amusement.

Yennefer let out a faint laugh, "Looks like you still hold on to those witty remarks" said Yennefer. Then she turned to Dante and talked.

"I'll help you. Perhaps, this has picked my interest" said Yennefer.

"Thanks Yen. Actually, we both have a lot to tell you. Let's finish our eating and get to your house" said Ciri. Yennefer nodded at that.

Dante in the mean time suddenly noticed a man with his hood on, watching him for a long time while having his drink. He was seated in the adjacent table to his left looking at him from the opposite direction. He was alone and was spying on him. Dante's eyes shrunk in suspicion. But he didn't stare him back, not wanting to raise suspicion.

This is when the old woman came with 3 plates of ham sandwiches and 3 mugs of goat's milk.

"Here's your order" said the woman placing the plates and mugs. Each plate had 2 ham sandwiches with knives and fork. Then the woman went away.

The three then ate the sandwiches and drank the milk and then they had some water. The three finished their breakfast in 10 minutes.

Dante still watched the mysterious man glancing at him. This was unusual even for him. He doubted whether this was just a stare because of his odd dressing or something else. But he decided not to bother. Then the man stood up from his table and walked away from that place.

"Was he starin at a ghost?" thought Dante.

"Huh, That was a nice sandwich we had" said Ciri then turning to Dante "So, did it sate you?' asked Ciri. Dante snapped out of his thoughts and then talked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I had good bite" said Dante smiling in gratitude. But Yennefer noticed the delay he took to answer and his facial expression.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yennefer.

"No...nothin" replied Dante, dismissively nodding.

"Thanks for the treat Ciri" said Dante.

"Ah it's nothing compared to what you did" replied Ciri returning the smile. Yennefer didn't understand what they talked about.

"What he did?" asked Yennefer raising her eyebrow.

"I'll explain everything at your house. Now if we're done, let's pay up and go" said Ciri. Yen and Dante agreed. Dante sheathed his sword on his back and the three walked out of the table towards the inn keeper. Ciri paid for the food and then left the inn.

"So, are you gonna use the portal to your house here just like that?"asked Ciri.

"No. We'll use the narrow passage in the nearby building to open a portal without anyone seeing" replied Yennefer. Ciri and Dante nodded and they walked towards the nearby building. Between the inn and the building the narrow passage where no one can see as the building's pillar and a street side shop clearly hides the passage.

Then reached the passage and walked to its end where there was a wall blocking.

"You want me break that wall?" asked Dante calm.

"No, just hold on for a second" replied Yennefer and then cast a spell to open a golden yellow black glowing portal over the wall. Dante raised is eyebrow in mild amusement and then the three walked into it. After that, the portal closed behind them.

 **...**

After few minutes, Dante, Ciri and Yennefer exited the portal at the Vengerberg city's outskirts. The place was a grass land with some huts, trees and bushes in the far off land. The sunlight was just warm and the temperature was comfortable. Not much of activity on the road, especially there. From that point, the three walked along the road.

"So, what do you call this place?" asked Dante.

"Vengerberg, Capital of the kingdom of Aedirn" replied Ciri.

"A city of comfort. Industrial revolution here made the city prime focus of tradings of high grade textile and cosmetics. Even house good educational institutions" said Yennefer.

Dante was quite intrigued with the city's development. The industrial revolution in his world was only in the mid 19th century, but seeing the same level of growth in 13th century in this world was something he found worth noting.

"I think we're quite far from the city gates. We got enough time to talk while walking our way in" said Ciri.

"Good idea!" said Yenenfer turning her head facing Dante, "So Dante, What's your story? How did you get here?" asked Yennefer. Ciri was eagerly watching the conversation, but decided to answer because the story started with her.

"Actually last night around 8:00 pm, I was on my way from Zerrikania. Just a few hundred metres from the blue mountains, I witnessed Dante blasting out of a portal" replied Ciri.

"Really? You sound like it was an accident" said Yennefer.

"That's right. It was indeed an accident" said Dante. When Ciri mentioned portal, Yennefer was stunned because, using portals to travel between worlds involves very high level magic. Only experts like the navigators can do something like that. This made her ever more curious to learn his origins.

"So, is your world associated with magic? Portals to travel between worlds require incredible level of sorcery" asked Yennefer.

"To a degree, yes. But my world doesn't have sorcerers and alchemists in greater population like this world does" replied Dante. Yennefer raised her eyebrows in confusion and looked at Ciri with the same expression.

"Actually, before we came to Rivia, we were in Dol blathana" said Ciri.

"Dol-...!? What you both were doing there?" asked Yennefer keeping her face serious.

"From the mountains, It was the nearest region where we could actually see any mages. Dante needed a mage's help who can help him to get back to his world" said Ciri.

"And what? You decided to ask Francesca for help?" asked Yennefer with her eyebrows raised.

"But if not for that big fuckin rock, we would have saved some time" said Dante that brought both the woman's attention.

"What is he talking about?" asked Yennefer suspiciously.

"Actually, sometime after our arrival at the castle, Dol blathana was attacked by a golem, A brute" said Ciri which shocked Yennefer. She stopped walking and was staring at them both. Of course, it would shock her as she knew about a golem brute. She knew that they bring utter destruction.

"Ciri! If it's attacked by a brute, we need to help them!" yennefer yelled in tense.

"Uh..Uh..Uh..Godspeed Yen! The golem has been crushed to dust" said Ciri calming Yen down. Yen was once again confused. Dante let out a smug folding his hands.

"Ciri, You know what it takes to kill a brute!" said Yennefer.

"Just someone strong enough to take it down" replied Ciri which made Yennefer puzzled.

"Who did it?" demanded Yennefer. Ciri glanced at Dante with a smirk.

"This man" said Ciri pointing towards Dante. Yennefer was stunned. She can't believe a man from another world destroyed a brute which would otherwise take full might of sorcerers and witchers combined.

"You?!" asked Yennefer surprised, looking at Dante.

"I won't say it was an easy fight. That SOB was tough" said Dante calm and cool.

"And even carries strange weapons with him. He summons them through magic" replied Ciri. Yennefer's face expressed a surprise smile.

"Alright, You have piqued my interest young man. You did something unimaginable" exclaimed Yennefer. Dante chuckled for calling him young man. In fact they have no idea how old Dante was with respect to the Aen seidhe and Aen elle. Then everyone again started walking. They almost reached the city's gate.

"The sorceresses of that place said that some navigator guy can help me" said Dante.

"Navigators, Yes. They are capable of helping you" said Yennefer.

"But, they mentioned that only Avallac'h can lead us to the navigator. Also they said that you were the last person who had seen him at Aedd gynvael" said Ciri.

Yennefer was then reminded of her meeting with the elven sage. At Aedd gynvael 3 months ago, She met with Avallac'h in lifting the 'winter queen' curse which Geralt refused to do for unknown reasons. The fact that the winter queen was an old and very powerful specter of a wild hunt, she needed the sage's help in lifting it. The curse was complicated in multiple levels. King Tankred Thyssen of Kovir and Poviss wished to renovate the ancient elven ruins, but was wary of the ruin's dark past. It was the combined effort of Yennefer, Triss merigold, King's advisor and Avallac'h. After weakening the spirit, Avallach used a rare elven black pearl to contain the spirit and took it with him. Then Tankred began the renovation.

That's the last time she saw the sage. Before leaving for Toussaint, she met with Francesca and mentioned these events during their conversation.

"Yes, That was 3 months ago. I was on a business" replied Yennefer.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Ciri.

"Yes. He's in Skellige Isle" said Yennefer.

"What's he doing in Skellige? I already broke his laboratory" replied Ciri said sarcastically.

Thanks to you, with queen Cerys's permission, he had set up another one" replied Yennefer with a smile.

"Why does he even need a lab in Skellige? When he's got his home world?" asked Ciri.

"He said that would be the perfect place whenever he was in Aen seidhe. Other than that, Even I don't know" replied Yennefer.

"Hah, Suspicious as ever" said Ciri curling her mouth and nod dismissively.

Dante who was listening to their conversation, spoke.

In the meantime, suddely dark clouds started to form over the city slowly becoming visible.

"Can you take us to his laboratory?" asked Dante.

"I don't know where it is. But we can ask the queen herself" replied Yennefer. Then she turned to Dante and talked, "You can explain yourself. Even I might be able to help you" said Yennefer.

"Sure and thanks" said Dante to which she nodded. Now the clouds have gathered greatly such that it was highly visible and felt odd. The three noticed the clouds and were confused.

"Where did the clouds come from? They don't seem natural" said Yennefer suspiciously.

The were now near the city gate. But Ciri's face suddenly turned in awe at the sight of something. She was terrified.

"Yen, look! Over there!" yelled Ciri pointing her finger towards the town. The three saw the town from outside. There were multiple smokes rising in the air with lots of explosive sounds. There were screams of people running blind in terror. The guards who stood near the gates readied their weapons and ran inside the town to look for the source of trouble.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Dante seriously.

"Yen, What's happening?" asked Ciri loud.

"I dont know, but some troubles set foot. Let's hurry and check it out" said Yennefer. Then the three started running into the town through the gate.

...

After entering the city, the three saw burning buildings. 6 of the city guards gathered at the middle of the boulevard. The civilians were screaming in terror. There was something that killed few of the people at the same time at blinding speed.

The guards looked like they had seen something, a kind of golden lightning arc like thing. The soldiers were keeping their long battle axe ready looking for the 'thing'.

"Guards! Keep your eyes open! Something's attacking all over the city!" yelled one soldier.

"Form a Circle!" yelled another soldier. The guards stood in a big circular formation to watch the entire 360o.

Suddenly one of guards yelled in pain.

"RRAHH" yelled and before they could see what attacked him, he was dead and smudged in blood with some heat vapors coming from the torn gut.

"Shit! What the fuck was that!?" yelled a guard. Another guard was dropped dead in split second.

"th th th th...Oh no! Oh no! we are fighting a goddamn ghost!" another guard freaked out.

Dante, Ciri and Yennefer just witnessed the mess that happened in a minute. Dante saw the golden electric arc in the air moving as if teleporting from one building to another all over around. He knew what exactly was that thing. He had faced them before at the fortuna castle in his world, **The Blitz**. And now he's confused and tensed.

Dante was wondering if those demons were present in all the worlds or was it just coincidence with his presence here. This is the second similar situation he's facing, the first being the shadow demons he faced at the mountains. It had only been 12+ hours since his arrival and he was already fighting demon hordes without a gap. Something about the situation made him wary. Blitz's presence in this world, that too exactly after the moment they came to the city doesn't seem coincidental to Dante. He started to feel as if someone had been on his trail for a long time.

"Blitz? here? How the hell!?" Dante exclaimed in a low voice.

Ciri and Yennefer were terrified to see the creatures tearing apart the town. They didn't know how many of them were attacking.

"My goodness! What are those things?" asked Yennefer, feeling wretched.

"I have never seen creatures like this before!" said Ciri drawing her fast.

"Whatever they are, they are fast, almost like you Ciri" said Yennefer.

"That thing's called Blitz, a demon with the power of electricity" said Dante, his face fixed.

"Wha-..? How do you know?" asked Yennefer turning to him shocked and surprised. Ciri got a sense of deja vu. She was looking at him not too surprised.

"I take it you have faced them before?" asked Ciri bluntly.

"Yeah and no time to explain. These are tough bastards" said Dante.

"How do we stop them?" asked Yennefer.

"Their body's surrounded by electrical shield. Drop them, they will be vulnerable to any attack. But you only have limited time. Even guns can drop their shield" said Dante and immediately left to help the people.

"Guns huh?" thought Ciri drawing her dual flintlock revolvers and sheathed her sword.

"If it's electricity, I just know how to drop them" said Yennefer now looking at Ciri, "Be careful".

Yennefer decided to use water to to ground them and drain their shield and then use any attack to kill them. Then Ciri transported both of them further inside the town to help.

Meanwhile, the remaining four guards were being toyed by the demon. One of the Blitz appeared briefly and charged the electricity in it's hands and shot it at one guard. The discharge instantly burned and incinerated him.

"FUUUKKK!" yelled a guard after witnessing the death. Then the blitz appeared before the remaining three guards. It lunged towards the three where they stood motionless in fear.

But suddenly multiple gunshots were heard and the blitz roared and was taken back by the force of the bullets. The blitz staggered a bit. The guards turned to look at the man in red and black suit pointing his guns against the blitz.

"You wanna live? Get you asses outta here!" yelled Dante. They were warily staring at him.

"NOW!" he yelled again and then they nodded their head and went away from that place to a safe hideout. The blitz regained its composture. But unfortunately, there were 2 blitz that were teleporting to both sides at blinding speed. Now the 2 blitz were facing Dante ready to attack. Dante had complete attention on both.

Then the 2 lunged towards him. He immediately jumped and used the 'sky star' trickster style and landed behind them. As the two turned back to see him, Dante charged his guns rained down energy filled bullets at the 2 blitz. The demonic energy stunned and drained the shield of one blitz while the other evaded the attack. Dante wasted no time, he holstered his guns and drew his sword and dashed at the unshielded blitz using the 'Air trick' trickster ability.

Then he striked hard in it's body to which it roared in pain, but noticed the other blitz lunging at him. Dante air dodged behind the weak blitz which got accidentally knocked out. Dante used this opportunity and drew his Ivory and shot energized rounds at the blitz weakening it. Now both the blitz lost their shields. Dante then alternatively dashed between the 2 blitz and strike multiple times with rebellion and with each strike, they get weakened. But suddenly, their bodies began to glow with red electricity. Dante knew what it exactly meant. It's the vicious stage just before it's death. Now it will be even more quick and brutal.

He immediately dashed back quick to escape it's clutches. Now the 2 blitz were teleporting even faster. One lunged at him, he had no choice but to do the 'air trick' to a safe distance. He then charged the sword with energy to give the final death blow. When the blitz teleport dashed at him, he timed the strike and gave the death blow with a heavy grunt. The blitz flew back and fell to the floor. Then suddenly, it glowed red even more and then blasted away to death.

That left only one. The blitz roared at him.

"Hah! Come on! Come to daddy" Dante taunted with a smirk.

The blitz teleported towards him. He immediately jumped and did the 'sky star' move and landed far behind it. Then instantly, he channeled the rage in his hands and was posing in royalguard stance. When the blitz dashed at him, Dante did the 'royal release' that not only killed the blitz but also blasted away near him that knocked Dante a few steps back, letting out a grunt.

Then he took the sword in his hand looking at the mess, the still burning buildings and the tension in the air. The surrounding was slightly filled with smoke. The survived 3 guards then came out from their hiding and watched Dante in awe as he managed to kill the demons. They were watching him in terror. Usually, witchers deal with these kind of problem but they could see he wasn't a witcher. Though human, he looked totally different to them.

"Oi! That was one freakin show you did there" said one guard in surprise.

"Thanks for the compliment, pal" replied Dante.

"Who are ye? Never seen a man like ya before" asked another guard.

"Sorry pal, I have to check if there are more of these in the town. So..?" said Dante.

"Sure, sure. And thanks for the help. We are in your debt" said the 3rd guard. Dante simply smirked and shrugged his shoulder in acknowledgment and then he ran towards a two storey building and then leapt high to it's roof.

"Shit! Is he a human? Clearly no human can jump like that, even witchers and mages" said a guard.

"Whatever man, he just saved our ass" said the other guard.

...

Meanwhile Ciri and Yennefer were at the very big square in the town where there were 6 blitz lunging everywhere, breaking and burning things, killing the people in the vicinity.

Already, before reaching the square, they together faced 2 blitz. Ciri used her guns on Dante's advice and dropped their shields down. She also noticed that shooting it's face causes it to lose the shield more quickly but the chances are low to shoot it's face precisely. Until then she had to use her powers to warp around enemies. Once done, she used her witcher sword to carry out multiple slashes. But then again she too faced the problem of blitz turning red. If not for her powers, it would have drained her life. She felt difficult in attacking at that stage. But Yennefer used spell to summon water and splash it over, that would ground the electricity and weaken it. If it's red, it would die by exploding itself. But the electricity shot from it's hands had the ability even to break the shields.

Similarly Yennefer used magic to shield her self from it's attacks, but the electric punch weakens her shield and felt difficult in managing. But at the right timing, the water through her spells weakens them by draining their shields. Then use magically summoned fire and blades to hit the blitz. When it turned red, she had to do nothing but splash some more magically summoned water that would cause it to explode.

"Shit! There are still 6 like that here" said Yennefer.

"Yen, have you seen anything like this before in your life?" asked Ciri.

"No. But they clearly are other worldly creatures. That Dante seems to know them already" replied Yennefer.

"Looks like some pretty big magic work had been carried out to bring these things here. This is the 3rd strange incident happening in _**12 hours**_ " said Ciri.

"I know. Once this is over, I'm going to do something about this" said Yennefer. Ciri nodded at that.

"Right, now let's take care of these things here" said Ciri.

Then both went into the square to the blitz's vicinity. They saw them both and lunged at them. Ciri instantly teleported aside and Yennefer raised the shield. The blitz attacked the shield and she grunted to the applied force. Ciri then appeared and shot her revolver at the blitz, but couldn't aim at the face. The bullets managed to hurt the blitz so it teleported towards. Yennefer used this opportunity to splash the water again that drained its electric barrier. Then Ciri created a powerful warp field around the blitz and slashed the blitz multiple times until it bled to death. When the field was removed, It fell and blasted to nothing. To the outside observer, It appeared as if Ciri attacked the blitz at light speed.

With one down, 5 to go for them. But unfortunately, all the 5 blitz stopped their rampage in the square and turned to look at Ciri and Yennefer.

"Uh Oh! Looks like we got all the remaining's attention" said Ciri dead panned.

"Ciri, if they all come at same time, no way we can throw offense. We both must use the shields to save ourselves" said Yennefer.

Just like they predicted, all the 5 blitz teleported towards them at the same time.

"NOW!" yelled Yennefer and both Ciri and Yennefer together raised the shield now a durable. But the Blitz combined attack still made them stagger. Ciri let out a grunt in stress.

"Ye-..Yen, we can't-... hold-...forever!" said Ciri in a stressed tone.

"Don't give away Ciri. We can do this" said Yennefer, trying to encourage Ciri.

When the 5 again lunged at them, suddenly a powerful shockwave knocked all the blitz back to a distance.

Yen and Ciri were surprised. They released their hold to turn back and see who did that. To their amazement, it was none other than Dante. He watched them both stuggling from above a building. So he jumped to the ground to help Ciri and Yen.

They both saw Dante standing with the sword in his hand in a stance. He then walked to them.

"Huh, took you long enough" said Ciri sneering.

"Sorry ladies, Had my fair share of troubles on my way" smirked Dante. This is when those 5 blitz slowly gained their composture and then roared at the attacker.

"Alright, this party is gonna get even more crazy!" said Dante turning to Ciri and Yen.

"You both tend to the wounded. I'll take care of these SOBs" said Dante. Yennefer looked at him in suspicion for some time and then took Ciri with her to help the others.

"Okay assholes! Let's rock!" said Dante with a laugh. The blitz then pounced at Dante.

He immediately dashed to his left. When another was about to hit him, he air dodged to its back and immediately drew the Ebony and stormed with energized rounds. Three more came from his left, right and front. He leapt with a back flip far away from them.

He then raised the sword towards the sky and closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, a powerful lightning from the clouds surged into the sword and to his body. He then opened his eyes bringing the sword down. The blade was blinking with the coated lightning. Dante summoned the 'Alastor'. He then waved his hands, taunting them to attack him. One blitz pounced on him, Dante timed the strike and blew the blitz with his sword. The Alastor made him immune to electric attacks. The blitz's electric barrier overloaded and vanished. He then did the 'air trick' to get near it and slash it with his sword. Suddenly another blitz jumped at him. He immediately turned and used his left hand palm to shoot a powerful lightning arc at it. The arc fried it's barrier and was knocked back. He then jumped and did the 'helm breaker at the previous blitz he was fighting. The move instantly killed the blitz which blasted away. The Alastor's lightning negated the blitz ability to turn red.

Then he did the powerful 'stinger' attack to the blitz he knocked out with the arc which was impaled deep with the sword's force. The Dante lifted the blitz with his sword and bent his body backwards and pound the impaled blitz to the ground. Then, he lifted the blitz from that stance and pounded the blitz again to the ground, this time to his front. Then held his sword with both the hands and revolved like the weight throw sport and threw away the blitz from his sword with great speed. The blitz died in the mid-air. There were 3 remaining blitz.

Yennefer and Ciri while helping others, watched Dante's incredible fighting prowess and his strange magical powers in awe. Even Ciri who had seen his abilities before was dumbstruck seeing him summoning a lightning. They felt like HE was manhandling them.

"My god! Never seen anyone powerful like this" said Yennefer stunned at the sight.

"Surely, to evade those creatures teleport attacks, one should have an incredible reflex and still that won't be enough" said Ciri who was equally stunned at his power levels.

The remaining 3 blitz leapt at him from multiple direction. Dante acurately maneuvered the attacks and had the three in a position he wanted. He gave a slight smirk and then dashed at them to unleash the most devastating rebellion move, 'The dance macabre'. 3 quick slashes, a round body trip and a million slash followed by 3 power slashes that staggered the 3 blitz. Then charged his sword enough and delivered the final fatal death blow that not only tore the blitz into the air, but also the resultant shockwave flew past and hit a building far behind which cracked under the force.

That was the last. All the blitz in the town were obliterated. Dante then calmly released the Alastor from him and sheathed his sword, knocking the dust out of his hands. His fight with the 5 blitz lasted only for 5 minutes **(Imagine how fast he fought).** And the cloud that formed above the city also vanished bringing down the warmth sunlight back.

Dante then slowly took a look at the square which was partially ruined by the demons. The guards and the people who hid themselves and ran from the place were staring at him in astonishment and shock. They have never seen a human this powerful who fought these demons at lethal speed as if they were nothing. Then the guards snapped out of their gaze and tend to the civilians. He saw Yennefer and Ciri walking towards him.

"THAT...was one hell of a performance. You seem more than what you say about yourself" exclaimed Ciri with a smile. Yennefer was speechless for sometime. Dante was still in confusion

"I have a lot of questions to ask you" said Yennefer keeping her face serious. Dante knew what this was about.

"I am glad to answer if you people help me get off this world" replied Dante folding his hands.

"Before that, I need to ask you something. You said you knew these creatures. Have you faced them before" asked Ciri.

"Yes. In my world" replied Dante. Yennefer was doing mind calculations about the situation. 3 attacks in 12 hours was something made her wary.

"You should know that the shadow demons we faced at the mountains and these lightning creatures you call 'Blitz' never belonged to this world. You said you knew both the entities. Something tells me that those creatures actually came for you" said Ciri which startled Dante's mind.

"Even the golem's attack? Brutes are powerful, but they never meddle in the mortals business. Attacking a city is too unusual for the golem brute" said Yennefer her face showing some clarity. Even Dante felt the same thing. Fighting the very demons in another world which he faced in his own world was weird for him.

"Can you make any sense out of it?" asked Dante. There was a moment of pause. She kept her fingers in her chin.

"Hm, Fighting other worldly entities we've never seen or heard before and golem's attack...There must be some kind of magical rift that spans the world"

"Meaning?" asked Ciri.

"Someone with incredibly powerful sorcery is playing with the rifts i.e., The hidden pathways between the worlds" said Yennefer.

"In that case Yen, My powers would easily detect them" said Ciri her face showing discomfort.

"That's the point. Someone who can even mask himself from you" said Yennefer.

"Is that even possible?" asked Dante.

"Clearly the recent events are a perfect witness" replied Yennefer.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ciri doleful.

"I am going to gather all the mages to investigate this matter. Its slowly getting out of hand" said Yennefer seriously. Then she turned to Dante.

"Dante, You said you faced these creatures in your world and even fought them like nothing. Who are you actually?" asked Yenenfer growing suspicious.

"I had already told Ciri. In my world, I am a hunter of sorts. The sword I carry gave me powers. With that, I fight the evil forces and drive them away or kill them for good" replied Dante with a twisted expression.

"Hm, I think it will do for now though I can say you are clearly hiding something. But, no time to prowl on that now" said Yenenfer.

"Wait! Yen, Avallac'h? He can help us. I think he clearly knew about those rifts you said about more than us" said Ciri wide eyed.

"Then you and Dante go to Skellige and meet Creys. I will gather the mages at Thanedd to see through this. I don't think we can stay here for a long time" said Yennefer turning to Ciri.

"See you, Ciri" said Yennefer and teleported away. Dante and Ciri took a moment of silence.

"So, can you take us to that place she said" asked Dante.

"Sure, We can't waste any time here" said Ciri.

She had a feeling that these 12 hours of unfortunate incidents had some connection with Dante, but she waited for the right moment to ask.

She then held Dante's hand and teleported away to Skellige Isles and escaped the place before anyone could interrupt them.

 **...**

 **That's it. It's really difficult to write the action sequences, especially Dante's. So there won't be any fight for atleast next 2-3 chapters, only story tell.**

 **Finally, Ciri realized that something is not right in their world and something is playing with them without anyone's knowledge. Ciri and Dante are gonna meet with Avallac'h and a great surprise is waiting for Dante at Skellige, something he never expected.**

 **Yennefer will gather the mages at thanedd and find out if there's anything messing with the world. In the process, they are gonna find something horrific. And the answers they get will once again have them at where it all began.**

 **As for Geralt, he will not appear for quite sometime as he hasn't yet reached Velen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher franchise.**

 _ **Saesenthessis**_ _also known to many as Saskia, the dragon slayer now serves as her majesty to Aedirn. In fact, she's a dragoness with the ability of polymorphism. The way she heired the throne had several political complications._

 _She was once a rebel who fought for Aedirn against Kaedwenian invasion by its king Henslet and even managed to defeat Saskia's rebels. This forced Saskia to flee to Loc muinne with the sorceress Philippa Ealhart. But she was considered a heroine of Aedirn as she managed to keep Kaedwenian army at bay for significantly a long time._

 _Over time Henslet's notoriety reached a point that some were convinced he was conspiring with Nilfgaard and also extremely abused his powers. Vernon Roche, the Temerian blue stripes commander fervidly killed him for conspiring against him and his men. This weakened Kaedwen and later made easy for Radovid to conquer it._

 _In the meantime, at the summit in Loc muinne, Saskia transforms into a dragon and disrupts the summit. Geralt of Rivia arrives with Roche who learns of the mage's conspiracy through Triss merigold. He confronts Saskia only to learn that she's a dragon. Geralt though fought her didn't want to kill her because of her noble deed to the Aedirn. But ultimately, Aedirn falls under the Nilfgaard during the 3rd war._

 _Years later, Geralt learns from Philippa that prince Stennis was the one who poisoned Saskia, concealing the information that she was truly behind Saskia's change that forced her into uncontrolled polymorphism and also that Stennis had died in the battle (Having chosen Roche's path, he never knew of Stennis's fate). People of Aedirn also expressed animosity towards Nilfgaard stating that Saskia was their true leader. It was Yennefer and Francesca who found a cure to Saskia's polymorphism by developing a magical potion to suppress the transformation, though it would not remove the curse from her._

 _It was only a temporary remedy every time she uses it and also psychological stress can cause her to transform into a mindless dragon, but still proved as a feasible solution. After one year not having to worry about her condition, Saskia decided to rebel against Nilfgaard in Aedirn after negotiation for sovereignity was denied. The rebellion lasted only for 8 months. Saskia revealed her rebellious and level headed attitude by gathering the forces to fight Nilfgaard in the open front and silently recruited Iorveth's then scattered rebels (who admired Saskia's valor while fighting henslet) to sabotage Nilfgaard forces at the back door. This two front fight was effective and resulted in Nilfgaard's retreat._

 _Because of their first defeat, Nilfgaard sends even more troops to slaughter the rebels. But the forces were massacred on their way along the kaedwen mountain pass in a forest fire. But it was Saskia who after learning that Nilfgaard is planning to round up Aedirn, secretly used her curse to her advantage and transformed in to a dragon and burned the troops. This served as a crippling strike to the Nilfgaardian garrison. Having decided that the defeat was inevitable, Nilfgaard abandoned their invasion._

 _This event went down in history as the 2nd revolt of Aedirn on 1277. Then Saskia signed a treaty with then emperor Morvran voorhis and brought sovereignty. With the people's rejoice, Saskia thus proclaimed the throne of Aedirn as the rightful heir by 1278. Even by 1300, she looked young and the same as before, could be another side effect of the curse._

 **Chapter 6: A glimpse of the unknown**

It's been 12 hours since Dante came to the world of Aen seidhe and ever since, the continent had been attacked 3 times by mysterious creatures out of which 2 are known to him. It might be coincidental or someone's got a grudge on somebody. Whatever he had seen so far for the time being convinced him that he had arrived in another world he recognized as straight out of fairy tale. This further muddled Dante because facing the very demons in another world he faced in his own was not something he took light. Slowly he had become wary of events surrounding him.

And now a young woman is helping him out to get to his place while being very curious to learn about him.

 **Fort of Aedirn, Queen's court**

Queen Saskia was beginning to feel restless as the news of attack by strange creatures reached her. She immediately sent her soldiers help the city in evacuation and slay those beasts. She knew that it was always best to bring a witcher to take care of these monsters, but amidst the chaos, it would be difficult to find one and so she decided to use the option at hand. She had another option in her mind, use of polymorphism or go straight to battle but she cannot do neither. That would be a bad idea coz she will wreck havoc no different from those monsters.

Three of the guards who had blood stains on their armor walked into the court towards the queen hastily. Saskia was surprised see the three here. They then bowed to their queen.

"Didn't I send you to stop those creatures attacking Vengerberg?" asked Saskia who kept her face wretched. The three looked at her and were quite for few seconds. Then one of them spoke.

"We had never seen those creatures before. We were no match for it"

"One second they were here and the next second somewhere else. Their body also covered in electricity and even couldn't get a clear aim with our guns" replied another guard.

Saskia was infuriated after hearing this but there's nothing she can do as of now.

"What do you mean you were no match? Were those things difficult for you handle?!" yelled Saskia. The third guard looked at her tiresome and blood wounds on his face and spoke.

"Not this one and no one's ever seen a beast like this. They could have even given the witchers a hard time killing them" said the guard.

She was glaring at her. But she knew this was not the time to castigate them. She had been worrying about the people of Vengerberg and felt stressed of the situation and as a result she quivered, a side effect of the curse. Immediately she went to get her potion and consumed a drop. Then the tremble stopped and she felt relieved.

Then she walked slowly near the guards and spoke.

"Alright. How's the situation now? How many of our men and civilians died?" asked Saskia trying to calm herself down.

"The monsters are dead, 6 of our men and 23 civilians died in the chaos" replied the guard. Saskia's face frowned at the news but again gave a confused look.

"Did you say dead? Has the threat been eliminated?" she asked

"Yes your highness" replied the 1st guard. Now she felt even more relaxed after hearing this.

"To who do I owe my gratitude?" she asked.

"None other than our native sorceress" replied one guard. She immediately caught his reference.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg!? She was here?" she exclaimed.

"Not only her, she was accompanied by princess Cirilla and a strange out lander" replied another guard. Saskia was even more surprised to hear that Cirilla was at Vengerberg.

Years ago, she had heard about the Nilfgaard emperor's heir. Over time after becoming queen, she became well acquainted with her through Geralt. She also learned of Ciri's elder blood abilities and the way she was raised by witchers and mages. But the mention of an out lander once again seeded doubts.

"My my! My life is full of surprises!...But who is this out lander you mentioned?" asked Saskia raising her eyebrows.

"Actually, everything about him was strange" staggeringly replied 2nd guard.

"Define strange? Did he look suspicious?" asked Saskia folding her hands.

"In a way, Yes. He was white haired, quite taller, muscular, sapphire eyes and must be in his 30's. And his red and black attire, his appearance and there was this big colossal sword he carried on his back and I don't even know how he's able lift it easily. Also had a monster emblem in his belt. Surely that man must be from a very far off land" replied the 3rd guard recalling his memories as if the man himself is standing before him. Actually this guard was the one who watched that mysterious man fighting those creatures.

Saskia turned quizzical. Her face expressed the eagerness to learn about this strange man. She was able to get a bland picture of how he would look like. He then continued.

"Although lady Yennefer and princess Cirilla helped us fight those creatures, it was that man who fought every single one of them and managed to defeat it" said the guard and immediately his face turned stoic and pale. The other two guards were looking at him pathetically.

"I swear on the eternal fire! I have never seen a man who fights monsters like this. If not for him, me and my fellow guards at the city entrance would have ended up dead. Surely he possessed magic and must have extreme experience in fighting creatures like this!" the guard burst out.

Saskia was silent for a moment to absorb what those guards. She was walking sideways slowly to gather her thoughts. Every time the guard explains about the man, her curiosity grew up. She assumed that if what the guards said about the man were true, surely she wanted to meet this mysterious out lander and be wary of his motives whether it's good or hostile.

"Are they still here?" asked Saskia.

"No your highness. I witnessed all the three leave the place once they finished the monsters off" replied the guard.

"Can you bring them here?"

"Leave in the sense, they used their magic to vanish from the place" the guard said. She sighed and understood what he meant.

"They used portals to get out of here" thought Saskia feeling disappointed. She wanted to apprehend that man. Though she knew that's not fair to treat an outsider, he seemed more dangerous and unclear as to why he was here or why would he even help. She needs to keep her kingdom safe and Saskia's a woman who would do anything for that.

As there were no options left to meet them, she exactly know the right person to approach.

"Alright, go back to the city, help the people and tend to the wounded and make sure everything's fine. I have an important work" ordered Saskia.

"By your word, your highness" the guards humbly responded, bowing and left the fort. She was standing there for a moment thinking about what to do next. She immediately marched to her personal room.

Her room was quite big, lit with 3 lanterns and there were many storage cabinets with books and other show pieces upon. Shields, swords and pistols were hanging over the walls, A nice clean bed. Then she had something at the corner of the room, an equipment occupying quite a space that had 3 mirror stands and a box like structure with 2 arcs attached, placed at the middle of the stands, A mega scope.

Mega scopes are mage's device to communicate and teleport. It requires three precise polished crystals to power the equipment.

Saskia went near one of the cabinet where 3 crystals were wrapped up with in a cloth. She picked up the crystals and placed in each of the mirror stand. She then concentrated and focused on establishing communication with a sorceress she befriended after conquering Aedirn.

...

 **Meanwhile at Yennefer's house, Vengerberg...**

Yennefer after a rough and brutal fighting in the city accompanied by Ciri and a strange man from another world against never before seen entities, she learns that there were 2 similar strange events unfolded in 12 hours and of course she was more prudent. But the real thing that sparks her interest was that man named Dante who claimed to be from another world, and revealing his prowess in a fight against those creatures.

She had never seen anyone who fought with such an agility, it was astounding. His combat effectiveness was out of the world level and was a lot powerful too. She also noticed that he possessed magic to a degree and strange sword, but was very different from what she knew. She saw him summon a lightning, She saw some strange monster emblem he carried with him. She didn't get the opportunity to learn more about him because of the unexpected attack in the city.

Apart from things that were clear so far, there were some cardinal questions in her mind. Who's he truly? Why's he here? How there's a human from another world?- This very question contradicts the popular belief of the people of Aen seidhe, those who possess ancient knowledge believing that humans came from another world during the previous conjunction of spheres. Some faction believe humans truly belonged to Aen seidhe world. It's still under constant debate, but the former's actually the widely accepted truth.

But right now she must focus on the events around the world. Yennefer decided to summon all the mages to Aretuza at thanedd island. She had a plan.

"I need to call them" thought Yennefer who was in her house setting up the mega scope. She was quite in a hurry. After the scope was ready she opened a communication portal to contact the first mage that came to her mind, Philippa who she just met in Rivia. After few seconds, Philippa Ealhart appeared as a photo negative figure.

"Yen? Why did you call me? Didn't we just met hours before?" asked Philippa folding her hands not quite amused.

"I am sorry Philippa, but this is an emergency" replied Yennefer with a slight tense in her voice. Philippa felt the gravity in her words. She knew that Yennefer would never get serious, but if she did, then there's a good reason to that.

"And what would that be? I'm already having a bad day" said Philippa.

"I know the magical anomaly you mentioned" said Yennefer which altered Philippa's stance in surprise. Now Yen's got her attention.

"Really!? What was it?" asked Philippa. Yennefer folded her hands and took her time to speak. She was about to reveal a potential information.

"We have a visitor from another world" said Yennefer bluntly. Philippa was not surprised after hearing this.

"Is it any Aen elle?" asked Philippa. Ofcourse she know about the alder folks. But then came a real surprise.

"No, A human" replied Yennefer which stunned Philippa. She unfolded her hands in disbelief. There was silence for few seconds.

"Yen? Is this some kind of a ruse?" asked Philippa who started to doubt Yen's integrity.

"No Philippa. He was a human. Most importantly, knows how to swing a sword and handle guns. Also possess a degree of magical power with him" said yennefer.

Philippa's face turned skeptic and felt perplexed. She was scrupled with what Yen told. The other world beings were not new to sorceress as during the conjunction, the other worldly creatures came to the Aen seidhe. Ciri, who possess the elder blood herself had traveled to different worlds. But what she found odd was Yen mentioned a human.

"A human?...From...another world?" asked Philippa staggering in confusion.

"Even I can't believe it now. But I met this man with Ciri" replied Yennefer.

Ciri? Wait!...Is that one of her adventures?" asked Philippa.

"Uh..No. That man said he came here by an accident" replied Yennefer.

"Accident?" asked Philippa suspiciously.

"Yes. He came to our world last night through a portal and was timely found by Ciri near the blue mountains who was on her way from Zerrikania" explained Yennefer. Philippa once again folded her hands and rode her fingers over her chin.

"Intriguing! Did he mention anything about him?" asked Philippa.

"His name is Dante and he is not some ordinary human" said Yennefer.

"Dante? Hm..sounds truly like an outsider. But what do you mean not ordinary?" asked Philippa confused.

"He carries a big sword and magic along with him and from what I just witnessed, He is incredibly adept at fighting monsters" said Yennefer.

Philippa was quite astounded with this news. She had never heard anything like this before. Her flair for scheming and curiosity got the best out of her. She showed instant fascination to meet this man. Its because, this man was in fact a human from another world who also possess greater powers. But at the same time cautious as she don't know his motives. She never trusts anyone in the first place. She is cunning and unpredictable.

"Yen, Can you be brief?" asked Philippa. Yennefer stared at her for few seconds and then nodded her head dismissively because the briefing would take a long time. Anyway she decided to do it.

"13 hours back, This man came through a portal nearby the blue mountains where upon found by Ciri. He then explained his situation and stated that he needed a way to get back to his world. Ciri agreed to help and decided to take him to a sorceress"

"So that's when you met him?"

"No. Dol blathana was nearest place. She planned to get help from Francesca. Ida was there too"

"Ida? So, the sage's still here, huh?" asked Philippa confused.

"Yes. Even she agreed to come to Ban ard" replied Yennefer. She then nodded in acknowledgement.

"But on their way deep in the mountains, Ciri and that man were attacked by some shadow creatures. That man Dante, claimed that he knew those creatures and had faced them in his world"

"Really?...Hm...Well I hate to be blunt but...It sounds as if those creatures came for that man" said Philippa who was quite alarmed.

"That's one possibility. But not sure" replied Yennefer.

"Alright. What happened then?" asked Philippa.

"They fended off those creatures and then proceeded to Dol blathana. There Ciri introduced that man to Francesca and Ida. They asked them seek the help of a navigator by finding Avallac'h" said Yennefer.

"Avallac'h? Couldn't Ciri help him get off this world?" asked Philippa.

"You know that Ciri can instantly jump anywhere but, she must have known that place before hand" said Yennefer. Phillippa raised her eyebrows. She almost forgot everything about Ciri. It had been 28 years since she last saw her.

"Ah, I forgot that. Fine, proceed" said Philippa.

"That was not the entire story. Before they could leave, Dol blathana was attacked" said Yennefer which turned Philippa's face grim.

"Attacked?! By who or what?"

"By a golem, brute" replied Yennefer which turned Philippa's face bilious. She was stunned deep down and lost her breath for a moment.

"Yen? I take it's a joke" said Philippa with open fear in her voice. Of course, If there's something every sorcerer, witcher, druid and alchemist fears, it's the golem brute. It's rarest of the monsters. Usually stay isolated from everything. But when provoked...well...God help them.

"No. It's not and the best part was when the golem caused the stampede. It was repelled and killed" replied Yennefer with a faint smile.

"Killed? How did Francesca manage to gather help in the short time?" asked Philippa with mild anger and tense in her voice.

"It was our mysterious guest who killed the brute" replied yennefer, slightly tilting her head to her left side. Philippa was dumbfounded. She was even more shocked than what it was to hear the golem's attack.

"Your explanation is gradually turning in to a fantasy" was the only statement from Philippa.

"I am not and I don't have to waste my time with you, telling lies" replied Yennefer. Philippa was silent for a moment. She gathered her thoughts and trying to process the information. She couldn't believe that an other worldly man easily killed a brute.

"It's unbelievable Yen. But if it's true, then he is powerful. This is fascinating. But why would he come here? What is that he intend?" Philippa posed the questions one by one in confusion.

"We'll find that out. But let me finish. After their stay at Dol blathana, Ciri and Dante came to Rivia and met me just after I exited your house" said Yennefer which sent Philippa to the highest level of frustration. She didn't know that they had been under her nose for the time being.

"Here? And you are telling me that now?" gritted Philippa in anger coz the opportunity to meet him slipped away.

"I am sorry. But you said you were busy and didn't even had time to properly talk to me. So why should I bother you further?" Yennefer countered with a smirk which silenced Philippa as she felt lost in that witty response.

"So convenient!" said Philippa irritated. Yennefer continued.

"Then me, Ciri and Dante went to Vengerberg where he explained himself on the way. But then again, the peace didn't last" said Yennefer.

"What happened this time?" asked Philippa.

"The city was attacked by another group of unknown creatures. They were big, ugly, used electricity and teleported attack. It happened just an hour ago. And as before, unexpectedly while me and Ciri were quite struggling to handle the situation, It was again Dante, who killed those beasts" explained Yennefer.

This time Philippa's suspicion peaked up.

"And?"

"He told that he knew those creatures too and even called it with a name...uh...yes, Blitz" said Yennefer.

"Well, I haven't heard about it. We need to learn everything about this man, Dante and also why these creatures attacked our continent" said Philippa.

"Philippa, We've been talking for 13 minutes and we are wasting time here" said Yennefer restlessly.

"What do you suggest?"

"3 attacks in 12 hours, arrival of a man from another world all at a same time. I suspect some magical cataclysm had occured in our world. Maybe that's what you could have picked up" said Yennefer.

"I can very much understand that. But what can we do about that now?" asked Philippa.

"We need to use the fountain in Aretuza and you know what I mean" said Yennefer. Philippa was stupefied. Of course Philippa knew what she was talking about.

"Yen, you crazy?! The fountain...Those visions!...You know what it would do to your mind" yelled Philippa. Yennefer's face was concerned as she too wasn't amused with the idea.

"I know and you should know we have no choice. Still we need to do something about this. What if the whole world is threatened?" asked Yennefer her face weighty. Philippa might be devious, but rarely she lends her hand for greater good still for her own gain. She reluctantly agreed to this.

"Alright, I hope its the five of us, Triss, You, Me, Ida and Rita?" asked Philippa.

"Yes. It's the same. I'll directly teleport there. I need to talk to Rita and prepare" said Yennefer.

"Right, see you then" said Philippa and the portal was closed.

Yennefer stood there for a while thinking about the recent events and what to do next.

"Hm, looks like mother Nenneke have to wait" thought Yennefer and decided to teleport away to Aretuza.

 **...**

 _ **The fountain of Aretuza:**_ _The fountain of Aretuza is a mysterious yet simple looking water fountain which holds an unveiled secret. The water that forms the fountain doesn't come from any known water body. Some of the earliest mages of the past found this fountain but unable to locate the source of the water. They theorized that the water comes through a hidden portal from an unknown dimension but couldn't prove it. The most invaluable finding was that the water reflects the events of past, present and the future of anything. But those who were exposed to the visions lose their sanity. It is then surmised that only people with highest degree of magical ability can do it with...some luck._

 _It is not known who or when the fountain was created but, those who found it almost 2000 years ago raised Aretuza's infrastructure surrounding the fountain. It is also not known why the fountain was kept intact by them when they could have destroyed it. Hydromancy is believed to be the weak version of this._

 **...**

 **In Saskia's fort, Aedirn.**

Saskia wanted to contact the sorceress and the queen of Dol blathana, Francesca findabair to ask for help in tracking out this mysterious man who helped Vengerberg from the monsters.

From the mega scope, the elven queen appeared through a portal.

" _Ceadmil_ , Saesenthessis, It is a pleasure to see you" said Francesca who was quite surprised to see her.

"You too Francesca" replied Saskia.

"Is there anything important to discuss with me? Because you never call without a reason" said Francesca.

"You are right. I need your help in finding someone" said Saskia.

"Is it...something your guards can't handle?' asked Francesca raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes. Listen, An hour ago, Vengerberg was attacked by some strange monsters" explained Saskia.

"Really? How is the situation now?" asked Francesca her face turning despondent.

"No problem thanks to the timely help from Yennefer and Cirilla"

"Yennefer and Ciri?...Wait, Ciri? Was she there?" asked Francesca who was startled at the mention of Ciri. Because she mentioned that she would go to Rivia and was bewildered to hear that she was in Vengerberg.

"Yes, but that's not the entire story. My guards said there was this strange man in a red and black dress having a big sword, with Yennefer and Ciri"

"Red and bl-...?" started Francesca but immediately stopped as she came to her senses. Her face turned temperate in surprise. She instantly grasped the information and realized who she was talking about. Francesca discerned that she referred about none other than the man who saved Dol blathana from the golem brute. The human from the other world, Dante. But she decided to reveal this information while still preventing the situation to escalate.

"Saskia, That man your guards saw? His name is Dante, a human" said Francesca.

"Dante? Do you know him? Is he an out lander?" asked Saskia eagerly and confused. Francesca sighed and kept silent for a moment. She then looked at her.

"What I'm about to tell you must be a closely guarded secret. I don't want other people to know about this. Can you guarantee that?" asked Francesca seriously. Saskia was wondering why she asked to promise not to let the information out. But she proceeded anyway.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. I promise" replied Saskia.

"Good, then listen carefully" said Francesca who then proceeded to explain everything right from the beginning. She explained how the man came to this world and how he got help from Ciri. How he saved the valley from the brute. She told everything regarding that man whatever he shared with her and Ida.

Saskia was taken back by surprise and shock. The man's appearance matches those of what the guards explained.

Through her acquaintance with Ciri, she had learned many things about the different worlds that exist in the endless space. But having a human visitor from the other world brought the same angst in her face like others did. The lingering question in her mind was, why did he help them when he's new to this place? Who is he and why is here? Carrying a lot of power with him is another disturbing fact and she too has a trick up her sleeve if he turned out plaguy, but she cannot be in trepidation. Like it or not, she is quite in that man's debt for helping vengerberg and she knows it.

"I can't believe this. Don't you think that it's wrong to let him freely roam the world?" asked Saskia.

"Don't worry. He don't seem like a wrong person. Ciri's with him and the most thing he cares about is to get off this world" said Francesca convincing. Saskia sighed a bit keeping her right hand over her forehead.

"Ugh...fine, Whatever you say and thank you" said Saskia with a smile.

" _Fadhb ar bith_. And how's your polymorphism? Is the potion good?" asked Francesca with a smile.

"Yes thanks to you and Yennefer. Though, psychological trauma negates the effect and I have to take double dose" replied Saskia.

"That's why you should relax a lot. You shan't keep yourself in distress" said Francesca with a bit of concern.

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the information"

"One more thing. That man, Dante is not our enemy as far as the way I see it. So don't try apprehending him" said Francesca. Saskia reluctantly nodded her head.

"Thanks for the advice. _Va Fail"_ Saskia bid adieu.

" _Va fail Saesenthessis_ " replied Francesca and the communication was closed.

Saskia sat upon her bed and was thinking about what she learned today. She wanted to bring that man into her custody. But Francesca advised against that course of action. The way she insisted made Saskia to change her mind though she would be alert all the time.

 **...**

 **Aretuza, Thanedd Island**

Yennefer finally arrived at the Aretuza, the magical academy. She teleported out in the academy's courtyard. That's the place where the fountain is present. Yennefer after exiting the portal stood there for a while gazing all over the courtyard admiring the beauty. At the centre was the fountain. There were walls on all the four sides. To her front was the rear entrance to the academy. There were pillars and statues in the courtyard with vines hanging over them.

The academy bring back memories of the past. 28 years ago during the 3rd war, Redanians captured the young sorceress students for execution. The academy was shut down after that. But once after the fall of Radovid V and control of Redania by Nilfgaard, Aretuza after several years of dormancy was opened back by it's head mistress Margarita laux antille.

Yennefer slowly walked along the courtyard only for Rita to see her from the building hall through the entrance. She immediately raced towards Yennefer in surprise to welcome her.

"Yen, I never imagined you would be here" said Rita quite astonished and gave a hug.

Margarita was tortured by Radovid V's men 28 years ago in a dungeon along with Sheala de tancarville. Rita's body was bruised up in punishment. But during the fight with wild hunt, she was healed by Avallac'h. Now she had become like what she were before, beautiful and wearing a satin finished attire and her blonde hair tied by band at the back.

"I actually came to see you" replied Yennefer returning the gesture.

"Come on in. We'll talk inside" said Rita with a smile. Yennefer folded her hands and nodded dismissively. Rita was confused. She then slowly walked towards the fountain and then turned to look at her.

"We have a problem and needs to be dealt soon" said Yennefer. Rita blinked as she couldn't make any sense of that.

"I don't understand"

"I will get to the point right away" said Yennefer turning to the fountain, "We need to use the fountain"

Rita's face turned dreaded. She slowly walked towards Yennefer.

"Yen, have you lost your damn mind?!"

"You do know that I don't utter something like this without reason" said Yennefer in a serious tone.

"To hell with your reasons! You ask for long term pain and suffering. Why this requisition?" Rita asked in anger.

"Something happened to our world last night" said Yennefer with no further explanation. Again it didn't make any sense.

"Please clarify"

Yennefer was silent and looked distressed.

"Is something wrong? You do know what this fountain does and only the mages of the inner circle knows its true purpose. You know what it did to my grandmother. You know what it did to Jade glevissig" yelled Rita to which Yennefer stood silent.

"The same will happen to us" finished Rita. Yennefer sighed and started speaking.

"And also I know how it helped Cregannan and Vilgefortz" countered Yennefer. Rita couldn't believe she was so resolved.

"Cregannan knew he was gonna die and that will settle the long term dispute between the humans and the elves, through the visions this fountain gave him" said Yennefer.

"Did it make any difference? Still the animosity exists between the humans and the non-humans" replied Rita.

"Vilgefortz learned of Ciri's power and that it would help him elevate to an unstoppable force, through the vision from this fountain and that's why he kidnapped her to stygga castle" said Yennefer. Rita was dumbfounded. She was silenced by two of the known facts.

"They were still under self control even after using the fountain. All it takes is high magical ability" replied Yennefer. There was silence for quite sometime.

"*SIGH*...Alright. I don't know why you insist. But you said something about our world, what's this fuss is all about?" asked Rita. Yennefer smiled at Rita feeling relaxed of convincing her.

"Just wait for a few more minutes. Philippa, Triss and Ida would be here anytime" said Yennefer.

"Why them?" asked Rita.

"I have a plan. Just wait" replied Yennefer. Rita nodded dismissively and agreed to wait.

 **...**

 **Kaer trolde forest( town outskirts), Skellige isles.**

28 years back, the region of Kaer trolde was just another village with a fortress in the cliffs above. But now it has developed into a town with many developed buildings, thanks to Cerys's an craite's planning. The Kaer trolde harbor is one of the biggest harbor in the world. It houses small boats to bigger ships powered by sails.

In the woods, Ciri and Dante teleported out only to catch sight of woods, small hilly rocks and a narrow pathway. She could see horse carriage and some men and women walking along the pathway. They could fell the warm sunlight phasing through the tree branches despite a colder atmosphere.

"You know, I'm gonna puke the next time we do this" said Dante, slightly feeling dizzy.

"This is better than traveling for weeks" replied Ciri. Dante gave an uncaring smile.

"So, what's this place?" asked Dante

"This is the Skellige isles. We are at Kaer trolde, capital of one of the islands named Ard skellige. You will find it more interesting than the continent" said Ciri.

"How so?" asked Dante.

"The culture here is admirably different. You'll get the true feel of living with the nature" explained Ciri. Dante who had been listening to her lecture nodded in acknowledgement.

It had only been a bit more than half a day and he had already fought three fights restlessly. Though facing the demons here which he faced in his world was quite odd, he decided to shelve that and concentrate on getting of this world. But inwardly, he reproached a little. For not telling truth about himself. When he was convinced that he was from another world, he expected only to be treated with aggression. But on the contrary, he was helped without hostility even after learning that he was from another world. Hell, he even couldn't share this secret with anyone in his world apart from those who work together with him like Lady and Morrison, later Patty lowell and her mother and not sure with Enzo. People those who offer him the job assume that he is a simple paranormal investigator and detective specialized in hunting demons.

The same goes here. He doesn't know how his real origins will be taken by Ciri or anyone. After all, this is not his world and and he's not gonna stay here for a long time to share his life.

So he shrugged of that thought and proceeded to continue the conversation.

"Alright, who do we gonna meet here?" asked Dante.

"The queen of the isles. She knew this elven mage, Avallac'h and where he currently resides" replied Ciri.

"Good enough. So shall we move?" asked Dante. She nodded and both started walking towards the pathway which leads to the town.

After few meters, they managed walk along the pathway. Those who walked along the narrow road were oddly staring at Dante for few seconds. But he knew he would face this so he didn't mind it. But he caught the glimpse those people's dress. It resembled the old rural Scandinavian fashion which surprised him a lot.

The pathway was quite a slope ahead. After that the path was wide and the town was slowly becoming visible along with the hill fortress to their right.

Along the wider path, there were few men and women to the left and right housing a small camp. They all wore red militaristic attire with swords and battle axes with them. To Dante it was an astonishment, because the attire had the semblance of medieval Nordic customs, women wearing viking hats and men wearing horned helmets with animal pelts in their armor.

"Huh! These people are no different from the humans of my world" thought Dante. He was wondering whether these people too were followers of the Norse culture.

Ciri and Dante were walking casually along the path towards the entrance arch to get into the town.

There were 2 guards with large axes in their hands guarding the open gateway fitted in an arch. The walls supporting the arch extended left and right over the hills that surrounds the whole city.

The guards warily looked at Dante, but also saw Ciri with him. Ciri always considered Skellige as her another home. She is close to the clan An Craite like a family. She grew up with them even as a child. She is very well known in the isles.

"Halt! who are you outsider?" questioned one guard in an Irish accent which Dante immediately recognized.

"Ugh, This man is a traveler from the far of continent and i'm helping him...as a guide" replied Ciri her face witty. Dante gave a sly look at the guards who were glaring at him.

"And don't even ask about his sword. You know what for its used" said Ciri.

"Aye, whatever you say princess Cirilla. A guest of yours is a guest of Skellige. Fare thee well!" said the guard with a pride in his voice. Dante and Ciri nodded and both passed through the gate.

Finally they got to see the town of Kaer trolde. The first thing that caught their sight were shops, inns, small and medium sized houses with single and double storeys. They were standing in the wide street where to their left will lead to docks and further again up the hills to other villages. To their right, will lead deep into the town and to the fortress above the cliff. People were walking along the streets and also there were horse carriages.

Dante was quite fascinated with the sight. it was very much active in the morning. He could hear the ship horn's low frequency sound.

"We need to go that way" said Ciri pointing to his right that will lead to the passage to fortress.

They both then started to walk along the street. Some people were oddly staring at him but he didn't mind it.

"These people in this land are reminiscent of the medieval Nordics in my world" said Dante.

"Nordics?" puzzled Ciri.

"A union of certain countries who share cultural similarity. These soldiers wearing horned helmets? They were called the Vikings in my world" said Dante.

"Really!? Are there people like here in your world?" asked Ciri.

"Yeah. But they only existed during 8th to 11th century. These people were the followers of the norse legends like Freyja, Thor, Odin, Heimdall-..." explained Dante

"Wait! Freyja? Hemdall? The Skellige people worship them. Even there is a garden named after Freya" exclaimed Ciri. She felt sundered after he mentioned of deities of this world were present in his own.

"Then your people do follow the Norse legends" said Dante who himself was astounded with the similarities between this world and his. There was silence and then Ciri voiced her opinion.

"With the similarities, I wonder if the humans of your world and this world are same even though I don't know if it's probable" said Ciri with ambivalence.

"I feel the same but one odd fact makes a huge difference. This is 13th century but I come from 21st century" said Dante.

"Actually, time does not pass the same between worlds. For instance, the time in the elven world of Aen elle is different from this one. Those who have powers like I do can feel the difference in passage of time between the worlds" explained Ciri.

"Well, that's...quite sensical" replied Dante shrugging his shoulder. By the time, they both reached a large circle from which the street turns to their left.

But at the centre of the circle, there was a big circular tall pedestal of 8ft height. Above the pedestal was a gray stone statue which instantly caught Dante's eye and he felt shell shocked like he had never before in his life. Even in unpredictable circumstances, he never lost his cool. But this statue...it beat his calm and cool demeanor.

"What..the...f**k!" mentally exclaimed. Dante stopped near the statue and gazed, peered at it. Ciri noticed it and broke his concentration.

"Why are you staring at the statue?" asked Ciri. It was a warrior's statue in a horse. He held his sword high and had his horse in a galloping stance. Dante recognized the warrior by his

 **...**

 **Mean while in Aretuza...**

Yennefer and Margarita were waiting 15 minutes for the arrival of the remaining 3 sorceresses.

Then suddenly 3 portals appeared one by one in the courtyard which caught their attention. From the portals came the three sorceresses, Triss merigold, Philippa ealhart and Ida emean.

"Ah! Finally you all have arrived" said Yennefer.

"Yen, why did you ask Philippa to have us gathered here? You know how much I had to convince Tankred?" asked Triss.

"Well, let me finish this up as soon as possible" said Yennefer moving away to see everyone.

"Triss, Rita, What I am about to tell you is the truth. Philippa and Ida are the witnesses" said Yennefer.

"Yen, Why don't you cut to the chase?" said Ida. Both Triss and Rita were eager to listen.

Yennefer then proceeded to explain everything she did to Philippa. Ida too added her share of input regarding the arrival off a human from another world and what are the things he did ever since he came here, what he explained about himself and the 3 attacks in the continent.

Triss and Rita were flabbergasted. Even they felt like they were hearing a fairy tale. Triss turned to Ida for her word.

"Is that true? Did it all happen?" asked Triss.

"Yes. Myself and Francesca were stunned with his abilities. This was the first time in history, a millennia old golem brute fell to a single man" said Ida with a hyperbolic expression.

"So he's now with Ciri in search for Avallac'h in Skellige?" asked Rita. Yennefer nodded acknowledgingly.

"My goodness! *SIGH*...Too sad I couldn't meet this man...Dante" said Triss, her face frowned slightly like she had lost a great opportunity.

"But Yen, what does it have to do with us five?" asked Ida who also didn't know the true purpose of being here.

"We are going to use this fountain to see if there's any magical anamoly around the world" said Yennefer which threw a fit in the faces of Ida and Triss.

"We are gonna what?" asked Triss her face dreaded.

"Yen, why do you want to do this?" demanded Ida.

"Ida, just tell me something. When did a golem brute last attacked a populated zone, a city? When did it last bothered people in the continent?" asked Yennefer.

"Actually I agree with that. Never before in history did a brute attacked a city, even a village" said Ida.

"We all know that apart from the alder folks, no other species can travel between worlds other than during the conjunction" said Yennefer.

"You are right, so what's your point?" asked Philippa.

"But two different creatures that possessed dark magic attacked the continent in the last 12 hours, creatures that no one had ever seen before. How did they enter our domain?" asked Yennefer. This time nobody could answer and were thinking about the possibilities. With the passing of every second, Yennefer's debate made sense.

"I think I get your point. You also mentioned that this man Dante, knew of those two unknown creatures while we never did. These are all supportive and valid points" said Rita.

"But if it's some anomaly related to space and time, Ciri could have easily detected that" said Triss.

"That's my point. This anomaly is even more complicated that a simple rift in space. We can only find that through this fountain" said Yennefer.

After a brief explanation, others seem to have convinced with Yennefer's validation of the situation.

"Alright, let's say we use this fountain. But you know the risks involved" said Ida.

"Yes. But it's a mess only if one person use it. If we combine our powers, we can succour ourselves to its effects. We five will together use the fountain. We are among the most powerful of the sorceresses. We can do it" said Yennefer coaxingly.

Others took some time to think about it.

"Besides, if there's truly any trouble, we have to be prepared to face the coming storm" said Yennefer. Others exchanged a look of concern and finally came to a decision.

"Alright Yen, if the situation if hefty as you say, then we will do this" said Rita.

"Me too" said the other three one by one.

"Fine, let's do this. We all have to form a circle around the fountain with our arms stretched to our sides at shoulder level and our palms open" said Yennefer.

The others nodded and proceeded to do as told. They all stood as a circle around the fountain and raised their arms to their shoulder level and kept their palms open.

"Now we'll use the spell to summon the visions from the fountain" said Yennefer.

They all chanted the respective spell in unison and they did this repeatedly. For some seconds, the fountain water was normal. But after a minute, the water in the circular basin around the fountain started to glow and was getting brighter and brighter by the second and suddenly, a magical energy rose from the fountain and trapped the five sorceresss in short trance like state, whic made them struggle to hold on to themselves together. All the five were slightly shrieking in pain induce by the visions.

This all happened for just 15 seconds and then the fountain just shut itself down and knocked the five sorceress to the ground. For some time, they remained like that.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Dante and Ciri were staring at the statue which Dante was shocked to see. In the statue, the warrior's helmet had up side down ram horns and the sword he had in his hand was something that Dante would never forget in his life. The sword's chappe was 'W' shaped resembling the same inverted ram horns. Dante recognized whose statue was that, but decided to act vacant. Ciri then spoke.

"You are looking at the forgotten legend" said Ciri.

"You know who it is?" asked Dante raising his left eyebrow and folding his hand.

"Actually, no one knew who this warrior was. But the people of this land and some parts of the continent believe that he was a knight who appeared thousands of years ago and protected the people from the evil forces during the end of days. He is one of the deity people fervidly worship" explained Ciri which brought a smirk in Dante's face.

"Does this...Knight have a name?" asked Dante mockingly.

"Ancient people used to call him, ' _De Mork ridder' "_ said Ciri which turned Dante's face puzzled. The name was strangly in a language belonging to his world.

"Which means-..."

"The dark knight" finished Dante which surprised Ciri.

"You know the meaning?"

"Actually, this is one of the nordic language in my world" explained Dante.

"Okay-...Yeah, fine. Just like the name, Yes. He came from the dark to help the people and vanished in to it mysteriously. No one knew his back ground" said Ciri. "I do" was Dante's instant thought. Then gave a quizzical look to her.

"Well, that's what people here believe. Sorry, I'm not much into religion" said Ciri with a smirk.

"Neither do I" replied Dante.

"I think we have had our fill of history lesson for now. Shall we move?" asked Ciri. Dante nodded and then both proceeded walk the street to the left . For a moment Dante stopped and turned his head right to barely get a look at the statue.

"Hah, They worship you? as a god? Even in another world? How did you get your hands here...Old man?" thought Dante.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ciri.

"No, let's move" replied Dante snapping out of his thought. Then both Ciri and Dante wlaked the street to get to the entrance passage to reach the fortress.

 **...**

After being knocked out for 5 minutes, Yennefer slowly struggled to get back to her feet. Ida who was already awake helped her to get up.

"*GRUNT*... I feel like a rock dropped on my head" said Yennefer keeping her hands over her fore head.

"Let's tend to the others" said Ida who was equalling feeling exhausted. Then they helped the others get back to their feet. Now that they were all back on shape, decided to discuss what they just saw. There was absolute silence and everyone exchanged looks. Rita broke the silence.

"What just happened?" asked Rita.

"Even with our powers combined, the effects had a toll on our mind" said Philippa.

"There was something conspicuous in the visions" said Triss turning to Yennefer, "I think you were right. There had been a magical anomaly around the world" said Triss.

"But I saw something else" said Ida grabbing others attention. "There was this outcry. I saw worlds...burning, war, annihilation blood shed... _Tedd Deireadh"_ said Ida her face sullened which quite stired other's faces.

"I think you must be mistaken" said Rita not wanting this conversation to turn truculent.

"It's not an illusion" argued Ida.

"I agree with Ida" said Philippa to which everyone stared at her. "I saw that too. Chaos reigning everywhere, worlds falling one by one to the malevolent creatures...of darkness" said Philippa in fanatical tone. They all started to feel that they shouldn't have done this.

"Too sad that I saw that too. Sometime from now, there's gonna be another conjunction of spheres and there are already signs of it" said Yennefer.

"What signs?" asked Triss.

"There is a rift, a tear in space-time which was the reason our continent was attacked by unknown creatures. and the golem attack? it's an act of aggression in response to the rift it might have possibly sensed" said Yennefer.

"If it's just a mishap, Ciri can use her powers to fix it" said Rita.

"She can, but the rift is not around our world. It's not even in our plane of existence. The last place I saw in those visions was filled fire and burning stones and that's were the rift is located" said Yennefer confused.

"Well, that's odd. But still I didn't see anything related to that man, Dante" said Triss.

"No one did. Maybe it's all but an accident just as he claimed" said Yennefer folding her hands. But Ida interuppted immediately.

"That would be a mistake Yennefer" said Ida pressingly. Other looked at her.

"Why?" asked Philippa.

"I watched him during his fight with the golem. I saw a different inhuman aura around him. I am not sure. He said he got his powers via the sword he carries but what I managed to see through him tells a different story. Either way, we need to be wary of that man" said Ida. Others blinked at her argument and weren't able to decide whether to take her word or not.

"But to the matter at hand, what could we possibly do with the visions. We can't ignore it" said Philippa. This is when Ida voiced her opinion.

"There's something we can do" said Ida which got everyone's attention.

"And what's that?" asked Triss.

"In my world, there are people called the astronomers. Those who have the ability to see through different worlds at different time, those who are far older than the Hen Ichaer" said Ida.

"If they can help, then what are we waiting for?" said Rita.

"At present, I don't think my people will embrace the outsiders. I will return to my world and talk with the current living astronomer about these visions. I can give my word that he will defenitely answer our queries" said Ida. Others nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, then I will set out right away. _Va fail, Kwiorydd"_ said Ida who then teleported away to Ban ard to prepare to leave.

"Well, until we get to the bottom of this, there's nothing we can do now. We'll wait until she arrives and till then, we'll resume our usual routine. I cannot leave Kovir now" said Triss.

"I'll go to Skellige to meet with Ciri and Dante, with them I too gonna talk to Avallac'h regarding this. Until then, farewell" said Yennefer.

"I too will leave to Ban ard. And Rita, I accept your invitation" said Philippa responding to the letter Yennefer gave in her house.

"Thank you Philippa. I'll see to that" said Rita. Then Philippa and Triss teleported out out of Aretuza.

"So Rita, I'm leaving to Skellige. See you later" said Yennefer turned to teleport out of the place.

"Yen wait!" said Rita to which Yennefer turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Ugh...Next time, when you see them? Bring him here" said Rita with a smirk. yennefer was puzzled.

"Who?" asked Yennefer.

"That man, Dante" said Rita. Yennefer raised one eyebrow giving a cunning stare.

"What? It's not like you get to meet a man from another world everyday" replied Rita. Yennefer nodded dismissively with a chuckle.

"Next time" was the response from Yennefer and then she teleported away.

 **...**

 **Realm of Samael...**

Samael was in deep thought about what recently happened in Aen seidhe. Then Waiboch, the 'fallen' general of Samael came before him.

"Prince Samael, An seidhe was attacked by blitz and shadow creatures of the limbo" said Waiboch in his deep voice, but with a bit of concern.

"I noticed that. It was commander Lucien who sent the blitz, the shadow demons of the limbo and even that golem to kill Dante...On Mephisto's order" said Samael.

"But that's not the problem. The mages of the world have identified a rift in the reality. They had even used the fountain" said Waiboch.

"That rift was a side effect of what I did in Mundus's lair. The inverse incantation of the spell from the 'Warped ledger' to trap Mundus caused a small tear in the fabric of space time. Mephisto didn't know how the rift occured coz he don't even know I have used the warped ledger. I used my powers to conceal much from them. But Mephisto used it to his own advantage" said Samael.

"And that's how he sent the demons to kill Dante. But what about the fountain?" asked Waiboch.

Samael stood up from his throne ad slowly walked towards the platform that was floating above a pool of hell fire lava.

"Humans, Elves, dwarfs, no one knows the true nature of the fountain. Only Sparda, Mundus and we hell lords know what it truly is" said Samael.

"But what about the visions it project?"

"Hah! Those visions are nugatory. It is a mere side effect. Those who sees the visions gets deluded that they can change the fate. They fail to understand...nothing can be changed. To unlock it completely, it needs more than a spell to dispel illusions"

"How come the other lords don't suspect you?" asked Waiboch. Samael turned to look at him, giving a smirk. His eyes started to burn with fire.

"I am the next in line to claim the status of grand duke. Atleast for that reason, they won't suspect me. Now that I have eliminated Mundus, All I have to do is wait for the others to play" said Samael with a wryness in his face.

"The other hell lords are zealous in eliminating Dante for killing Argosax and Abigail" said Waiboch.

"Now that you have reminded me, I am going to pay a visit to both of their realms. You will assist me and keep the 'Warped ledger' with you" said Samael.

"Will do my lord" replied Waiboch. Samael was staring at nothing for a few seconds and letting a faint smile.

 **...**

 **Realm of Mephisto...**

Hell lord Mephisto was standing near by his throne, observing the events of Aen seidhe. Then came his subordinate, Commander Lucien, most skilled demon warrior in his realm who uses 2 long swords as primary weapon.

"My lord, Sorry to say this. But sending darkling minions and blitz is not gonna stop the son of sparda" said Lucien in frustration. Mephisto simply let out a smirk.

"I didn't send them to kill Dante"

"I don't understand. You should send me down to take him out" said Lucien.

"Only for me to find another commander" said Mephisto which stunned Lucien. Mephisto stared at him and then spoke,

"You think you can stop him? He has grown powerful enough to kill 2 hell lords. He's even more powerful than his father" said Mephisto.

"Then we need to send an over whelming force to stagger him" said Lucien.

"We will, but not now. He's confused in this new world. Seeing the Blitz and darkling minions itself had seeded doubts in his mind...When someone is confused, that's when they are vulnerable at most" said Mephisto.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucien.

"I will make him weak gradually, then take him down...by force, with my hands" said Mephisto, his face grim.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **That's it. That fountain is an important part of this story. It's nature will be revealed in the forth coming chapters. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Before anyone raise objections regarding the charaters, Everything is heavily AU. I have modified the lore for my own use.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher franchise**

 **Warning: Might contain strong language**

 **Chapter 7: An Untold Story**

It had been more than half a day since Dante came to this world, now that he and his helper, Cirilla were in skellige, on their way to the queen's fort above the cliff. Dante hopes to get answers soon.

At Skellige in the town of Kaer trolde, Dante was stunned to see the statue of a warrior who was worshiped here in this world. It was none other than his demonic father, Sparda in his human form. Ciri explained his connection to the people here though vague. Even amidst the statue's monotonous texture, Dante could see his father's youthful face. For his own reason, he decided not to divulge.

Both were walking along the boulevard that had houses and shops on both sides, where people never stopped to glance at him.

This is when Ciri wanted to ask him a question.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something" said Ciri. Dante turned his face to look at her and shrugged his shoulder to proceed.

"Where did you learn to fight? I mean...I've spent 40 years swinging my blade. I have my own share of tricks, I have seen others in combat for decades. But, yours is way too different. Even with my abilities, It's difficult to track your movements" said Ciri, her face expressing veil.

Dante let an asymmetrical smile.

"Well, I too trained as a kid, and been fighting for 50 years. But my powers give me an even more edge, that's it" said Dante. He saw her looking at him, "Yes, I can leap and fall a great distance like I did back at the city. But you can do almost anything, don't you?" said Dante.

"Like what you think?" asked Ciri.

"Like even if you fall from a cliff, you can teleport easily to safety" said Dante.

"If I do that while falling, I can get somewhere safe but again end up falling. That kind of surprise landing really hurts" said Ciri to which he nodded.

This is when Dante and Ciri reached the fort entrance to their right. It was just a rock hill, but Dante recognized a big boxed platform in front within a wrapped up rectangular steel structure having truss like support and went all the way up to bridge that connect the fort side and the other cliff. The entrance has a grated gate. Dante assumed it to be their version of elevator.

They reached the respective place where there were no one but guards. Others were allowed pass through and must take the passage on the other cliff. But Ciri being considered by the An craite as their own and well known in all of Skellige isles, she went through unquestioned.

Near they both walked near the elevator.

"I hope your queen is here?" asked Ciri to the guard who was warily glancing at the white haired man next to her. Then he snapped out of his thought and answered her question.

"Yes, princess Cirilla" replied the guard.

"This man is a far off traveler across the seas. Here to visit the Isles for the first time and I am his guide. Now I would like to introduce him to the queen" said Ciri giving a cunning expression. Dante was surprised to see the level of influence she had in this place.

"Aye! I hope your guest will like this place" said the guard.

"Sure I will" replied Dante with shrug and slight smile.

Both proceeded to walk in the elevator. Then the lever was pulled down. The platform slowly moved upward towards the bridge in the hill. After a couple of minutes, the elevator reached the bridge. Both walked out and climbed a small staircase and then turned the opposite way around in the bridge where they managed to see the fort's main gate.

"This is it" said Ciri waving her hand towards the fort. Dante nodded and then both walked their way inside. While walking, Dante heard guards, both men and women glancing at him and comment.

 _"When was the last time we saw a white haired man?" murmured one guard_

 _"You are talking about that witcher, Geralt aren't you?" said another guard_

Well, women were staring at him because he was attractive to them. But Dante never minded them and simply let out an unnoticeable smirk.

Finally they entered the fort. Dante saw a large bell hanging from the ceiling and some large gears and pulley from the walls and a series of flame sticks placed on a stand in the walls for lighting. There were lot of people belonging to the fort.

They walked inside and reached a staircase in the left and right, both leading to the large entrance. The walked the stairs and entered the narrow hall where the guards were standing. Seeing Ciri, they never questioned her and let her through and surprisingly, they did stare at Dante like others did.

Finally, they reached the main hall. Dante raised his eyebrows in surprise to see what was happening in the hall.

"Hah! A party? I never missed them in my place!" exclaimed Dante, reacting instantly at the sight.

Of course, people were having a feast in the hall, with pork and other meat along with vegan foods and beer. People were enjoying. There were these viking clad people who held to wolves like pets standing in their hall conversing with one another...And Dante has a craze for parties.

"Sure these people are having the time of their lives" said Dante folding his hands.

"I don't know what's the occasion. Let's go and meet the queen" said Ciri. Then both walked in. They had move around the tables to the left as other places are occupied. Then at the end of the hall, they turned right only for Ciri to see Cerys talking with an elder near by a door.

"Dante, that woman in red attire? Cerys an craite, Queen of the Isles" said Ciri.

"You don't have to say. I can see that myself" replied Dante. That's when Cerys already saw Ciri and called her name out loud in enthusiasm. Dante saw the queen who was quite an old looking but still retaining the certain youth in her face.

"Ciri!" exclaimed Cerys.

"Good to see you queen An craite" said Ciri with smile and both shared a hug.

"Ah Ciri, It's just Cerys, We are same age" replied Cerys. That's when she noticed the stranger near by Ciri. For a moment she glanced at him warily and then spoke,

"Uh Ciri!? Is he your guest?" asked Cerys pointing him.

"Yes" replied Ciri looking at him with a smile.

"My name's Dante and I -..." said Dante immediately cutoff by Ciri.

"He is a guest and we both need to talk to you privately. It's urgent" said Ciri, her face turning serious. She paused for a moment,

"Right, we'll go to my private room" said Cerys to which Ciri nodded and she and Dante followed Cerys to her room.

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

Dante got to see many paintings hanging in the wall, with taxidermy and swords hung in the wall rack. There was pictures of many elders hanging in the wall. But what really caught his eye was the large painting to the left wall from the room's entrance. There was this warrior in a horse exactly same as the statue he saw back at the boulevard. Dante face expressed an inscrutable epigram. The painting was the same Sparda, which made him wonder how far his cult had spread in this world.

Ciri and Dante took 45 minutes to explain themselves, especially about him. They explained all the incidents ever since Dante stepped into this world. Cerys was resting her head with the left palm along the temples. Her head was spinning like a pot wheel unable to grasp what she learned. This was more confusing than what Ciri had experienced in her childhood days fleeing from the phantom riders called the 'Wild hunt' from one world to another.

Cerys slowly looked at them both, who were standing, leaning against a storage cabinet with their hands folded.

"So, Dante huh?...You are from another world, a monster hunter like the witchers of this world " asked Cerys to confirm.

"Yup...I've heard about these witchers. If you are asking me whether I am some crazy mutant, then no" said Dante calmly to which Ciri and Cerys raised their eyebrow. She was told only what was necessary, not everything about him. But was told of his powers he carry with him which made her be wary of him.

"But Ciri said, you knew most of the people's customs even though you are new to this place" said Cerys shrinking her eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. There are a lot of similarities between the people of my world and this. But trying to find an answer was just like hitting your head against a wall. So, now I'm purely focused on getting the hell outta here" said Dante without a break. Cerys though suspected him a lot, still decided to get along as he was with Ciri and she gave her word for him. She sighed and got up from her bed and spoke,

"So, how can I help you with this?" asked Cerys.

"I learned that you helped an elf, an alder folk more precisely to set up a laboratory here on skellige" said Ciri. Cerys instantly caught who she was talking about.

"Yes, Avallac'h, an Aen Elle elf" said Cerys widening her eyes. Ciri was relieved to hear that as they don't have to do a lot of catching.

"Yes. He's the only one who could help this man. Do you know where he resides?" asked Ciri seriously. Cerys took a moment to reply.

"Yes. He's in Undvik" said Cerys. Ciri's face shrunk.

"Undvik!? What is he doing there?" asked Ciri confused.

"Remember the ice giant's lair, the beast which was once slain by my brother?" asked Cerys. Ciri remembered what Geralt told her years ago about Hjalmar and Geralt taking down an ice giant.

"Yes, what of that?" asked Ciri warily.

"That lair was re purposed by that elf. I suggested that place as it would be empty all the time. He too felt good at that, so he took the offer" replied Cerys.

"Huh, surely a cozy place for a lab" said Dante with a jest.

"And that's the place we're gonna go. Thank you Cerys" said Ciri, smiling in relaxation. She nodded back with a smile. This is when a guard came to her room and they turned to look at him.

"Queen An craite! You have a guest. It's lady Yennefer" said the guard. That got everyone's attention.

"Yen's here?" asked Ciri in confusion.

"Wait, Is that... _that_ woman in black?" asked Dante to which Ciri nodded 'Yes'.

"Let us greet our guest with a warm welcome" said Cerys. Then everyone proceeded to walk out of the room to the main hall where the feast was still going on. There at the entrance to the hall, they saw Yennefer.

"Yennefer! What a surprise!" greeted Cerys.

"It's good to be here. But Ciri already told that they both were gonna come here...And I have an urgent business with them" said Yennefer who had a slight tense in her face.

"Ciri told me everything" said Cerys glancing at Dante and then turning to Yennefer again, "They are headed to meet with the Elf-..."

"Avallac'h, I know" interrupted Yennefer and then continued, "But like I said, we need to go and I apologize for this urgency" said Yennefer. Dante and Ciri found her behavior odd.

"Yen, Is anything wrong?" asked Ciri who was concerned.

"No. But we need to meet Avallac'h soon" said Yennefer.

"I understand Yennefer. If it's urgent, I've told Ciri where he is" replied Cerys.

"Thank you... and it is good to see you after a long time" said Yennefer with a hasty smile and then turned to Ciri and Dante, "Let's go. There's a lot I need to you" said Yennefer. There was a pause and then Ciri shrugged her shoulders and then turned to Cerys.

"Ok Cerys. Then I think it's time to leave" said Ciri to which she nodded.

"You are always welcome here. Fare thee well!" said Cerys and then left the hall. Then It was the three.

"What that fuss was all about?" asked Dante folding his hands and standing casually.

"I will tell you on our way" replied Yennefer.

"Avallac'h is in Undvik, in an abandoned ice giant's lair" said Ciri.

"Then we'll move now. But let's take a boat. We don't have to teleport" said Yennefer.

"Huh, That's a great idea. Anyway, One more portal and I'm gonna puke" replied Dante with relief and sarcasm. Yennefer smiled at that and then signaled them to move.

They then trailed the same way back, through the elevator. Then walked their way but just before reaching the circle where the warrior statue was present, they turned right to enter the harbor. Dante got to see the large to small ships anchored and some moving on the far side of the sea. Then everyone walked over the narrow wooden platform where a boat was floating still. Dante recognized the boat being powered by sails.

They entered the boat with Dante and Ciri sitting side by side on end and Yennefer taking the helm. Dante took the sword and placed it down. The sails were then flocked and the air pushed boat away from the harbor. One sail was used to move at medium speed.

They then paced at medium speed in the middle of sea where breeze blew on everyone's faces. Dante for a moment felt so calm and was soaking at the pleasure sight of the distant small islands around them. Even they got to see a whale coming to the surface and spouting water.

"Yen, you said you wanted to say something. What is it? And did you meet with the others at Aretuza?" asked Ciri. Yennefer looked down frowned and then took few seconds to speak.

"I did...and learned something" said Yennefer keeping a serious face, who then proceeded to tell them everything she did and learned since she got to Aretuza and it went for 15 minutes.

Ciri felt dubious and couldn't make any valid conclusions from that. Dante only partially understood what it was about, especially about the fountain part. He was suspicious and wary about what it did to the sorceresses and the more unyielding information was those visions it projected. He wanted to dismiss it as some hallucinations, but he too know how nasty as magics go. But at the mention of the fountain and the what it did, he felt an innate familiarity that he couldn't explain.

"*SIGH*...So you used the fountain despite no one knew it's true nature" said Ciri now her face turning slightly angry, "What if it had killed you all!?" asked Ciri. Yennefer gave a comforting smile at her.

"Ciri, The fountain's unique effects of projecting visions are at times helpful. Besides, no harm will come more than that" said Yennefer. Then is when Dante got curious.

"What can you tell me about that fountain?" asked Dante.

"No one knew it's origins except that it had been here for many millennia. Ancient sorcerers discovered the fountain and its inexplicable design and the effects. The water flow is there indefinitely, but the source is not from any water body in this world" replied Yennefer. That got Dante's attention.

"You mean, the water simply appears just like that?" asked Dante.

"Yes. Others theorized it could be coming through a portal to another world. Perhaps to many, this wasn't strange. So those who found it raised the foundations of the Aretuza which would become the academy to train young sorcerers" said Yennefer. But Dante felt this strange. His instincts urged him to investigate this fountain thoroughly...may be his _demon_ instincts. But his urge to get off this world overshadowed everything.

"Great! In my world, especially in my time, you can't see much of magical objects often like here" said Dante.

"After meeting Avallac'h, it's will easy to get of this world. Anyhow, it's been a pleasure to have met a magical warrior from another world" said Yennefer with a warm smile to which Ciri too nodded. Dante took his time to respond after dropping his head down slightly, he spoke.

"Well, This is the first time I experienced traveling between worlds, seeing a whole bunch of people I never imagined. Anyway, it was great" said Dante who immediately spoke in his mind.

"What a lie! I faced Mundus in a different universe, been to hell a couple of times. Only thing that tickles me here is seeing humans and other fairy tale beasts...hah!"

"What's this chaos and destruction you saw in those visions" asked Ciri with seriousness in her tone. Yennefer frowned, almost hesitant to talk about it.

"I...don't know. I have no idea why it showed or to what it exactly referred. Either way, at least in the corner of conscience, I feel something's heading our way...at least in the future. Something... _Bad"_ said Yennefer struggling to put it into words. Dante wanted add something but curbed that thought. Ciri was confused, slightly scared and intrigued.

"Hm!" chuckled Ciri, "When was this world ever been safe? Always trouble and end up do something about it" said Ciri. By then they reached Undvik after an hour ride. Yennefer docked the boat near the wooden platform.

Skellige was in due for snowfall. As of then, it had been enjoying the Autumn, though the atmosphere is still chiller than the other places, because of the sea breeze that surrounds the isles. The noon time was nearing.

 _ **At undvik...**_

The three after getting off boat, started walking towards the shore of Undvik. Ciri and Yennefer can never forget the place. This is where they both, the othr sorceresses, Avallac'h and the Nilfgaardians made a last stand against the wild hunt 28 years back. Memories flooded their mind after seeing the village. But it had been improved a lot in the 28 years span. Traces of fight and mishaps have been eliminated. Dante saw the village and found attractive for a typical place like this.

"We've to climb the hill through the rock stairs" said Ciri pointing to the rocky pathway to the left few meters away. They saw normal people activity in the village. There was a blacksmith shop to the right quite far away from them near by a house. The smith was hammering a hot steel repeatedly.

"Then let's keep moving" said Dante and then the three proceeded to walk. They moved along the rocky staircase pathway and reached the upper hill where they saw more trees and wild herbivores and another village in the distance and there was a water stream to continues until becoming a small fall. They crossed the village and proceeded to climb up another rocky hill that was quite dangerous to travel as a slight slip could cost one's life. From there, they reached another village. That village was once abandoned, but after eliminating the ice giant, it was filled up. After the village was a lake and open space. The lake formed a small fall to the left and it stretched somewhere far from them.

They took the right passage which further went up.

"Huh, While I enjoy walking, this is taking too much. We had been walking for what 30-40 minutes?" said Dante feeling irate from prolonged walking.

"Me too. I could have used my powers and you could have used portal to get here directly" said Ciri to Yennefer. Yennefer didn't respond but looked the way as if she understood the discomfort they had.

This was when a man in a cloak came walking and suddenly running towards them. The three recognized that man running towards them, so they stopped.

"Why is he running towards us?" muttered Ciri

"Don't know. But I think he looks like he knows us" replied Yennefer. The man in cloak came near them and stopped gasping for breath.

"Who are you?" asked Dante raising his eyebrows. The man first glanced at Ciri and Yennefer and then finally staring at Dante in surprise and shock and slowly removed his cloak. The three identified him as an elf and shared a look of surprise among the three.

"You are an elf, aren't you?" asked Dante with a quirk. But he didn't respond.

"Are you with the sage, Avallac'h?" asked Yennefer on a hunch. The elf then snapped out of his thoughts and replied.

"Yes", Once again turning to see Dante like he was enthusiastic to see him. Dante couldn't understand his expression.

"Avallac'h...was right!" said the elf calm. Yennefer and Ciri were confused at what he said.

Dante immediately drew his ebony and pointed at him, "Start making some sense, pal!" said Dante, his face stoic. Others were stunned, "Dante, what are you doing?" hissed Ciri.

"Please, no need for violence. Avallac'h is waiting for you" said the elf with a smile to which Ciri and Yennefer's face shrunk.

"He knew we were coming!?" startled Ciri. Dante then holstered his gun. They started to feel something wasn't right.

"Yes and we need to move. Let us teleport near the cave or you will have to walk another 30 minutes" said the elf.

"Hm, no more walk. Let's take the shortcut" said Dante. "Fine" replied Yennefer. Then the elf opened a big black portal with golden accretion. Then all the four proceeded to walk in and they vanished.

 _ **At Argosax's realm...**_

Samael and his fallen general Waiboch arrived at Argosax's realm. Samael took his time in scanning his realm in silence only to feel his energy even after his demise. He let a smirk.

"That's it. Give me the ledger, Waiboch" said Samael. Waiboch then handed him the book, 'Warped Ledger'.

"I'm going to connect both Argosax's and Abigail's realm into one" said Samael and then turned a particular page in the book. He then recited an incantation written in the celestial language.

Then suddenly there was a huge energy surge and the barrier between the 2 realms were broken. Samael smartly concealed everything's happening around him from others with his powerful magic.

He then handed over the book to Waiboch, "Waiboch, stand away from me. The next thing I'm gonna do is dangerous" said Samael. Waiboch didn't understand but did as he said, moving far from him.

Then Samael raised his hands and flocked his upside down wings to full length and chanted a spell in a deep tone and while doing, his voice started to echo through the realm. Suddenly, Samael was surrounded with hellish energy and his body started to glow in red and golden. Waiboch was looking at him fearful for what he was doing.

Then after a few seconds, the glow vanished and Samael appeared intact. But his body had gained a new type of deep red armor and ornaments. His eyes now glowing deep orange, with no change in his face or any other body features. Waiboch was stunned to see his master's renovated form.

"You look magnificent!" exclaimed Waiboch in deep growl tone. Samael grinned at that.

"What really happened?" asked Waiboch in confusion. Samael slowly walked towards him.

"Argosax and Abigail are now mine. I absorbed their essence" said Samael which scared the hell outta Waiboch. He never expected... _this_ , being his plan.

"Did you really need their powers? You alone can take over all the realms of hell and overthrow others including Mundus" said Waiboch warily.

"I can. But if only just the _Hell_ were my _target_ " Said Samael to which he stood blinking.

"I plan to forcibly rip open the chaos dimension and unite it with our universe. With that...I will rule all planes of existence. No one...Including the 'Son of Sparda' will be able to stop me" Samael sounded sinistrical.

"You plan to bring the conjunction of spheres, only for it to be permanent this time. No one can reverse its effects nor will it come and pass like before" said Waiboch like he realized the truth.

"To do that, I need more power. Still 4 more hell lords remain" said Samael.

"You are going to kill them, aren't you?" asked Waiboch.

"Dante will do it. So I don't have to worry about that" said Samael turning to Waiboch, "I already foresaw their future and Dante's. They will die by his hands. But Dante? His fate will end by my hands" said Samael.

"Mephisto will have no problem, thanks to the mages of the Aen seidhe. They foolishly used the fountain and in turn caused a tear between the hell and Aen seidhe" said Samael with a smirk.

"You already said that before and forgive me for insisting, but why do you dwell on that fountain?" asked Waiboch. There was silence.

"That fountain...is a 'Hell gate'. Sparda sealed it during the previous conjunction after bringing some humans from earth to safety" said Samael. Waiboch now understood the situation.

"So where to now?" asked Waiboch. Samael smirked and spoke,

"Let us go and meet our 'blue' friend at the limbo"

 **Undvik, Skellige isles...**

Dante, Ciri, Yennefer and the Elf exited the portal over a rock stairs just a few steps away from the entrance. They saw huge rock hill in the right which had an entrance in the front.

"Let's move in" said the elf and he walked forward. Then the three warily looked at each other and followed him.

"Why did he stare at you like that?" asked Ciri in a whispering tone.

"Who knows. Maybe I was an odd one to him just like the others" said Dante. Ciri slightly nodded dismissively quirking in suspicion.

Then everyone entered the cave and turned right. They saw several wooden structures to the left tied with ropes and there were several fire lanterns on the rock walls, lighting the place. The elf took them through the descending stairs and then turned left to reveal a large open area, 30m across. The ceiling was uneven but stable.

They saw around 10 elves in the area each working over a table with equipment.

" _Crevan, Rwif wedy dod eyn gwesteion_ " said the elf in the elder speech to the elf standing in far front and then went to his place. Ciri knew Crevan referred to Avallac'h.

There was an elf with long ashened hair wearing a grayish dress with hood, brown belts and pouch, armored gloves, some ornaments and a sword. He was working with his equipment in his table. He then stopped his work and slowly turned to reveal himself to the three. Dante got to see the elf's face. He had green eyes like Ciri and was fair looking.

The elf smiled at them and walked slowly towards them.

"Caedmil, Yennefer aep Vengerberg" greeted the elf and then his face turned enthusiastic to see Ciri, "Zireael" said the elf bowing his head slightly. Yennefer and Ciri acknowledged him.

"He is the elf I told you about...Avallac'h" said Ciri. Dante looked at her nodded. Avallach was already staring at Dante.

"Avallach, This is Dante. He is a human from another world he calls 'Earth'" said Ciri, introducing him.

"Nice meeting you. Well, she said you could solve my problem" said Dante bluntly, folding his hands and tilting his head.

"We need your help at finding this new navigator. Only he can get Dante to his world. He came here by an accident" said Yennefer. Avallac'h let an asymmetric smile.

"Navigator? Well, you are looking at him" replied Avallac'h which stupefied all the three. Avallac'h had always been full of surprises. He never revealed anything and even if he did, do it cryptically and leave a lot of doubts and questions behind. Ciri and Yenenfer couldn't believe that Avallac'h was the elven navigator they had been looking for

"You!? You are the navigator we had been searching all the time?" asked Ciri in disbelief.

"Lately, I have turned my focus on exploring new worlds for the record" replied Avallac'h. Ciri nodded dismissively. But her face turned dead panned coz she knew that Avallac'h was always full of surprises.

Avallac'h turned to look at Dante straight into his sapphire blue eyes and let out a short laugh.

"You!...I have been waiting for you" said Avallac'h bluntly to Dante.

The other elves stopped their work and got to see Dante and were staring like sunshine. The other elves started to murmur among themselves. Ciri and Yennefer couldn't scrutinize the buzz as to why they were so focused on Dante.

"Why do you all stare at him?" asked Yennefer.

"I thought this was typical only with the people living here. Wait! Did you say you've been waiting for me?" asked Dante in confusion. There was silence for a moment.

"It's been a long time since we last met, Dante" said Avallach which stunned both Ciri and Yennefer. Their eyes widened in response to what Avallac'h said. They just couldn't believe what they heard. Dante's face turned confused but was serious in his expression.

"What do you mean you have met?" asked Ciri slightly in a raised tone.

"I don't know this guy. I told you elves are fairy tales in our world!" rebuffed Dante, turning to Avallac'h

"Listen Mr. Pointy ears, I'm not from this world. How could you have seen me?" asked Dante in a commanding tone.

Avallach started walking around the three, letting a calm smug. He then slowly transformed into a man wearing a casual dress totally unknown to Ciri and Yennefer. His face turned from his original into a human face with shaved mustache and a french beard. He wore a white inner shirt with brown military type shirt and pants which only Dante recognized. His face became unsettled and stood alarmed. Ciri and Yennefer were exchanging looks before looking at Avallach's transformed human form.

"Uh, Avallac'h? When did you turn into a doppler? And what is this human form?" asked Yennefer, giving an odd look at to what he had transformed into. He didn't say anything. Dante was speechless, as there was a growing agitation.

"I know you...We've met before, back in my world" finally Dante spoke, dead panned, that caught both Ciri and Yennefer's attention. Ciri lost her cool,

"What- the- hell -is going on here? You better explain, Dante!" asked Ciri folding her hands and clenching her jaw. Avallac'h was wondering why Ciri and Yennefer reacted that way. He then understood that Dante didn't say everything about himself to them.

"We barely met 18 hours ago and you say you knew him!? What kind of ruse is this?" asked Yennefer shrinking her eyebrows.

Dante looked at them both, unable to answer and turned to glare at Avallac'h.

...

 _ **(Flashback)...**_ **20 years back**

Dante was in his shop, 'Devil may cry' seated in his chair with his legs resting upon the table and his face covered with a magazine. There was his traditional pizza-box with a quadrant left uneaten. It was mid-day, with the sun at the zenith.

It had been 5 years since he completed the job at fortuna and learned about his nephew Nero. Trish had gone to the New Orleans, Louisiana's south most city. Lady had gone to take care of a job somewhere in Arizona. After several complications during the fortuna mission, Dante had the opportunity to pay all the debts to lady for which he's so grateful, but that quite annoyed her. She always liked to make fun of Dante and mocked him often and loved to have him in her debt even if there's no need. Like it is as said before...for fun.

This is when a man came in. Dante even without seeing him, felt his presence.

"Now...Who do we got here!?" thought Dante.

"Are you the paranormal investigator and demon hunter, Dante?" asked the man at the entrance. Dante moved his head to get a look at him. The man appeared dark due to bright light on the back ground. The man then walked in and was revealed to Dante. A man in his thirties with mustache and french beard. He wore a dress more suited for those working in archaeology.

"Yeah...You are lookin at him" replied Dante, again went napping.

"I am Andrew collins, from the Penn museum and I need your help" replied the man. Dante smirked and then talked,

"What? You want me to dig up bones with you? Sorry pal, Not my thing" said Dante.

"No. Actually, I want you to accompany me to a cave" said the man. Dante then put down his legs from the table and get to see that man clearly by leaning front.

"What cave?" asked Dante, raising his eyebrow. The man took his time to answer. He then took an old yellowed paper and rolled it in the table. Dante identified it as a map, but...very old. The names of the places were written in pretty old scriptures. He was wondering how did he get his hands on such a thing.

"It's here" the man pointed his finger in the map over the south pacific ocean.

"Pacific ocean?" asked Dante confused. "Look close" replied the man. Then Dante took a closer look and identified a small irregular shaped sketch, an Island. It was located perpendicular to the panama canal, far away from the continent.

"An Island, I get it. But no way we're gonna get there. No airways, not even seaways" said Dante.

"That place is called 'The Devil's Archipelago'. I own a yacht powerboat with enough fuel at the Houston port for the trip. We can get there in 5 days" said the man. Dante's eyes widened at the travel time.

"5 days!? That's it, Go find someone else" said Dante turning down.

"I know why you say that. This is an odd job and I will pay with these" said the man giving him a small box. Dante warily took that and opened to find an year of surprise. There were gold coins. Dante looked puzzled.

"Gold coins? People stopped using this for trade a long time ago" said Dante.

"Still, it's worth. Am I right? I am giving this to you now" asked the man.

"But that doesn't mean I have to take this job. If I wanna help, I must know if it's worth the toil" said Dante straight away. The man acknowledged what he said and decided to give a short briefing. He let out a sigh and then proceeded to explain.

"I will be brief on our way. Now I'll tell you what its about. That cave had been an age old mystery. Several ships had vanished without a trace near by the archipelago" said the man.

"I think that rings a bell. The latest cruiser suffered the same fate in the south pacific region. But what does that have to do with the cave?" said Dante now getting interested.

"Simple. I don't believe it's a natural phenomenon but some malevolent being that resides the cave. More precisely, a demon" said the man which piqued his interest.

"How do you say it's a demon? Besides, how do guys like you even believe in demons?" asked Dante quizzically.

"Trust me. Believing is just a small part of what I know. That cave possess something. It would be a valuable find for our department" said the man keeping his face quite grim.

Dante nodded dismissively but glanced at the gold coins. He was amused that he had hit a jackpot. Indeed, it's worth a lot of money and can use it to modify his office. Not only that, he assumed this job to be quite interesting, an adventure which is something he values more than money. He turned to look at the man and smirked.

"Right. When do we set off, Mr. Collins?" asked Dante. The man smiled, "Now, if you are ready" said the man.

Dante nodded and he immediately loaded his sword in the guitar case and holstered his ebony and ivory and then both set to leave the place. Before leaving, Dante wrote a notice in a paper for Trish, Lady or Morrison whoever gets there.

 _5 days later..._

It's been 5 days and they finally made it near the Archipelago. On the way, Andrew explained about the cave and the incidents regarding it. Dante was still skeptical about him. He had a feeling that this man seemed to know a lot more than he should. The information he gave were too much for a normal human like him and he became suspicious but never showed in his face.

All of a sudden, black clouds began to form with lightning and the weather became violent in an instant and the boat started to jerk.

"What the hell? You were right. Something's here. I think it's gonna topple us" said Dante. Andrew got out of the cockpit and went to look outside along with Dante.

"The weather's getting normal" said Andrew to which Dante looked puzzled. But to his amazement, In a few seconds the weather was getting normal. The sky cleared and the breeze became gentle with sunshine. They then brought the boat to one of the island surface and docked there. They both got out of the boat and set their feet on the ground.

There was nothing but water surrounding them and the isles in the middle.

"Look at that cave below the small rocky hill? That's where we need go. A few hundred meters far from us is the place where other can travel safely. But we managed to get this close. Now a 100 more meters" said Andrew to which Dante didn't respond, but acknowledged.

They walked along the small floating surfaces and reached the cave entrance. Dante and Andrew stop there.

"That's it. Are you prepared to face whatever's inside?" asked Andrew

"Isn't that what you hired me for? Let's get in" said Dante. He nodded and then both entered the cave.

The cave walls were lit with fire lanterns. They both slowly walked along the passage. Both heard echoed laughs and screams of inhuman entities.

"Surely there's something here" thought Dante. The cave walls were huge inside and the roof was at great height. In the front, there was door like rock and had strange symbols on it. When they went near it, It suddenly covered it self with a red energy field.

"Shit! Looks like that's a door and is locked by a barrier...Strange! Something here, doesn't want us here" cursed Dante.

"What do we do now?" asked Andrew quite tensed. This is when suddenly armored, stocky built, demonic horned skeleton soldiers surfaced from the ground through a seal. the skeletons had a cyan colored soul like energy surrounding them. They all carried a big sword and then roared at the two.

"Alright...Collins? Better stay down here. I'll take care of these assholes" said Dante and walked forward with the ebony and ivory in his hands. There were more than a dozen.

The soldiers sprinted towards him. Dante air dodged to get behind them and started shooting the soldiers. The bullets managed to do some damage. Suddenly a soldier swung it's sword from his left aimed at his head. Dante maneuvered and simultaneously another soldier attacked from right. He connected the movement, then kicked the left soldier and gave an elbow shot to the right soldier and shot his face multiple times until it turned to nothing.

Now the soldiers started to swarm around him roaring at him. He let out a smirk and holstered his guns. When they closed the gap, Dante did a back flip to get out of the swarm and instantly drew his sword and slashed the first soldier followed by a round body trip that further hit three more soldiers. In the mean time, five soldiers managed to sneak up and tried to hit him. Dante blocked their swords with his own and repelled them back. He maneuvered the incoming blades and connected with two quick combo that killed 3 soldiers.

Then 2 soldiers tried to hit him in the back, he repelled their attacks with greater force and killed one with a stinger move and the other by cutting it's body in an angle instantly. There were 8 more. Dante decided to finish it instead of dragging as he started to feel bored. He used his signature move, 'Dance macabre'. After the series of combos, the final death blow with charged demonic energy killed all the eight and all turned to dust.

Andrew Collins was flabbergasted, watching the whole fight hiding behind a rock pillar. But in fact, he was watching the fight with curiosity, rather odd for the situation. He didn't even panic or freak out at the sight of monsters. it was like he already knew this would happen...again strange.

Dante sheathed his sword back, knocked the dust out of his body and then turned to face Andrew who came out of hiding. He then walked to him.

"That was a nice fight. Glad I brought an expert" said Andrew.

"Hooh! That was unfortunately a boring fight. I expected even more" said Dante accusingly and then looked at the door. "Indeed, there are demons here. I'm wondering where this will lead us" said Dante perplexed. This was when the rock door slid open, after the barrier went down.

"Let's go" said Dante. Then both entered the next passage which too was lit. But at the end, they saw something, a light from another chamber present there.

"Looks like there's another chamber there" said Andrew. They both walked along the path to the end and finally reached the 2nd chamber.

This place was absolutely wonderful in Dante's perspective. There were green flames lit on wall, and some twinkling strange symbols over the roof walls that very much reminded him of a place in mallet island. In the front, there was a pedestal above which a tome was present. But the pedestal was protected by a powerful magic. Dante wanted to see what it was.

"A book? No, more precisely a tome" said Andrew who was staring at the pedestal, amazed.

"Be careful. This must be well protected" said Dante who slowly unsheathed his sword.

" _Leave!...Leave this place! or DIIIEEE!_ " came an echo which alerted both of them. Andrew didn't understand but recognized it said something. But Dante understood the language having a good knowledge in the demon lore. It was the celestial speech, a language used by angels and demons. Dante immediately turned to look at Andrew,

"Like I knew. Just like before" said Dante to which he nodded and went to hide behind a pillar.

Suddenly a flash came in front of Dante and then a female entity appeared. It had a face and other bodily features of a demon like Lilith. It wore a green demonic armor and ornaments with some protruded spikes and had carried a double edged spear.

" _You shouldn't have come here, Son of Sparda! But fortunately, I will kill you and feast upon your soul!_ " said the demon in her menacing voice.

"Nice talkin bitch! Who the hell are you?" asked Dante.

" _Eternal guardian, charged with protecting the 'Warped Ledger', by your father. All who trespass the isles will die, like you are about to now, handsome boy!_ " said the demon and readied its weapon.

"My father?...That tome must the ledger she said about" thought Dante and prepared to fight.

She suddenly teleported in front of him and slashed her spear. Dante with his lightning reflex blocked the attack. Dante gave her credit for the strength she possessed despite her slender build. Then both repelled back. Then both charged and stroked their weapons, but Dante slid the sword over her spear and maneuvered himself to her side tried to connect it by slashing her abdomen, but she used the spear's other edge to block the attack. Then there was a series of combo attacks from her to which he responded by blocking each and every move. Dante was fascinated with the fight. She proved to be a tough opponent.

The demon tried to attack him with her version of stinger. Dante jumped and used the sky star ability to get behind her by propelling through a red magical platform. After he landed, he instantly used the stinger, but she teleported behind him. He instantly learned she was facing his back and swung a charged spear. Dante countered by blocking it with his charged sword though he grunted in response to the force she created. He came to his senses that this fight would take long, if he keeps doing this.

She once again teleported away from and charged the spear tip with green energy. Dante took this chance and predicted her move. He fully charged his left arm with red energy while holding the sword in his right hand. When she dashed at him pointing the charged spear towards his chest, Dante with precise timing released a powerful force field, 'The royal release", which overloaded her spear and the combined energy knocked her back out of balance. She flew back with great force and hit a rock boulder which shattered upon impact.

She slowly got to her knees from the pain inflicted. She learned that she underestimated his counter-attack. Even the most powerful demons will fail when they miscalculate.

"*HEAVY BREATHING*... _You are pp-... powerful than I expected! I need to gather my strength!_ " said the demon and vanished from that place.

Dante sheathed his sword, "Damn! She's powerful. No wonder my father put her to guard that and kill trespassers" thought Dante.

Andrew who was hiding behind a pillar witnessed the whole fight in awe. He then came out of his cover and came near Dante.

"That was the most fabulous fight I ever saw!" exclaimed Andrew. Dante turned to face him.

"Good thing you brought me here. This was worth my pay. That demon was powerful" said Dante.

"Who's that demon? It sure talked but I didn't understand a thing" said Andrew showing eagerness.

"That tome is called the 'Warped Ledger'. That demon was supposed to guard it and it was the one that killed many who traveled near the Archipelago. Before I could kill it, it escaped, so it may return" said Dante. Andrew nodded and then turned to look at the tome. He then slowly walked near it and the barrier protecting the pedestal dropped down. Dante wanted to warn him, but he's an archaeologist and was doing his thing. So he decided to let him do his work.

Andrew opened the tome, it had ancient scriptures. texts written in language older than anything else. The pages were made of thin malleable metal sheets and there were 100 such pages. "What was it? Pages 4 to 25?...Yes 4 to 25" thought Andrew and glanced at the pages 4 to 25 and closed his eyes for a moment. After 5 seconds, he opened his eyes and closed the tome.

Andrew Collins walked near Dante and spoke,

"This is a dangerous place and as long as things stay where they are, It's safe for everyone" said Andrew with a smile. Dante returned the smile and replied.

"Then I hope you are satisfied with what you sought. If it's all done and done, let's move out. We have to spend another 5 days at sea" said Dante knocking the dust of his palms.

"Yes, this was a valuable archaeological find, one for the records. Let's move" said Andrew. Dante nodded and then both proceeded to move out of the cave, crossed the floating lands and finally boarded the boat. Dante put his sword back on the guitar case and seated himself to rest. Andrew rode the yacht and left the Archipelago. Overall, it took only 2 hours to explore the isle.

 _Another 5 days later..._

The boat finally reached the Houston port after a 10 days long trip. Dante and Andrew got out of the boat. It was midnight time, so the port was in minimum activity.

"I thank you for your assistance, Mr. Dante. My colleagues will be enthusiastic when they learn about this" said Andrew.

"No problem. It was truly a change for me" replied Dante.

"*SIGH*...It's time. I hope we'll meet again someday" said Andrew.

"Sure and thanks for the gold. Take care" said Dante and he set off.

After Dante walked off the road, Andrew Collins let a grim smile and then he walked into the empty street and then to the alleyway, he turned to look if anyone's watching him. Then he suddenly opened a portal using magic and immediately vanished form that place.

 _At Devil May Cry..._

Dante after 1 1/2 hours, reached his office. He found the door open and the neon light was on. He assumed that his acquaintances have returned. He then opened the door and entered to find Trish and Morrison.

"Well well! Look who's here?" said Morrison standing besides Dante's table.

"Looks like someone's been out on a lengthy job" Said Trish with a jest.

"Yeah. A fossil digger wanted a devil hunter to assist him to an island in the south pacific" said Dante.

"You mean the place where ships and people mysteriously vanish nearby?" asked Morrison smoking his cigar.

"Yes. It turned out to be a demon's den" said Dante. "Did you bring the man who offered you gold for this job? Seriously, he's damn generous" said Trish amused looking at the box of gold.

Dante then proceeded to explain what happened in the ten days and everything regarding the job. Then they had the respective conversations.

 _Somewhere in a forest..._

Andrew came out of the portal in the middle of a forest,

"Looks like I won't be needing this human form ever again" said Andrew to himself. He then turned into a medieval guy but not a human, An elf. He had long ashed hair and green eyes. He then let out a sigh taking a look at his arms.

He then reminded himself of the mission events, How he managed to use magic to ride the boat without letting Dante know, how he manipulated the weather secretly in the sea during his ride, how he let Dante fight the demons there, so he could get there safely, how he secretly used a spell to memorize the pages 4 to 25 in the ledger.

"It was wise to take Dante with me. I wouldn't have stood a chance against the eternal guardian" thought the elf.

"My mission is over" said the elf. He then looked down at an angle.

"The astronomer was right. The son of the legendary dark knight Sparda had grown powerful than expected. He already saved all the worlds from doom even when he was young and barely understood his powers. Now?...He could have even surpassed his father" thought the elf, then chuckled.

"If he ever come to our world in the future, it would be an honor in the name of his father" said the elf. Then he summoned the portal, exact coordinates to his world of Aen elle and vanished into it.

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

...

 **At present...**

Dante and Avallac'h explained the events that took place 20 years ago in his world except information about Dante. Ciri and Yennefer were leaning against the rock wall listening to their story, they felt overwhelmed. The fact that Avallac'h had visited Dante's world was astounding.

But Dante on the other hand, couldn't believe that Avallac'h came to his world in the disguise of a human. But he already noticed that he was acting strange in the mission. Dante nodded dismissively.

"Andrew Collins huh? How did you manage to pull that out?" asked Dante keeping his face puzzled.

"Our astronomers had been studying your world for several millennia. Let's say...I acted upon my instincts. It weren't easy. I had to analyze how to approach you" said Avallach.

"So you went to his world 8 years after we took care of the wild hunt?" asked Yennefer.

"8? This happened a 160 years back, even before your parents were born" said Avallach calm and collected.

"What?" asked Ciri, her eyes widened and changed her stance.

"Wait a minute, you came when I was 45 years old" said Dante.

"Pardon me for the confusion. One year in your world is 8 years here. Not only that, the calendar we follow is different from yours" said Avallach. Ciri and Yenenfer understood the flow of time between worlds. They had already witnessed it before.

"Dante, how old are you in your world?" asked Yennefer

"65, why?" asked Dante. Her face turned quite dumbfounded.

"My goodness! You are 520 years old for us" exclaimed Yennefer. Ciri was awestruck. She thought the time difference between his and this world could be in a matter of few years. But this was totally unexpected. Dante is older than many with respect to the Aen seidhe and Aen elle.

"The beginning of our officially recorded history began 16 millennia ago that began with the migration" said Avallach.

"That's the recorded timeline of the previous conjunction, which followed by the great war between the forces of pure evil and the races from all the worlds" said Yennefer. Dante was intrigued with this conjunction.

"Exactly. Dante's world was the most important focal point of the great war, Earth. It was 2000 years before according to the time in your world" said Avallach turning to Dante.

"What the Hell!? How did he know that history?" wondered Dante.

"Yes, I know of that. Forces of the underworld and humans fought a war of domination 2000 years back" replied Dante.

"Avallach, tell me why am I seeing a coincidence?" said Ciri.

"Not just coincidental, Zireael. Ever since you saw Dante, You both must have wondered, how humans existed in two worlds, am I right?" asked Avallach.

"Ye...ye-yes" staggered Yennefer and Ciri responded with a nod.

"Not just them. Me too" said Dante. While Dante knew of the war his father fought, he truly don't know anything about this. So he decided to learn the truth.

"Then it's time you all learned the forgotten history. Let's go to my private study hall. I'll explain there" said Avallach who then pointed Ciri and Yennefer to his room. When Dante followed them, Avallach stopped him. Dante was glancing at his hand then turned to face him with is eyebrow raised.

"I take it you lied to them about who you truly are?" asked Avallach with a calm face. Dante's eyebrows shrunk.

"What are you talkin about?" asked Dante.

"I know who you are...Son of Sparda" said Avallach. Dante tensed at the mention and slowly turned is head to see if others were listening.

"How did you know that?" asked Dante in a low voice

"There are a lot many things I know, which you don't know" said Avallach in a grim tone.

"Listen, you are the navigator. Just help me get off this world and forget my face" said Dante, pressed his tone. Avallach let a smirk, but then frowned.

"Listen, I know why you lied to them. But you don't have to worry. They won't treat you like an animal" said Avallach, trying to console him.

"If you know much, then tell me how telling them that I'm a half demon will work out?" asked Dante.

"In your world, it might be. But here, we have seen a lot. And telling the people who helped you won't get you into any trouble" said Avallach. Dante had the same thought. Even he didn't liked lying, but he had the right reasons to. But also felt Avallach was right in this regard, Telling Ciri and Yennefer is not gonna hurt...or think so.

"Just help me out and also tell me why you sought the ledger in my world 20 years back" said Dante. Avallach's face once again frowned.

"I will tell you. But remember, you are here for a reason. You must learn a great deal about your father and how he helped us all in every world" said Avallach who kept his face serious. Dante was silent and then spoke.

"Let's see how much you know" said Dante raising his left eyebrow.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's it. Finally, Dante's cover gonna blow up. Next chapter will feature Vergil. After next chapter, Dante will learn that his arrival wasn't coincidental and that he had to spend a long time in this world before getting back to his own.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher franchise.**

 **Those who are misguided with Dante x Ciri, No. It's Dante x 'NONE'. Ciri's frequent smiling at him is simply a mere enthusiasm of seeing something that you don't get to see everyday.**

 **Chapter 8: The old chronicle.**

As an unexpected turn of events, after Dante, Ciri and Yennefer met with Avallac'h, an unbelievable truth was shoved down their throat. Avallac'h knew who Dante was and that he had visited Earth a 160 years ago from his timeline. While it was difficult for Dante to ingest that Avallac'h had slipped under his nose years ago, Ciri and Yennefer were the most overwhelmed because of his revelations.

Dante, Ciri, Yennefer and Avallac'h were now present in Avallach's personal study room. It had an elegant elven look and there were a rack full of books and then there were cabinets with many alchemy bottles where he swore to testify the long forgotten history. Ciri's face expressed nothing but distress.

"My goodness! I still can't believe that you both have met before" exclaimed Ciri. Dante was silent.

"Why did you come to my world and sought the ledger?" asked Dante who had his hands folded and was leaning against a cabinet with his sword unsheathed and leaning besides him. Ciri and Yennefer were seated in a couch whereas Avallac'h was seated in a chair.

"How did you know there was this tome 'Warped ledger' in his world and what is it's importance?" asked Yennefer intrigued. Avallach was silent for a moment and then replied.

"That tome is several millenia old. It contains the universe's most dangerous of the spells that could affect the very fabric of reality. Also it has a list of coordinates" said Avallac'h.

"Coordinates for what?" asked Ciri.

"List of worlds inhabited by civilizations both the present and the past" said Avallac'h. Ciri, Yennefer and Dante were awestruck by the information.

"Why would you need that?" asked Dante. Avallach's face frowned and then got out of his chair and slowly walked towards the rocky window gap.

"I was sent by my grandfather- An Astronomer, to find the true world of the Aen Undod. My grandfather knew where the ledger was hidden" said Avallac'h turning to Dante, "His world" finished Avallac'h.

Ciri and Yennefer were surprised. They hastily shared a glance towards each other.

"What? Your people's real world?" asked Ciri. Avallac'h nodded.

"Aen-oon-dod? You guys seriously have a weird sense of naming" asked Dante confused. Yennefer then gave a short note on that.

"Aen Undod was the elven race before they split into two groups" said Yennefer.

"So finally did you find your race's true world?" asked Ciri.

"Yes I did. Our long lost world far in the space and time, 'Aen Sashara' " replied Avallac'h. Ciri's face turned stoic, deep in thoughts of her own. In her travels, she never crossed a world of ancient elven origins. While she had seen other unknown alien advanced civilizations, she never came across Aen Sashara. But this reminded her of a truth she learned a long time ago.

"That makes sense. Your Aen Elle world truly belonged to humans. I saw human bones. Your people slaughtered them and took it and made your way to Aen seidhe" said Ciri with mild disgust. Ofcourse, she would be disgusted. While riding with the unicorns decades back fleeing from Avallac'h and Eredin, they explained the presence of human bones to her and that the world was once inhabited by humans.

Dante was wondering what she meant by that. Yennefer already knew this as Ciri had explained this to her before. Avallac'h was silent at what she said. He knew that was the truth, but that's past everyone and useless to dwell on it further.

"That was a long time ago and there's nothing we can do about it. But onto the matter at hand, I did visit our long lost world" said Avallac'h.

"What's it like?" asked Ciri. Avallac'h frowned, slightly looked down and sighed a bit.

"Not like what it once used to be. That world is barren, infertile and will never support life for the next few thousand years" replied Avallac'h.

"Is it the white frost?" asked Yennefer.

"No. Aen Sashara was geologically unstable. Now that world is nothing but magma" said Avallac'h. This quite cleared the origins of the elven race and mysterious human bones on Aen Elle.

"Your world's coordinates are in a tome, but that tome was in Dante's world which we had never heard of. How does these fit? Besides, you also mentioned that his world was once the focus of the previous conjunction of spheres. What is your explanation for that?" asked Yennefer with seriousness. Dante and Ciri were silent and looking at Avallac'h. He took his time and then spoke, letting out a faint smile.

"To answer that, you need to know the long forgotten history and I feel it's time for that" said Avallac'h which boosted their eagerness.

"Alright, let's hear this story of yours" said Ciri in a mocking tone. Avallac'h smirked at that and began to talk.

"Before that, does the name 'Sparda' rings any bell to you?" asked Avallac'h which made Dante to feel uncomfortable and slightly changed his stance and let a cold glare at Avallac'h. Ciri was totally confused as she didn't know who or what was that. But Yennefer's face shrunk in suspicion, as if she had heard that name before.

"Who's that?" asked Ciri. Yennefer who was deep in thoughts, broke the silence.

"I think I know that name" replied Yennefer which caught everyone's attention especially Dante. Ciri shrugged her shoulder in confusion.

"While I graduated at Aretuza, I came across books in the library, in the restricted section. There I found a book that had scriptures depicting ancient history. Almost exact description of what happened several thousand years ago" said Yennefer.

"Restricted huh?...Sounds spooky. So what did the book say?" asked Dante. Yennefer smirked and spoke.

"Several thousand years ago, there was a great war between the forces of evil and civilizations of several worlds exactly on the day of the conjunction of spheres" Yennefer said and paused for sometime. Dante was intrigued with how much people here had know about that. Then she continued,

"But, there was this one warrior, mysterious that no one knew him, Sparda. He held a vast unimaginable power to turn the tide of the war and drive the evil forces away. Long after the war, he silently helped the civilizations to their normalcy and people saw him as a prophet, some even worshiped him as god like here on skellige" said Yennefer still feeling overwhelmed with the story she read long time ago.

Dante immediately let a fake cough at the mention of 'god' and only he knew why he did it. But somehow managed to suppress his feelings and allowed her to continue. Still, they didn't know much as what Dante previously thought.

"Wait, the statue of a warrior we saw back at Kaer trolde? Is that the Sparda you said?" asked Ciri with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. But that is only a little of what you know" said Avallac'h. The three turned to look at him.

"Is there more to it?" asked Ciri.

"Yes. 16 millennia back according to our timeline, the conjunction of spheres let all the worlds and the other realms in this universe to be interconnected. This led the evil forces, the demons of the underworld, invade all the worlds and began the great war of survival. The demon army were led by 7 demon lords and their emperor Mundus" said Avallac'h.

"Mundus?" asked Yennefer.

"He was the king of the underworld. The demon army proved stronger and no race were able to stand against their might. Many civilizations even reached the brink of extinction" said Avallac'h who then walked past Dante nearby a window and turned to see them.

"After a long time when all the world were about to fall, A sole demon general rose to justice who couldn't tolerate the atrocities of fighting the weak. He fought his own brethren and became their traitor...Sparda" said Avallac'h which fantasized Ciri and Yennefer.

"A demon!? Fighting for justice!? What are you gonna say next, garkains are human friendly?" exclaimed Ciri in a mischievous tone. Dante hid his face and let a smirk. He decided to keep quite as Avallac'h was sure to blow his cover for him. Avallac'h smiled at Ciri's reference.

"This is not a joke, Zireael. It was Sparda who raised his blade against his brethren and drove the entire demon armies, demon lords and the king Mundus himself back into the underworld. Then he sealed every gateway to the underworld in all the worlds possible" said Avallac'h.

"Sheesh! That's a lot to take in. But what about Dante's world?" asked Yennefer. Avallac'h leta cold smirk at Ciri and Yennefer and then spoke.

"This answers the question, how there could be humans in two different worlds?" said Avallac'h.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dante in suspicion. Ciri and Yennefer too were wondering what that meant.

"Humans truly belonged to your world, Dante. Even those who lives in this world, Aen seidhe" said Avallac'h.

"That's impossible!" yelled Ciri. Yennefer was stunned.

"This is something only a few of us know about. Earth is the home world of humans. But it is located far away in space-time. I made a mistake. I had the coordinates to Earth, but I lost it and had to use portal sequences to reach your world and that journey took me seven years" said Avallac'h. Even for Dante, this was a new information. But glad that he would finally learn the truth.

Ciri and Yennefer couldn't believe this, but they had to get through that and live with it, no other way.

"If humans truly belong to his world, then what are we?" asked Yennefer in a pressing tone.

"Your ancestors during the conjunction belonged to Earth. According to that world, the great war happened 2,000 years ago. It's because, Earth is located far across the space which results in a greater relative flow of time" explained Avallac'h. The three were silent, trying to carry this new rock above their head.

"After the war, it was the humans who suffered a lot and was threatened with possible extinction. So Sparda transported some humans to safety as a back up to the world of Aen Elle and Aen seidhe. Then helped the humans in returning to their normalcy" finished Avallac'h.

Whatever Avallac'h said took their breath away. They felt quite demoralized after learning that Dante's world was the true human world. But at least, they understood the true heritage of humanity. At least they they know the origins of humans.

"And he was the one who secretly hid the 'Warped Ledger' at Earth" said Avallac'h.

"While I can understand how its 13th century here and 21st century in my world, what's with the lifestyle? Our world is not ruled by kings" said Dante.

"When Sparda transported humans here, those people had the knowledge of sophistication but not the resources. So they had to restart their civilization with what is available and go through the medival evolution again. But their acquaintance with the Dwarves, Elves, magic and sorcery and other elder races changed their way of life. That is the reason why they seem quite different and fantasy to you" said Avallac'h, pausing for a couple of seconds and again continued.

"Also. Aen seidhe and Aen elle are in a different region of the universe. More precisely, 8 times backward in time, but 8 times faster than your world. That's why you are almost older than everyone of us. 520 years for Aen seidhe and 780 for us" finished Avallac'h.

This was when Dante understood the whole scenario which even he was not aware of. He found his father's influence in other worlds fascinating. Not just his world, but every civilization knows Sparda and each had based their beliefs surrounding him,, just like the people at Fortuna town.

"Think, now I understand the cultural similarities between us, the linguistics and every other human thing" said Dante with the sense of clarity. Avallac'h, Ciri and Yennefer simple looked at him.

Ciri and Yennefer were dumbstruck with the stated facts. All these times, they thought they thought, they truly belonged to Aen seidhe, the world humans call home. But Ciri even got the desire to visit Earth.

"Is it possible to get to Earth?" asked Ciri hopelessly. Avallac'h glanced at her and then replied.

"Yes, but you won't be able to because of 2 reasons. One, without the right coordinates, it will take 7 years of continuous journey even for you. Second, Humans in this world had spent thousands of years adapting to a new way of life. Going to Earth simply would disrupt the balance" explained Avallac'h. Ciri frowned at the response, but she understood what he meant. That was right, If the humans of Aen seidhe moved to Earth now, it would be too weird and it will take another millennia to get set with the new place.

"This untold history is totally mind boggling. But if what you said is true, then why was it not known to any of the humans here?" asked Yennefer. Ciri and Dante too understood the the question's logic.

"Yes, why didn't we know that before. How was this lost in generations?" qualmed Ciri. Avallac'h stood silent and turned serious. He expected this sort of question.

"Because, Sparda himself didn't want you to know this. While the knowledge of the war and his very existence was made known to very few, he knew that this secret about the humans will simply cause chaos. He relocated some of you to save your race from extinction and didn't want that work to go wasted" replied Avallac'h.

That was convincing for both Ciri and Yennefer. But still this was weird as Dante's arrival to this world coincided with the revelation of a big truth about human origins and it was just 16 hours since his arrival. Yennefer couldn't even begin to calculate the repercussions, if this knowledge is made known to every human. There would be nothing but blood shed and pogroms. She understood that Sparda did the right thing.

"Did Sparda relocate any other species like he did with us?" asked Yennefer.

"No. Only your race" said Avallac'h.

"But why? Why did he care much about humans?" asked Yennefer immediately. Avallach's face was serious and stood silent for few seconds.

"Because...Because humans proved weaker against the invading demon army. During the war, number of mightiest sorcerers on Earth were negligible. While our elven and other races had 100% magical support, Humans relied more on physical work with little magical assistance and that wasn't enough to stand against their enemy. This changed the war into a mass slaughter" replied Avallac'h.

Now Ciri and Yennefer saw why the dark knight showed more interest towards humans. Humans were weak and the weak needed more protection. But this was the base meaning by which Avallac'h stated. Only Dante knew that he was wrong in that sense. Sparda never considered humans weak. Besides, its the human emotions like love and care what gave real power to him that saved every civilization. Even Dante considers himself more powerful because he embraced the human side from his mother a lot and also believed that true powers come not by simply killing others, but through the will to protect the loved ones. He can understand that this elf had that egoistic tone in his speech.

When Avallac'h said that, Dante stared at him irately. But his fixed expression was broken by Ciri's voice.

"Our acquaintance with lots of magic and other never before seen things here changed our life. In other words, our destiny had changed a long time ago" said Ciri stoically looking at the elf.

Ciri's fascination after this history lesson grew even more. While Ciri never knew anything about Sparda and that Yennefer had learned at least that name in an age old book in the library of Aretuza, She expressed her eagerness in her voice to learn more about this Sparda.

But if there's one thing Ciri and Yennefer share, it's a huge respect for the demon general. While demons choosing the side of good was not even possible in dreams, they decided to revise their opinion and judgements. Even Dante's respect for his father had grown even more as he had saved a lot of civilizations from the armies of hell.

Ciri and Yennefer's attention turned to Dante. Yennefer felt like fate had brought him here so that the truth about human origins might have finally seen the light. Until half a day ago, she and Ciri thought that Dante was the foreigner in their lands. They were wrong. Dante comes from the real and the true place of humans, but sadly the humans of Aen seidhe can never learn the truth...But it may be for good.

Yennefer's face sprouted in mild joy and surprise.

"Dante, You are the testament to human origins. Call it fate or whatever, your arrival here helped us finally learn the big truth" said Yennefer. Dante kept a stoic yet surprised face.

"Uh...Yeah. This Sparda really did one hell of a job in saving everyone's ass" replied Dante.

"Avallac'h, after the war what happened to Sparda?" asked Ciri. This was when Dante got stirred because that also involved him.

"When he turned against his breathren, he used his full powers to push the demons back and seal every gateway to the underworld. But being a demon himself, his powers were trapped too, thus becoming a mortal. He became a traitor among the demons and became the 'Legendary Dark knight' for those who viewed him as their savior" said Avallac'h.

"So, the people of Skellige knew this Sparda like the other elder races, but the full story had been lost over time while not their beliefs, isn't it?" said Yennefer to which he nodded.

"But that's not the end. After Sparda became a mortal, just a few years before his death, he fell in love with a human woman" said Avallac'h which turned Ciri and Yennefer's face sarcastic. Ciri let a whistle as a jest. Yennefer nodded dismissively with a smile.

"Hah! A demon falling in love with a human is the last crazy thing I would ever hear in my life" said Ciri amused. Dante laughed internally but didn't show it in his face.

"While people don't accept Cregennan and Lara dorren, they let this?" asked Yennefer sarcastically. Avallac'h let a faint smile, deep down inside, he knew they were right in that sense.

"While among humans, he has his own human form. They were happily married. The woman's name was Eva and she bore two sons, twins" said Avallac'h looking at Dante. At the mention of Eva, Dante's childhood memories flashed over his mind, his good days with his brother and mother. Then how fate turned out be cruel to the three. It was something he felt difficult to cope with, but he's getting old and 57 years past those tragedy.

"Really!? The twin sons of Sparda and Eva, what happened to them?" asked Ciri. Avallac'h was looking at Dante and he returned a glare at Avallac'h with his sapphire blue eyes.

"They-...I don't know. This is as far as our elders knew" lied Avallac'h which made Ciri and Yennefer frown. They didn't know he was lying. Dante was wondering why did he lie when he could have told the truth.

"But I can show you something" said Avallac'h who then proceeded to open a cabinet where he was searching for something amidst the pile of things. The three were watching him. He then finally took something out. It was a rectangular metal box that opens like a book. He then showed it to them.

"What's in it?" asked Ciri.

"You are about witness what only a few had seen" said Avallac'h who then opened the box like a book. It opened to reveal two painted figures in the two sides. In the left side, it was a tall, young handsome man with slicked-back white hair with a monocle. He wore this rich purple royal attire from neck to toes with a red amulet in the upper chest portion. The right side had a young and beautiful woman with a lengthy blonde hair and she wore a red royal out fit with inner black dress. Ciri and Yennefer found the couple charming.

"Who are they?" asked Ciri.

"This is Sparda, in his human form and this is his wife, Eva" said Avallac'h which stunned the two. This was the first time, they got to see that. When Dante looked at them, his first sight was on his mother who saved him and his brother as kids from the demons. When he looked at his father, he felt nothing but respect for what he has done until his death.

"My parents-..." thought Dante.

"If you have the picture of them, then your race must have known him well" said Yennefer.

"Our race was one of the oldest to make acquaintance with him. He helped us a lot. Even many of us see him as our savior just like the people here. I also have the picture of his true form" said Avallac'h who then took a large painting from the bunch of posters and other paper works piled in the corner. He then showed the old painting to them. They saw a creature with two inverted ram horns and a demonic face. Body was like an insectoid with rough texture and demon knee pads and ornaments, 4 wings and holding a sword whose cross guard was same as his horns. Ciri and Yennefer were awestruck to see him. He still retained that majestic look.

"So this was our savior, huh? If a demon like him do know love, then our millennia held beliefs become invalid. This very act itself is unbelievable! Now, it has changed my perspective" exclaimed Yennefer. Ciri smiled and nodded.

This was when, Yennefer wanted to tell Avallac'h about the visions she had at the fountain.

"While this is an interesting history lesson, I wanted to tell you something" said Yennefer which brought everyone's attention.

"A few hours back at Aretuza, I-..."

"You and other mages used the fountain. Is that it?" asked Avallac'h which stunned everyone.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" asked Ciri, her eyes widened, who knew it back from Yennefer. Avallac'h let a mocking smile.

"We know about the fountain and with my navigator skills, I managed to sense a rift in the space time. You don't know what kind of terrible mistake you have committed" said Avallac'h distressed.

"Then you may believe what we saw was even more important" said Yennefer. Avallac'h nodded in acknowledgement and waved her to proceed.

"Yennefer stood from the cot and walked past the elf and Dante and folded her hands. She then turned to face them and talk.

"The continent was attacked thrice in just 12hrs by unknown creatures which strangely Dante claimed he had previously faced in his world. So myself with the help of other mages used the fountain to learn the truth of any unknown portals left open somewhere. Instead, it showed us visions of horrors, death, chaos and destruction and we fainted" said Yennefer.

Avallach's face frowned instead of surprise for unknown reasons. After a minute, he replied.

"I will consult this with our elders, they can tell what this is about. This-...could be important" said Avallac'h to which she acknowledged. Then Dante felt it was time to ask the most important question.

"So Avallac'h? As you had been to my world, I hope you can send me out of this place now" said Dante which caught the other two's attention.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I lost the coordinates to your world. Without that, it would take you 7 full years to reach Earth. Are you ready to do that?" asked the elf. Dante turned irate at this response.

"I didn't cross so much hurdles to hear you say this crap!" said Dante pressingly. Avallac'h was only slightly surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Dante, imagine what would happen if you get trapped somewhere else and never able to return home? 7 straight years is a lot" warned Yennefer. Dante couldn't believe she too was supporting this.

"So what are you asking me to do? Stay here!?" asked Dante sounding choleric.

"Believe me, that's more safe than this 7 year fool's errand. Never play with portals. Even I, with my elder blood powers don't jump blindly unless I know of a place" said Ciri folding her hands.

Dante felt hopeless as their warnings were highly discouraging, besides it was better to take their advice. He already got stuck in an unknown world straight outta fairy tale because of a fu**ing portal and he's no expert in it. It's not like he's gonna kick the bucket, but moving in circles is something he's never gonna enjoy. He need to get back to his world in one jump in one piece or never do it at all. Anyway, he would seriously miss his adventurous jobs and especially, pizzas and strawberry sundaes.

"Hey listen, I get your warnings. But you must understand that I don't belong here and I need to go back home" said Dante. Yennefer and Ciri understood his feelings. He was right in that sense. But they and Avallac'h had to be practical at that point.

"I can help you by finding the coordinates to Earth and open a portal. Until then you have to wait. If you would like in the mean time, why don't you learn about this world and try to live and adapt for the time being" said Avallac'h which turned Dante's face scowled.

"You do know, how much it's difficult for me. And...how can I learn anything here without help?" asked Dante folding his hands. This was when Ciri stepped in.

"Well, If you don't have a problem, maybe I can help you with that" said Ciri to which he kept his face cocky and slowly nodded his head in dismissal. Yennefer was looking at Ciri with a jest.

"Then it's settled. I give you my word. At least for the sake of gratefulness, for helping me out a long time ago, I will do everything in my power to get you off this world" said Avallac'h. Dante felt he lost the conversation.

"*SIGH*...Yeah yeah, Whatever" said Dante who didn't like the idea.

"Then I too must leave for it's already 3 hours since we met, It's evening time now. Today we learned a lot of history and I need to meet with the others. I'll keep this concealed as much as I can" said Yennefer, now turning to Dante.

"It was a pleasure to meet someone from 'Home'. I do hope you will enjoy your stay" said Yennefer with a smile and extended her hands. Dante held her arm and shook as a sign of friendship.

"I won't say the same now. But hoping to do in the future" said Dante. Yennefer nodded and left the place. She can always teleport anywhere.

"Zireael, I need a moment to speak with Dante" said Avallac'h to which her face expressed resentment. But as his stoic look was immovable, she hesitantly left the room. Dante was wondering what this was about. After Ciri left his room, Avallac'h went and closed the door. He then came near Dante.

"What now?-...I thought you were gonna blow my cover up. But you didn't do it. Why?" asked Dante surprisingly.

"I could have, but I respect your privacy. But this privacy is no way gonna help you"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dante. Avallac'h took his time to answer.

"I wanted to tell you, but you need to learn that part yourself. You are here for a reason and not by an accident. I don't know how you arrived here and for some reason, even with my skills, I couldn't find that out. But know this Dante, There's no complete war or peace. We are on the fine line between it and only a small trigger is all that needed to tip the balance" said Avallac'h. Dante understood it was a message, but cryptic.

"I don't like puzzles, always prefer to blow my way out" said Dante instantly.

"And I don't accuse you. You will fulfill your purpose when needed just like Ciri did a long time ago. But until your stay here, until I find your world, you will come to learn it's meaning soon enough. Until then? You have to adapt to your new home" said Avallac'h. Dante was deeply confused with what and why the elf said something like that. But he could very well understand that he didn't mean anything good.

"But what does that kid had to do with this?" asked Dante confused.

"You ask her the entire story. Not just that, you need to know a lot about our history" said Avallac'h. Dante reluctantly agreed.

"While this is all well and good, I wanted to ask you something" said Dante to which Avallac'h sharpened his eyes and ears.

"You seem to know everything about my father and family. How's that?" asked Dante suspiciously.

"Our race had the first acquaintance with the dark knight. Of course, we know a lot about him up until just few years before his death, than everyone else" replied Avallac'h which made Dante to be wary.

"So it looks like his influence is same everywhere. As for me? Even if I stay here for 8 yrs, it would still be only an year on Earth and that's fine by me. My friends there can wait longer than that" said Dante. Then Avallach's face turned eager to ask the question he had in his mind.

"I know it's none of my business, but how's your mother and brother?" asked Avallac'h which puzzled Dante. While talked a lot about his family, Dante was surprised that he didn't know everything. But there's no way Avallac'h could know their eventual deaths. Dante expressed mild seriousness.

"Like you said, that's personal and I don't wanna talk about that" said Dante to which Avallac'h didn't over react as he expected this reply.

"If you're done, then I'll leave" said Dante to which Avallac'h nodded. He then proceeded to leave the room and close the door.

Avallac'h stared at the door for few seconds, then turned to see Sparda and Eva's picture. He took Sparda's picture alone and talked to it.

"I am sorry Sparda. But I can't fully trust your son. I could have told him whatever you told me, but I think it's better if he see this through by himself. Every civilization's survival rests on his shoulder, These sorceresses had the same vision from the fountain you just asked us never to use. Now all we can do is hope for the best, but prepared to face the worst", Avallac'h confessed and kept gazing at his picture.

Dante left Avallach's room and turned to see Ciri standing a feet away from the door to his left. She then faced him.

"So, what would Dante and the sage converse secretly, let me guess..." said Ciri.

"Nothing. He said that he don't want this secret history to leak out...And that he swore to help me" said Dante. Ciri simply shrugged her shoulder.

"Then I think, It's time for us to leave" said Ciri and slowly looked down in excitement, "It was hardly a day, look how much has happened in the mean time. Till yesterday, everything was normal. But after your arrival? It was like we had an year of strange adventure. New facts surface, It was like like a daydream" said Ciri flabbergasted.

"Well, you can keep dreaming kid. But now I gonna need some serious assistance" said Dante chuckling. Ciri's face turned irate.

"DON'T ever call me a KID! You get me?" Ciri pressed her tone.

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Pointy ears said? I'm almost 500 years older than you" countered Dante referring to the relative time flow. Ciri became dumb at his response. Actually, that was the truth, Ciri was struggling to speak but felt defeated and embarrassed. Dante smirked but then again turned serious.

"Okay, let's stay focused. Avallac'h mentioned something of a role in your life. He said you fullfilled your...purpose?" asked Dante. Ciri instantly caught his reference and her face turned despondent.

"Since, you'll be staying here for a while. There's no harm in telling you. Yes, Avallac'h was right on that part and I don't think this is the best place to do that. We'll go to Yennefer's house at the harbor side. There I will tell you the story" said Ciri. He then nodded and they both set to leave the den and walked their way out.

 **...**

 **At the Limbo...**

Samael and his general Waiboch teleported out into a place that defied every laws of physics. buildings and structures were floating and hanging upside down. It was dark, storm clouds, and thousands of souls screaming at a distance and can see twinkling sparks in the sir.

"Hm, Vergil must be here" said Samael analyzing his surroundings.

"Why don't we keep moving forward?" said Waiboch to which he nodded and both proceeded to walk. This was when rumbling sounds were heard. Samael and Waiboch turned their head to check the source. Suddenly several shadow creatures spawned out of nowhere in hundreds with burning red eyes. But identified that the shadows were their own, but they weren't surprised.

"These things want to play! So, let's play" said Samael who took his 'mace of ever flame'. Waiboch unsheathed his giant thick sword. The shadows even for their sizes lunged at them at great speed.

Samael spun his mace at high speed repelling multiple attacks from his shadows. Samael is the most powerful demon next in line to Mundus, but few know that he's an accomplished melee fighter.

5 shadows stroked their weapons at Samael, he knelt down and raised his mace to block their attacks and overpowered them. He then made rapid succession of hitting the shadows that incinerated to nothing due to the mace's hell fire.

Waiboch was fighting his shadows. Being the 'fallen' general, he's a winged quadped, but can stand like a biped too. He maneuvered the shadow attacks by mainly using his wings and jumping above them. The shadows were blindingly fast, but Waiboch used his muscular strength to blindly sweep the area around him by doing a spin attack with his sword to a maximum radius. The shadows died the same death.

Samael used his pyrokinetic blasts to destroy a handful of shadows and Waiboch did the same. Samael was tired of this fight used demon magic to kill every single one of them by launching a whirlwind of hell fire.

Then Waiboch and Samael stood victorious with nothing left. They then hid their weapons and stood to look at their surroundings.

"Now that we had taken care of this little show, we can go and meet our friend" said Samael to which Waiboch nodded and then both walked their way.

After crossing a certain distance, Samael and Waiboch felt a stress in the air, something that was rushing at them at blinding speed that it increased the local pressure ten fold.

"Wait, something or someone is here" said Samael who and the general began looking for the source. Samael suddenly noticed a powerful slash approaching him, but with his reflex, he evaded the attack and unsheathed his mace. Waiboch who saw that decided not to interfere and let his master do the job.

Samael who managed to see a green big armored humanoid entity standing with his sword in a fighting stance. Samael grinned at him and spoke.

"Ah, Vergil, Brother to Dante and the elder son of Sparda. What a sight!" mocked Samael.

"Why are you here Samael? I'm in no mood to play with you" said Vergil in his demonic voice to which Samael sighed and nodded dismissively.

"We don't have to play, but I have someone you can dance with" said Samael.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vergil and launched an attack but was easily blocked by Samael.

"Huh, what a waste of time!" said Samael who then shove him back by greater force which made Vergil to grunt in response. But he didn't stop, Vergil dashed at him at warp speed and striked his sword, but Samael used his teleportation to escape and get behind Vergil struck the ground near him with great force which threw Vergil back, but managed to land on his feet.

"Your brother is trapped in another world and he's not gonna get out of there soon" said Samael which quite distracted Vergil.

What did you do to my brother?" commanded Vergil. Samael laughed at him.

"Nothing, he's in a place he never thought he would be. But now, I have a different plan of what to do with you" said Samael which enraged Vergil, but at the same kept his head calm and collected.

"Then you will pay" said Vergil and then lunged at him and charged his sword. Samael blocked the attack with his mace and there was a test of strength, but Samael over powered him and threw him back. Immediately Vergil ran towards him and slashed his weapon, Samael maneuvered to his left and swung his mace to his face. Vergil bent his body backwards to evade the attack and connected with a dodge to the ground and swung the sword to his right. Samael evaded by jumping and charged his energy and hit the ground with his mace with brute force which caused a tremor of fire that made vergil lose his balance. Samael used this opportunity to hit Vergil with his mace as hard as he can which knocked him down.

The hit was hard that Vergil lost his armor and returned to the human form lying down grabbing his right arm with his left and slightly grunting in pain.

"Well, you fight great even for a dead man. But don't worry, you still can be useful" said Samael turning to Waiboch who then walked towards Vergil and grabbed him and had him stand on his feet.

"What the hell-...*GRUNT*...happened to Dante?" asked Vergil. Samael's face turned grim and angry. He slowly went near Vergil.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore" replied Samael who then took a few steps back and raised his right arm with his fists closed. Suddenly echoed filled the space. It was a spell running in Samael's mind that resonated with the physical space. Then his fist was covered with reddish purple energy and then walked near Vergil,

"Welcome-...to the darkness, Son of Sparda" said Samael who then pierced his fist in to Vergil's chest who then roared in pain. Vergil was now surrounded by a red-purple aura which started to mutate him. Vergil had zero tolerance to that process. He felt as if a hot iron rod pierced his heart. Suddenly Vergil started to transform into a fiery biped demon. Samael removed his hand from his chest.

Vergil finally transformed into a purple-black colored muscular entity, with bunch of long porcupine like hairs, fully sealed face with 2 crimson gem eyes. His fingers looked more like claws. And last but not least, he grew a thick tail.

Now Vergil no longer remembers anything, even his identity. He is now, nothing but a manifestation of evil. He traced his arms and legs slowly trying to figure out what he was. He lifted himself up, standing straight and then let a growl that could be heared through out the limbo. He temporarily even lost his speech ability.

"What are we gonna do with him, master?" asked Waiboch.

"Now this new being will serve Mephisto" said Samael. Waiboch was confused as to why he wanted to give this to another hell lord.

"But why-...?" began Waiboch immediately interrupted by Samael.

"Why do I want to give this to him?" asked Samael with a faint smile and then slowly walked around Vergil and then stopped.

"The others must be distracted completely while I enact my plan. I don't want to involve myself in anything, atleast for now. I can't say more than that" said Samael

"As your wish Samael. Don't you think it's time to leave?" asked Waiboch.

"Yes it is. Let us take him and meet Mephisto" said Samael. Then the three teleported out of the limbo using the spell learned from the 'Ledger'.

 **...**

 **3 hours later...**

Dante and Ciri after 3 hours, they left the Undvik island in a boat and then reached Kaer trolde harbor. Then they walked along the street and to the Yennefer's house which was on the way to the Fort's entrance elevator. It's been a day since Dante came to this world.

They both entered the house and saw a lot of household items that are common. There was enough space in the house. But they also managed to see more of ladies private belongings and toiletries along with 3 big mirrors. Dante whistled at the sight of the house.

"Hah, a perfect home sweet home for a lady" said Dante amused.

"Nice isn't? We can sit on the couch" said Ciri who unpacked her swords, flintlock revolvers and removed her gloves. Dante unsheathed his sword and had it standing against a cabinet. He then went on to remove his long red coat to reveal his inner black suit with 3 belt locks. The black suit covered his body upto his forearms. He had his gloves on and kept his handguns upon the cabinet. He cracked his neck and knuckles after working continuously for almost a day. Now he had time to relax and talk to Ciri about her history with this world, coupled with the fact that he will be staying here for who knows how long.

"So, I think now would be a good time to talk. What's this history you have with this world?" said Dante. Ciri was seated opposite to him on the couch .

"I don't know how my friends back in my world world would react if I told them everything what we learned. Surely they would take me to an asylum" said Dante which Confused Ciri.

"Won't they believe you? You had hunted down monsters in your world that plagues the humans and yet you say they won't believe you?" asked Ciri.

"First of all, humans in our world are unlike you. We have magic but not sorcery. Both are different in different sense. You people live with beings which are nothing but myths in our world. That's why I said they won't believe me" said Dante.

"Well, now I understand that. Avallac'h was right about one thing. Too much has deviated between our way life. No way it can mix again" said Ciri.

"Back to the topic, Avallac'h said something about your actions in the past, something big" said Dante. Ciri's face turned stoic soaking in sentimental past. She remembers every single event from her childhood till the day she became a witcher. Her run to different worlds, fighting along side his family against the deadly wild hunt. She sighed and spoke,

"I do have both pleasant and hard past" said Ciri who then proceeded to explain her childhood. The royal life as a king's daughter, how she grew up with her grandmother and uncle at Cintra and Skellige assuming her parents were dead in sea, How she was lost in the brokilon forest and were raised by dryads for a short time until she was brought back by her father figure Geralt of Rivia.

Then talked about how as a teenager she did her training as a witcher and as a sorceress. The eventual realization of her real bloodline from an elf named 'Lara dorren'. After this was revealed, she explained to Dante that many sorcerers wanted to gain her elder blood powers because of the latter's ability to instantly travel between worlds. Her misfortunes of getting lost in a desert. Then her dealings with the mythical unicorns and her ride to the world of Aen Elle through a tower portal. Her dealings with the Aen elle elves and this so called Wild hunt who too wanted her powers due to the reason being her powers originate from elves, but most importantly to open a permanent portal to Aen seidhe to escape their degrading world.

Finally Ciri explained how after being lost for years, she reunited with her family and together faced the wild hunt and most importantly, fulfilling the destiny of the elder blood, To stop the white frost from consuming worlds. Ciri used her powers to stop the white frost which really drew admiration from Dante.

"So, this is it. This is our story" said Ciri. She managed to see Dante's face who was flabbergasted. Dante felt that Ciri did a lot, suffered a lot as a child and did something that few men/women would dare to do, saving the worlds. While explaining about Ciri's powers, she also explained him, the story of 'Lara dorren' and how her actions ended with a blood feud between humans and elves.

Dante felt that Ciri was quite like him. Dante while a teenager hesitated to accept the demonic powers, but over time, he respected his father's legacy and his role in saving humans. He made peace with his powers and decided to put it to good use, though always trying to stay and behave like a perfect human whereas his brother was his exact opposite. Ciri too was caught up in that cyclone of fate, given unexpected powers and then had every power hungry jackasses on her trail. In Dante's case, reputation was different. Every demon curse his name for sparda's treachery and strive hard to kill him.

While Dante had saved everyone(including other races unknowingly) from Mundus, Argosax, Abigail, He felt Ciri stopping the white forst to save all the worlds even more intimidating i.e., she unknowingly saved his world too. Making the right decision at the right time at a very young age was something he admired and respected. Also he respected this witcher Geralt who took care and loved Ciri like a daughter. He had been told previously that witchers have no emotion because of their mutations. Maybe that's wrong and could have been a simple misunderstanding.

"*WHISTLE*...WOW! That's all I can say" said Dante to which she smiled.

"You know kid? It might have been hard, but you did something that few dare to do. You had the sense of responsiblity at a young age, saving worlds and people. Some how, My people too are in your debt " said Dante.

"Maybe, But like you said, it was hard. I lost people I cared and loved in that conflict with the Hunt. I was...tired, wounded, both in and out. Sometimes I thought of giving up to the enemy to keep others safe" said Ciri.

"Huh, that might have ended up being the last mistake in your life" said Dante to which Ciri shrunk her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a common notion among folks that when you lose hope and decide to give up, think not about whom but what you are fighting for. Loved ones or not, you said the Wild hunt was danger to everyone. By killing them and stopping the white frost, you still saved millions" said Dante who surprised Ciri with mild excitement.

"Wha-...I can't believe it! Geralt said the same thing to me. Believe me, that's when I changed my perspectives on winning or losing" said Ciri.

Dante had learned everything he needed to know, but he need to learn a lot about adapting here and only Ciri can help.

"So Ciri, I'll get to the point. It's been a day since I came here and it was unlike any other. It will take a lot of time to get set. So I'm gonna need help" said Dante.

"I understand and don't worry, I'll guide you" said Ciri with a smile.

"Well, but hunting down monster had not only been my job, but also a hobby. Is there a way-..."

"There are always people with a monster problem. So don't worry, if we happen to see any contract, we can take it together" interuppted Ciri. Dante nodded in approval snf felt relieved. At least he didn't have to depend on anyone for money.

"Is this the place we're gonna stay?" asked Dante

"Only tonight. Tomorrow morning, we will leave Skellige and move to a place called Ellander. There I have an old house at the city. We can stay there. There's a temple owned by my old mentor. She too can help us a lot" said Ciri to which he nodded.

"Then I'm gonna take a nap. Tomorrow we got a long way to go" said Dante. Ciri nodded and she took another couch at the other side of the room. She can never forget this day, from how it began and how it ended. She slowly closed her eyes and went perchance to dream.

Dante was thinking about what Avallac'h said to him. He wanted him to learn Ciri's past. He was wondering what sort of reference was Ciri's story to his own purpose. He tried to piece it together. Avallac'h said that he had to fulfill his purpose at the right time just like Ciri did years ago, which was stopping the white frost from consuming worlds and killing this wild hunt. While it made little sense to him that he had something big waiting for him in the future just like her, he couldn't understand the message fully. But he decided to leave that thought aside and focused on waiting until he can get away from this world.

 **...**

 **In Mephisto's realm...**

Mephisto was standing alone in his realm when suddenly, 3 portals opened up to his realm. Mephisto turned to see the portals and wondering who would it be. Then Samael, Waiboch and the transformed Vergil came out that really got Mephisto's attention.

"Samael? Waiboch?-...What-...Is that?" asked Mephisto staring confused at the sight of the new creature. The blue black creature walked towards Mephisto. He closed his eyes and smelled from it's neck and instantly opened his blood red eyes and let a demonic grunt.

"Smells nothing but pure evil. But what amaze me is that I couldn't track it's source" said Mephisto.

"You never will. This is Vergil" said Samael which stunned Mephisto and eyes widened.

"A Son of Sparda!? What abomination is this, Samael?" asked Mephisto gritting his demonic teeth.

"Instead of wasting your army against that unstoppable Dante, Send him. And he's no longer the Vergil Sparda anyone knew. Infact, he don't even know who he is. He is now a manifestation of eons of corruption and evil deeds. Give him a target, he will get their heads for you" said Samael.

"It is interesting, but give me one reason to trust you, Blood prince. You are unpredictable and no hell lord trusts you" said Mephisto suspiciously.

"And I don't care if anyone trust me or not!" yelled Samael angrily, but again kept a calm and cool face and kept his fingers over his chin and spoke, "I don't plan to involve myself now. But you seem to be more interested in taking Dante down. Even your commanders won't stand a chance. That is why I'm presenting this to you. Besides, I'm helping myself" said Samael.

Mephisto understood the logic behind his words. When Dante managed to finish of Abigail and Argosax, others hell lords make sure that they were more careful when dealing with the Son of Sparda in the future. 40 years back, he proved that he could defeat the emperor himself. So, when powers fail, strategy takes hold. Mephisto was no different in that regard.

"Alright, I will take him. But let me check on him one more time" said Mephisto who then proceeded to analyze him. To his surprise, he was everything he perceived as pure evil.

"Hm, not only his body, but his mind, soul...and Heart. Everything's black as the abyss. Let me name him 'Black heart'. He will be the perfect weapon against Dante" said Mephisto which received an approving nod from Samael.

"I know you would like it. Then it's time we left this place" said Samael to which Mephisto waved his hand and then Samael and Waiboch used a portal to get off the place.

Black heart was staring at Mephisto and he returned the glance.

"At the right time, you will strike. And after that, I will personally come to finish the job" said Mephisto with a grim smile to which Black heart roared in approval.

 **...**

 **That's right. This is the end of 1 day story. From now on, the story will progress through weeks and months as setting up the stage had been completed. Most importantly, it will be more action packed in the upcoming chapters. Dante finds himself some new contracts that very much suits his expertise and at the same time, he will fight the hell lords and armies with the other characters of the Witcher franchise.**

 **Vergil exactly looks like Marvel's Black heart.**

 **Dante might be over powered, but every Witcher franchise character will have equal importance highly powered in their own regard.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witcher or DMC franchise.**

 **Wlyman2009: I can see your frustration, but as the story progress, slowly others will become suspicious of Dante and blow his cover up by themselves.**

 **Meech macko: I'll see to it, but cannot promise anything.**

 **Chapter 9: Where Evil Lurks**

 **(2 weeks and 3 days later)**  
 **Lammas, 7th savaed (August 3, 1300)**

 **Ducal palace, Toussaint, 7:30PM...**

Duchess Anna henrietta was talking with a Vineyard owner regarding the matters concerning wine production.

It had been 23 years since she and her sister Syanna reconciled their relationship and putting their differences behind. But their family had never been so happy. Together they would spend more time in the 'Land of thousand fables' even now, whenever they were free, an illusive world created by a mage named Artorius Vigo(uncle to Fringilla Vigo). This very much affected their age and age related attributes such that at 56, they only looked like 35-38. That was a reason why they appeared quite charming and a little young even for their actual age. The Illusive world is illusive yet real for anyone inside.

Syanna's afflicted with the bad luck curse called the 'Curse of the black sun'. But before their father's death, he revealed a partial truth about the curse. That this was more like a hereditary disease passed down to children and grandchildren for 6 generations as contradictory to what they assumed as a rare case. Both the sisters couldn't identify the root cause of this problem. For years, they had been looking for powerful mages to identify the reason for the severity of the curse and why it was happening for them, but every attempt at lifting the curse was a failure. Over time, they even doubted whether this was truly the black sun curse or something else.

Day by day, Syanna's condition worsened to a point that she started to feel tormented and had nightmares. She often fell ill both physically and mentally...And that continues even now.

"Monsieur Arthur, why do I see a downfall in wine production this year? Besides, my men had informed me of poor vineyard maintenance in 3 of your grounds. WHAT...is the meaning of this? Do you know how much this will affect the economic status!? This ultimately becomes the people's burden" said Anna henrietta in her incandescent tone.

"Apologies, your grace. But I would like to tell you that it was not my fault. The summer heat this year was higher. The temperature was intolerant. Every seed had simply turned into a decayed matter" replied Arthur in a trembling voice. Anna understood his point and it was valid.

"Then you should have predicted this with your experience and informed me early on. But, let's not dwell on the mistakes. The ducal treasury will help in outsourcing the seeds needed. Now is the good time to start planting" said Anna.

"Merci, your grace. Then I will make preparations" cheered Arthur and bowed before leaving the palace.

Then she turned to her sommelier, Antoine, successor to Benoit.

"Antoine, take care of the seeds to be purchased and make sure it was delivered to Arthur in time" ordered Anna.

"As your wish, your grace" replied Antoine and left the chamber. She then let a relaxed breath and that's when she heard a loud cry.

"AAAHHHHHH..." a scream from the upstairs. Anna's face frowned in fear and the others, Guillaume, Vivienne and the other chamber ladies were alarmed at the scream and shared a hasty glance.

"By the lords, not again! Upstairs, NOW!" ordered Anna to which others complied. Then she and others raced upstairs to check on the sound.

After, pacing through the corridors, they finally reached a big door. Guillaume was waiting for Anna's orders.

"Do it captain" said Anna. Guillaume nodded and opened the big door. The next thing they saw was Syanna, beside her bed sitting on the floor as if she fell down and was staring at the nothingness and screaming and swinging her hands to prevent something from reaching her face.

"Syanna!" yelled Anna and ran over her sister and grabbed her shoulders. But Syanna didn't notice that.

"Stop! Leave me be! Don't come near me!" cried Syanna thrashing in the floor. Vivienne and the other ladies took her by her arms and tried to bring her up to her feet.

"Syanna...Syanna!" yelled Anna in vain, expressing extreme sadness. Sylvia's gaze were at the space behind them. Anna immediately waved Vivien to give her the narcotic herb to temporarily snap her out of the hallucination. After Vivienne handed over the dried and powdered herb, she brought and slightly spread it along Sylvia's face. She instantly reacted to it. Slowly as time went, Syanna began to gain consciousness of the present. She was then helped to sit upon the bed. It was a terrible head ache, but managed to talk to her sister.

"Syanna! Thank the goddess, how do you feel?" asked Anna deeply concerned about the well being of her sister. Anna was more worried about Sylvia over the years as her condition never improved. Sometimes, it was a mental torture, but at times, it could even get physical.

Syanna slowly gathered her breath and talked.

"How do I feel!? Hm...Weird question" replied Syanna, "I was in a place that burns with red fire everywhere. Then out of the flames, there comes a creature deadly as your worst nightmare. It keeps telling me to kill myself and you ask how I feel!?" asked Syanna with tears. Not only Anna but everyone in the room felt great pity over Syanna's condition. They admired her tenacity to survive even after being tormented like this for 2 decades after everyone admitted defeat as they failed to cure her.

Anna stood grave. People used to say that Anna(Her grace, but not so graceful) herself lacked one of the 5 chivalric virtues, but seeing her sister's suffering and yet couldn't do anything about it could be the worst punishment.

"You know, it's better if anyone of you killed me, would be damn good to be out of this misery" bleaked Syanna.

"No! I won't let that happen to you. I will find a way to cure you" said Anna. Syanna let a sarcastic smile and spoke,

"For 2 decades, no one did cure me. I don't think this is a simple luck curse. These visions...these strange creatures I see everyday is killing me from the inside" said Syanna despondently. Anna's face turned angry because of her inability to help her sister.

"Get me Victor, the alchemist, Now!" ordered Anna to Guillaume.

"Right away, Your Grace" bowed the captain and left the place. Syanna kept her both palms covering her face.

(After 2 hours...)

Guillaume arrived with a man in his late 40s, who had some pouches in his uniform and a alchemist cap.

"Your Grace, here he is as ordered" said the captain.

"Master Victor, it's good to see you" said Anna felt quite happy to see the alchemist. The alchemist let a faint smile and was glancing at everyone.

"I take it you summoned me for a reason, your grace" said Victor.

"Yes" replied Anna turning to her sister, "This is my elder sister, Syanna. She's suffering from-...I don't know how to put it-..."

"Curse of the black sun. Your captain was generous enough to give me gist of the problem. Sadly, I am not the right person to deal with curses" finished Victor which surprised the others including Anna, but she instantly replied to that.

"I know, but lately she had been suffering from hallucinations, says that she sees...things, strange creatures that we couldn't see" said Anna which turned Victor's face bug eyed. Anna then explained everything that Syanna had endured for 2 decades. Victor, for a second felt trembled after listening to her story. He couldn't even begin to imagine such a torture that Syanna had gone through.

He then walked near Syanna and touched her hand. Strangely, her pulse only showed signs of extreme fear. Other than that, the alchemist found no problems in her body. Besides, he couldn't find anything beyond his expertise.

"Strange, There's nothing wrong with her body. But definitely, she's afraid of something as her pulse is rapid, other than that, she's fine. I am sorry your grace, I couldn't do anything more than that. This is beyond my expertise" said Victor dolefully. This increased the sadness among the others. Anna was broken down with his reply.

"There's nothing you can do, master?" asked Anna.

"But based on what she experienced, I think your sister is being tormented by something, crippling her mind and will to live. You need a paranormal expert, your grace not a mage, witchers, alchemists or sorcerors" said Victor. Anna looked down sad fully and then turned to talk to the alchemist.

But they were surprised why they would need a paranormal expert. Syanna's suffering from a curse, but it's effects had taken a new turn from simple misfortune to signs of being tormented and Anna had witnessed some strange things happening around her sister. She already had that doubt whether this might be a paranormal activity.

"Thank you very much, master Victor. You may leave the palace" said Anna to which he bowed and left the place.

"Your grace, what shall we do now?" asked Vivienne. Anna was quiet, thinking of an answer.

"Anna, leave me to my fate. I'll consider it as a punishment for my past crimes" Syanna tried to console her little sister. Anna was truculent when it came to hear or others saying negative things about her sister.

"Don't worry, Syanna. I gave you my word and I will keep it until I am dead" said Anna reassuring her and then turned to Guillaume.

"Captain, ask your men to post a notice in need of a paranormal expert throughout the continent even the other continents across the seas, places like Ofier. I don't care how many weeks or even months it take, but send this notice and begin it right now" ordered Anna

"Yes, your grace. I will assign my agents for that right away" said Guillaume and then left the ducal palace.

Anarietta and Syanna shared a brief look. Anna thought that still she could set things right for her sister. It had never been easy for Syanna. As a kid, she was treated with disdain and kept ostracized. She ended up hanging with a local mercenary group and plan her revenge. Now this misery for 20 years. Syanna believed that something was stalking her and draining her life force, sad that only Anarietta believes it.

 **...**

Dante and Ciri traveled from Skellige in a ship and reached the continent in 10 days. While they traveled the ship, Ciri explained Dante about the people, culture, lifestyle and advancements in every part of the Aen seidhe. Dante learned the names of each and every kingdom like Nilfgaard, Nazair, Ebbing etc., and the places beyond the continents and across the seas like Zerrikania, Ofier etc., including the topography. Dante was intrigued and looked forward in adapting to the new world until he leaves it. Also she gave the complete history of the mages, history of witchers and the different wars that the kingdoms waged and how brutal some were, like the non-human massacres and mages and alchemists burned and tied to stakes. Dante felt disgusted at that, while his world was no different in wars.

Then Ciri explained the infamous cults like the Eternal fire, Freya, Melitele, Great Sun etc., Out of that, Dante found the Eternal fire to be more obnoxious, coz they were the ones who were responsible for the pogrom that lasted until 28 before. But when he heard about a controversial mage group that supported assassination of kings, still he felt that not everyone should have been held accountable.

In the 10 days, Dante became well known with the names of each and every place and only needs assistance for quite sometime from Ciri to practice the routes.

After reaching the continent at Cidaris, they took a horse carriage to approach the city of Ellander for a week travel. Ciri mentioned that frequent use of her powers causes unwanted magical disturbances and drag unnecessary attention which she didn't wish to happen and Dante understood her situation and decided to let it go as he could have used a car if it were his world. But he had to adapt to survive in this place.

After 2 weeks and 3 days, she and Dante reached Ellander.

"Hah, it's been 2+ straight weeks and now here we are" said Dante.

"I own a house in this city. We can stay here and carry on our works until you leave" said Ciri. She and Dante got out of the carriage and then walked their way towards city gate. It was more forest outside the city gate, but they could see huts amidst the trees. After reaching the gate, they saw a lot of buildings and was active with people in the late morning. The first thing they saw was a large square with a statue of 3 women above a pedestal standing back to back with their arms extended. He assumed it to be Melitele, the mother goddess from what Ciri explained.

From there, they went deep inside the city where they reached the local streets. They dropped off and entered a house. Dante looked inside to find a simple yet good looking home which would serve as a sight for sore eyes.

"Like my house?" asked Ciri with a smile.

"Nice and shine" said Dante excitingly.

"We'll get cleaned and dressed, have our breakfast and rest until evening. If you want you can take up a sauna at the back. Then, we can go and meet my mentor" said Ciri.

"You mean Nenneke from the temple?" asked Dante to which she nodded.

For Dante, life started to seem to move slowly because of the lack of his world technologies, but didn't gripe about that. In a way he realized that the people here are advanced in a different way.

He took a sauna bath as Ciri suggested to relieve himself of the stress and then went with Ciri to a nearest inn to have a breakfast and then returned home to talk a lot about the continent. Up to that point, Earth or Aen seidhe, it didn't matter to him. It was all the same.

Ciri explained a lot about the lives of her family, her adopted family etc., She even explained about the different creatures that lurk the continent like relicts, specters, vampires, necrophages, elementals etc.,

Though Dante was from a modern world, he felt little effervescence in living a medieval life style. Strangely, it was too easy for him to adapt, but could be more than what meets the eye.

...

It was evening that day, after taking rest, Dante and Ciri decided to set out to the temple.

It was a day like any other in Ellander. The temple of Melitele was located close to the first square outside the city limits and it can be reached through another gate within the city. That's where mother Nenneke resides.

"Didn't you say that men were not allowed there?" asked Dante doubtfully.

"No, you are my guest and she treats guest with high respect and gender has nothing to do with it" replied Ciri to which he acknowledged.

Then both walked towards the Temple of Melitele. Dante drew quite an attention towards him and that big sword he carries. But Seeing Cirilla with him quite eased the tension or surely there might have been a problem as while they had seen witchers, people easily identified Dante not being a witcher yet someone who can bring big trouble.

They reached the other gate and passed through only to see the temple a few meters ahead. They walked the distance and reached the temple gate where they were stopped by 2 priestesses.

"Stop! Princess Cirilla, you are allowed inside, but he should remain here" said the 1st priestess looking at Dante with suspicion. Dante looked at Ciri sarcastically.

"This man is my guest from a far off land across the seas" said Ciri.

"This man looks more like trouble" said the 2nd priestess. Dante felt irate as he didn't do anything to deserve such aggression.

"Huh, A really warm welcome that was" said Dante with a Jest.

"CIRI!" yelled a woman suddenly from inside the temple behind the 2 priestesses. Everyone turned to see a 60-65 yr old woman. Ciri was happy to see her face after a long time. That was Nenneke.

"You can take care of the other works in the garden" ordered Nenneke. The 2 priestesses bowed left the place. Then she turned to face Ciri and both hugged, "It's been a long time Ciri!" greeted Nenneke.

"It is. How are you?" asked Ciri, "I'm fine" she replied and then after releasing the hug, Nenneke saw a white haired man with sapphire blue eyes and a big sword on his back in a red and black costume with strange symbols in the belt buckles, all of which drew a suspicion. Ciri noticed that and intervened before she could utter a word,

"This man here is Dante, from a far off land across the seas. He's a guest" said Ciri. Nenneke though wary let a sigh of relief. If he was a guest, then he would be treated like a family as per tradition.

"Greetings mam, good to see you. Ciri told me a great deal about you" said Dante with a smile.

"Of course, she must have. Though not a witcher from the look of your face, still I take it that you carry a big sword for a reason" said Nenneke dragging her words.

"I do. I am an expert in paranormal demonology, private investigator and a vigilant devil hunter" replied Dante which made Nenneke raise her eyebrow, even Ciri was confused with that term 'Devil hunter'.

"Huh, It's been a long time since I saw a paranormal expert. Why don't you both come in? besides, you are our guest" said Nenneke excitedly.

"Sure, we would love to spend some time here" said Ciri. Then the three went inside. That instant, Dante felt an immense amount of positive energy in the atmosphere, state of simplicity yet elegant with temple architectures. He saw priests helping with those who sought them, some doctors helping the sick.

They all entered a dormitory where there were men and women being treated. They all took a seat inside.

"So, Dante? it's glad to have a visitor from a far off land. I hope you find this continent to your liking" said Nenneke to which he nodded. Then she turned to face Ciri.

"How is the life of being a witcheress?" asked Nenneke.

"Can't complain. Good reward, great hunt, what one could ask for?" replied Ciri with a smile. Nenneke then turned to Dante,

"You said something about demonology? It's commonly called 'Goetia' in some parts of the continent. I think the study or practice is forbidden" she said. Dante let a sardonic smile.

"Hm, greed is a parasite. People are so greedy for wealth, pleasure and power and that they mess with things they don't understand. Play with black magic, occult and conjure up the trouble that eats them for the rest of their lives. My job is to set things right for them" explained Dante.

"So basically, you hunt down demons? Is that what you meant?" asked Nenneke to which he nodded. This was something even Ciri never knew but had her doubts as he already named 2 never before seen creatures that attacked the continent weeks before.

"Well...Hm...So the monsters you said you hunt are in fact demons?" asked Ciri who felt a slight skepticism at the mention of demons. Because a couple weeks back, the only demons she heard were the ones that resides in the underworld called Hell and the same creatures which brought the war during the conjunction. While witchers and mages deal with all kinds of monsters including demons like hyms, ethereal, draug which are not from hell etc., she doubted how could there be someone who specifically fight devils and demons of the underworld. Ciri assumed that there might be people in his world who knew the demons of the underworld more than them. But she also witnessed Dante carrying strange powers with him which he claimed to have obtained from the sword he carried. She had also seen him in combat, he himself fought like an inhuman being. On the whole, something didn't add up. But she decided to shelf those thoughts and keep an eye on him.

"The doors to the other planes are always open and when you play with it, your nightmares become reality" replied Dante cryptically.

"Now I understand. Besides, your expertise will be very much helpful in the whole continent as people like you are the rarest to find. Too sad we never had you a year ago" said Nenneke, her face slightly frowned and Ciri noticed that. Dante was confused with that statement. By the time, a big bowl of fruits was served by the temple servant for the three. Dante didn't bother to pick an apple and have a bite.

"Why that sadness in your face?" asked Ciri confused. Nenneke took some time to think and then spoke,

"Actually, I was reminded of a man whom we failed to save, someone who I once thought was just mentally ill, turned out to be something else entirely" said Nenneke.

"Who was he and what happened to him?" asked Ciri.

"His name was Boris. A peasant running an arts shop here. A wife and a son. The family saw good earning every month. All was fine for them until one day, Boris was physically attacked by something he couldn't see. At times he gets bitten and scratched by claws" said Nenneke which piqued Dante's interest. He instantly knew what those indications were but still needed more explanations to draw a conclusion.

"Did anyone looked at it?" asked Ciri seriously.

"We sought the help of alchemists, pellars, mages and witchers. They said they couldn't find what was the problem but all agreed on one thing. It was something else that hasn't been identified before" said Nenneke.

"How is that?" asked Ciri raising her eyebrows.

"Boris lately started to write sinistrical phrases in a language never seen or heard before and claimed that he never knew or even how he wrote that. I called upon Yennefer to help and she also brought the queen of Dol blathana, Francesca. Even they said that they had never seen anything like that and also that whatever's haunting Boris was deadly and had connections to something far ancient, including the language" said Nenneke.

"Wow, what...happened to Boris? Did he manage to find a cure?" asked Ciri slightly terrified with the story. Nenneke's face even more turned crestfallen.

"No. One day when his wife and his son returned home from market, they found him dead. He held a knife in hand while laying down with his throat slit and blood pooled around him" said Nenneke in a low grim yet sad voice. This stunned Ciri and even more to Dante. Dante realized after summing up the incidents and came to the conclusion. Ciri for a second, lost her breath after hearing the man's story whose face she didn't even know. Dante's face turned serious coz he knew what exactly it was and felt an urge to say something regarding that.

"My god! Poor man. I hope his wife and son are safe at least" said Ciri with heavy hearts. But Dante immediately interrupted.

"No, they are not" said Dante which shocked Both Ciri and Nenneke who then glanced at him.

"Wh-..Why did you say that!?" asked Ciri, her voice glowed in surprise. Dante took a deep breath and then spoke.

"That man Boris became a target to a demonic entity and that will not stop with his death. Even as of now, his wife and son are in danger The demon will target them next" said Dante which threw fits to Ciri and Nenneke.

"How do you say that? Besides if it's a demon, then why couldn't the mages or witchers handle it?" reasoned Ciri.

"You talk about the entities like Hyms and Draugs. Those are born out of the evil acts, cruelty and sins, people like us commit. They grow stronger in that and prey on us. Do something good, they become weak. What attacked Boris wasn't the mirrored entities but the 'infernals' " said Dante which made Ciri and Nenneke's face shrink in confusion.

"Infernals?" asked Nenneke.

"Demons that reside the underworld, creatures born out of the pure evil in the universe, beings that are opposite to the benevolent gods and his/her holy warriors" explained Dante which made Ciri and Nenneke to grow curious. They felt that this man had a lot of knowledge in these things.

"What can you tell us about these underworld creatures?" asked Nenneke.

"Just one thing, they are your worst nightmares. These demons can be summoned at will through witch craft but then one should get prepared to suffer for the rest of their lives. There are many demons that vary by their power, ranging from an infantary to the most powerful demon lords and arch duke. They reside in the third plane of existence called 'Hell'. Higher level rituals can even summon a demon lord who can make pacts with the people in exchange for their souls which they would never know and with even more twisted terms that everyone fail to recognize. Basically, these entities enjoy tormenting the souls and even good deeds cannot save oneself. They consume the innocent souls to make themselves stronger. The pain, suffering and the sins feed them as much as they wanted" finished Dante which was a great wrap up for the two ladies. Dante's explanation about these infernal demons of hell spun their heads.

Ciri was astounded with Dante's knowledge of the occult. At first, she thought him as a simple magic wielding underdog merc based on his attitude. But again, appearances are deceptive. She revised her opinion about him.

"You seem to know your thing, Dante. I think the goddess Melitele watch over us, that's why she sent you. So, you said Boris's family is still in danger. I don't know if it's right to ask this, but will you help the widowed family?" asked Nenneke with a renewed hope in her voice. Ciri was looking at Dante for his response. Dante gave some thought about that and then looked at Nenneke.

"I will do it" replied Dante which drew a smile from her.

"Then we three will go. After her husband's death, she don't let strangers in. She could let you in if I were with you" said Nenneke to which he nodded. Then she stood up from her chair and went inside her private room to ready herself.

"So, off to a demon hunting, huh? You never said that you know about the creatures of Hell very much even when Avallac'h did his explanation" said Ciri with a smirk. Dante wasn't thrilled at her question.

"Ciri, there are things I don't talk about often. I rather keep it to myself and that's not for my sake but for the other's" said Dante seriously. Ciri simply shrugged her shoulder. He then took his sword and sheathed it on his back.

"And not every demon is as bad as we presume" thought Dante.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile at Velen,**  
 **1 km away from the Crookback bog orphanage**

Geralt was riding on his horse, Roach for 2 weeks 3 days from the Carvo bianco vineyard at Toussaint. At last, he reached the Velen.

"Feeling tired Roach?" asked Geralt to which it raised a nickering sound.

"Huh, me too. Damn, it was more than 2 weeks and now just a kilometer away from the swamps" said Geralt and then galloped the horse into the woods.

It was a good ride outside the woods, fresh air and warmth evening sunlight passing the vaccum between the air molecules. Sounds of chirping birds and deers running over.

After 5 minutes, Geralt reached the edges of the swamp. He stopped and took a look at the woods. This brought him memories after memories of the past. This was the place he faced the crones, this was the place where Philip strenger aka Bloody baron took his wife Anna to a healer at the blue mountains.

"Come on Roach, Let's go" said Geralt and slowly rode the horse not wanting to attract the necrophages towards him.

The moment he stepped inside the woody swamps, the first thing he saw was the abandoned orphanage and a small tower. Next was something he wasn't too thrilled to see. It was corpses. They were burned, dried and devoid of blood. Corpses of not only humans but the necrophages and fiends as well. Geralt saw humans who were none other than Nilfgaardian guards and natives who live here. But there were also bodies of drowners, ghouls, alghouls, water hags and fiends and some dead ravens. The whole swamp looked bloody.

"What the hell!? What-Just-Happened-Here?" asked Geralt in a low voice looking at the mess. He immediately got out of the horse and pulled Roach by its 'reins' in the riding gear. Then slowly walked along the murky waters, keeping his super human senses sharp to look for any trouble.

Then suddenly, he heard a squeaky voice trembling at the distance in a hideout. Geralt reflexively took his Aerondight and its runes glowed. The swamp was filled with silence and rustling of leaves other than this voice. He slowly walked towards a towered building which Geralt had previously seen while meeting the Crones for the first time.

He reached the building and took a couple of seconds to gaze at the building. It became clear for him that the voice comes from inside. He then paced towards the door and kicked it open

"AAHHH! Don't kill me! I will be your servant forever...Don't just kill me...Don't jus-..." that was all a woman...no, a woman 'thing' fell to the ground and screamed right at Geralt's face. That thing had a conical witch hat, an ugly face with one eye covered and the other like honeycomb wearing a torn up piece of cloth.

That woman thing was scared to shit at the sight of Geralt but then stopped after looking at him.

Geralt on the other hand was slack-jawed to see the thing begging for mercy and was even surprised to see her. She should have died decades ago at Ciri's hands. She was one of the three 'Ladies of the woods' and her name was Weavess. Geralt was stunned to see her and for a split second thought of slicing her throat but didn't do it as she herself was frightened of something which was evident.

"Urr...Urrr...Urr...Th-...Those red eyes, body, black as the dark, creeping in the shadows killed everything...* **WHIMPER** *..." she whimpered in fear.

"Well well! Now that's not something I see everyday. One of the three infamous Crones in fear and hostility?!" said Geralt. He then knelt down and then spoke.

"Hey...HEY! Look at me" yelled Geralt which calmed down the crone and then she slowly gazed at the witcher and if it had real eyes it could have expressed happiness at the sight of him.

"OH WITCHER! Glad you are here! Get me out of this place before he comes and find me?" Weavess trembled.

"Who will find you? And why there are lots of corpses here, burned and dried? Besides I ain't taking you anywhere" asked Geralt.

"I had been hiding in this place for years and enjoyed a little 'meal' then and there. But not until 2 days back" said Weavess.

"What happened 2 days back?" asked Geralt turning serious.

"I don't know how to explain it. All of a sudden, I felt a powerful energy source like I had never seen before. Even for me, there was this immense evil that filled the air and overwhelmed me. I was foolish to assume it as mere intruders and set my hounds and the servants of the forests against the invaders" said Weavess.

"And?" asked Geralt.

"What do you mean 'And'? You saw the corpses! Whatever invaded the swamp, it's face was nightmarish, long bunch of porcupine hairs with black body. Eyes like ruby. It was something worse. It crept along the shadows and stalked them to death. Dozens and dozens of soldiers, hags, fiends, drowners...all DEAD in a blink of an eye" screamed Weavess.

Geralt stood up and turned around to process the information. He decided not to take this lightly He also tried to validate if the crone was simply lying to him masking her agenda behind that ugly face. But he can always slice her guts if it became evident. He decided to go with her story for then as if there was something that scared the hell out of a crone, then it's better not to pass it up.

"Were you attacked?" asked Geralt.

"You won't believe this but it somehow sensed my presence. I did my damnest to hide myself in the basement below this building. I was close to being caught and that would have been the end of Weavess, the lady of the woods...urrrahhh! whimmed Weavess.

"Believe me, I would have done it anyway for the trouble you 3 gave me, Ciri and every single villager. You are lucky to be alive here for a long time. But given that there's something dangerous out there even you fear, guess you've already had your fill. So tell me where it first appeared" said Geralt in a cold and calculative tone.

"In the middle of the orphanage huts. You begin your search there" replied Weavess. Weavess is a tricky bitch but even then she knew when to fight and when to fall back just like she did when her sisters were killed by Ciri. Right now, she needed the help of a witcher to solve this problem. She was legitimately daunted by this strange entity.

"One last thing. While I was in the middle of Lyria and Rivia, There was a word of an attack at Vengerberg by some strange creatures weeks ago. But also heard a mysterious swordsman with powerful magic fended off the attack. Is it something related to what happened here?" asked Geralt referring to the strange incident that happened 2 weeks back. Weavess was blinking as she didn't know anything about that.

"I-...I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know any attack or swordsman" replied Weavess.

"Alright, stay here while I tend to it. Disturb my peace and I'll kill you myself" threatened Geralt who then proceeded to walk out.

"Witcher, Dying by your hands is far better than getting killed by this thing" said Weavess in a low voice which made Geralt to stop for a while stunned at her response and then he went outside. After flexing his muscles, he proceeded walk towards the orphanage.

Geralt is usually considered the powerful among the witchers and after taking additional mutations, it did wonders on him and granted additional strength and abilities that outmatch his former self. He's now more of a wrecking machine when it came to fight.

"Guess what we have this time" muttered Geralt.

He carefully walked along the orphanage's direction and used his senses to look for a clue. The next second second he got one. He knelt down to look at a foot print that represented big claws.

"Hm, what do we got here? Strange, a foot, but...of what? Never seen prints like this. 4 long fingers with at least 1 inch long claws. The print is big which means it should stand at least 7 feet tall" Geralt muttered and then stood back. He then looked for any similar print and instantly set his eyes on another similar foot print exactly 1 and 1/2 feet away and the pattern repeated to a few meters. He then walked tracing the prints and reached the edge of the huts border.

"Hm, whatever this thing is, it's a biped. But the prints vanish from here"

Geralt then jogged into the middle of the orphanage area amidst a pile of different corpses. With his sharp eyes, he couldn't track the prints. Right from the beginning, if there was something that Geralt sensed, it was this foul smell in the air that was pure evil in nature. The medallion hummed greatly that it caused a minor physical discomfort to him. He had never felt this heavy before. He felt that something was still lurking that place and somewhere something silently watching his movements.

"No foot prints but lots and lots of bodies. Surely this thing must be good at lunging or...Or could be something else entirely" muttered Geralt then turning head left and right confused. Then he was suddenly reminded of Weavess's words.

"She said something lurked the shadows" said Geralt and then turned to look at some of the trees that were straight out broken in half and was totally uprooted. Geralt inspected one such tree where a fiend carcass lies half rotten. He examined the broken tree.

"Damn, this beast is powerf-...Wait! It's not the beast, but the fiend...Shit! The fiend was thrown against the tree and it's weight uprooted it completely! Judging by the breakage, the thing must have slingshot the fiend at least 10 mtrs away" exclaimed Geralt. Geralt was stunned to think of a beast that could throw a fiend that weighs like mammoth.

"Throwing a fiend? This beast is dangerous. What's with the burnt up bodies?" said Geralt. This was something odd. Every body had one thing in common, all appeared burnt up, dried and devoured of blood.

"Could it be the beast using fire and summoned magical flames?" surmised Geralt. "Whatever, I think it's better to leave this place. If I can't find what did this, then I can't help" .

He then proceeded to walk fast towards Roach nearby the tower building. But after a few steps, there was a loud growl and scream that filled the air which made Geralt to instantly unsheathe his Aerondight. His head turned rapidly around to look for the source. There were echoes around the swamp and the place started to get quite darker.

"Damn, run Roach!" yelled Geralt and patted the horse on it's back and it ran out of the orphanage area.

Then suddenly the space around him started to fill with several pairs of twinkling red lights. Geralt was wondering what it could be. Then in a second, a body shape started to form around the pairs and became the eyes for whatever is present.

"What the hell are those things!?" asked Geralt readying his sword. The creatures appeared only as a black shadow that resembled a hym with the exception, their eyes were glowing red. The creatures were all focused on him and raising a gritting sound like dogs.

Then immediately one creature lunged at him. Geralt instant used Quen and blocked it's attack. Then rolled back and used Aard shockwave + freeze and did nothing on it. When another creature lunged at him, he jump dodged to his left and drew his pistol and shot twice at it. The bullets simply passed into it unharmed.

"Shit! These things must be specters" muttered Geralt and after holstering his gun, he enchanted the sword using a spell to target the specters.

Then two creatures leapt at his position and swung it's clawed arms. Geralt knelt down and blocked them with his sword and repelled them back and connected with a powerful strike over one creature which went dissolved in to the air. For the other one, he maneuvered its attacks and tilted his sword backwards and slit it's throat and it died too.

5 more lunged at him and this time, Geralt reflexively used Yrden to create a seal and when the creatures entered it, their shadowy form turned physical and found difficult to move fast. Geralt used this opportunity and used whirl attack to slice and dice the creatures and this time it all fell down instead of dissolving. Once the seal was vanished, the too disappeared.

Several more creatures lunged all around him. Geralt used the Quen shield knock off ability where the creatures after striking the shield, with perfect timing after being released, knocked the creatures back. Then he maneuvered each and every attack and stroked his sword against the creatures with violent slashes that killed the entities. But he still saw them spawning one after another.

"Damn it! Gotta finish this before things get ugl-...Aahhh!" Geralt said until being attacked by a creature that crept from his own shadow. He fell down and rolled to some distance and then slowly got to his feet. Then he felt some pain only see that he was bleeding behind the lateral muscle. Geralt grunted in response and breathed quite rapidly. Even for his strength and resilience, this was quite deep. It would have instantly killed any normal human. But Geralt's superhuman healing gives him the edge to virtually survive anything.

He then stood back in his feet and saw the creatures ready to pounce on him. He instantly made a plan to wipe them off in sweep. For that he readied a small magical spell. To make that spell function, he must drink a certain potion that Yennefer made for him. He had one in a small bottle inside his armor pouch. He took that out pop opened the cap and drank half of it. Suddenly he felt a slight dizzy as mage potions can have quite an effect over witcher's body.

Geralt never trained to be a mage but learned some simple spells to manipulate signs to create new effects.

He closed his eyes and cited the spell in mind and then opened his eyes. The shadow creatures all came at lethal speed with their claws pointed towards him. Geralt placed a very large Yrden seal. When the creatures piled up inside, their bodies turned physical, slowed down and also their bodies were covered with a purple energy targeted at each of them. Then Geralt charged the combined Aard sweep and shock wave to full level and then released it. This caused a powerful explosion of shock wave to greater extent and Geralt simultaneously summoned the Quen shield to protect him. The explosion knocked off all the creatures to nothing and the effect further traveled and destroyed all the houses of the orphanage.

After the storm, came the calm. The darkness vanished and the air became light. The warmth evening sunlight once again lit the swamps. Geralt slowly gathered himself and sheathed his sword and then turned to look at the mess.

"Huh, looks like the orphanage is no more, besides who would ever build anything here?" said Geralt in an amused tone but again turned serious. Then once again he turned to face the wound but couldn't see it properly. He relied on his healing until he gets proper medical attention.

"What the hell were those things? Looking like hyms but not hyms. They are not even wraiths. These are something else. I will better see that witch" said Geralt who then proceeded to walk towards the towered building. He opened the doors to see the crone still In the same posture he saw at first.

Before he could utter a word, the crone spoke.

"Oh Witcher! Thank the gods that you didn't face it. All you faced were that beast's minions" said Weavess feeling relieved.

"Do you know why they attacked? At least what those creatures were? That was a big fight" asked Geralt, his face irate.

"I don't know what they are or why they attacked the swamp. All I saw was a normal day and suddenly a portal opened and this creature jumped looking confused. Then it went on a killing spree. It vanished then. These things should be it's minion. Please! That's all I know" pleaded Weavess. Geralt was amused at the crone's pathetic condition.

"Listen fuck face, leave this place if you are willing to live or I don't have to kill you, these things would gladly do it for me" said Geralt in a cold grim tone. Weavess was expressionless and was pissed off at Geralt's attitude but she can't do anything now as she knew that Geralt would kill her in a split second.

"I DON'T need a mutant freak to tell me what to do...Aahhhh!" screamed Weavess and immediately turned to a bunch of raven and flew away from the place. Geralt raised his eyebrows at her reference and then nodded dismissively.

Then he came out and whistled his horse. Roach sprinted towards him and stopped. Geralt was gathering the thoughts about the recent incidents.

"This is dangerous. I still haven't faced the actual beast that the crone mentioned. The creatures I faced aren't sentient ones. The medallion caused me discomfort and there was this foul smell and heaviness in the air. These are signs of demonic forces. Could these be demons? And serve as minions to the actual beast what could be a very powerful demon leader or something like that?" the thoughts were moving at light speed for Geralt.

"How will I know? If I could bring a paranormal expert or an expert in demonology...Huh, If I could find one" Geralt dismissed that thought. He wanted to see through this as he decided that this is a mountain sized piled up problem and should be solved before it could become worse.

He spent 1 hour dealing with the swamp. He was looking for a way to bring someone to look into this.

"Triss? No, she's in Kovir. Yen must be in Ellander. Don't know a shit about other members of the lodge. Impossible to contact Avallac'h. Even if I can't reach Yen, I will contact her with the object she gave me a long ago. She knows a lot of black magic. She could help me" said Geralt to himself and then took a circular object out.

He then concentrated and the object glowed and blinked. Then suddenly, a mega scope like portal image appeared in front of him. He lowered his arm. then after sometime in the screen, a woman appeared walking to face him. It was Yennefer.

"Geralt, good to see you. I hope you reached Velen like you said" said Yennefer.

"I am in Velen, Yen. But things have taken a new turn here. It doesn't look good" said Geralt in a serious tone.

"Is there a problem, Geralt?" asked Yennefer suspiciously.

"I cannot say everything here. Can you teleport to Velen, in the exact place?" asked Geralt hastily.

"Geralt!? Are you out of your mind?" asked Yennefer in surprise.

"Yen, when I say something's not right, I mean it. Can you or not? Or else I'll go ahead search somebody else" said Geralt which really made Yen to feel displeased but she recognized the weight in his words.

"Alright, something tells me that something's really not right. I'll be there in an hour. Wait for me" replied Yennefer to which he nodded. Then the screen went off and Geralt put the object back into the pouch.

He went near a big rock and took a seat upon that and rest until Yen arrived. The sun was fully set. He waited for almost an hour with nothing else to do but to recall the incidents. But the situation once again started to become worse, suddenly infrasonic growling echoes started to resonate. Geralt barely heard words in an unknown tongue in the echoes. He stood upon the rock, his heart beat slightly increased. This time the air around him became even more heavy and surprisingly, the medallion didn't react to it. Geralt felt immense hostility around him.

"Shit! Now what?" said Geralt standing and looking for the source of voice.

 **...**

 **A/N: Syanna's story would be like Heart of Stone in terms of quest size and ambition.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witcher or DMC franchise**

 **Wlyman2009: The answer for the new demon lies in chapter 8 - author notes at the end of the page - 2nd line.**

 **Meech Macko, Wlyman2009 and Guest: I accept that you are right about the potential of Dante x Ciri pair up. I will seriously consider about what can be done to get that.**

 **Warning: May have strong language, violence**

 **Chapter 10: Byzantine power game**

Geralt had reached Velen and things turned out to be different. He met the last surviving crone and through her, learned of a terrible incident that happened 2 days before his arrival. While investigating, he was attacked by strange creatures and got a minor wound. He then called Yennefer to help him in this investigation. Geralt awaits her arrival, but something strange happens.

Geralt while resting on a rock, suddenly infrasonic growling echoes started to resonate. Geralt barely heard words in an unknown tongue in the echoes. He stood upon the rock, his heart beat slightly increased. This time the air around him became even more heavy and surprisingly, the medallion didn't react to it. Geralt felt immense hostility around him.

"Shit! What now?" thought Geralt and this time, not just the swamp but a portion of Velen darkened with the sunlight still present.

"This is definitely magic, I can feel it. But why my medallion's not reacting to it?" asked Geralt to himself. The echoes started to physically wear Geralt down.

He readied his Aerondight and jumped off the rock and slowly, steadily took his steps along the swamp. Something was interfering with his witcher senses. He was having a hard time concentrating. A mix of darkness in a dim evening light made even his cat eyes, strain to see the surroundings. He crept amidst the now demolished abandoned huts to check.

Geralt suddenly started to feel a chill and a smog appears out of his mouth while exhaling just like when he felt the presence of the Wild hunt. But he knew it was something else. He heard a deep gritting sound that seemed to come from a wolf.

He slowly turned his head backwards prepared to face whatever heinous present behind. When he turned to look back,

" ****** **RRRAAAHHHHH** "** Not a wolf, but **a** beast, straight out of gruesome nightmares, a face once seen could never be forgotten. It roared at him with it's face distorted revealing demonic features. Geralt was stunned and his already white skin turned ghostly white out of fear and jumped on his feet backwards from the creature.

It looked just like Weavess explained. It had ruby gem like eyes, long bunch of porcupine hairs, muscular body with reptilian feet and hands with powerful claws. The creature appeared deep blue black.

Geralt at that instant realized that this was the creature that made even the Weavess to piss on herself. If Geralt knew to read demon's facial expression, He recognized the evil maniac and anger in it.

Before Geralt could do anything, The beast suddenly turned to black mist and covered Geralt and used the force to throw him in the air.

"WHOOAAA!" yelled Geralt before falling down the ground over the stagnated water. He then got to his feet only to see the creature moving like a mist.

"So this is why there weren't many foot prints" thought Geralt with a grunt.

It emerged out of the mist and swung it's clawed arm to attack him. This time, Geralt blocked it with his Aerondight. He struggled a bit as the demon was so physically stronger. Geralt instantly scrapped the sword against it's arm and dodged beneath it and connected it with a slash to the back. It caused a cut wound but it instantly healed **(like Wolverine)** and that stunned him. The demon slowly turned to face with it's body posture normal at him or precisely gave a mocking stare.

"Oh...FUCK!" thought Geralt. Then the demon without a notice swung it's both arms violently at him in series at lethal speed. Geralt barely managed to tackle each and every slashes and some attacks got too close to him. It was pushing him to his limits.

Then suddenly, the demon went atop a tree and roared at him. Geralt was catching his lost breath. The demon just made him to feel tired and thus exposing him highly vulnerable. He turned to look at the demon above and gave a smirk.

"What? Got tired?" daunted Geralt which proved to be the biggest mistake in his life.

The demon turned to mist and instantly covered Geralt and threw him in the air to it's left. Geralt was yelling in mild fear. But before he could fall down and touch the ground, the demon appeared at the exact place and again covered him with mist and threw him to the opposite side. Again the demon appeared at the place before he could reach the ground, this tme threw him vertically up and from there it bounced him down and then kicked him straight horizontally that made Geralt to fly in the air and hit a tree and fall down. Imagine this whole attack happened in just 4 seconds. It was quick flash of an attack.

"AAHHH! SHH-...FUCK!... ****GRUNT****..." These were the only thing that Geralt was able utter that too with difficulty. The attack caused multiple lacerations, 3 broken ribs, and torn shoulder blade tendons. This was when he realized the stupidest move of daunting a creature he knew nothing about and the fact that this attack was simply meant to toy with him. For a moment, he reminded himself of how he used to toy with the monsters he set out to hunt.

To make matters worse, Geralt was internally hemorrhaging. He spewed the blood from his mouth. He was struggling to stand. He used his sword anchored to the ground as a support to get to his feet. Even then, he couldn't stand fully. He leaned his back over the tree and desperately looked at the porcupine haired demon slowly walking at him.

Geralt was outright confused as to where this creature might have came and was even more suspicious of it's powers. He had never faced any creatures like this before. Of course, he had fought and defeated Dettlaff who had the same mist like powers. But this was even more punishing, hardcore.

" ****HEAVY BREATHING****...Yen, if it get's late, I love you very much!" muttered Geralt, his final words after admitting defeat against this unstoppable freak of nature with so much pain. He knew that instant that this was gonna be his last moment. He never thought, he was gonna end up like this all of a sudden. He gave credit to the demon's strength. Geralt vehemently stared at the being.

"Come on you filth! Finish this!" yelled Geralt. The demon closed the gap and choked Geralt's neck with it's left arm and lifted him up with ease. Geralt had little strength to resist but was totally in vain. It was analyzing him, tilting it's head left and right and to Geralt's surprise, it talked in a deep demonic growling ugly voice, but in a language he never recognized.

" _ **Yaf zmulc haf til kyiz py**_?" said the demon.  
("You think you can beat me?")

" _ **Yaf mfpilw vory ulwuqluoutilz**_ "  
("You humans are insignificant")

" _ **Olty xe'p valy suzm haf, xe sudd eryeiry za aeyl zmy qizy vorv fldyiwm mydd ulza zmuw sardv**_ "  
("Once I'm done with you, I will prepare to open the gate and unleash hell into this world")

The demon finished talking and used it's demonic tongue and made a scratch in his cheek as a blood mark.

"Aahh!" Geralt grunted in pain as it burned his mind with the exact same words in the unknown language.

Then the demon threw him down a few meters to his right and walked away as the other shadow creatures surrounded him, prepared to kill him. The demons all at a time raised their arms to finish him, Geralt showed no expression in his face as he was certain of his fate but then a sudden flash of light appeared.

 **"** ** **BOOM**"** a loud sound came and all of a sudden, a bright light as if the sun itself has reached the ground lit the whole swamp and incinerated the shadow creatures away.

"What's that!?" muttered Geralt lying down struggling to see what it was. Finally a woman in fully covered black dress with a hood covering her head. She released the hood to reveal her face which Geralt managed to look at.

"YEN! Thank God, you are here" said Geralt excitedly seeing his lover. But he can see that Yennefer's face was not happy. She immediately knelt down and tended to him with her arms.

"Geralt! You-...What happened to you!? You are bleeding both in and out" said Yennefer despondently, tensed to see him hurt. Geralt struggled to speak but his mutations were slowly healing him.

"* **COUGH*...** I saw that...THING. It's too powerful. Yen, we need to get the hell outta here. It's not safe here. I need medication before getting into another fight" said Geralt hastily.

"Geralt, what were those shadow creatures?" asked Yennefer. Geralt slowly managed to get to his feet.

"These are demons. I know that for sure. But there's something more powerful here. Now we can't see it though. Seems-..."

"GERALT! I think...that THING has found us" whispered Yennefer interrupting Geralt who watched her face horrified at the sight of something in front of them. Geralt was confused and slowly turned to look at what Yen was staring at.

They both saw the same porcupine haired demon with ruby eyes staring at them with it's claws ready to tear them apart.

"Is this the demon you said about?" asked Yennefer without letting her eyes of the demon. Even for Yennefer, that thing was grisly, horrendous, imparting fear, nothing but a nightmare.

The demon growled and its eyes glowed and the swamp again became dark.

Suddenly it turned to mist and pounced on them.

"YEN! WATCH OUT!" yelled Geralt who then pushed Yennefer to his left and cast an active shield. It blocked the creature's attack just for once and the next swing shattered the shield and threw Geralt backward.

"GERALT!" screamed Yen and immediately cast a spell to hit a lightning bolt at the demon's body. But it didn't do a thing to harm it but dragged its attention. It slowly turned to face her and lunged at her. This time she used a powerful spell and charged an energy ball between her palms and when the demon closed the gap, she released it fully that knocked the demon back with great force. But it did nothing other than forcing it back. The demon just raised his arms to block the energy attack and to prevent the light and dust.

Yennefer was stunned to see the demon standing a few metres away, harmless.

 **"Hm hm hm Huh ha ha!"** was the mockery from that creature. It once again stupefied Yennefer with it's speech.

 **"** _ **I wsyyz duzzdy sapil suzm qryiz easyrw"**_  
("A sweet little woman with great powers")

 _ **"Taa wiv zmiz uz sal'z myde haf iqiulwz py"**_  
("Too sad that it won't help you against me")

said the demon in an unknown language.

"What the hell was that?! I never heard that language!" thought Yennefer. This bought Geralt enough time to run and pierce the sword from the back. The demon just reacted to the stab force. It suddenly swapped its front and back body from the same position just like that to face Geralt. It then knocked Geralt down and Yennefer used a powerful magical fire on it which seemed to quite stagger it. Yen used this distraction to get to Geralt.

"By the Goddess, Never seen a creature like this. How did it get here?" asked Yennefer, her breathing quite rapid.

"No idea. But it was powerful enough to kill everything here" replied Geralt. The demon after putting out the flames turned to face them slowly and did nothing but corrupted the atmosphere with dark magic that acted like a psychological toxin.

Both Yennefer and Geralt grunted in pain in response and knelt down gritting their teeth and holding their heads.

"Ge...Geralt!...Wha-...What's-...ppening" asked Yennefer who struggled to speak. Geralt couldn't speak as he was writhing in pain. Both felt their head being hammered and drilled down with a large stake. Their minds, visions started to distort, see things crazy.

"Ye-...YEN! Get us outta here!" gritted Geralt. Yennefer without saying anything slowly turned and raised her right hand to recite a spell and open a portal out of velen.

Yen succeeded in opening a portal just n front of them. She immediately held Geralt by her left arm and crawled into the portal. The portal did a good job in sucking them in at great speed. The demon watched this entirely and immediately teleported to them and swung it's right arm before they could escape. But Geralt and Yen were successful in escaping the creature and the portal closed behind.

...

Yennefer and Geralt were thrown out of the portal in the middle of nowhere that was just an open space. They were relieved that they were out of the forest and landed on a grass field.

 **"*HEAVY BREATHING*...** Think we are safe" said Geralt who was lying just the way he landed and fell down. Yennefer took time to respond and Geralt started to worry. He then got up slowly to see Yennefer sitting on the ground with both the legs crossed to left and showing her back to him. He then slowly got up tensed and walked towards her front and stood only to see her holding her palm over her right upper abdomen below her breasts. When Geralt sharply gazed at the spot, he noticed blood dripping down from there.

"Damn, you are bleeding, Yen" said Geralt hurrying to remove her hand out of the wound. He then saw 3 claw scratches quite deeper and blood was dripping out fast.

"It hurts like hell!" grunted Yennefer.

"Wait, I'll help you to stop the bleeding for now. But we need to get to a healer soon" said Geralt who then unpacked a small bottle that had white raffard's decoction to stop bleeding while it won't regenerate the lost tissues. That was the reason that she must attend a healer.

"Take this white raffard. It will stop the bleeding, but it won't be enough" said Geralt giving her the bottle.

"Eeww! I never liked it's taste, but what the hell!" Yennefer hesitantly drank the potion. After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped but the cut was open which can decay over time that may bring new problem. Yennefer still after taking the potion felt tired because of the subsequent loss of blood.

He then helped her by putting her one arm over his neck and held her waist for support. Geralt then whistled for Roach. It came running towards him as it had already escaped the swamps. Then the three slowly walked towards a big tree at the edge of the canopy of woods that leads to the hills on the other side.

They finally reached the tree and laid Yennefer to the ground and had her lean back over the bark. He knelt over her position.

"Gerrrallttt-...Why do I feel tired so much?" asked Yennefer who appeared half fainted with her vision and voice blurring. Geralt felt pity for his lover over her condition. He felt more pranged with guilt by assuming he was responsible for her condition and that had he not called her, she might have been safe.

"Sorry, Yen. I shouldn't have called you. Partly, I am to be blamed. This was something new and I thought only you could know-..." said Geralt who was instantly stopped by Yennefer who placed her right index finger over Geralt's lips. Geralt blushed a bit though not like a typical human. Yennefer smiled and talked.

"It was the right thing to do. Besides, who would keep you alive every time you step in the wet mud?" said Yennefer.

"You have lost some blood, so you will feel dizzy. Let's rest here for sometime and then we'll leave" said Geralt pointing out to a big tree a few meters behind them.

"Geralt, you too are hurt. You need treatment" said Yennefer.

"I can manage for quite a long time with the potions. But you need help" said Geralt. Yennefer looked down dejected. She wanted to tell something to him. She was feeling all the way wrong since the creature attacked her. She felt quite different. She more precisely felt something, a foreign presence in her blood.

"Geralt, I feel different" said Yen to which he blinked.

"I don't understand" said Geralt. Yennefer slowly managed to stand with Geralt's help. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"There is something inside me. I can feel it" said Yennefer which drew suspicion to Geralt.

"What is it?" asked Geralt, once again tensed.

"I don't know. But I feel weaker than before. It happened after that demon hurt me. I-...I feel something has gone out of me...just wait" said Yennefer who then hastily turned away from Geralt and walked a few steps from him and raised her arms to cast a spell.

" _ **G'vala glan"**_ said Yennefer waiting for the effects but to her dismay, nothing happened. Yennefer was stunned. Geralt was gazing at her in confusion.

"Yen?"

 _ **"G'vala glan! Puriecto Caninundis!...**_ Damn it!" grunted Yennefer in anger, but felt weak even to be angry. Her face turned woeful, dejected.

"Yen, what happened to you?" asked Geralt, this time with more concern. Yennefer lifted her head to face Geralt's worried face. She then talked.

"I think I'm no longer the charming sorceress you admired, Geralt...I lost my magical abilities" said Yennefer with sadness in her voice which shocked Geralt.

"What!? How could that happen?" asked Geralt startled. Yennefer's face frowned and dejected. She slowly nodded dismissively,

"I...Don't know. That creature must be of different magic source. The first moment, I stepped in the swamps, I felt that energy. It must have negated my sorcery" said Yennefer rewinding her memories of that fight.

"But you say it's magic, but my medallion didn't even hum in it's presence" said Geralt.

"Like I said, must be a different source unidentified" said Yennefer. Geralt nodded as he too was still having the pain due to injuries he sustained.

"We'll tend to this after wards, let's rest here. There are fruits that would sate us for now. Then we need to get to Ellander. Nenneke can help us. It would take more than a week on horse, but we'll manage" said Geralt placing his palm over her shoulder like an assurance. Yen smiled at his care for her.

"HOW?" came a male human voice a few meters behind Geralt which alerted the witcher of all his senses.

Geralt had heard this voice before. A voice he hated vehemently, a voice he never wished to hear again. He instantly drew his Aerondight in his right hand and a flintlock in his left and turned quick aiming his gun at the man who talked and readying his sword to strike him. Geralt saw him, saw the man or just the facade. He gritted his teeth in anger as the bald man was casually staring at him giving a sardonic, mischievous smile.

Yennefer slowly got up to her feet, confused at the presence of a man all of a sudden.

"Geralt, Who's this?" asked Yennefer. The man slowly walked towards them.

"Yen, stay away! He's no different from the creature we faced at the swamps" warned Geralt. Yennefer stared at him suspiciously. The bald man laughed at them.

"What an ignorance! Geralt, Why don't you introduce me to your Yennefer?" asked the man. Yennefer was stunned to hear him say her name.

"I'm sorry, but have we acquainted before?" asked Yennefer blinking. Before the bald man could say something, Geralt interrupted.

"Doesn't matter" said Geralt and immediately charged towards the man with his sword. But just after taking two steps, the man simply raised his palm which abruptly stopped Geralt from moving, like locking him in that place.

"**GRUNT**" grunted Geralt unable to move. Yennefer had her eyes widened at what the man did. Without magic, she started to feel little afraid, speechless. She recognized his magical ability just through observation. The bald man noticed her reaction and after few seconds, released him of his hold. Geralt fell down out of sudden balance and then slowly got up.

"Who-are-you? And how do you know us?" asked Yennefer quite staggered.

"Gaunter O' Dimm, at your service, Lady Yennefer" replied the man bowing to her traditionally. Geralt stared at him with fire in his eyes, but he knew he can't even raise a finger against him.

"You spoke to Geralt like you already know him" said Yennefer. O'Dimm was quite surprised to hear her say that.

"Oh-Oh...Geralt, So you didn't tell her our story. Well, how disappointing!" said O'Dimm. Yennefer turned to look at Geralt in surprise. Geralt let a sigh and talked.

"I'll give a short description. This Gaunter O'Dimm, which is not his real name is a man or a thing that carries great power and someone who gives people what they wish for and put them in misery. I happened to save one such ataman from that misery that was put forth by-..." said Geralt, lifting his finger, pointing O'Dimm, "Him, 2 decades back" finished Geralt while O'Dimm was interestingly listening to his explanation.

Yennefer on the other hand only partially understood what Geralt said. She was still blinking as to how his lover never mentioned these incidents even after a long time.

"Now, what do you want, O'Dimm? Want me for another ugly job so that I can kick your ass once more!" asked Geralt with much hate. O'Dimm's face turned stoic,

"Geralt, last time, you never did that. You just had little bit of an extra luck factor...That's it. But...I'm not here for that" replied O'Dimm. Geralt's anger softened little bit. Gaunter then walked out the tree shade to face the forests on the other far side of Velen.

"The creature so dangerous and deadly you faced an hour ago in the swamps?" asked O'Dimm which stunned the two.

"How the hell did he know that?" wondered Yen.

"I came to investigate that" replied O'Dimm. Geralt's face expressed disbelief.

"Hah-hah! And you want me to believe that? Why shouldn't I presume that-..."

"That I brought that demon in to the swamps? Geralt, there are things that I don't do. This is one of those. Besides, It's powers were what that drew me here" said O'Dimm in a serious tone. Geralt felt ambivalent with his words. He knew about O'Dimm and his lies. But that tone was something Geralt couldn't resist. O'Dimm then turned and smiled at them,

"And watched how you fared against that being. Tsk tsk...Very poor! At least you would live though I cannot say the same for her"

Geralt and Yennefer both felt irate at his statement, but something about their survival drew suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Geralt, his eyebrows shrunk. O'Dimm let a grim smile that slightly revealed his evil features in his face that Geralt recognized but not Yennefer.

"She got hurt by that demon and lost her magical abilities. But that's not over. She is succumbing to the infernal poison" said O'Dimm which shocked both Geralt and Yennefer.

"A What?...Yen!" muttered Geralt and hastily turned to look at Yennefer who also listened to his words and saw her face withered.

"I-...I never thought it could have gone too far" said Yennefer sad.

"No more lies, O'Dimm. I don't believe your bullshit!" Geralt replied angrily. O'Dimm didn't mind his human emotions.

"Geralt, I already told you that I never lie at anything. But I can't help if others misunderstood my words. What I said is real" replied O'Dimm.

"What is this infernal poison? how do we get rid of it?" asked Geralt without wasting a second. O'Dimm smirked at that and spoke.

" 'Infernal' refers to the 3rd plane of existence called the 'Underworld' or simply 'Hell'. It's occupied by creatures called the Infernal demons. This creature in the swamps is one such being. Imagine what the associated poison could be" replied O'Dimm.

Yennefer instantly reminded herself of the conversation she had weeks ago about the underworld, 'hell' with Avallac'h, Ciri and Dante. She then got a clear picture.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Geralt.

"I want to find out why an infernal is in this world while it is preposterous to hear" replied O'Dimm.

Geralt never liked Gaunter O'Dimm after he learned his true nature decades ago. But at present, he seemed to know what was really happening to Yennefer, so he was tempted to ask that very question he never liked to ask especially to him. But before Geralt could ask, O'Dimm turned to face him with a smile and replied.

"And Geralt? Before you ask, Yes, I can help Yen with her cure" said O'Dimm to which Geralt raised his eyebrows in surprise. Yennefer dazed at that. Though the current conversation between Geralt and this mysterious man O'Dimm is more hostile, she still felt uncomfortable in accepting his help.

"Is there even a cure?" asked Yennefer.

"Yes-.." said O'Dimm dragging his voice.

"And?" asked Geralt.

"My help doesn't come free" replied O'Dimm, plain and simple. Geralt predicted this as there's always a catch with O'Dimm. But Geralt was afraid what he might ask in return. Geralt wanted to save Yennefer and he was ready to do anything. Yennefer didn't even know what to say.

"Listen, I hate you to the core. You are never welcome in our place. But right now, I have no choice" said Geralt desperately. O'Dimm raised his left eyebrow in disapproval.

"You people are always hypocrites. You don't welcome me, But you welcome someone else in my place. What sort of hospitality is that?" asked O'Dimm cryptically. Geralt didn't understand the meaning as did Yennefer.

"I don't understand" said Geralt.

"But Yennefer does" said O'Dimm.

"Me!?" asked Yennefer. O'Dimm slowly walked around the two clapping his fingers letting a grim smile.

"Well -well -well...More than a couple weeks ago, this world had a visitor from another world and he's still here. Soooo...Human like..." said O'Dimm. Yennefer was trembling in astonishment. She knew what Gaunter was talking about. Geralt was confused as to who he referred to.

"Dante?" asked Yennefer astounded.

"Who?" asked Geralt.

"Geralt, I'll explain that after" replied Yennefer and then turned to O'Dimm, "How do you know about this human from another world?" asked Yennefer warily.

"First of all, Human? Really? You still dwell in that delusion, Hah! You know what's the worst punishment in life? To live in ignorance. I think you can live with that" mocked O'Dimm.

"What's the meaning of that?" asked Yennefer incandescently.

"That's irrelavent. But trust me when I say this-..." said O'Dimm who then clapped his hands twice in succession. Suddenly everything around Geralt including Yennefer stopped just like that. Geralt had seen this trick before. O'Dimm stopped time, an addicted move. Geralt simply looked around and then to O'Dimm.

"Like I said before-..."

"I know, your help doesn't come free. What do you want in return to get that information?" asked Geralt. O'Dimm's face turned dead serious.

"It was irresponsible of you two to voluntarily seek trouble here" said O'Dimm.

"Get to the point already" growled Geralt impatiently.

"Whoa Geralt, Don't get grumpy! I need the most valuable thing in exchange for this classified information" said O'Dimm. Geralt predicted this too.

"I know how this plays out. I know the risks. Still, you are right, I am responsible for Yennefer's condition and I'll set it right by...pledging my soul for her. I already did this for her before. And I don't hesitate to do it again" said Geralt speaking his mind without a break.

"Huh, How melodramatic! But your soul is not what I want" said O'Dimm which confused Geralt.

"Then what?" asked Geralt. O'Dimm gave a ferocious glare towards the witcher.

"Not now Geralt, I will ask for something very very close and personal to you when Yennefer's cured and you can't and won't deny that" said O'Dimm. Geralt couldn't draw right conclusions from that blunt response as part of him urged to accept his help and the other part urged not to trust him. Geralt now has only the binary choice, either accept and save Yennefer without dwelling on what he might ask in future as a pay or decline help and let Yennefer die.

"How do I trust you?" asked Geralt.

"Yennefer's hardly got a month or two to live and no herbs or alchemy can cure her, only the information I have" replied O'Dimm. Geralt tensed and started to sweat slightly. O'Dimm made an irate yet uncomfortably a valid point.

"Right, I accept" said Geralt without giving a second thought.

"Then it's a deal, done" cheered O'Dimm and burned a similar mark like before, but this time at the back of his neck.

"AAHH" Geralt grunted in pain reaching his hand over the burned part.

"Well, You know what it's purpose is" said Gaunter. Geralt wasn't amused with what he did. He knew he pretty much signed a death warrant of his own will, but he was always ready to do the absolute necessary thing when time comes.

"Now tell me how to cure Yen" urged Geralt. O'Dimm took a closer step towards Geralt and spoke.

"I don't have the cure. But there is one special herb called 'Jade petal' so rare that it's quite improbable if it even grows in this or any other world. But you can give a try with a highly experienced alchemist" said O'Dimm then turning to walk away from the witcher.

"That's it!? I don't have time to round the world to do it" said Geralt loud and clear.

"Ah Geralt, sometimes you complicate even the simplest things. There's someone you know, who could round the world in seconds" said O'Dimm. Geralt looked down in confusion and fnally hit upon what O'Dimm truly meant.

"Ciri" said Geralt to which Gaunter smirked.

"Get to the continent east of here. You can find the bst healers to ask this" said O'Dimm and turned to walk away. But he again stopped and turned his head halfway.

"And Geralt, I will be waiting" said O'Dimm and proceeded to walk.

"Wait! Is it really true that you actually came to investigate the demon in the swamps or did you plan this out to play us fools?" asked Geralt seriously. O'Dimm turned and kept a stoic face,

"I don't lie Geralt and definitely a coincidence that we meet again, but its not necessary that I should be more concerned with your mistrust...See you later" said O'Dimm and then continued to walk and then he vanished all of a sudden.

The moment he vanished, the time resumed it's flow and everything moved. The situation became normal. Geralt felt something jump started all of a sudden and that made him feel a little disoriented.

Yennefer didn't know a thing about what happened until that moment. She saw Geralt but not that man, O'Dimm. She was confused to and turned her head to see the missing person.

"Uh...Geralt? Where's that guy? He was standing right next to you and now he's gone?" asked Yen. Geralt raised his eyebrow unable to answer her questions.

But suddenly she started to fell dizzy and even almost fainted.

"Shit! Yen, stay with me!" said Geralt worried about Yen. Geralt might not like O'Dimm, but he's well aware of his powers. If he said that Yen's dying, then it's the truth.

"**DEEP BREATH**...Well, I think it's the poison that the man mentioned. But Geralt!? How did he know these things? Who is he?" asked Yennefer. Geralt helped Yen to lean back over the tree bark and he sat down besides her. He felt that it was time for her to tell her the truth.

"That guy Gaunter O'Dimm is not a man or a mage as you would think" started Geralt. He then went on to explain the adventures with a Redanian nobleman-turned-bandit named Olgierd Von Everec. His strange deal with this O'Dimm, then Geralt working for O'Dimm as a debt and fulfilling 3 wishes of Olgierd and hitting upon the truth and the real heineous nature of O'Dimm as the evil incarnate, Preventing O'Dimm from taking Olgierd's soul by tricking him into playing a game and then banishing him to his home dimension. It took 45 minutes to explain her in detail.

Yennefer was palpitated and had a grisly feeling with Geralt's story.

"Shit! And why...would someone as powerful as him would even take interest in us? Is this some kind of ruse? Is he playing us?" asked Yenenfer stunned for a long time.

"No. Though I don't trust him one bit, he gave me an important information about how to save you from this poison" replied Geralt. Yennefer was suspicious as Geralt's face was frowned when he answered. She can see something was bothering him.

"Geralt? You yourself said that he doesn't do anything free. What did you bargain for this information?" asked Yenenfer looking at Geralt's face dubiously. Geralt couldn't give an answer.

"You know what? That's actually unimportant than the information. He said that there's this rare herb called 'Jade petal' that grows somewhere in this world. Only that can cure you" said Geralt, his face inscrutable.

"Never heard that kind of herb! But any highly experienced alchemists or herbalists can say this. It means we got a lot of job to do, that is if I survive that long" frowned Yennefer.

"Actually, Ciri can help us. She can search and get this herb so fast with her powers" said Geralt.

"Geralt, It's not necessary to drag others into this headache who had nothing to do with this, especially Ciri" objected Yennefer. Geralt looked bland in confusion.

"*SIGH*...I know you do this because you feel guilt of bringing me into this trouble. If yes, then you need to know one truth. You are damn wrong!"

"What!?"

"Yes, Even before you called me, My magic skull detected a powerful energy concentrated in over the entire western continent, powerful enough to be felt through out the world. The time you called me to investigate the same thing was just coincidence" finished Yennefer. Geralt was stunned to hear the truth. He never expected this. On one part, he felt relieved that Yen knew what she was doing. But the other part made him fear about the demon's powers influencing the world.

"Whatever, now we gotta find that herb, Ciri is the only one who can get it fast. If needed, I'll assist her in her journey if you are worried with her safety" said Geralt which Yennefer hesitatingly found convincing and acceptable. Geralt drew a relaxed breath and then changed the topic. He freely sat besides her.

"I wanted ask something. Who is this human from the other world you spoke of? Tell me from the first" said Geralt who was eager to learn this. Yennefer felt confused as to where to start the explanation. The stories surrounding Dante had always been intriguing.

"Hm, I don't know if you would even believe this" said Yennefer and then proceeded to explain everything that happened 18 days back.

She explained how this human Dante arrived in this world and how Ciri helped him in acclimatizing, the stories that were surrounding him and his world 'Earth', The powers he carry with himself, How he singlehandedly destroyed a Golem brute in Dol blathana which made Geralt to feel mythical, then how he killed the creatures that attacked Vengerberg, Then their journey to meet with Avallac'h in Skellige who claimed to have known Dante a long time ago, The information about Dante's world 'Earth' and all the legends about humanity's ancient past, stories about Sparda that went as backwards to the point of the conjunction. Then she also told him about how Avallac'h promised to help Dante to get to his world.

With that, Yennefer completed her story after explaining it for 2 hours straight. Geralt at that instant felt that O'Dimm's story was more believable than this bedtime story. But he cannot shove it aside like that.

"So humans are truly from a different world...Earth? Huh, no one in Aen seidhe would believe that except us. And why does the name Sparda doesn't ring any bell?" asked Geralt feeling dumbstruck.

"Those scriptures are in the forbidden section everywhere you can find. Ancient scholars knew it's destructive potential" said Yennefer.

"While this is crazy as it sounds, It had only been a couple weeks and a few more days since his arrival. And O'Dimm's knowledge of his presence isn't very surprising" said Geralt still amazed with this Dante character.

"Geralt, you and I both know how beings like him travel between worlds in disguise. If he's the evil incarnate as you said, then he could be anywhere in this universe and Dante's world could be one of them, there's no doubt about it" replied Yennefer. Geralt understood her point.

"Even after getting cured, I've got a lot of things to do. This world had not been the same for the last 18 days and I intend to find out why" said Yennefer seriously. Geralt half minded her words and spoke.

"Right, First we'll rest here. After a couple of hours, we need to move to the eastern continent. Maybe Ellander, Nenneke is our best shot" said Geralt to which she smiled and nodded.

 **...**

 **Lammas, 7th savaed (August 3, 1300)**  
 **Ellander, 08:30 PM**

Dante and Ciri reached Ellander and was welcomed by mother Nenneke at the temple. While having a lovely conversation, Dante, by chance happened to explain his expertise and profession which drew Nenneke and Ciri's attention. Ciri was suspicious when he said that he hunts down demons of the underworld and seemed to have a great knowledge of the infernals. She wondered why Dante never revealed that part before, keeping himself silent like a dumb ass, but now. Nenneke then explained the story of a man named Boris who had some problem which Dante claimed to know what it truly was. Also he said that he could help them with the case.

Nenneke was happy and then the three prepared to leave to the outskirts to visit Boris's house.

"So, Dante? What do you plan to do once you learn anything there?" asked Ciri. Dante kept a stoic face.

"I don't know Ciri. I need know how neck deep the situation is. Then, I'll improvise" replied Dante. Then they both saw Nenneke getting out of her room and ready to leave.

"So, shall we?" asked Nenneke. The two nodded 'yes'.

"Dante, I hope you ride horses. We'll get you one from the temple" said Nenneke. Dante was quite skeptical about riding horse. He used to ride superbikes and cars. But at the Temenigru, in his early days, he had his experience with Geryon- The Time Steed.

"Yeah, I can manage" replied Dante not so sure.

Then the three got to their horses. Nenneke's was a white and brown Zerrikanian, Ciri's was Kelpie, Dante was given a black mare.

"So, why don't you lead us" said Dante. Nenneke nodded and the three left the temple.

It would be 30 minutes to reach the city borders to get to Boris's house. They were riding the horses at medium speed.

"So Dante, Before we go, How far you expect things to get worse?" asked Nenneke. Dante's face was stoic. Multiple thoughts were spinning his head.

"Well, First I need to conduct the investigation, only after that I can say" replied Dante.

"Alright" said Nenneke.

Then after 30 minutes at the city borders where there was a wide sand pathway with grasses on both the sides for quite a distance, A typical village scenery. There was a house, not too big and not too small and shabby. It was good and It was a two storey of medium height. The house looked good, well maintained. The house sat exactly in the middle of the grass field. Only thing is

From the road, the three managed to see the house. There was a kid, a boy playing while a woman who appeared to be his mother was laying all the washed clothes over the rope. Then she asked her son to get inside to go to bed.

"That's her, Boris's wife" said Nenneke. Ciri was confused. To her, everything seemed normal.

"Hm, Things don't appear gloomy as you said. Are you sure, the family's still not safe?" asked Ciri. Dante was looking at the house...No, glaring at the house. He immediately got off the horse and slowly took a few steps to the grass. His face was serious and it was already minute after they asked him the question.

Ciri and Nenneke followed on foot and Ciri stood by his left blinking at Dante's face.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ciri concerned. Dante was looking at the house. To his eyes, he was seeing something strange around the house. Suddenly he felt everything black and sinistrical laugh of an inhuman entity came from his back or more like in his mind. Dante was alarmed and found the root of the problem. He then turned to face her.

"Let's go meet them" said Dante.

"Right" replied Nenneke. Then the three walked towards the home. But the woman and her son already went inside and were about to close the door. Nenneke ran to catch her up.

"Wait!...Elisa!" she called out. The woman stopped half way and saw Nenneke running towards her house. Elisa was stunned to see her.

"Mother Nenneke? I didn't quite expect you here at this time" said Elisa quite surprised to see her. But insantly her eyes detected a young woman and a midaged man carrying a big sword on his back approaching them.

"Uh, What's happening here? Who are they?" asked Elisa in suspicion.

"Greetings mam, I'm Dante" Dante introduced himself to which the woman stood silent and bug eyed. Elisa wore a traditional village dress and was around 33-35 years old. Dante managed to see the hidden sadness in her face despite her charm. When Ciri introduced herself, she recognized her name, but not as the princess, but as the infamous witcheress.

"Is there anything wrong for you three to be here?" asked Elisa. Nenneke looked serious and spoke.

"We came here to talk about Boris and you two" replied Nenneke. Elisa's face frowned and wondered why they wanted to reopen old wounds.

"I don't wish to-..."

"No, Listen to me. This is very much important, so please" rushed Ciri. For some reason, the woman though hesitant, decided to let them inside.

"Alright, We'll talk inside. Please come in" said Elisa then opened the door fully. Then the three entered Elisa's house. It was still lit with will lanterns.

"Please have a seat" said Elisa. Ciri and Nenneke took two chair and sat besides a table. When Dante took his sword and had it leaning over a wardrobe. and was supposed to take a seat, He instantly caught his eyes over a shadowy figure of an inhuman nature floating and moving behind Elisa from her left to right, who was just seated opposite to the three. Dante's face turned mildly grim at the sight but didn't express it too much.

"So, Dante? You a witcher?" asked Elisa.

"No he's not" replied Ciri amused.

"I'm a paranormal expert and an investigator and you know...got a big sword-..."

"I understand. Let me bring you a nice tea" said Elisa and left to kitchen. Dante looked at Ciri who in turn looked at him.

"What do you think?" asked Dante to which she shrugged. Dante instantly saw the kid across the space between the wall and the stairs playing.

Once again, Dante saw the same shadowy inhuman figure float behind the boy and his face turned serious again. He felt relieved that he was right that the family's still not safe. But he's gonna need information before he carry out the investigation. The kid then faced Dante and kept staring at him curiously. Then he walked towards him.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Dante smiling at him. The boy after a few seconds spoke.

"Mikel" replied the boy.

"So you and your mother live in this house?" asked Dante.

"No. My friend lives here too all the time though my mother couldn't see him, says that I am imagining" replied the boy which stunned the three. They were sharing a glance towards each other.

"Who is this mysterious friend?" asked Ciri carefully.

"He calls himself 'The Ox man'" replied Mikel.

"Ox man?" asked Dante.

"Yes. He has horns and he is big and he's always with me" said Mikel. The three's faces turned dead serious. Dante almost found out what this kid was talking about.

"Does this Ox man talk to you?" asked Ciri looking confused.

"Yes, he comes to my house every night and leaves by morning. He's in this house even as we speak" said the kid.

"I can see that" muttered Dante.

"What was that?" asked Ciri, but he nodded 'No'.

Then Nenneke asked the boy to go back and play. The kid did just as he was told and then she spoke to Dante.

"He's 10 years old. But what is this Ox friend he's talking about!?" asked Nenneke confused.

"Just tell me something, Is this the only house they were living?" asked Dante.

"Yes. They built it before Mikel was born, 10 years back and Boris died the next year in this very house" replied Nenneke.

By the time, Elisa came with a big teapot upon a plate and 3 small cups.

"Here it is and apologies for the delay" said Elisa who then helped the three with the tea. Dante, Ciri and Nenneke drank the tea slowly and they loved the taste very much.

"Nice tea, thanks. But we came here to talk something important to you" said Nenneke. Elisa's face again turned dull,

"You wanted to talk about Boris...*SIGH*...Fine, what it is?" asked Elisa. This time Dante spoke.

"How your husband died? I need exact details" asked Dante. Elisa was in dilemma to whether tell him or not. Nenneke gave a assuring nod to proceed.

"He's here to help, Elisa. Don't be afraid" said Nenneke.

"I don't know what help I needed anymore? But still I'll tell you" replied Elisa. She then proceeded to explain it for the next 20 minutes.

She revealed that Boris was a natural artist and owned an expensive arts shop. But little did anyone knew that there were other things in his mind. Boris had an inate interest in witchcraft even at the age of 12. When he was 20, one day, he somehow managed to get a book on ancient infernal rituals through a friend in Oxenfurt academy and did a forbidden ritual to conjure up a powerful malevolent entity.

When Boris was a studying arts in the academy, there were a gang of students or more precisely bullies who used to beat him so hard. They even hurled vulgarism towards his parents. Boris was a young man who lost all his temper after this prolonged barbarism. But he was gifted with great knowledge in arts and his secret admiration towards witchcraft made him just to do...THAT.

He did something that was no different from the evil, the bullies did to him. He conjured an entity through the very ritual to punish the bullies. A week later, news spread throughout Oxenfurt and Novigrad about the death of 7 students in an unknown bloody massacre. Boris felt immense satisfaction, but the poor man didn't know that his actions have dire consequences. He immediately recited a spell break to abruptly break the connection with the entiy without the knowledge that things don't always work to his favor.

While performing the ritual, he knew he had to use a drop of his own blood to summon the entity, but that act will bind his soul to that entity. The spell break sealed the gateway to the otherside with the entity latching to Boris. As a punishment for deceit, Boris was tortured for the remaining years until he was forced to commit suicide after Mikel turned one.

Ciri and Nenneke were horrified with the story and were looking at Elisa wide eyed. Dante was little surpised as he already expected this outcome. Elisa began to weep while telling her story.

The three wanted to console her but didn't know what to do. Ciri's face turned disappointingly dull and sighed.

"Your son says he's got a friend in this house. Who is it?" asked Dante. Elisa stopped crying and looked at Dante surprised.

"I take it that my son fed you with all those fairy tale stories. Listen, this imaginary friend of his, is nothing more than a child's made up mind. Please ignore that nonsense" said Elisa pressing her tone. Dante understood that whatever's here had set it's eyes on the kid and only the kid.

"But I don't understand. You already know this, mother. Why do you ask now?" asked Elisa confused and suspicious.

"Before she answers your questions, I would like to have a few words with Ciri and Nenneke in private, so please excuse us" said Dante and showed head signature to them to follow him.

Ciri, Nenneke and Dante, all three went outside to talk.

"What is it Dante?" asked Ciri.

"I was right about the issue. This family is still not safe. A powerful demonic entity lurks this house" said Dante.

"Good thing that you knew this already and that you're with us" said Nenneke feeling little relieved.

"Geralt taught me how to face the inhuman wraiths or entities. We can deal with this" said Ciri clapping her right fist over her left palm, too much excited. Dante was not too enthusiased.

"Ciri, I told you before that we are not currently dealing with the entities of the mirror dimension. The demon that lurks here is one of the Infernals. They reside the 3rd plane of existence and your fighting rules don't apply here" said Dante in a quite higher tone that made Ciri to feel quite castigated. Her face turned mildly irate. It's Ciri's nature that she vehemently dislikes anyone saying something can't be done.

Dante saw her facial expression and nodded disappointingly, though he can understand that. He can clearly see that without proper knowledge on how to deal with the demons they have not faced before, it's risky, no matter how powerful. She might have proved against the shadow demons or the blitz attack on Vengerberg, but doesn't mean she had mastered everything. For eg., Ciri might be the lady of space and time, but she can bleed when cut by a simple knife.

"*Ahem*...I think there's not much needed explanation here, Instead, let's focus on saving helping them" said Ciri mildly irate.

"Ciri, I can see that you are quite offended, but let him do this job. Like he said, we may not know much about these things" said Nenneke placing her palm over her shoulder. Ciri after a minute was convinced.

"Right, if you think you can do this, then fine. What's your plan?" asked Ciri.

"Simple, lure the demon out, but make sure neither Elisa nor Mikel's hurt" said Dante and went inside. Ciri and Nenneke followed him.

"Elisa, we would like to have a conversation in private" said Dante. Elisa still couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Right" replied Elisa and everyone went into the bedroom opposite to the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked Elisa. Dante prepared himself to tell the truth. He took a couple of minutes to talk.

"Your husband Boris, performed a ritual using his own blood to conjure up a demon from the underworld, a form of pact. He used the demon to fulfil his wishes. But he had to give something valuable in return" said Dante.

"What he might have done?" asked Elisa confused.

"The demons usually seek one's soul for this service and it was the same in your husband's case. He broke the pact by closing the gateway to the other side to cheat. But he didn't know that the demon had attached itself to him knowing this deceit. So it tortured him and had him commit suicide to get his soul" said Dante. Elisa was horrified and began to cry again.

"I-...I never thought-...Oh!...Boris!" wept Elisa.

"And now, the demon had attached itself to you and your son" said Dante that shocked Elisa.

"WHAT?"

"Yes. I saw it the moment I stepped into this house" said Dante reminding the shadow he saw behind them.

"But, we never came to any harm!" said Elisa.

"Not you, but your son had already fallen victim to it. This mysterious friend he talked about is none other than that same demon. It's using Mikel as a conduit to get to this world and feed itself of your misery. It won't stop until it gets both of your soul" said Dante which shocked Elisa.

"NO! That should not happen! I already lost Boris and I WILL definitely never lose my son!...GOD!..." said Elisa in despair.

"Which is why you need to listen to me very carefully. Nenneke said the whole story to me about this. She said that your family's safe with Boris's death. But it was me who said that it's untrue" said Dante.

"I take it that you are here to help. What do you want me to do?" asked Elisa.

...

After 30 minutes, Dante, Ciri, Nenneke and Elisa came out of the bedroom. He had given her instructions to follow. Dante was ready to kill the demon. Then the three walked out of the house.

"So at 1:00 PM, you are gonna force the demon out, don't you?" asked Ciri.

"Yes and in that time, It's better Nenneke stayed somewhere safe" said Dante.

"Don't worry about me. I have seen a lot like this. And, here...The holy water of Melitele you asked for" said Nenneke opening her pouch to give him a bottle of holy water. Dante took it and held it in his hands.

"Now all we have to do is wait till 1:00" said Ciri who then went sit in a chair outside, near the entrance.

...

 **Velen swamps...**

The strange porcupine haired, ruby eyed black demon had now summoned it's legions into the swamp. After facing Geralt and Yennefer, the demon had crowded the place. It looks like they were planning something. The black demon ordered the legions to work on someting while it was walking around the swamps.

Suddenly it raised its arms sidewards and recited a powerful spell. Suddenly a big circular seal formed throughout Velen with 6 ancient infernal glyphs and it glowed for few seconds and then vanished.

 _ **"Tupy oar hafr vorrujid, miwzyr"**_  
"Time for your arrival, Master"

said the Demon and laughed whose voice echoed the swamps.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, From this chapter onwards, the story might slowly build up the Dante x Ciri storyline and Gaunter O'Dimm's part will be significant.**

 **Geralt or Yennefer getting beaten up doesn't mean they are weak. As Dante said, they need different rules. Once learned, it would come certain in handy.**

 **Dante will teach the witchers and mages here about the fighting rules of the infernal demons of hell, especially Ciri and while training her...you know...the possibilities?... :-) She will initially fall for his strength and powers and may be later, who knows...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witcher or DMC franchise**

 **Chapter 11: A day unlike any other.**

Dante, Ciri and Nenneke had decided to check on Boris's family on Dante's counsel. When Boris messed up with ancient infernal black magic that led to his death, others assumed that his wife Elisa and a 10 year son Mikel are safe except Dante who believes otherwise. Dante being an expert, even close to being a master of infernal magic, he knew the family's still in danger and they need to get rid of the entity that still plague's them.

But why Dante's doing this? He needn't even care about some random family in a random unknown world filled with unknown characters. Well, he pretty sure got his own reasons to help.

The three now have to wait till 1:00 pm outside Elisa's house after Dante gave them instructions on what to do next.

The legendary devil hunter was standing a dozen feet away from the house with his hands folded in a casual posture. His face was intently gazing at everything that's in front of him, a few meters of grassland and then the road where he saw people walk and ride the horse carriages bi-directionally. There were other sounds, the sound of silence of the night, howling of the owl and wolf in a distant,

A recap down his memory lane. This job really had him feel back on loop. All these days ever since he came this world was nothing but a cat-a-pult, being thrown from one place another place looking for the right answers to his problem with no one but a woman who weilded powerful magic in the land of fairy tales helping him for real. This feeling multiplied when he saw his father's statue. Thanks to Avallac'h, he knew why and what had happened. He's no longer confused, he had his senses back and will purely focus on what he does best just like he did back home.

He naturally moved his right arm towards the right pant pocket. But suddenly he felt something negligibly protruded out. He were able to feel it and he moved around the cloth for a couple seconds with his face suspicious. He then took out what was inside.

It was a piece of paper with something printed on it. But that was something Dante would never forget as that reminded him of his previous job.

"Huh, Didn't knew this was sticking with me all the time" muttered Dante. The paper had the name,

"Vie de marli" spelled out Dante with his face instantly turning curious and the next moment, his mind was flooded with memories.

"My previous job! Almost forgot it. After killing Argosax, that's when I was thrown here. Wonder what the old lady and...Lucia are doing!? *SIGH*...aaaahhh!...Damn! I started to miss home" Dante thought with mild despondence.

Of course, Vie de marli is the name of the clan of dumury island people who once fought along side dark knight Sparda on Earth to banish the hell lord Argosax who was sowing chaos everywhere. Dante was invited by Lucia to help them in a fight against the Oroboros corporation headed by an evil sorceror named Arius who wanted to unleash Argosax in to the Earth and tap into his powers. The island old lady Matier guided him of the ancient stories and the knowing of how to beat him. The Son of Sparda, Dante turned Arius's every attempt to ashes and finally went to hell to personally fight Argosax and faced his true form, Despair embodied, a genderless demon. Dante emerged victorious in that fight and was brought here by...Destiny?...or whatever.

That paper was an invitation that Lucia gave him in a museum. He didn't know he had that with him all the time.

Dante was staring at the paper for 2 seconds and then rolled his eyes out of it to give it a thought.

"What if I'm stuck here forever?...What if-...I don't see home again?" were the questions in his mind. He didn't want to pessimistic and doesn't have to be. He's not scared of anything, but just wanted be practical as of then. There is an equal probability that he might not see his home ever again.

Dante again looked at the paper and then started to tear it to multiple pieces. Then he simply dropped it to the ground and sighed.

"Hm, I don't know if I would even need that momento" thought Dante.

That was when Ciri approached him from the back. She stood by his side and turned her face to look at him. She was mildly amazed to see Dante's face expressing a stoic, calm and collected but at the same time, in a deep serious thought. For 20 days ever since he came here, she had seen only his flirty talk and an icy character. But she had to accept that she was stunned to see his face so serious.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked shrinking her eyebrows to which Dante was instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He slowly looked at her and turned again.

"No...Nothing-...Is it time?" asked Dante. Ciri could see that he want's to avoid speaking his mind, though not knowing why.

"Yes. It's 1:00 PM like you said" replied Ciri. Dante took a deep breath and then nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Fine, let's hunt the bastard!" said Dante turning to walk towards the house. Ciri first looked at him suspiciously and then proceeded to follow him.

"Where did all that cheer in his face had gone?" she wondered.

Dante entered the house to call Elisa.

"Elisa...Elisa!" called out Dante. Even before the two came, Ciri had already entered and was looking for them. Dante's eyes turned skeptical about the house's atmosphere. Something was wrong.

"Where did she go!?" asked Ciri.

"Check the other rooms" said Dante. She nodded and both proceeded to check the other rooms.

Dante while searching already understood that this entity lurking the house is clever for it's class. But his worry got hold of him because that wasn't good for them.

After a minute, both Dante and Ciri met in the same place they split. Before they could talk, suddenly they heard, heavy footsteps slowly starting from somewhere above. Ciri and Dante had their senses heightened. Dante warily moved his eyes around him.

Dante turned his head towards the side of the stairs. There was nothing and then he turned his head towards the door again to see nothing. But he felt something and immediately drew his Ivory gun at swift speed pointing it towards the staircase side, this time to his shock, to see Elisa standing there holding Mikel with her right hand by his chest.

Ciri too got sight of her and half unsheathed her sword and pistol looking at the woman and the kid.

"By the gods!..." Ciri muttered at the stupor.

It was Elisa or...what looked like Elisa. She had fiery eyes and her skin was gray with lots of veins and blood scratches in her arms and face. Above all, she slowly protruded her claws directed towards Mikel's neck slowly.

"Elisa, what are you doing?" asked Ciri staggered at the sight of what's in front.

"Ciri, that's not Elisa" replied Dante in a stoic tone. Ciri startled at the revelation and looked at Dante. She then fully unsheathed her sword and readied it.

"Please help...mmmeee!" staggered Mikel in a low voice out of pure fear. Elisa let a grim, monstrous smirk and then spoke in a distorted voice.

" _ **Dante!"**_ said Elisa or whatever's within her. Ciri was stunned to here Elisa's voice mixed with a inhuman creature along with her original voice.

"What the Hell? Dante, what's happening here?" asked Ciri. Dante didn't answer.

" _ **The entire hell curse your name, Dante. I under estimated you but I can correct it now. When I kill you, Lord Seth will praise and make me more powerful"**_ said the creature.

Dante then understood who that creature was. The demon that haunts the family was none other than a servant of one of the 7 hell lords, Seth. And the 'Ox man', the kid referred to as an imaginary friend.

"Seth? So you are his bitch" said Dante letting a slight chuckle.

Ciri was confused and confounded with the conversation. She clearly found out that Elisa was no longer who she was. The demon that Dante claimed to have still latched to Elisa and her she was unable to figure out the lore of their conversation. They talk as if they knew each other already and had a long time grudge over the other. Ciri's doubt's regarding Dante's origins increased ten folds but didn't want to distract herself as of then.

"What's that they are talking about? And what did he mean by Dante's name cursed in 'Hell'?" wondered Ciri.

"I smell assholes like you miles away. Now leave Elisa or-..." threatened Dante. Elisa smirked and laughed hard.

" _ **Fool! I like it here...Ha ha!**_ grinned Elisa. Dante was annoyed with the demon and decided to finish it off. He just knew what to do.

He immediately pointed his gun towards the roof above Elisa's head. Elisa was foolishly distracted by that move and lifted her head upwards to look at where Dante pointed his gun above. Dante immediately pointed his gun back at her in lightning speed and shot a round at her right arm, a dirty trick he so much hated to do, especially to a human. But , he didn't have a choice. It was better than doing nothing.

" _ **AAAAHHHHH"**_ roared Elisa in pain and distracted enough to put Mikel down and letting him free.

"Kid? RUN!" barked Dante to which Mikel without a second thought ran to hide in the bedroom beneath the bed.

After Elisa gathered herself, she furiously turned to look at Dante and gritted her teeth, holding her bleeding arm in anger.

" _ **You will pay for this!"**_ roared the demon and it instantly flew out of Elisa's body as an invisible mist and knocked Dante through the main door out of the house into the open field.

Dante skid with his back on the ground and then rolled back to his feet, holstering his gun and casually knocking the dust out of his dress, letting a smirk. The people who were walking the road were distracted by seeing Dante like that and stopped on their way.

Suddenly, the demon materialized in front of him and roared. It was a black giant centaur-minotaur demon whose kin he previously faced at the Limbo.

"Hm, Ox-man, huh?" muttered Dante. The people on the road screamed in terror at the sight of the giant creature and it was chaos in few seconds as they ran for their lives.

All of a sudden, Ciri teleported besides Dante with the sword on her hand and glared at the demon.

"Wow! He's big" Ciri commented.

"Ciri, what about Elisa?" asked Dante.

"She is fine. I have put her to sleep" replied Ciri.

 _ **"Let's dance"**_ said the demon in a growling voice and then summoned around 50 big fire minions through an infernal magic seal. They all appeared flying besides the demon.

"Ciri, Take care of those minions" asked Dante. She looked disappointed as she thought of fighting the big monster. She didn't wish to argue, so she sighed and replied. In fact she don't like being ordered around.

"Whatever" said Ciri irately. Then she teleported away to fight the minions.

Dante unsheathed his Rebellion and charged at the demon. The demon also charged towards him. After the two closed the gap, Dante skid beneath the demon's left fore limb, missing it's step. The demon abruptly stopped and before it could turn, Dante ran and leapt above the demon to charge it's body with his sword. The Rebellion was 3/4th impaled into the demon's body and it began to gallop violently in pain. The creature was big enough to generate momentum to throw Dante out with the sword still being impaled.

He summoned the sword telepathically and it got out of the demon and reached Dante's hand.

" _ **You cannot stop me...!"**_ the demon growled and then charged towards him with more speed. Dante impaled the sword to the ground and changed his stance and readied his left arm and charged it with red energy that formed an aura around the left forearm. When the demon closed the gap, Dante unleashed the 'Royal release' that caused a violent explosion over the demon's body and knocked the surrounding wind.

The demon was forced back several meters away from Dante. It flew and fell down irregularly with it's body crash landing upon the ground. The demon grunted heavily in pain and tiredness. and it let a cough of it's own. But Dante was still calm and cool, completely feeling that he had not even begun the fight.

On the other hand, Ciri was surrounded by 50 big flying minions that shot fire balls from their mouth towards her. Ciri felt easy to fight them. 5 minions at a time launched fire balls. Ciri teleported away, evading them. But found the other creatures behind her at that spot. She was attacked by them so she had to teleport again. She did nothing but to evade their attacks by teleporting. But in the mean time, she chanted a spell to charge her sword with freeze power.

Then she sprinted towards the 3 minions in front. They all shot at the same time, but she teleported above one of them and impaled it's body by force. The freeze magic instantly killed it and fell to the ground along with her. She then instantly threw her sword towards another minion which also died away. She was about to get shot by 5 minions. She dodge rolled upon the ground to evade the attacks and teleported to her sword and grabbed it by her hands.

She used her powers to see things moving very slowly. This time she saw an amazing pattern of creatures around her which she can kill them successfully in series. She returned to normal time and instantly teleport charged towards the minions one by one, violently slashing them with her sword, connecting her moves smoothly. The minions died one by one and they struggled even to see her as she warped the space near them. After a few seconds, she landed on the ground killing the last minion and slowly got to her feet giving out a heavy breath to watch 20 minions die. 28 remained still.

Dante was watching the demon getting to it's feet struggling to get back to it's senses.

 _ **"Your's are a lot more than Sparda. Even if I fail here, my master, Seth will finish the job"**_ said the demon feeling oblivious of the defeat at the hands of the Son of Sparda.

"Tell him, I send my regards" replied Dante coyly. The demon once again charged at Dante in desperation. Dante glimpsed at Ciri, doing a nice job against those minions.

After coming close, the demon rose it's right forelimb to crush Dante. Dante did a cart wheel dodge in the air to the left and connected it with a strong sword blow to the limb, severely injuring it. The demon once again roared in pain.

Ciri decided to kill the remaining all at a time. So she used her powers to severely warp the space around her along with the minions, causing a powerful gravity to pull those creatures towards her. After all the minions dumped around her, she fully charged her sword with the white frost cold she managed to access from the infinite cold space using her elder blood powers and did a single powerful spin with her sword pointed towards the minions. That powerful slash killed all the minions in a single strike and they all vanished away from her, thus finishing off all the 50 minions.

While it may seem a tough fight, it was very easy for her and she used only a fraction of a fraction of her elder blood powers to kill these minions.

"Tough, huh?" muttered Ciri with an evasive smile and then turned to watch Dante dodging the giant demon's attack. Her face turned quite serious as she thought Dante was struggling to fight the demon, almost completely forgetting his past abilities of handling a powerful golem brute.

"He needs help" she said and then charged towards the two.

Dante was evading with ease from the demon's attack.

"Alright, tired of playing 'catch me if you can'. Let's finish this" thought Dante standing yards away from the wounded demon. It had only been 8 minutes since the fight started. He taunted the demon to rise and fight and the demon did just like that.

But all of a sudden, Ciri teleported nearby the demon's abdomen and impaled it with her sword, but not so deep. Dante was stunned to see her.

"Shit! Ciri, What the hell are you doin?" yelled Dante. But Ciri was unable to speak as she was struggling from the demon's violent rumble. She was hanging from the sword and barely had the grip. She grunted heavily in response.

"I-..I'm trying to-..." she staggered and suddenly, the demon's rear limbs made it's way towards Dante and he flip dodged backwards and the same time Ciri was thrown to the ground by force.

"**GRUNT**..." she grunted and gritted her teeth, it was a great force, she almost felt her bones break. Geralt might have taught her to fight with both speed and strength, but she was physically no match for the behemoth. She breathed heavily, lying on the ground trying in vain to get up, but the demon already jumped towards her and was about to land it's body that weighs tonnes on her before she could even react. Her face became despondent and the inevitable thought of death gripped her mind, because she forgot what Geralt had taught her long back, 'Never overestimate yourself and underestimate your enemies'. She was weakened by the force with she was pushed down.

" _ **HA...HAA..."**_ the demon grinned. But when it was about to land and crush Ciri, Dante teleported in between and blocked the demon's fore limbs, each in one palm of the hand resisting tonnes of weight. Dante's face turned little hard at the stress though it was nothing to him compared to the stone savior.

Ciri slowly rose her head to get the sight of the magnificent view of Dante blocking the demon from killing her. She was stunned...No that's an under statement. She was overwhelmed after witnessing his physical strength.

"MOVE!" yelled Dante and Ciri did with out a second thought. Dante after a couple of seconds, tossed the demon away. He then held the rebellion with firm grip. The demon again charged towards him and he immediately took his Ebony and shot several rounds that pierced the demon's body and it roared in pain. Dante leapt behind the demon as it struggled to stop itself a few yards away.

Dante holstered his gun and in split second, he sprinted towards the demon at blinding speed and jumped high above the demon's head...

 _ **"You think you have defeated me, you son-..."**_ were the last words the demon snorted and the next second it saw was neither it could remember nor forget.

Dante swung his sword high above the demon's head and surgically cut the creature with brute force in a helm-breaker style, then landed ground in a split second. Ciri, from a distance witnessed the flash from his sword's edge that moved at light speed.

The next moment, the demon was bisected into two, bleeding and then turning to flames and ashes. Thus the fight came to an end. Things were calm and cool, the sound of the clear night came back. Dante slowly sheathed his sword back and walked towards Ciri who was staring at him.

He then helped her to get back to her feet. She took her time to clean herself of dust and then calmed herself after a rough and tough rock slide.

"That's it. Let's go check on Elisa and Mikel" said Dante walking to the house.

"Wait..." she stopped.

"We'll definitely talk once we check on them" interrupted Dante, halfway.

Ciri looked at him confused and skeptic and then after few seconds she followed him to the house.

...

He reached the entrance and then turned left to the bedroom to see Nenneke tending to them. She then turned to see Dante looking at them. Nenneke widened her eyes and raced towards Dante to speak. Shortly after, Ciri arrived and stood near by Dante.

"By the goddess! Was that BIG creature that's been tormenting Elisa and Mikel?" asked Nenneke who witnessed the entire fight along with Elisa.

"That wasn't a big deal. Happy to help anyway" replied Dante with a gentle smile. Nenneke was amazed he took it so lightly. Maybe, but it was a great deal to them.

"You don't understand. It's great that everyone's alright. You just saved an innocent family from grave danger" said Nenneke. Elisa looked tired as she played host for the demon that was already killing her. It just sped up the process when the demon witnessed Dante. She slowly got to her feet and went near Dante.

"Thank you master Dante. If not for you, me and my son would have simply joined Boris. We are forever grateful!" emotionally said Elisa and then turned to face Ciri.

"And you too, young lady" said Elisa with a smile.

"Well, he was the one who really helped you. if he had not told us, we would have never known about this" replied Ciri.

Dante simply listened to her statement but was amazed to see her praising, because in his world, people would ask him help and leave him a lot of bill for the destruction he would cause. Dante sighed and responded.

"It was nothing. Like I said, glad to help. Take care" said Dante and turned to leave.

"No wait! An non-obligatory help shouldn't go un-rewarded" said Elisa that stopped Dante. he turned to look at her.

"I have summed up a hefty amount of coin for a long time to help Mikel's education. But that coin might have gone unused if had lost my son. Please take it" requested Elisa. Dante let an evasive smile and then spoke after a couple of seconds.

"Keep it. Your son's education is important and I insist. So save your breath" said Dante which surprised the three. They never expected him to be generous as this was a dirty job. Dante of course would have obtained the coin, but he has a code by which he lives and don't accept payment under certain circumstances.

Elisa was stunned by his statement and her eyes widened expressing little happiness.

"Huh, may be there's still a speck of kindness left in this world. I thank you once again" said Elisa.

"That demon had taken a toll on you. Herbal extracts can help you with quick recovery, So take care of your health" said Dante to which she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then it's time we left. See you some time Elisa" said Nenneke to which she nodded. Then she waved her head to the two to move outside.

After getting outside of their house, they all walked a certain distance away and then stopped. Nenneke then turned to face the other two.

"*SIGH*...This day was the toughest. I had never seen anything like that before. But thanks to your timed arrival, that demon was fended off" said Nenneke.

"So you are gonna leave?" asked Ciri.

"Yes, I'll return to the temple. I have lot of work to tend to" said Nenneke and turning to Dante.

"And you? Thanks for helping us in the right time. This continent would really benefit a lot with your skills" she said. Dante rolled his eyes to the ground. While he was happy to help, he knew he can't stay here for a long time. But that wasn't her fault as she never knew he was from another world.

"Looking forward to it" replied Dante. Nenneke then whistled for her horse and it came running towards her. Then he grabbed the saddled and climbed on its back and held the riding curb.

"Fare thee well" said Nenneke and rode the horse into the city while Dante and Ciri stood watching.

...

Then Dante turned towards her and folded his hands.

"I think now we can have our conversation" said Dante which drew her attention. She looked at him and shrunk her eyebrows.

"What happened back there? I thought I told you to stay away" said Dante seriously. And Ciri wasn't amused either.

"How about you tell me about that conversation you had with the demon. It talked to you as if it knew you well and...You managed to block a giant demon just like that. I'm not a fool to believe that it's simply magic. For a week till now, I have a feeling that something is not right about you. You are an enigma, till now" said Ciri folding her hands. Ciri proved herself with her eagle eyes. She sensed Dante being

Dante simply gazed at her in seriousness and then turned to walk a few steps and stopped. He simply glanced the empty space in front of him without speaking a word. Every time, Ciri gets on his nerves. But Dante accepts it this time as every time, he reveals his powers that are way beyond supernatural. His powers would really freak out anyone even if they are magic weilders. Every time he had been letting his true nature out. Dante closed his eyes for a second and then spoke,

"I haven't told much about myself and I still keep it that way" replied Dante to which Ciri disapprovingly nodded and exhaled.

"To be honest-..." she said as she walked towards him,

"I'm wondering if people around here would be safe anymore...with your presence. You seem have dangers stick to yourself" said Ciri. Dante can't deny that. There are always the demons that wanted to kill Dante and because of that, a lot of innocents get caught in the middle.

He turned to face her and glared at her intently.

"Like I wanted to be here! Listen, Shit happens to anyone who's close to me or anyone who even utters my name. That's the reason I keep everything to myself and never divulge anything" said Dante in a serious tone and Ciri's face turned inscrutable.

"If you are worried about other's safety, then I can isolate myself. Remember, without anyone's help including you,, I can adapt to any place and any situation until that elf gets me outta here" said Dante, this time with firmness in his voice like there's no saying otherwise.

Ciri became dumb with his statement. Actually, she couldn't believe this man before her has another side in his attitude. She never got to see him becoming resolute in this 18 days. She always found him cheerful with a laid back demeanor. She then understood, this time for real, the gravity in his words. She decided not dwell into his character. So far, like she previously experienced, he was and still friendly.

"Fine. I'm sorry for-...what I said. I believe you" Ciri apologized. Dante became light hearted this time and spoke to her.

"Ciri, I began my acquaintance with outside people since I was 8yrs old. It's been 57 years after that and still I don't expect people to fully trust me. In fact, that makes my job a lot easier" said Dante.

"And what about that demon?" asked Ciri.

"Evil is everywhere. It doesn't differentiate things or people. Like I said, I've been hunting demons for a long time that every scumbag out there wants me dead" said Dante. Ciri nodded in acknowledgement. She accepted his statements to be true as she too knows how it could be. But she never knows what Dante had been through in his early life, who he truly is.

This was when Ciri decided that she had been overreacting towards him.

"Right, I understand and approve" said Ciri with a slight smile. Dante nodded back with a smile of his own.

"Besides, thanks for saving me back there. But you do know, that I can't keep relying on you, if these infernal demons are a lot powerful" said Ciri. Dante easily understood where she was getting to.

"You've been fighting them for a long time in your world. Why don't you help me? Teach me to fight the infernals?" asked Ciri. Dante was quite taken back by her request, but didn't outright deny it.

He then turned away from her and deeply gave a thought about it. Is it necessary? Should he have to accept her request? On one hand, if he teaches them, like Ciri said they dont have to rely on anyone. Of course, they haven't faced the infernals which really confuses him a lot.

While he was seeing them like he sees common people in his world, he wondered how a separate humanity that was taken to this world from the same earth never knew anything about the Infernals. He wondered if it had anything to do with his father or there's even ugly story in the shadows.

But if he's gonna stick here for quite a long time, then he found no harm in teaching Ciri to fight these powerful underworld creatures. Besides, they are the same humans he sworn to protect a long time back, no matter the place.

Dante blinked and stood like a figurine, glazed, thinking what to say. Ciri then spoke to bring him back to his senses.

"Dante? I asked you a question" said Ciri.

"I don't know what to say" replied Dante.

"Dante, We had never faced the forces of hell. Only through you, we knew all those evil entities we fought were creatures of mirror dimension all these times. Yet, today we fought an underworld demon whose physical strength is outmatched except for you. Perhaps, you can help me" said Ciri this time with a lot of seriousness in her voice.

Dante took the next couple seconds to give it a thought and made a decision.

"Fine, I can teach you the tricks. It would really be helpful to you" said Dante. Ciri became mildly ecstatic at his response.

She might be tenacious, but doesn't go around beat her chest that she knows everything. This day, she understood that there are a lots and lots of unknown to be explored.

"But before that-..." Ciri said as her face turned gloomy and Dante didn't understand why she suddenly become sad.

"Look at this!" she said showing him her sword, or what was left of it. Dante saw the sword broken into two. He knew that it was due to the demon's body being thick enough to cause it to break while Ciri lunged at it.

" _Hoo..._ Too sad. You are gonna need a new blade" said Dante feeling unfortunate for her. But Ciri wasn't amused as this sword, _Zireael_ was something close as her adopted father. She still remembers the day, she got that weapon from Geralt at White Orchard inn. She felt so lucky with that around. Now...it's just gone.

"This sword was more than just a blade to me" she said sadly. Dante was able to understand her feelings. He acknowledges people's tendency to fall in love with inanimate objects. Even he too does that.

"I get it that the sword means much to you. But you are gonna need a lot more powerful weapons if your are gonna fight the Infernals" said Dante trying to console her. Ciri nodded in agreement because lucky sword or not, it's a history now. She had to move on.

"Right" said Ciri. Dante then stretched his arms in relaxation and then spoke.

"So, you know any weapon smith capable of crafting magical weapons?" asked Dante. Ciri thought deeply and finally got the answer.

"Yes, There is this Ofieri rune wright that Geralt had told me about. He used to craft powerful enchanted weapons" replied Ciri, reminded of the ofieri merchant that Geralt had acquainted with long ago. He was capable of crafting weapons with effects like never seen before.

"Good! Where does he live?" asked Dante.

"In Redania, far east of Novigrad" replied Ciri. Dante having learned of the kingdoms and went through the continental map in the last 2 weeks. He were able to identify the place she referred to.

"You know the exact place. Take me to him. And after that, we might have a lot of job to do. We can't train just like that. We need a place isolated from all settlements" said Dante. Ciri instantly got the idea and just knew where to pick.

"Actually, I know of a place" replied Ciri with a smile. Date waved her to go ahead.

"Remember Kaer Morhen, I told you about?" asked Ciri. Dante remembered that name as Ciri talked a great deal about that, something strongly connected to her childhood.

"Yes, the old Witcher's keep?" suggested Dante. Ciri nodded in acknowledgement. Dante was amused with that, as a ruined keep would be a better place for that.

"Yes. That would be fine and it's gonna be a hell of a time to get there. But...there's always a second option" said Ciri with a smirk. Dante knowing what she meant out right refused.

"NO! I don't care how much it takes, Let's go there by a horse" said Dante hastily.

"I've got a horse. But what about you?" asked Ciri keeping her hands in her hips. Dante's face turned un-delighted as he didn't have horse...or that was what Ciri thought so.

"Actually...I DO own a horse" said Dante with a smirk and took a couple steps away from her and then whistled in a different pattern that she didn't understand. It wasn't a standard horse summoning whistle. She wondered what that sound meant anyway.

And then they both turned to the left to witness...

"OH...MY!" Ciri was stunned at the sight,

A blue glowing animal, a steed running towards them. It's eyes were glowing blue fire like, From the forehead till the end of the back neck, there were blue fire. Same fire slightly came out of it's mouth and nostrils. The horse within the bright blue aura, was dark skinned in nature. The horse slowed itself and halted near Dante raising nickering sound.

"DANTE! What is THAT?" exclaimed Ciri, her eyes widened in horror. She grabbed her pistol as that was the only one she had intact.

"Wow...Wow! Calm down Ciri. This is my horse" said Dante loud to distract her. Ciri was still holding her aim at the horse warily, and muddled towards Dante.

"That's your-...FUCK THIS!" she was wailing now firmly holding her aim. The horse nickered and stood silently watching them both. Ciri decided to query Dante about that. She's got enough for one day. She was irate to the core.

"Dante, you better explain this!"

"I will" he said looking at the horse.

"This steed is called 'Geryon'. A magical horse I found and...tamed on my world" Dante said as he rewinded the past for a few seconds. Geryon the time steed was a powerful pain in the ass demon he fought as a teen at Temenigru. But after defeating it, it blessed him with it's own soul and gave him power over time. Dante often said that, Geryon was the most powerful he ever acquired in his life. So far, he never used it as his ride. But this demon is now his servant and his master can summon it at will.

Dante walked near the horse as he explained and touched it and closed his eyes uttering something in his mind, it immediately turned into a black horse that looks as normal as any other horse.

Ciri was astounded by the change. She then gradually lowered her aim.

"See? That was simple" said Dante.

"Well, you seem have a lot of tricks up your sleeve and something tells me there are even more waiting to come" said Ciri. Dante didn't mind her statement but instead focused entirely on something else.

"It's odd that you struggled fighting the big demon. Are you sure that none here is aware of the infernal demons?" asked Dante which was the question that ate his mind. Ciri shrugged and took a couple seconds to reply.

"Uh...well-...I don't know. May be powerful and long lived mages like Yennefer might know" replied Ciri. Dante's face turned confused.

"While people from earth have adapted to these new environment, they are still in shadows to many unknown threats. Why did my father leave them unprepared? Or is there anything more at play? Anyways, I intend to find out why and what's going on here" thought Dante vehemently.

"Dante...?" called out Ciri.

"Nothing. Let's move on to meet that rune wright and then to Kaer Morhen" said Dante. Ciri raised her eyebrow when Dante moved over his strange horse.

"And I may have to part ways after to meet that elf again" thought Dante.

Ciri then called her horse and then both rode off that place.

...

 **Velen Swamps...**  
 **2:00 AM**

The vile and vicious demonic entity called ' _Black heart'_ no one but the son of Sparda, Vergil, transformed in to a hideous creature by Samael, was prowling the velen swamps and it seems there are even more greater body counts lying in a pool of blood. He had his minions clear a portion of the forest by cutting down the trees and had them prepare a great big seal upon the floor covering the entire region.

The seal was meant to be a temporary gateway to Aen Seidhe that helps Mephisto to enter this plane as long as the seal exist.

" _ **Tupy za wfppal, darv Mephisto"**_  
 _(_ _ **"**_ _Time to summon, lord Mephisto")_ Blackheart said loud. His minions started to scatter around the seal and stand at the edges in a circle. Blackheart was technically at the middle of the seal.

He turned his head left and right to look around and then began the ritual.

" _ **Frap zmy vircywz wmivasw...Frap zmy virc tarlyrw ao zmy flujyrwy...Frap zmy ryidp ao zmy 3rv edily...Xe wfppal zmyy...Larv Mephisto"**_

( _"From the darkest shadows...From the dark corners of the universe...From the realm of the 3rd plane...I summon thee...Lord Mephisto")_

With that, the whole place stated to glow..

And there was someone hiding behind a wood watching it with keen interest...

...

 **World of Aen Elle...**  
 **Lammas, 7th savaed (SEP 21)...**

Ida Emean aep Sivney, an elven sage had travelled to her home world of Aen Elle and to the capital itself, Tir'na'lia. 3 weeks back, she and other mages at Aen seidhe decided to investigate the strange occurrences through out the world and many of the attacks. Then they used the fountain of Aretuza to learn of the truth as their conventional magic didn't help to solve the problem.

But that fountain burned their mind with horrific visions of blood and death, fire and rage. She took this matter seriously and had traveled here to meet the only one who can solve this mystery, the one who is elder than the eldest, an Astronomer.

She had reached Tir'na'lia and is already in the king's fort, waiting for the granting of permission to meet him.

Then she watched an armored elven guard approaching her.

"Aen saevherne, you are permitted to go inside" said the guard.

" _Diolch..."_  
 _("Thank you")_ said the sage and then proceeded to walk inside.

She made her way along several chambers and finally reached the courtyard.

At the court yard, she saw some guards in patrol and some elven attenders, both men and women. But among them, she spotted a place where there was some man behind a painting board. To his left was a full naked elven woman, giving a posture for that artist to paint the portrait.

Ida instantly drew a sigh and smirk. She then walked towards the artist and started speaking as she got near.

"Looks like our king has not changed his hobby for quite a long time" she jested. The naked elf turned to look at her. Ida waved her head to move away and she complied.

"*SIGH*...You have a peculiar yet annoying way of disturbing me" came a voice. Then the man revealed himself to Ida and it was none other than Ge'els. He was made the king of Tir'na'lia after Eredin died.

Ge'els is unlike Eredin, he's righteous to a point that he withdrew support for Eredin 28 years ago during the battle between the Wild hunt and other Aen seidhe witchers and mages, Nilfgaard forces at Undvik. That was due to his loyalty to king Auberon, after learning that Eredin killed him, he did what was necessary.

" _Caedmil_ , Aen saevherene" greeted Ge'els.

 _"Na 'habayr 'e"_ replied Ida. She and Ge'els walked towards the garden from where Ida walked over.

"Take it you are here on an important business. But what would you want from me?" asked Ge'els.

"I'll get to the point, your highness. I seek an audience with the _elder_ " said Ida. Ge'els raised his eyebrow in confusion. He walked near the open parapet with his hands folded and stood silent.

"Why?" he asked.

"It would take a long time to explain. I would rather do it there" replied Ida.

"You should know that the elder should not be disturbed unless if it involved more than losing head" said Ge'els expressing authority.

"Ge'els, This is not about losing one head, but millions...even billions" said Ida to which he glared at her suspiciously.

"So, I insist. Please..." Ida pleaded. Ge'els ran his hand over the temples and nodded dismissively.

"Fine, But I'll come with you" said Ge'els irately. Ida smiled and replied.

"Good enough for you to see reason. Let's go" said Ida. Ge'els nodded and both walked towards the elder chamber, the room where the elven astronomer resides.

...

 **At the elder chamber...**

The hall was full of objects and artifacts that uttered nothing but magic. There were incense being burned to give the hall, a pleasant aroma. There was a small cage and inside, the fire was allowed to burn that provided brightness to the room. Part of the room had equipment and structures to that of an observatory.

The wall had many decorations. One of many was the paintings. There were many portraits and then there was this one portrait...bigger than everything. It was a portrait of a man in royal purple attire, with monocle and back slicked white hair, young and charming. He was standing with the sword impaled to the ground as a support.

In the middle of the hall, in a chair, there was an old elf seated with his eyes closed. It could be a meditation or something else. There was something hovering in the air in front of him, that was surrounded by spherical purple aura. The old man was seated directly facing the large portrait.

It was the elven astronomer. Astronomers are high ranking elven prophets whose wisdom has more power than a powerful king's orders.

Then a guard came in and bowed before the elder a few feet away from him.

"Master, King Ge'els and Aen saev-..."

"Ask them to come in" the elder interrupted with his feeble old voice, like he already predicted their arrival.

"Yes, master" said the guard who went out to bring them in.

After 5 minutes, King Ge'els and Ida entered the elder hall. Ida for a moment soaked in with the internal beauty, but was not much surprised as she had already visited this place when she was a child.

Ida and Ge'els walked in and bowed before the elder.

 _"ar meas ar an hynaf o'r Tir'na'lia"_  
("Our respects to the elder of Tirnalia") said Ida and Ge'els in unison. After a few seconds, the elder spoke.

"Rise" said the elder in a gentle voice. They both stood in response. The astronomer then waved his hands at them to come near and have a seat besides him.

Ida took a seat near the elder and besides her was Ge'els.

"Master, We are here-..." started Ge'els but instantly cut by the elder.

"I know and I would have called you anyway" said the elder. He then slowly got out of the chair and walked towards the middle of the room. Ida and Ge'els followed him.

"Tell me what happened at Aen seidhe" said the elder. Ida and Ge'els glanced at each other and then she spoke. Ida face turned inscrutable as she already knew that the elder might have known everything. She eventually prepared herself to face the music though she required the very elder's help. She knew there were things she did that would only cause anger to the elder. She let a sigh and decided to reply.

"3 weeks back, there were strange magical disturbances. Several places were attacked by unknown creatures. Even Dol blathana was attacked by a golem brute. But I don't think you need explanation regarding that" sad Ida.

"Those are things I know. But I asked...what happened at Aretuza? I witnessed a powerful rift in the reality" asked the elder which stunned both Ge'els and Ida even more. Ge'els was wondering what was that the elder was talking about.

"I-...We-...*SIGH*...To learn the truth about the disturbances, myself and the other mages used the fountain" said Ida to which the elder turned and glared at her. Even Ge'els was quite shaken by that menacing look.

Fool...FOOL!...You shouldn't have used the fountain. You know naught of the consequences" said the elder in anger.

"Ida, what did you do?" hissed Ge'els. Ida was tensed and swiftly nodded. The elder walked and leaned over a table that had books and maps. There was silence for quite sometime. Then he spoke.

"Is there anything you wish to say before I ask you to leave?" asked the elder.

"Yes master. There's one other thing" replied Ida.

"Aen seidhe has a new visitor, a man..." said Ida as she turned to look at Ge'els and then the elder.

"From...Another world"

This very much got the elder's attention. In fact this stunned him a lot because as an astronomer, nothing escapes his vision. He can't believe he didn't know something like this even happened.

"What?! How? When did this happened?" asked the elder with quite a shock.

"3 weeks back. Actually all those strange occurrences happened right after his arrival" replied Ida. Both the elder and Ge'els were astounded with this information.

"Another world? Who is he?" asked Ge'els.

"I still can't believe this. He's a human" said Ida. Ge'els nodded dismissively.

"I think you have hallucinated" Ge'els instantly shoved it down much to her dismay.

"I am not stupid, your highness. I know what I saw and he's not a human we have ever seen before. His attire, his appearance and-...he seemed to carry some sort of magic with him, but a lot different. Something I have never seen in my life" said Ida. Ge'els sighed in disappointment.

"Listen Ida, don't waste the elder's time with these pointless fairy tales" Ge'els castigated.

"A human with magic from another world-...could this-..." several thoughts flew in the elder's mind in swift succession and then he hastily turned to look at the biggest portrait of the purple attire man and his eyes widened.

"Ida, what can you tell me about him? I mean...anything peculiar" asked the elder. Ida's face turned bilious.

"By the goddess! I have never seen anyone so powerful like him. He single handedly shattered a golem brute with relative ease which is nigh impossible" she said.

The elder's eyes rolled all over with multiple thoughts and then he looked at Ida.

"It's impossible for me to miss it. Ida, come over here" said the elder. Ida and the elder walked fast towards a magical pensieve. The elder magically hovered the pensieve in the air between him and Ida.

"Give me your hands" he said. Ida then extended his hands and the elder got hold of her palms.

"Now I want you to concentrate on that man you saw. Concentrate harder" said the elder. Ge'els by the time walked slowly towards them.

Ida closed her eyes and began concentrating on the man she saw back at Dol blathana. The elder focused his eyes and mind on the pensieve and as every second passed, the pensieve started to disort with images. As time progressed, the image slowly started to become clear and clear.

After a few more seconds, the pensieve finally revealed the clearer image of a white haired man with sapphire blue eyes, a face so and so familiar and well known. He was wearing a red attire with a giant sword in his hands.

The elder's face turned blissful and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. His breathing became quite faster and he immediately let the hold of her hands and took a few steps back. Ge'els was tensed and he jogged towards the elder.

"Master, what happened!" asked Ge'els. The elder didn't respond. Ida opened her eyes and her face shrunk in confusion after seeing the elder's facial expression.

"Master, is anything wrong?" asked Ida.

The elder didn't talk for a moment and then spoke,

"How is this even possible!? It is as-..." the elder said as he turned and walked towards the biggest portrait in the wall,

"He foretold us before..." said the elder as he stared at the portrait. Ida and Ge'els walked near him and together looked at the portrait of the purple suit man.

"Master, you recognize who that was?" asked Ida. The elder looked at her and Ge'els with a faint smile and talked.

"Yes, _**He...**_ has returned. So everything Sparda said was true after all" said the elder which stunned the other two.

"Sparda!? The dark knight? What does he got to do with this?" asked Ge'els in confusion.

"Everything that happened for the past 16 millennia came from him. If not for Sparda, every world, every civilization would have met demise at the hands of the underworld creatures. He was the one who gave us the very essence of the Hen Ichaer to be our savior when time calls for it" said the elder.

"The elder blood? But I thought that was our elven genetic program!" asked Ida who was astounded with the fact.

The Hen Ichaer was a genetic program by the Aen elle elves to breed the rarest of the elven being through people having extraordinary abilities over space time navigation. It was an elven innovation or that was what everyone assumed to be.

"This-...This shakes our centuries of beliefs" said Ge'els who was distressed by the information.

"Our ancestors made sure this secret remained hidden. Only a select few individuals like me know the real truth about the elder blood. After the previous conjunction, Sparda gave us the tool to make ourselves the most powerful guardian angel that would protect us at times of crisis" said the elder. Ida and Ge'els were simply blinking.

"Now, you both are the next set of people to know this secret" said the elder.

"But why say this now? How is it related that mysterious human's appearance?" asked Ge'els.

The elder looked at the two and chuckled at their ignorance although not finding fault in that.

"Of course, this may seem irrelevant to you. But this human visitor of the Aen seidhe is none other than...the _**Son of Sparda"**_ said the elder which stupefied the two to ghostly pale.

The elder noticed their reaction and spoke further,

"And his arrival was foretold..."

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, I'll stop it here for now. And as for Ciri, before you start complaining...You may think she acts like child...NO, definitely not. She was ignorant as of that moment, that's it.**

 **And hell, Dante's cover finally blown somewhere...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Witcher series**

 **A/N: Dante's costume is subjected to change...**

 **Chapter 12: The beginning of the Storm**  
 **August 17, 1300**  
 **15:30 PM...**

The way to the north east Novigrad had always been interesting. Most of the time, we see only the forests, open farm fields, grasslands and some houses amidst them. But that's not all for there are blood thristy ghouls, wraiths and beasts wander both under the sun and moon light.

Dante and Ciri had been on the road making their way from Ellander to the north east Novigrad to visit a runewright whom Geralt had previously told her about. At Ellander, Ciri and Dante helped a family getting rid of a demon which was slain by Dante. But in the ensuing fight, Ciri had her sword broken as the weapon wasn't powerful enough to withstand the toughness of an infernal demon.

Dante just knew what to do. A weapon to withstand the might of an infernal demon and the one which can channel energies.

So far the journey hadn't been boring for Dante. They stopped whenever and wherever possible for food and even bath in the water streams. Meanwhile Dante also learned a lot more details on the kingdoms in the continent and the emperors and even the details of each and every place in the continent. It gave him quite a confidence to roam alone with out anyone's assistance.

Dante and Ciri were a couple miles away from the upper mill where the runewright is present. The sun's heat was tolerable as the breeze compensated for more comfort.

"So, Dante? How come you are not bored with such a long travel?" Ciri asked intrigued. Dante chuckled and responded.

"I love this. Perhaps it helps me to learn a lot of things" replied Dante. Their horses weren't sprinting as they were casually walking. Ciri looked up straight, taking a breath and sigh reminding of the fight they had at Ellander.

"Huh, after that encounter with the demon, still can't believe I've got a lot of things to learn" said Ciri. Dante could feel a disappointment in her voice.

"Learning doesn't have an end. Besides, I'm gonna give you the right tools. But you don't need any training" said Dante which drew Ciri's attention and she immediately turned to face Dante.

"Wha-...What do you mean by that?" she asked confused. Dante took his time to respond.

"You are a fierce fighter. You are so skilled and strong. I don't need to teach you to fight. All I'm gonna do is to get you a weapon capable of killing these demons" said Dante. Ciri raised her eyebrows in surprise and then looked down and gazed intently

"Wow, I tho-...I just thought something different" said Ciri with a mild bliss in her face. Of course, Dante never meant anything about training her. He already saw what she was capable of. Sometimes, she reminded him of his brother. They both are tenacious. Ironically, they both share similar powers which Dante found odd.

"At any rate you should-..." Dante began to speak but was immediately interrupted at the sight of a situation just a few meters ahead. And not just Dante, but Ciri too was distracted by the scene in front.

There were 5 men or more like soldiers wearing a military armor that had pale yellow clothing and a unicorn symbol.

But Dante saw a woman in a peasant dress in her early thirty's being harassed by the soldiers. Also that she had her hand and mouth tied with a cloth and Ciri too observed just what he did. They witnessed the woman being forced to move with repeated push from the back.

"Now what is this all about?" muttered Dante shrinking his eyebrows, loud enough to get Ciri's attention. Ciri turned to look at Dante and then towards them. But this time something caught Ciri's eyes after gazing at their armor for a few seconds.

"This can't be!" she instantly shocked.

"What is it?" asked Dante.

"That armor...It's...It's Kaedwen! And what do they think they're doing in the Nilfgaardian land!?" she said in a raised tone. Dante reminded himself of the details Ciri gave him of the Kaedwen kingdom and it's history of bloodshed.

Then they both watched as the soldiers cornered the woman towards a pole used for hanging people, especially traitors and scums. That's when both decided to intervene.

"Alright, look's to me we got a damsel in distress" said Dante getting out of his horse, Geryon.

"You are right, let's see what they want with her" said Ciri, she too getting out of her horse. They both started approaching the soldiers and they could already hear the wailing woman.

...

"mmmph...mmmmph!" the woman raised sound as her mouth was tied and she was trying to get away from them but the guards were already laughing their ass up at her futile attempts.

"Hah hAh! Get here you witchy cunt!" said one soldier.

"King would be pleased to have every magic whores hung to death!" said another one.

"Not...before we all can have some fun with her...ya know...we have been working all the day! Hah!" said the 3rd one. The others approved of his ugly thinking.

They then slowly went near her and the woman was scared to death. Tears already started flowing out of her eyes.

And that's when...

"How about we all have fun together?" came a voice and the 5 soldiers and the woman were distracted instantly at the sight of an approaching tall man in a red and black suit and white hair along with a young ashen haired woman.

But they all got sight of the humongous sword on the man's back and terrified a bit. They clearly found out that he wasn't from this continent as he appeared strange.

"Now who do we got?" asked one soldier.

"Big sword on his back. looks like a troublesome bastard" muttered another one.

"Didn't your momma teach you how to behave with women?" asked Dante with a smirk.

"That's none of your business, outlander. Get the fuck away!" yelled the soldier. Dante let an evil smile on his face.

"Now leave that woman and tell me what the kaedwenians are doing in Redania?" asked Ciri in a commanding tone.

"And you-..." the soldier started but interrupted by another.

"Whoa! that's Cirilla, royal Nilfgaardian heir. Be careful" warned another soldier in a lower tone who instantly recognized her. But the soldier turned to look at him and let a jesting smile.

"Huh, our dealings are with the royal family, Moorvahn voorhis. Not a cheap monster hunter who relinquished the royal blood" said the soldier which stunned Ciri. This was something she never expected. Her eyes widened at the response, the soldier gave.

"But as things have changed on the grand scale a month ago, it's time the history repeated already" the soldier said. Ciri and Dante didn't understand a thing. But Ciri took a step towards the soldier hastily but Dante put his arm in the way and stopped her. He then spoke.

"Listen, We got no idea what you are talking about. But before things get ugly, leave the woman and leave this place" said Dante with seriousness in his voice.

"And who you are to order me around, goat f**ker!" yelled the soldier and Dante's face expressed disappointment. But before he could speak, suddenly another soldier drew his flintlock and shot Dante in his face.

"BAM!" the gun exploded and Dante turned his torso and head back at bullet speed and held his posture.

"DANTE!" Ciri yelled in shock, but immediately her face reaction changed to amazement.

The soldiers first though laughed started to tense up.

Dante slowly took back his normal posture facing the soldiers with nothing in his face. The soldiers were stunned to see he wasn't injured. Even the peasant was shocked at the scene.

Dante slowly rolled his tongue and opened his mouth to reveal the gun round held between the upper and lower teeth. The soldiers took a few steps back in absolute terror. Dante then spit the bullet down. Definitely the round would have splattered anyone's head. But to see something like this was horrendous to them. Even Ciri couldn't believe what she saw.

Dante then spoke calmly,

"That was a wrong move, pal" said Dante instantly drawing out his ebony gun shot at the soldier's hand which made the gun to bounce off his palm. Everyone were terrified. Then he immediately shot another round at one soldier's knee.

"AAHHH!" the soldiers growled in pain and fell down holding his knee.

"F**K YOU!" screamed another soldier and instantly swung his spear towards him. Dante blocked it with his gun's trigger guard and kicked his abdomen so hard he flew and fell a meter away. Immediately another soldier swung his spear sideways. Dante instantly grabbed it with his left arm and spun his body towards him and hit his helmet face with elbow, so hard that it created a dent and broke his nose and teeth.

But to Dante it was just a 15 second fight of absolutely nothing.

On the other hand Ciri grabbed a attacking soldier's spear and forced it to hit his own head so hard. The soldier staggered and the other one attacked her from her front. She blocked it with his spear and punched his face and it straight away went to hit his face inside. Then she took away this soldier's spear and and heavily beat his head with the other side. This too happened in 15 seconds.

With all the 5 severely injured, they slowly got up to their feet and got hold of one another.

"Freaks! They are everywhere! You will pay for this!" yelled the soldier and they are carried the wounded soldier and left the place.

Peace settled and the woman slowly got to her feet. Dante helped her by removing the mouth cloth. Ciri helped by removing the wrist shackles. The woman drew a heavy breath and felt herself tired for a moment knelt down.

Then after a couple seconds, she relaxed herself and spoke,

"By the gods! Can't believe this is happening again!" she said trembling.

"Why are they bothering a peasant?" asked Dante. The woman looked at Dante with hint surprise and weirdness. For a moment she studied him and recognized he wasn't from around here and also he wasn't a witcher despite carrying a sword like that.

"I'm no ordinary woman. I'm a mage" replied the woman which mildly surprised Dante as he wondered why a woman would live like an ordinary peasant.

"A sorceress?" asked Ciri. The woman looked at Ciri and instantly identified her with a smile.

"You are Ciri, right?" she asked.

"How do you know?" asked Ciri surprised.

"Triss merigold had told me about you, who you are and that's 28 years back when she and us all the other mages fled Radovid's mage hunters in a ship" she said.

"By the way, I'm Brenna" she introduced her name.

"Glad I met you Brenna, someone from those times" Ciri responded Cheerfully.

But why-..." Ciri asked in confusion.

"Why this living? Why do you think? Ever since the tragic incident, we mages had to go into hiding again. Non-humans have started to feel hostility again after 28 years of relative peace" said Brenna. This confused both Dante and Ciri as they looked at each other brooding.

"What incident?" asked Ciri which stunned Brenna.

"You say...You don't know? even after 2 months? My goodness!" said Brenna widening her eyes.

"Brenna, what just happened?" asked Ciri pressing her tone. She didn't feel quite right about her dragging something out of her mouth. Brenna sighed and said, her face already turning sour.

"I'm sorry to say this. But Emperor Emhyr- your father, His successor Moorvahn Voorhis and his Son. They have been brutally murdered a couple months ago" said Brenna which threw fits to Ciri.

"WHAT!?" Ciri Yelled. She just can't believe she heard the tragic death of her father. That was a thunder storm in her head. Besides, she don't even want to listen to that, let alone accept the truth.

"Brenna, stop those jests!" Ciri gritted angrily to which she felt only pity.

"But Ciri? Where were you for the past 2 months? You must have known this!"

Of course, she had a strained relationship with him as she spent most of her life with Geralt and Yennefer. And then moving between worlds to flee the Aen Elle elves who seek her power.

But that doesn't mean she never loved him let alone respect him. Several memories started to flash over her mind. She locked herself in a trance like state. Dante on the other having known these stories felt pity for her as he can understand what it's like to be left alone all of a sudden. But he too can't jump to conclusions like that.

"Ciri...Ciri!" called out Dante that snapped out of Ciri's shock. She then returned to the reality and blinked a few times. Ciri took a few steps slowly backwards. Echoes and screams filled her head and all that she felt was...well nothingness. She didn't even knew how to react.

She then looked at Dante and Brenna.

"So...uh...Are you sure about what you said?" asked Dante.

"I take it that you people never knew and I don't blame you. Still a lot of other kingdoms don't even know this" said Brenna which instantly drew Ciri's attention and her eyebrows along with the temple shrunk bilious.

"What the hell you mean no one knows!?" Ciri asked loud.

"Lady, you are not helping her" said Dante

"What am I supposed to do?" Brenna asked looking at the skies.

"Start from the scratch. How did this happen?" asked Dante. Ciri looked at them both who was dead serious about the situation. Brenna sighed and begun her explanation.

"Well, a month ago some unknown individuals intellectually sneaked into the king's palace and murdered Emhyr, Moorvan and his Son. Now Nilfgaard is without a ruler. But back when they conquered Kaedwen, they granted sovereignty to them under one condition, Complete control over their economy in exchange for inexhaustible amounts of troops and military supplies" said Brenna.

"What's it got to do with this?" asked Ciri.

"There was some sort of pact between the 2 kingdoms which no one knew anything about. While the intentions of the murders is unknown, there is a word that witches and mages were involved in the assassinations" said Brenna.

This was a shocking news for them. As Dante and Ciri felt that history had began to repeat itself because the involvement of mages in the assassination of kings, especially the lodge led to the kingdom wide pogrom against the mages. That was a total bloodshed and an unnecessary one too. It is sad to hear that it's happening again.

"Gods! Not this again!" cursed Ciri with her breath.

"Now with the Nilfgaard out of the picture, Kaedwen is filling in. They are now carrying on the assassination of the mages with the same old mage hunters. Nobody's safe after 30 years. Every one in Kaedwen, Redenia and Nilfgaard had gone into hiding. Some are already seeking refuge in other safe kingdoms" said Brenna.

"Are you sure the witches and mages were responsible?" asked Dante.

"Yes. There had been certain evidences. 2 days before the murder, Oxenfurt academy was breached by magic wielding individuals at midnight. The officials said that the perpetrators stormed into the forbidden section and took away something. Those were the same people that carried on this assassination" said Brenna.

The word 'forbidden' strike Dante's mind as he had heard that word already. Yennefer once said that the section held ancient books and scriptures. Some even about his father. This is when Dante got a little more suspicious. His vigilant mind made a strange connection between the two incidents. Though he decided not to do anything about it as he don't carry proof and also that this wasn't his world to interfere in this matter.

"How come no other kingdom knew of this mage hunt or king's assassination?" asked Ciri confused.

Brenna turned away from them slowly folding her hands and walked a few steps. She sighed an replied.

"Of course nobody does here. But the word had reached up to Nazair. The Kaedwenian ruler didn't want any attention to be drawn in starting another big pogrom. They are trying to keep this concealed as much as they can so as to buy enough time to execute all the mages" she said as she rushed towards them.

"But Ciri, you should understand that this is all a big conspiracy. Nothing's seem to be the way we think" Brenna said with her eyes widened. Ciri's face was nothing but glaze and grave. She still didn't completely recover from the shocking news of her father's death.

"What do you mean conspiracy? Are there any suspicious people behind us?" asked Dante.

"Nilfgaard is ruthless but Kaedwen can never be trusted. What if they were the people behind this?" asked Brenna unsure of the possibility.

Dante gave a careful thought about this. He didn't feel right about this. Especially the murderers breaking into the forbidden section in the Oxenfurt academy. Back at the elven sage's lab, Yennefer said that the forbidden section contained ancient tomes, books and scriptures about the infernal magic and details about ancient underworld creatures. She also said that nobody is given access to that place not even the kings.

He then deduced that if that section had been breached, then those people must definitely be after the knowledge contained in them which he instantly knew was never good. Perhaps, he felt the worst possible thing to happen.

"You said the forbidden section in the Oxenfurt had been breached, isn't it?" asked Dante seriously to which she nodded yes.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ciri raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know what these assholes are after but that ain't good" replied Dante.

"Why?" asked Ciri curious on listening to Dante's perspective.

"Remember what Yennefer said? That section holds the most dangerous knowledge on the infernals that shouldn't be tampered with. If those murderers had stolen something from there, then the worst shit has yet to come" said Dante.

"What are you talking about? Besides, I'm sorry for not asking this earlier, but who are you? You don't seem to be from this continent. A big sword and your attire can be mistaken for a witcher but you are clearly not" said Brenna confused. And like the other sorceresses he met before, she too found him attractive. Dante let a sigh as he had heard this question many times. But Ciri answered in his stead.

"He is Dante, a paranormal expert and a monster hunter from a far off continent across the seas" replied Ciri with a smile.

"My my! The only monster hunters we all knew were witchers. You are very different!" she mildly exclaimed.

"That's all well and good lady. But we got something else to tend to" said Dante turning to Ciri.

"Ciri, go back to Nilfgaard and see if you can find and learn anything" said Dante.

"I-...I should-...I will definitely..." replied Ciri stammering, controlling the tears from flowing out.

Dante knew what it would feel like when lose your loved ones. Perhaps, he's the best example for that. First, his father, then his mother and then his brother. Though he tried to save Vergil many times, but the latter's stupid pride left a big gap. While he may seem to be cool, he still cries in his heart for his brother is not even at peace after death with his soul trapped in the limbo.

"Ciri, I don't pretend how you feel. But you just need to understand that there's always a greater good to look upon at these times of crisis" said Dante which didn't seem to convince her. She shrunk her temples in mild anger.

"Greater good? At what cost? Just because some bastards lost their mind, I had to pay with my family's blood?" she asked in a depressed tone, gritting her teeth in agony. Dante didn't want to argue further coz he knew at this stage.

"At this point, you can still save the others you care about from this fate. That's the best you can do" said Dante folding his hands, speaking his mind out straight to her face.

Ciri was hesitant to his opinion but partially accepted his statements as there are still others she care a lot about. She can still help them.

"May be you are right. I need to go to Nilfgaard. I can learn what truly happened there" she said. Dante let a faint smile and nodded approvingly.

"Then I better get away from this place. Redania is no longer safe. Temeria would be good or Aedirn...anywhere but here" said Brenna.

"Once again, I'm grateful for your help. Hope we meet again. Fare thee well!" she said with a smile and then took a few steps away from them to magically summon a portal which opened with a blowing sound. She then entered the portal and it disappeared.

Dante and Ciri then looked at each other's face. He then looked upon a sharp edged stone and took it by his hands.

"Do you have anything with you to do inscription?" asked Dante. Ciri's temple shrunk in confusion.

"Why?" she asked reaching for her bag loaded into her horse. Then she took a medium sized piece of animal skin that she kept inside and handed it over to Dante.

Dante immediately took it and placed it on the ground and used the sharp stone to pierce and draw symbols. He drew 4 symbols that looked weirder than she could think of. After finishing the symbols, he gave the piece of skin to Ciri and talked.

"If in case you managed to get to that rune wright and get yourself a new weapon. Ask him to inscribe these symbols in the blade" said Dante.

"What do these symbols mean?" she asked curiously.

"Symbols that can channel one's own power. This will turn you even more powerful. Keep it and stay safe" said Dante with a faint smile. Ciri whistled at the sight of those symbols, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. We'll meet again someday. It's gonna be weeks to get to Nilfgaard. You know...I don't use my powers often" said Ciri. Dante nodded in approval and both shook their hands as gesture of farewell.

Ciri then managed to get on her horse back and galloped her horse to make a sprint towards the southern side. Dante watched her until the vanishing point.

...

He then sighed and spoke to himself,

"Right, I need to meet Avallac'h now. But I cannot take weeks for that" muttered Dante and soaked in deep thought as to what to do. Then a bright idea flashed his mind.

"Think this might work..." thought Dante and then closed his eyes.

He began concentrating his mind so deep, focusing only on his thoughts. He was using his telepathic ability to reach out to Avallac'h.

"Avallac'h, if you can hear me, I need to talk to you. Open a gateway to your place..." was Dante's message. He then slowly opened his eyes to see nothing. After a couple seconds, he sighed and nodded disappointingly just when a loud sound occurred and a black portal with yellow orange energy appeared in front him. He let a sarcastic laugh and spoke,

"Looks like the old man heard after all!" said Dante and walked into it and vanished and the portal closed behind him.

...

 **On the way between Vizima and Ellander...**

It had been 2 weeks since Geralt and Yennefer started traveling towards Ellander in hopes to get Yennefer cured. Within this time Geralt was completely healed of his injuries he sustained. He is now as fresh as the morning sky. Even Yennefer had improved with her health condition to a point that the poison had now only keeping her magical abilities suppressed. It was totally inverse of the threat they assumed it to be 2 weeks ago when the monster in the swamps attacked them.

On the way, they even stopped at Vizima to to get to refresh themselves and have their food for the day.

Both Geralt and Yen were riding on roach as of then.

"Hmm, Looks like our physical abilities were superior to this poison" said Geralt monotonically.

"Looks like it. Now I feel only the suppressed magical powers. I don't quite understand. But anyways, after we get recovered finding the 'Jade petals', we need to get to work. We have to stop those creatures" said Yennefer.

Geralt was stunned to hear that. They barely got out alive in the first encounter.

"Are you crazy!?" asked Geralt. Yennefer saw that coming from him and sighed in response.

"Geralt, there are a lot of things I need to tell you. But first we need to get off from this mess. Then I'll explain everything to you" said Yennefer.

Geralt didn't understand, he wondered what was the explanation he needed anyway. But he decided to focus on the cure and shelf away the other thoughts for a while.

"And this Dante you told me about? Is he still here?" asked Geralt.

In the 2 weeks of their travel, Yennefer managed to tell Geralt everything about Dante, the world he hails from and the information that Avallac'h gave them at Skellige. He also learned how he managed to kill a golem brute just by himself. To his knowledge, it was an over the top feat. There's not a single person who had done in solo. His interest in meeting this character grew every passing day.

It was still too much for Geralt to process everything. It's not surprising for him that there was someone from another world, but he was a sword swinging human. That's what kicked him in the head.

"He's still here and Avallac'h is helping him getting off this world" replied Yennefer.

"Are you sure he can be trusted? Sure about leaving him wandering the continent alone?" asked Geralt with all the doubts in his heart. Of course, he have had his fare share of troubles with people like him, so it never hurt him to be cautious. Besides, that instinct helped him survive.

Yennefer understood Geralt's suspicion as she knew he asked it out of pure instincts.

"Don't worry Geralt. So far, he never gave us any reason not to trust him. My magical aura perception detected something odd within Dante, but nothing's hostile" said Yennefer.

The word 'odd' sounded like a great deal.

"What do you mean odd?" asked Geralt.

"I don't understand what I saw. That was the first time. I'm sorry Geralt, I can't explain this now" Yen replied.

Geralt decided to have this conversation when the time was right and cut the topic then.

"We'll reach Nenneke's temple in 4 hours" said Geralt who proceeded to ride the horse at top speed.

...

 **Velen Swamps...**

Black heart and his minions were preparing for their master Mephisto's arrival. After having a brief fight with Geralt and Yennefer, the black vile creature raised a huge seal in the swamps. Then it performed an enchantment. But that was weeks ago. It required a lot of magical energy and days of ritual to actually open a seal.

Now, Mephisto is here in Aen seidhe, in the velen swamps.

"Hmmm, After a long time...after thousands of years, I am finally free to step into this world. Free of Sparda's cuffs that kept us to the confines of the underworld" said Mephisto who had reached Aen seidhe a day ago.

" _ALL HAIL MEPHISTO!"_ the minions roared in unison praising the hell lord. Mephisto let a grim smile and walked over a tree. The minions were already altering the swamps to their needs with Blackheart serving as the overseer for that.

"But still, this is insufficient. I need more power if an all out invasion needs to be carried out to conquer this world" said Mephisto to which Blackheart stood silently staring at him.

"Perhaps, Yamato - Sparda's sword could help in opening the hell gate located at the northwest part of the continent. But it's not here. Besides it's far from anyone's reach" said Mephisto who was frustrated.

It was indeed a painstaking process that took weeks to bring a small party into this world against Sparda's seal. To conquer the world, Every shackle must be broken and it's gonna take centuries for them.

"I must find another way-..." said Mephisto gritting his teeth when a voice came suddenly outta nowhere.

"I think I can help you with that" someone said.

Blackheart's senses were alerted and protruded it's claws out and changed it's stance.

Mephisto's face was calm and walked a few steps to get into the middle of 3 trees and slowly turned his head to his left. He saw a bald man wearing a dull orange and green merchant dress.

"YOU!" said Mephisto glaring at him.

"Gaunter O'Dimm...at your-..." before the man could finish, Blackheart lunged at blinding speed assuming him to be a threat. O'Dimm patiently looked at his arrival and lifted his arm.

Suddenly everything slowed down for Blackheart and he was struggling to move. O'Dimm slowly took a side step and pushed Blackheart slowly towards a tree's bark. Suddenly vines appeared outta nowhere and tied the creature to it's place. Blackheart was rendered immobile.

O'dimm then turned to face Mephisto and smirked.

"-..Service" the man completed his usual phrase. Mephisto was looking at the struggling Blackheart trying break out of the tree.

"O'Dimm, never expected to see you here" grumbled Mephisto under his breath.

"What? Surprised to see me?" asked Gaunter.

"Why are you here?" asked the hell lord. Gaunter sarcastically frowned as he didn't like his approach.

"Tsk tsk...I was expecting a lot from a honorable hell lord Mephisto" jested O'dimm. Mephisto grunted in response.

But after a few seconds of awkward silence, things got serious.

"I know what you are planning to do" said O'dimm.

"Of course you do" replied Mephisto un-enthusiased. Gaunter O'Dimm is the master of a domain simply called the 'Mirror dimension'. Unlike simple reflection, he mirrors pure evil in the universe, making him one of the most powerful entities to ever exist.

"You don't sound so thrilled" said O'Dimm.

"Glad that you understood. Besides, what someone like you wanted here anyway?" deadpanned Mephisto.

"I know the Underworld is planning to conquer this world after a long time-..." said O'Dmm once again glancing at the surroundings takng a look at the minions and then finally directing his sight towards the devil.

"...- And looks like it had already begun" finished O'Dimm.

Mephisto folded his hands, quite amazed.

"But you know that you can't bring the entire hell into Aen seidhe without-..."

"Without opening the hell gate, I know. What's your point?" asked Mephisto who had become choleric.

"You know. But do you know that there's a key in this world that can open the hell gate" said O'dimm which confused the devil.

"A key!?" puzzled Mephisto. O'dimm disappointingly nodded.

"Looks like Sparda succeeded in having this concealed for long enough time" said O'Dimm.

"Sparda?...Wait...Yamato is needed to open the hell gate. Without that, how do you think that's possible?" asked Mephisto quite confused. O'dimm folded his hands and glared intently towards Mephisto.

"There is another key in this world that can open the hell gate at Aretuza" said O'dimm.

"What's that?" asked Mephisto curiously.

"It's not 'What' rather it's 'Who' " said O'dimm. Mephisto was trying to figure out the answer but was difficult.

"Who?" asked Mephisto. After a couple of seconds, O'dimm replied.

"Cirilla"

Mephisto instantly recognized that name. He knew that the Aen Elle elves had an ultimate weapon built for themselves a long time ago. It was the 'Hen Ichaer'...The elder blood. Mephisto failed to get that idea before, but now he just got what's needed to fulfill the plans for the final great invasion and bring back hell at Aen seidhe.

"The Child of the Elder blood...Lady of Space and Time" said Mephisto giving a grim smile.

"Then I just know what needs to be done" said Mephisto.

"Not so fast my friend. You and I know that it ain't going to be easy" said O'dimm.

"You think so?" asked Mephisto.

"Dante is still here in this world" said O'dimm. Mephisto turned irate at hearing that foul name.

"HE is just an obstacle" said Mephisto.

"A dangerous obstacle. Until he lives, you are a long way from achieving your goals" warned O'dimm.

Mephisto instantly raised his arms towards Blackheart's position. The veins loosened and let the grip out of the creature. Blackheart then slowly walked towards Mephisto, then turning to face O'Dimm.

"Blackheart would easily take care of Dante. He is more than enough" said Mephisto.

O'Dimm felt very much difficult to hide his smug and internally laughed all around. Because O'Dimm is aware of Dante's abilities and he also knew that he managed kill Argosax and Abigail, sealed away emperor Mundus. He couldn't help but feel pity on Mephisto ignorance on his part or there's a chance that he was more than his hype.

"Well, then it's high time I left this place"

"Wait..." Mephisto stopped him. O'dimm was waiting for him speak.

"I know very well about you. Did you truly come here to help us with this information?" asked Mephisto. O'Dimm already predicted this question. He didn't turn to face him. Simply he stood and spoke.

"That is quite classified my friend" O'Dimm said letting an insolent laugh.

"A fair warning though. Be careful around Samael" said O'Dimm and then walked away from that place.

Mephisto was darkly staring at O'Dimm's departure and mildly gritted his teeth. But was dragged back to what he said about Samael.

Actually, even in the underworld, not everyone trusts the blood prince as his deceit is intolerable even for his kin. But he also stands next in line for the throne after Mundus.

"What did he mean by that!?" thought Mephisto. He immediately turned to face Blackheart. The black creature with ruby eyes was curiously waiting for his master's orders.

"Find and kill Dante" said Mephisto with all the hate. Blackheart nodded and instantly blended into the shadows.

 **At Avallac'h Laboratory...**  
 **Skellige Isles...**

Dante exited the portal just before the entrance to Avallach's lab which he previously used. The evening sun was shining pale with the snow fall and coldness in the air. The mild wind bristles can be heard.

He knocked the dust out of his dress and was about to walk over the entrance when he heard a familiar man's voice.

"Do you mind if we have this conversation outside?" asked the man. Dante turned to see the elf. It was Avallac'h.

"No problem" replied Dante.

"Not too surprising the way you hailed me given your...nature?...But what is the matter?" asked Avallac'h with mild sarcasm. Dante let a smirk and then talked.

"It's important. A group of mages broke into the Oxenfurt's forbidden section and they-..." Dante dragged his words and Avallac'h finished it for him with a sullen and serious face.

"And they murdered the Nilfgaardian royal family including Ciri's father"

Dante was surprised to hear this. He never expected the sage to knew this first hand.

"How did you-...?" asked Dante curiously.

"Remember Francesca?" asked Avallac'h. That name rang a bell as she was the she elf he met the day he stepped in to this world. Dante nooded in acknowledgement.

"You knew this for 2 months? Even before I came here! Yet you didn't do anything about it!" Dante castigated the elf in a raised voice.

"First, it took a long time for my sources to send me the message due to the clandestine nature of our communication. Second, I needed confirmation which I recently obtained. Third, this was secretive that many other kingdoms are not even aware of this incident. Now they are secretly hunting down mages" replied Avallach.

Dante understood the elf was working through out world all these times hiding in the shadows. But what was he really seeking? That was something Dante couldn't figure out.

"This is not good. The forbidden section has dangerous knowledge that should be left untampered" said Dante with seriousness. Avallac'h had his fingers over his chin as he was deep in his thoughts. Dante was waiting for an answer.

"I don't understand. Why do you care?" asked the sage which quite startled Dante. But in fact, it was something he wondered himself. Anyway, he couldn't answer the question.

"I don't care, but I feel something's not right. Ever since I stepped on to this world, bad shit had been happening" replied Dante. Avallac'h folded his hands and nodded his head to proceed further. He seemed to become curious about what he was going to say.

"You said my father brought some humans here from my world to save them. Also they had no knowledge of the underworld over generations of secrecy. But as for what happened for the past 1 month until now, everything contradicts with your version of history. This world had been attacked thrice by the demons" said Dante with all the seriousness in his voice.

Avallac'h decided to answer him, this time honestly.

"I think you deserve the answers, the truth" said the sage. Dante's face was stoic in response as he knew the sage did not reveal everything to him.

"You talk about a month of activity. But this had been happening for the past 100 years in Aen seidhe" said Avallac'h which stunned Dante.

"100?"

"Yes. Dante, be honest with me. Where were you before stepping into this world? I need the truth this time" asked Avallac'h. Dante was able to feel the gravity in his words. It weighed a lot. He knew and was sure that he can't hide his secrets forever. Dante decided to tell him the truth but also cautious of what to let out. Besides the sage seems to know everything related to him, so he had little qualm about telling him the truth.

He adjusted his postured and sighed before talking.

"I...was in the underworld, fighting Argosax. After I finished him off, I was looking for a way out and that's when I found a portal. I thought it would lead me back to Earth, but it led me here" said Dante. Avallac'h was astounded with Dante's answer. He was shocked to here that he managed to finish off a hell lord.

"You did what?-..." the sage shocked for a brief moment and then sighed, " Looks like you left a large power vacuum" said Avallac'h. Dante ignored his statement and got to his point.

"What it's about?" he asked.

"A 100 years back. The elven astronomers sensed a powerful rift in the reality throughout the universe. Ever since that happened, the portals we mages and sages use started to work abnormally. Almost 25% of the time, we ended up in a wrong place" said Avallac'h as Dante was listening to him and so he continued.

"Even my navigator abilities started to fumble. Some of my people-...even lost grip of perceiving the reality, in simple words they lost their minds" said Avallac'h sounding quite despondent.

"What caused this rift?" asked Dante.

"I still can't find the source. I feel ashamed" replied Avallac'h frustrated. Dante was confused as to why the elf was taking this too much upon him.

"But ever since, Aen seidhe started to see a lot of demonic activity around the world. Underworld creatures lurking the shadows, walking the ground. Witchers claim fighting entities never seen before, so do the mages" said Avallac'h.

Dante now got quite a clear picture as to what was happening. He even assumed that this rift might have tampered the portal he used to get to Earth that got him here.

"What about the attack on Oxenfurt?" asked Dante.

"Oxenfurt was built on elven foundations. The forbidden section contains tomes and books of long lost ancient knowledge and witchcraft, the infernal sorcery, alternate dimensions...the list goes on. Those knowledge was passed on to our ancestral scholars by your father. Those who tried to learn the dangerous spells were driven mad. Because of it's catastrophic nature, it was decided to be hidden forever in the forbidden section of Oxenfurt library" replied Avallac'h.

Dante understood each and every part of his father's untold truths. Each and every revelation needed sometime to process for Dante.

"Are there any mages who had managed to control infernal magic?" asked Dante.

"A few including Yennefer, though I would say it's a comparison between a glass of water and an ocean. Yennefer is also one of the mages who's investigating these events in the continent" replied the elf which stunned Dante. At first, he thought she was a beautiful raven haired witch, but now he had grown to respect her abilities. Even having a grasp of infernal magic is a significant feat to be reckoned with. But the fact the Yennefer too was secretly looking for these anomalies shook him. If it was truly clandestine in nature, then he acknowledged that she did a hell of job in keeping it up.

"If it's forbidden, then shouldn't it be protected by magic?" asked Dante. Avallac'h let an evasive smile and spoke

"Yes. It's true. But the attacker's managed to break through the seal. It means-..."

"...- those attackers knew how to do it and needed the dangerous knowledge it held. They must definitely be seeking the infernal magic tomes. Either way it's real bad" finished Dante.

"But why do they need to kill the royal family, Ciri's father?" asked Dante confused.

"I have no idea" Avallac'h said equally confused.

"And as Nilfgaard is without rule, Kaedwen is filling in. In the 2 months time gap, they must have filed half of the kingdom. Though it's strange...like they wanted this to happen-..?!" said Dante.

"Perhaps-... you can help then" said the sage. Dante sighed instantly and nodded disapprovingly. He was in fact counting on something like this to happen.

"I already saw that coming. You know, I asked you to help me get off this world and here you are trying to drag me into another freak show" said Dante, not so amused.

"Dante, if this persists too long, then it won't be matter of a time before we see another invasion from the underworld's forces. Last time, we had Sparda. But now, we won't stand a chance. And all his nobility will be for nothing" replied Avallac'h, his face bilious.

Dante was still hesitant. But he too has a code by which he lives. His father did a lot of things to help other races survive. He understood that the sage might be right. If this world was destroyed by the demons and knew he had abandoned them while he still could have helped them, he cannot bear that kind of burden on his shoulders. After witnessing the death of two of his life's most loved ones, he swore that he would never ever let something like that happen again.

He sighed and talked,

"Before we get into this, why this world? Why would my father choose this world to safeguard people?" asked Dante. Avallac'h was excited with this question and urged to answer.

"Aen seidhe is a world located far off any other magical realms in the universe, a different space-time. Also this planet lies in the exact focal point of the Chaos dimension, source of all magical energy" explained Avallac'h.

"I'm not surprised. Even now I feel different in this place" replied Dante widening his arms and glancing at it. And that was true. He feels like swimming in an ocean of magic potions. So much of energy.

"The humans on Earth suffered near extinction during the previous war of Conjunction because your world has weak trace of magical force. So you had to rely on physical power which led nothing but bloodshed. That's why Sparda chose this world, so the remaining people would harness the magical abilities to the fullest to strengthen themselves. Also this world is hard to locate" replied the sage.

Dante was quite satisfied with the answer.

"But not anymore. So where should I begin?" asked Dante. Avallac'h let a faint smile and was internally happy that Dante finally agreed to help.

"You need to infiltrate the Academy's library. Find any clues that can explain this incident" said Avallac'h.

"Our best bet is to know who this group of witch murderers we are dealing with and whom they are associated" said Dante. Avallac'h nodded in acknowledgement.

"So how do I get in? Besides I hope none of the evidences there are tampered, coz it's been 2 months since the murder"

"No, the investigation was halted abruptly as some believed this could be a curse and that those who tries to investigate might end up in the same fate. But you don't need help in that. You can always find a way to get inside" replied the elf with a smirk. Dante let a cocky smile.

"Okay, one last thing. I don't mean to pry but something is off with Ciri" said Dante to which Avallac'h shrunken his temple.

"What do you mean?"

"Sh-...She so much reminds me of my brother, Vergil. He and Ciri possess similar powers though Vergil had unparalleled abilities and eccentric from her" said Dante with his mind glazed.

"Do you see a similarity?" asked the elven sage.

"To some extent, yes. My brother was tenacious. But I see the same tenacity in her. When I get close, I can feel a power too familiar. But I can't explain" said Dante.

Avallac'h let an evasive smile and began to speak.

"Ciri is the child of the elder blood, the lady of space and time. But that was a result of the magical essence that was bestowed by your father" said Avallac'h which stunned Dante. He reviewed those statements. It was as if he said that Ciri was from his father's bloodline.

"My fa-...What the fuck?" asked Dante.

"Your father decided that the magical realms would need a powerful protector in future. One who would hold the key to the gateways between the realms, the one who would serve as it's guardian. So he decided to give a small portion of the magical essence taken from a powerful blade he used to open and seal gateways between dimensions"

Dante instantly deduced what he was talking about.

"Yamato. That belonged to my brother. His demonic powers are based on that" said Dante.

"That essence was transferred to the first of our people, Lara dorren, making her the first born of the elder blood" said Avallac'h though he didn't reveal everything as some were too personal to be shared, like she was once his would be wife and her decision to marry a human mage, Cregannon of Lod.

"Lemme guess. Ciri is Lara's descendant. That pretty much explains herself" said Dante unnervingly. He also understood that strangeness he felt because, the powers coursing through her veins were indeed the same as Sparda and Vergil, though not related by blood.

"That's why we still protect her from the shadows. If the underworld captures her, they can use her powers to open all the gateways and unleash hell on every world. Such an annihilation can't be let to happen" said Avallac'h. Dante never needed that explanation as he himself figured that part out. He also felt that it's also his responsibility to protect Ciri from falling into wrong hands.

"Right I'll get to work. This may very well involve the safety of my world too" said Dante.

"I'm happy that you understood the grave threat" replied the sage feeling relieved.

"But before I go, you know I can't keep traveling for weeks on a horse back except on a few occasions" said Dante.

"I know. But I thought you already knew to create portals given your-.." Avallac'h said sarcastically.

"Who did you take me for? A sorcerer? Please I totally suck at spells!" Dante said mildly gritting his teeth.

"But you can do it without spells. All you need to do is channel your powers and concentrate of the place you need to travel" said Avallac'h. Dante was confounded. He also felt irritated with the fact.

"I never knew that was easy!" Dante said.

"Well, actually only you can do that. For people like us, we had to rely on spells" replied the sage.

"Huh, at least that was satisfying. Alright, see you then" said Dante.

"Farewell, Son of Sparda"

With that Dante used the technique Avallac'h taught him by then to open a portal to the same place he was before in the north-east Novigrad. Avallac'h intently stared until he left and after a couple of seconds, he muttered something,

"And hurry, for the whole universe is in danger" said Avallac'h and sighed.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, that's it. From next chapter onward. There will a lot of meetings, unveiling of mysteries and fights with hell lords. The invasion has begun.**

 **See you in next chapter!**


End file.
